I meet the Turtles!
by Angelxoxo8
Summary: This is my first fanfic I've ever written in my life, so hopefully I do my best! I've always wondered what my life would be like if I met the turtles. So i'm writing a TMNT fic starring me! Booyahkasha!
1. Author's Note

**Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at writing any fanfiction at all. I decided to do a TMNT fic because it is my favorite show of all time! It will be set in the 2012 universe, starting at season 1. I'm not posting a chapter today since I'm going out of town.**

 **What is the fic going to be about? Well…it came off the top of my head, but…I always wondered what life would be like if I met the turtles. I'm so excited to do this, because like I said this is the first time I've written a fanfic. I do have a FictionPress account, username is the same.**

 **So even though I'm not posting a chapter, I will describe my OC for you guys! I don't really have a schedule since I'm going to be cramming for exams.**

 **Alright! Here's my OC!**

Name: Amelia Smith or Amy for short (this isn't my real name, I just made this one up). Nicknames are Amy, Ames, and Pinkie

Age: 15(like a month younger than the turtles)

Personality: Fun, brave, wise, and caring

Favorite colors: Pink, green, and blue

Favorite animal: Dogs, cats, turtles, etc. Basically adorable animals

Favorite food: Pizza! But she'll eat anything edible (key word: _**edible**_. So obviously, Mikey's food experiments are out. Sorry Mikey, but pizza noodle soup?)

Appearance: A green tank top (with white ruffles near the neck), a pink and green ruffled skirt (with a green belt), and knee high boots. Has long light brown hair that flows down to her knees and emerald green eyes.

Likes: Singing, writing music, dancing. Just having fun to sum it up

Dislikes: People who don't see other people for who they are

Weapon: I don't know what kind of weapon she will use yet. Let me know through PM or reviews!

Pairing: I'm going towards my favorite turtle for Amy to be paired up with…which I'm not revealing soon, but you guys have an opinion too! If you want my OC to be paired up with a different turtle, just let me know which turtle and why!

 **And that's it so far! I'm also thinking about doing a Q &A with the Turtles but I'm not sure…It's a maybe. I don't know when I'll post the first chapter. And yes, there will be Apriltello in this! It's my OTP! Awe yeah BOOOOOIII!**

 **Bye and Booyakasha!**


	2. Rise of the Turtles(Part 1)

**Angelxoxo8: Ok, we say it in 1…2…3…go!**

 **Everyone: Hiiiii!**

 **Angelxoxo8: Awesome! Yes, I'm back from my little mini vacation-**

 **Mikey: Welcome back, dudette!**

 **Raph: MIKEY! *hits him in the head* Don't interrupt!**

 **Mikey: But I was just-**

 **Angelxoxo8: ANYWAY, I decided to post my first chapter today! YAAAAY!**

 **Raph: *sarcastic* Yeah, woohoo.**

 **Angelxoxo8: You can say the disclaimer then, RAPH.**

 **Mikey: Ooooo, someone's in trouble**

 **Donnie: At least I don't have to say it!**

 **Leo: You really shouldn't have said that, Raph**

 **Raph: ENOUGH! *sighs* Angel doesn't own anything except her OCs. There!**

 **Angelxoxo8: That wasn't so hard, was it?**

 **Raph: Grrrr**

 **Rise of the Turtles(Part 1)**

I sighed as I looked around my new bare room. I had moved from Florida to New York. I pictured what my room would look like when all of my stuff would be in place. Why couldn't I just stayed in Florida? Just when I was starting to make friends, all of this craziness happens and I had no choice but to move to New York, where my mother lived. I didn't know anybody here. Well, on the bright side, maybe this change will be good for me.

As I was losing myself in my thoughts, there was a knock on my door. "Come in!" The door open to reveal my mother. She had brown eyes and light brown hair that went to her shoulders.

"Hi sweetie. I was thinking we could go on a walk. It is your first time in New York, after all." She said in a sweet tone. I smiled a little. Even though it was because of dad I had to move, I did want to get to know my mom more.

…Dad. I still miss him. As of last week, I don't have a father anymore. He suddenly…disappeared when I came back from school one day. There was no trace of him and he didn't let me know where he went. He just…left. He's been missing for 2 months now. I gave up, thinking he's dead. But he's in a better place now, and as long as he's happy watching me from above, I'm happy.

"Sure, let's go now!" I said, even though it was dark out. Mom had an unsure look on her face, but she agreed.

* * *

"Guys! Look at that! She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Donnie said dreamily. I looked to who he was staring at. There was a red-haired girl with her father. But there was also another girl there with her mother. She had long light brown hair in a ponytail and emerald green eyes. She looked about my height and had a green tank top, a pink and green skirt, and knee high pink boots. She looked…beautiful…

"Isn't she the only girl you've ever seen, besides that brunette?" Raph replied.

"My point still stands."

Then, a white van showed up and strange-looking men started to kidnap the families.

"What? What is this? We gotta save them!" Donnie said. I, however, remembered what Splinter said about humans.

"Splinter's instructions were very clear. We're supposed to stay away from people…and bathrooms."

"I thought you wanted to be a hero. Since when do heroes ask for permission?" Raph retorted.

"They don't, but-" I retorted back, only to be interrupted by Donnie.

"Well, I'm going." Donnie said, jumping off the roof to help the families, my brothers following. I sighed and jumped down.

"Help! Help!" The girls shouted.

I proceeded to fight the strange men.

 _*Time skip*_

When I was walking down the streets of New York with my mother, the last thing I had expected to happen to me was to be kidnapped by strange, creepy, unnaturally similar looking men in black. I had not expected to be forced into a van, and I did not believe the 4 turtles that had tried to save me, my mother, and April and her father (we met before being captured). But the turtles' efforts were in vain, as all of us were being dragged slowly down a long, silver, hallway with things that look like they belong in a sci-fi movie. We soon stop in front of a door, completely metallic and then my mother and I were tossed in. April and her father were in a different room. Then the door slid shut, and though I refused to think there was no way out, a small part of my brain knew I was, indeed, stuck in this cage, like an animal.

I was fearful, but I hid it for my mother's sake. I refused to let fear consume me, especially at a time like this. Speaking of my mother…

"Where are we?! What do these freaks want with us?! And why did those…giant, green things try to rescue us?!"

She was freaking out. I just stared out the window, because I knew she would calm down in a few minutes. Trying to calm her down in a situation like this is pointless.

Hopefully, those turtles will rescue us…

* * *

Finally, we had made it into the headquarters. After we had talked with Master Splinter, it was decided that I be the leader. Last time we fought those men, we weren't exactly…doing well, but we'll get it right this time. After all, there are lives at stake.

Turns out Mikey was right about those alien robots…

"Alien robots, huh? Where have I heard that before? Oh, yeah! I've been saying it FOR HOURS!"

The alien robots heard Mikey and started shooting at us with their guns. Nice going, Mikey.

After we took care of them, a brain popped out of its chest! Raph, Donnie and I were freaking out until Mikey hit it with his nunchucks. He picked up the brain…thing.

"See? See? It's a brain thing! I told you! I told you! But did any of you listen to me? NO! 'Cause you all think I'm just some kind of bonehead!" Mikey retorted to us, until the brain thing started biting his arm. Then, Mikey of course had to set off an alarm.

"MIKEY!" We all yelled at him.

"Okay! But I was still right about the brain thing! You've gotta give me that!"

"Let's move." I ordered.

"Move where?"

"I think those are power conduits." Donnie said as he looked at the tubes on the ceiling.

"Oh! That's really interesting! Thanks for sharing, Donnie."

"Meathead, the conduits are all converging that way, which means that whatever is going on in that direction is important!" Donnie yelled.

I turned to Raph and indicated with one of my katana that we follow Donnie.

* * *

I soon stop in front of the door, while my bros take the alien robots.

"Don't worry." I quickly soothe to the beautiful red haired girl who looked at me with a strange and fearful look. "I'll have you out of there in a second!" I promised.

"Okay, giant lizard thing." She stumbled.

"Turtle, actually." I stumbled, before swallowing the lump in my throat and speaking again. "I-I'm Donatello," I introduced myself, the girl actually smiled a little.

"April." She said simply, I gave another smile.

"Wow, that's a pretty na-" I was stopped in mid-sentence as Leo accidently slams my head against the door when just trying to get my attention.

"The _lock_ Donnie," he snapped. I shook off the second of pain before forcing my mind back to work.

"Oh, right! Yeah! Sorry!" I said before I then quickly worked on the lock so it would then release the trapped humans. In no time flat, the door was wide open before them, allowing April and her father out.

"Thanks." April said, her father nodded in agreement.

"Yes…thank you a lot." He agreed.

Then, April seemed to remember something. "Wait! There was two other people, a girl and her mother." April said, turning towards the other jail like room.

"Right," April's father said, smacking himself, forgetting the other family. Now that I remember, there was another girl…

April tried to look in the window, hoping to see her…no such luck for she was too close to be seen.

"Move." I said, I stood by the door, also working my magic towards it.

"Donnie, hurry up." Leo warned, being weary of any moment more of the aliens coming in to stop us. Less than 30 seconds later, the door was open, Leo standing behind me as Mikey looked around for danger with Raph.

* * *

I was just sitting down, feeling bored when the door opened to reveal the turtles! April and her father were them as well. There was a blue masked turtle with sapphire blue eyes, a red masked turtle with emerald green eyes, a purple masked turtle with brown eyes, and an orange masked turtle with baby blue eyes.

Even though I was a little freaked still, I decided to say something to them.

"Thank you." I say with a bow. My mother did the same. The blue masked turtle sighed as he began to hopefully order his brothers around and the others out of the headquarters, until there was gun fire.

Everyone jumped in shock as they all turned to see the Kraang (I heard them call themselves that), all similar in look and fashion as they all aim their guns, though it appeared they were only trying to shoot the turtles, not us humans. The four of us stepped back as the turtles on the other hand began to fight.

They all went as one, jumping and using such deadly grace with their weapons. I would be lying if I said I wasn't impressed. Especially the blue masked turtle with his katana blades. I had to praise him on his skills, he was slicing through the Kraang like it was nothing. But as I watched, we were all too distracted to hear the couple of Kraang sneaking up on us, it was only when a gun was held to all of our heads did we stop, feeling the hot tip touching the back of my head. I slowly turned to see the few Kraang standing there, their faces expressionless and the pink brain like creatures appearing sleep in their stomachs.

"Do that which is known as 'be quiet'" the robot said, simply looking at me, and with a few obvious jesters I was being led away from their original hiding spot. They were taking me to some giant weed thing with a heart in its chest. I look over again at the turtles fighting, leaving a last glimpse to the blue masked one.

 _Please,_ I thought as i was finally left out of their sights, _help_

* * *

 **Angelxoxo8: And that is the first part of Chapter 1! Yaaay! I will post the next part tomorrow with some revealing news! I tried to do my best with this episode plot…Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Mikey: Booyakahsha, dudes and dudettes!**


	3. Rise of the Turtles(Part 2)

**Mikey: NOOOO! This is a nightmare!**

 **Donnie: Calm down, Mikey. Just tell us what's wrong**

 **Mikey: Angel and Leo went to go get pizza and it's been almost 5 hours. I'm HUNGRRRYYY!**

 **Raph: *smacks forehead* Mikey, Angel said they went to go get something else on their way back**

 **Mikey: Oooh. Well, I guess Angel wouldn't mind if I stole some of her lunch.**

 **Angelxoxo8: DO NOT TOUCH MY FOOD MIKEY!**

 **Mikey:*screams***

 **Donnie: Where have you guys been?**

 **Angelxoxo8: *pushing something* Well, I had to get something important on the way back**

 **Leo: I still don't understand why you need this**

 **Angelxoxo8: You'll find out in a minute. Anyway, hi everyone! This is the second part of Chapter 1!**

 **Mikey: Where's the pizza?!**

 **Angelxoxo8: *glares* Here. I got pepperoni**

 **Mikey: AWE YEAH BOI!**

 **Angelxoxo8: I know you're wondering what I had to go get. Well, here it is! *pulls off cover***

 **Raph: …You got a wheel?**

 **Angelxoxo8: It's not just a wheel! It's the Disclaimer Wheel!**

 **Leo: Disclaimer Wheel?**

 **Angelxoxo8: Basically, I spin the wheel, and if it lands on you, you have to say the disclaimer**

 **Everyone: *groans***

 **Angelxoxo8: *spins* Let's see…Leo!**

 **Leo: No.**

 **Angelxoxo8: Aw, come on. *puppy dog eyes* Please?**

 **Leo: *blushes* fine. But only because it's you…**

 **Mikey: Awww!**

 **Leo: Shut up…Angel owns nothing except her OCs.**

 **Rise of the Turtles(Part 2)**

We all felt pride as we had finally finished off the Kraang, but it washed away when we realized something…April, the girl, and their parents were gone.

"Aw, shell." Raph mumbled under his breath as he looked around. I frowned as the new problem arose.

"Come on," I ordered as I then began to follow the Kraang, my brothers not too far behind me. It was not long before we soon ran into a door. I reached out to open it, but when I did a gun shot was heard again, the sound becoming well known to me.

"There is what is known as the turtles," the Kraang said to his fellow companions as he then lifted the gun again while running at us. We all quickly ran outside, Raph being the last one.

He turned to shut the door, but it was then blocked with the arm of a Kraang trying to get through. Thinking quick, Raph quickly took the arm and pulled it off the robot, then using it against them as the Kraang fell back in the building. He shut the door and finally barricaded it with the own robot's arm. Banging was heard on the door, but it was ignored as Raph turned back to us. "That'll hold them," he said as he was breathing heavily but a satisfied look came onto his face, he turned to frown at our reactions as we stared at him.

"What?" he asked, I decided to respond.

"You are seriously one twisted dude," I pointed out, Raph smiled in return.

"Thanks," he said, but the moment passed as two large screams came loud and close, too close for our taste. We turned to see a weed-like mutant, high, large, and not at all friendly as he glared at us. He had the brown-haired girl wrapped around his arm. My eyes went wide.

"Uh-oh."

"You did this to me! Now you're going to pay! Starting with her." The mutant said.

"Let the girl go, Snake!" I said.

"That's weird. You'd think he'd get mutated into a snake." Mikey replied.

"Yeah, you would if you were an idiot."

"But his name is Snake."

"So?"

"You don't understand science."

"I'll crush you turtles!" Snake said.

"Uh, would it help if we said it was an accident?" Donnie asked.

Snake attacked us in response.

"So, heh, I'll put you down for a no?"

We proceeded to fight Snake. I sliced through his arm that held the girl. I caught her just in time before she hit the ground. She looked at me with those beautiful green eyes before smiling at me. I smiled back and I placed her on the ground gently. "Go! Hide where they can't see you." She nodded before running off. And that's when I realized I never got her name…

"What now fearless?" Raph asked, I remained silent, my eyes looking around him. I then heard a noise behind us that sounded as though someone was struggling, we all look up at once to see April, her father, and the girl's mother on the roof, trying to escape, but having no luck. And as if that wasn't enough, the door then burst open, the Kraang pouring out like ants trying to protect their hill from a predator.

"Leo!" Donnie cried as he dodged the gun fire while he kept his eye on Snakeweed, as he then swept down trying to take us out, and stealing the occasional glance at the red head, her father, and the girl's mother still clutched in the Kraang's arms.

I was silent as I thought, my instincts insist that we run away, something that regular animals would do, but I ignored it as I looked around my area. Like a detective at a crime scene, looking for anything that would be useful to me. I stopped in front of some tubes, I saw them connect to a large machine that was glowing with light, I then remembered Donnie pointing them out, saying something about them connecting to a large power core, I then had an idea. The plan formed into my mind, like a program into a computer, and once agreeing that it was their best, safest, and only option, I silently nodded while turning to my confused and lost brothers.

"Donnie," I called to attention, causing him to lift up his gaze. "Go and try to stop the helicopter," I ordered, I didn't need to say it twice as I nodded, before turning as he then ran, hoping to stop the helicopter before it took off. I then turned to my remaining brothers that gave me looks that begged to be ordered.

"Raph, Mikey, the power conduits!"

"Are we really gonna to start talking about that again?" I almost forgot about Snakeweed as he grabbed my foot and I started hanging upside down. I turned to Raph and Mikey as I used the signals with my hand. They nodded and started running to the large generator while dodging Snakeweed. Snakeweed's long, vine, strong arms crashed into them, only to hit the ground as he missed, they dodged the Kraang's ray guns, also taking out the few every once in a while. I used my katana to slice through Snakeweed's arm, letting me go. I went to the generator and called to Snakeweed. With curiosity, he turned to see what I wanted. His anger flared as I laughed at him, making a face of mock at him, even shaking my butt as insult, rage filled his eyes at the clear mockery of him, and he turned and stomped towards me.

I mentally cheered when the mutant stomped over to me, his red eyes looking at me with no amusement in them, I only smiled larger as he then attacked. I dodge the vine that whipped at me before I then jump down, the vine with pinchers following me. I went around the machine one more time, making sure to tangle up his vines around it, I also notice with glee he was standing on the main power cord, like a puzzle almost complete, everything was falling into place. With a grin, I then jump back as the mutant tried with all its might to escape the mess I had made. I turned to my brothers, they were finishing the last of the Kraang that tried to attack them.

"Now!" I scream, they all watch as I took a Shuriken and threw it towards the power cord, my brothers were quick to copy as they hit their target.

The cord cracked open, the electricity now following a new path to follow where the metal went. But it was stopped by Snakeweed's foot, but the electricity was not easily deterred, and instead, made a new path right through the living organism's foot.

Snakeweed scream in pain of the electricity, he tried to jump away but he couldn't, but in his struggle he fell forwards, right into the large generator.

The explosion shook the earth as the air was turned into a mixture of black smoke and gas, we had backed away enough in time to miss such a shock, we all cheered in victory as the shock scared any Kraang that had any plan to attack us, as we smiled at the destruction we had caused.

* * *

I gasp as I jump onto the launch pad, I had to save them, I had to. I turned just in time to see April look at me, her eyes showed fear and the small call for help, and I was going to ignore it that was for sure. I ran towards the helicopter, I miss a coming Kraang that shot at me. I took my staff and slammed it into the Kraang head, watching as it flew back, hitting the ground, the Kraang jumping up as he then ran, and hoping to escape his possible faith of death.

I turned to my attention back to the leaving helicopter. It was already in the air, he couldn't jump to it, not by myself, I didn't have enough momentum…wait, maybe I could get enough.

I pulled out my staff and within a fraction of a second I ran, the helicopter was already about 4 feet away from the building edge and 6 feet in the air, but I didn't stop as I then slammed my stick into the ground. I jump and fly through the air, and my hand gripped to the helicopter edge. The helicopter stopped in mid-flight as it began to do a little circle thanks to the off balance my body brought. I ignored it as I tried to reach up and get on board. I was stopped by a Kraang with a gun. I gasp as it pointed dead point at my head, but I didn't dwell on the weapon. I reach down and grab my staff, I then pulled him down. The Kraang was shocked as it began to the ground, out for the count.

But the defeat was not in my favor, as soon as the Kraang went flying to the ground everyone lost control in the helicopter. It began to turn and twist in impossible ways, causing everyone in and out of the helicopter to shake and tremble. And just as if faith decided to be unfair, a strong gust of air decode to come at that moment, the movement was too much for April who sat a little too close for safety near the edge, and with no seat belt, it came to no real surprise when she fell out of the helicopter.

"Ahhh!" April screamed in horror. She was falling! "Hold on, I'm coming!"

I jump down and wrap her up in a feeling of security. I could hear the sound of the helicopter beginning to dim.

"You okay?" I asked in a concerned voice. April looked up, and found herself looking at the helicopter flying away.

"Dad…." She whispered, a flash of guilt crossed my eyes as I look up to also see the helicopter leave, becoming smaller until it was out of sight, gone.

* * *

This couldn't be happening…it seemed so impossible, something that only happened in movies or books, and even then it felt impossible. It all sounded possible but…still, out of all the people in the world to have it happen to, it had to be me and April. And that was another problem I was having, was this a good thing to happen?

After the turtles were done celebrating, we had met up with April and the purple masked turtle, and started running.

* * *

We were now at April's aunt's house, and April looked upset about her father. I can relate. I had just lost my mother to a bunch of aliens that could be dissecting her for all I knew, and sadly, the idea seemed very possible. Those things didn't seem to have any emotion, let alone mercy. I frowned as I looked down, if there was any good side to this, I suppose it would have to be meeting the guys and April. Though I only meet them once, and I didn't even know their names, they were still a sight to see…after all, how many chances would someone get to see some surely interesting looking creatures. But still, the sacrifice I was forced to do to meet them…Was it worth it?

"Are you two gonna be alright?" The purple masked turtle asked us.

"I guess," April said sadly. I looked down sadly.

"I don't know…this isn't the first time a family member has been taken away from me…"

There was a tense silence after that. April broke the silence a few minutes later.

"My aunt says I can stay here as long as I want, but I'll be a lot better when we track down those creeps who took our parents."

"Won't the police help?" The blue masked turtle asked. I scoffed at this.

"They'll think we're crazy!" I replied.

"Yeah, when you tell them your parents were kidnapped by alien brains in robot bodies, they don't take that seriously." April said.

"I hear that." Said the orange masked turtle. The purple masked turtle turned to April and me.

"April, whoever you are, I promise you we will not rest until we find them."

"We won't?" The red masked turtle said. The blue masked turtle nudged him in the shoulder.

"No, we won't," he replied.

"Thanks, but you've helped us enough." I say to them.

"It's not your fight," April replied, agreeing with me. The purple masked turtle took April's hand and looked in her eyes.

"Yes it is," he replied with a determined tone in his voice.

April and i smiled at him. He smiled back at April with a blush on his face and backed away. I raise my eyebrow at this.

"So what's your name, dudette?" The orange masked turtle asked with a curious look. That was when I realized I had yet to introduce myself to them, due to all the craziness. I smiled a little.

"My name is Amelia, but you can call me Amy." I said, bowing.

The blue masked turtle smiled at this and began to introduce himself. "My name is Leonardo, but you can call me Leo. These are my brothers, Raphael or Raph, Donatello or Donnie, and Michelangelo or Mikey," he said, gesturing to his brothers. Donnie nodded at me while Mikey smiled and waved. Raph did nothing.

"Do you have a place to stay, Amy?" Donnie asked me. I thought about this thoroughly. Since my mother is now in the hands of the Kraang, I had nowhere to go…I couldn't go back to Florida since i had no money to go back…I definitely had no money to buy my own place. What was I going to do?

"I would let you stay here, but there's no extra room. Sorry," April replied with a sheepish look.

Mikey had an idea. "Dudes, she could stay with us!" he replied.

"WHAT?!" His brothers and I replied. Mikey had a smile on his face.

"Think about it! She can't go back to her place since the Kraang would find her there. It's not safe for her to stay at home. So she can come with us! They won't find her there and she'll be safe with us around!"

Donnie pondered this. "Mikey does have a point…"

Leo wasn't too sure. "What about Master Splinter?"

Raph, on the other hand looked angry. "Forget Master Splinter! What if she tells people about us?"

I decided to cut in. "Just tell this Master Splinter what happened. I'm sure he'll understand my situation."

The turtles looked at me. Leo grinned at what I said. "Ok then, you can stay with us. But we're going to have to talk with Splinter about this…"

Raph seemed a little upset at this decision. Mikey, however, was ecstatic at this news.

"AWE YEAH BOI!" Mikey replied.

We decided to go, saying good bye to April. I turned to see Donnie waving at April with a smile on his face. He turned around to see me and screamed.

"So you like April?" I asked him. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Y-yeah…she's so cool!"

I smiled at this. "Don't worry, I won't tell her." I reply. I turned around to catch up with the others. I could feel Donnie's smile behind me.

* * *

 **Angelxoxo8: That's it for the 2-part chapter! Also, I decided to do a Q &A for the turtles! That's not being posted until after Christmas though. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Donnie: Bye everyone!**


	4. Turtle Temper

**Raph: Why are we here again?**

 **Angel: Because I got bored!**

 **Raph: *grumbles under his breath***

 **Angel: *rolls eyes* whatever, time to spin the disclaimer wheel. *spins* And it landed on…**

 **Mikey: Please not me, please not me…**

 **Angel: Mikey!**

 **Mikey: NOOOOO!**

 **Leo: Mikey, just do it**

 **Mikey: Easy for you to say! You only did it because of A-**

 **Leo: *Covers his mouth* Don't you DARE finish that sentence!**

 **Mikey: Heh heh…*clears throat* Angel owns nothing but her OCs.**

 **Angel: Why do you guys complain about saying just one sentence?**

 **Turtle Temper**

"So who's Master Splinter?" I ask the turtles. We were walking in the sewers and it was taking a while to get to their lair because we were at a faraway manhole. I had already assumed they lived underground since they can't be seen by humans. I didn't mind walking in the sewers, I've endured worse than this.

"He's our father and sensei. He's been training us in the art of ninjitsu for years." Leo replied. Leo and Raph were in front of me, with Donnie and Mikey in the back. Probably to make sure I don't escape and tell people about their existence…I could tell Leo was the leader, Raph was the tough and aggressive one, Donnie was the genius, and Mikey…well, let's just say he was the goofball. But I mean that in a good way.

I had a lot of questions for them, and I'm sure they had questions for me. But for now, I decided to not bother them right now. I was starting to get tired of walking and I was bored out of my mind. I thought of something I could to pass the time. So I started to do the only logical thing in a situation like this.

 _Come stop your crying_

 _It will be alright_

 _Just take my hand_

 _Hold it tight_

 _I will protect you_

 _From all around you_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

Raph turned around to face me with a confused look. "Is she…"

 _For one so small_

 _You seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you_

 _Keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us_

 _Cant be broken_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

The turtles stopped walking and looked at me, intrigued. I had my eyes closed, thinking of my mother and I. I really missed her, but I have faith in the turtles.

 _Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart, always_

I was going to sing another verse, but I was stopped by clapping. I opened my eyes to see Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey cheering me on. I smiled. "You didn't tell us you could sing!" Mikey replied. I shrugged. "I have many hidden talents," I replied. "Usually it helps me get my mind off things."

"Like your mom?" Mikey asked. Raph smacked him in the head. "Mikey!"

"I'm sorry." I grinned.

"It's ok. Even though my mother is trapped with the Kraang, I know we'll get her back." I replied in an optimistic tone. I frowned when we started walking again. I can never get my father back though…

We finally stop at the turtles' lair, my mind washing away the mention of my father. It looked pretty cool to be honest. I saw some video games like pinball, a punching bag (probably Raph's), a nice kitchen, a small tv in what I guessed to be the living room, a tire swing above a pool of water, and a hallway which probably led to where they train. It looked like a real home…you know, for one that was in the sewers.

Leo turned to me. "Okay, you're about to meet Splinter in our dojo. Just…don't freak out, ok Amy?"

I nodded. "I didn't freak out when I saw you guys, so…"

Leo grinned, took my hand, and started leading me to their dojo. His hand felt…soft for a turtle. I liked the feeling. It made me feel…safe. He opened the door for me and led me inside. I had to admit, the dojo looked impressive. There was a wall where you could pick out a weapon, a tree in the middle of the room (how did that get there?), and some pictures. Underneath the tree was another mutant and it looked like…a rat?

The rat mutant stood up and looked at each turtle before stopping at me. I felt a little intimidated just by the way he was looking at me…

Leo walked us over to the rat and let go of my hand. I had a disappointed look for about a second. Wait…why would I feel disappointed? I shook my head and paid attention to what Leo was saying. "Sensei," he started, bowing to the rat. "This is Amelia or Amy, the other girl that was captured by the Kraang," Leo explained, gesturing to me. I bowed in respect before saying, "Pleased to meet you." Splinter smiled a little at my politeness. "I see…so why have you brought this young lady to our secret hidden lair?!" He said in an angry tone at that last part. I cringed. Mikey chose that moment to speak.

"Well…you see Sensei, after talking with her I suggested we bring her here because she has nowhere else to go and I didn't want her to be kidnapped by the Kraang again." Mikey said sheepishly.

"Mikey pointed out that she wouldn't be safe if she stayed at her own place. So we agreed that we would bring her here…that is if you let her stay." Donnie explained next. Raph didn't look like he cared.

I decided to say something to Splinter. "I promise I won't tell anyone about you guys, and I'll try not to be a burden…" I say with my head down. Splinter thought about it. The silence was so tense…

"Very well, you may stay, Amelia," Splinter replied after a while. Everyone one except Raph cheered. But Splinter wasn't done speaking.

"IF you answer my questions. I realize you are trustworthy, but I must know a little bit about you." I nodded, understanding his concerns. "Ask away," I reply. We all sat down with our hands on our knees. "Where are you from?" Splinter asked me. "I'm from Florida. I just moved here recently." I reply. "Where's Florida?" Mikey asked. "It's south from here." Donnie answered. I nodded in response.

"Have you ever been trained in the art of ninjitsu?"

I shook my head. "I was in a gymnastics class, but other than that, no." Splinter nodded, approving my answer.

"I would like to train you to be a kunoichi soon. I must warn you, it will be the hardest thing you've ever done." Splinter replied. I was speechless. I do want to become better so I can fight like the turtles…but was it worth it?

"I'll think about it." I reply. He nodded, dismissing us. I sigh in relief. That wasn't too bad…I exit the dojo with the others. Leo tapped my shoulder. I turned to him.

"Yes, Leo?"

"Um…Amy w-would you like to come on patrol with us later? Just to observe so it can help you with your decision…"

I smiled. "Sure. I don't mind watching."

* * *

We were now on the rooftops, the building in our view. After getting permission from Splinter and listening to how the turtles and Splinter got mutated, I was allowed to come on patrol. Right now, we were waiting for the Kraang. It's been about a half hour since we've been standing here. I was sitting on the edge of the building we were standing on, swinging my legs back and forth. Donnie and Leo were standing near the edge as well. "Anything?" Leo asked. "Nothing yet." Donnie replied. I blew my bangs out of my face. Mikey kept bothering Raph by poking his head over and over. Raph grabbed Mikey's finger and squeezed it. Mikey screamed. Leo turned to his two brothers.

"Guys! When ninjas are on surveillance, they are supposed to be silent!" Leo half whispered, half yelled.

"Sorry Leo, I'll scream quieter."

However, as soon as Leo turned around, Mikey was doing the same thing as before. Raph, having enough of Mikey poking him, grabbed Mikey's finger and threw him to the ground. "Ah! Ugh!" Mikey groaned as he hit the roof. Raph grabbed Mikey and faced him in front. "Say it," Raph said. I backflipped to where Raph was assaulting Mikey.

"Raph, come on," I replied to him in annoyance. "Not until Mikey says it," Raph replied. "Raphael is all wise and powerful." I rolled my eyes at this. Seriously? "And?" Raph asked. "And he's better than me in every possible way." "And?" "And I'm a lonely worm beneath his feet, who isn't fit to live on the same planet as him because he's amazing and I'm a dirt clod." I pinched my nose and shook my head. "And?" "And in the history of the universe there's never been-" Leo FINALLY interrupted by saying, "Okay, enough."

"We're wasting our time. The Kraang are never gonna show up." Raph replied in annoyance.

"Have a little patience, will you? Trust me, guys. They're going to break into that lab tonight. I have reliable intel," Donnie said.

"Intel? You mean April told you." Raph retorted, pointing at Donnie. Speaking of April, she was busy tonight so she couldn't come on patrol tonight. Luckily, she was able to tell us where the Kraang where going to be, as a helpful resource.

"You mean your girlfriend?" Mikey asked, teasing his brother. Donnie had a frown on his face, steam coming out his head. I giggled a little before Donnie angrily replied to Mikey, "She's not my girlfriend, Mikey! She's a girl who is a friend, like Amy, whose parents were kidnapped by the same aliens who are gonna break into that lab. And we're gonna stop 'em."

"Or we'll sit out on a cold roof all night for no reason," said Raph. Suddenly I heard a door open and next thing I knew there was an old man who looked very angry that we were here. "What the heck's going on up here? What, are you playing dress up? And who's the girl?" he angrily asked us. Uh-oh…Not only did he hear us, but he has also seen the turtles…

Leo decided to speak to the old man. "No sir we were just-"

"Which one of you ham shanks busted my satellite dish?!" The man angrily replied. I swear he's like Raph…but more annoying and rude, if that was even possible. "Ham shanks?" Raph retorted in an angry tone. "Amy is not a ham shank!" Leo replied. I smiled at him defending me. "I don't even know what that means," Donnie replied. "Me either. But I don't like it." Raph said. Leo put his hand on Raph's shoulder. "Let's go." We turned around to leave, but the man wouldn't let us off easy.

"That's right, you spineless cream puff! Listen to your mommy." The old man said, mocking him. Raph turned around, pulling out his sais and pointing them at the man. "Hey! Watch it, buddy."

"Oh no. I didn't know you had salad tongs." The man said. "Salad tongs? I'm not gonna take this from some greasy, pit-stained slob with a comb-over!" "You callin me ugly? Seen a mirror lately, circus freak?" Enough is enough! Raph needs to shut up before someone else sees us! We all held Raph back from the man. "Raph, please! Just ignore him!" I said to knock some sense into him. "Yeah, listen to your girlfriend!" The man replied. GIRLFRIEND?! "Girlfriend?!" Leo and I replied in a shocked tone. "She's not my girlfriend! You want a piece of me? When I'm done, a piece of you is all that's gonna be left!"

A pink gun shot fired in front of Raph, making us let go of him. I turned to where that shot came from, and it was none other than the Kraang. "Kraangdroids! Holy Toledo!" Donnie said. "Way to blow our position, Raph. Amy, go and hide in an alley." Leo said, the turtles pulling out their weapons. I nodded, jumping down from the building, landing on my feet. I looked around for an alley and found one. I hid behind the dumpster. Even though I wasn't too keen on the fact I'm right next to a smelly dumpster, Leo was just trying to protect me. After all, I didn't have a weapon yet.

I could hear everything that was going on. "Scram!" ordered Leo. "Holy cow! They're some kinda Kung fu frogs." I heard the old man say. I slapped my forehead. They're not frogs…I could hear the turtles fighting the Kraang. "Keep going Kung fu frogs. This is pure gold." Uh-oh…I got a bad feeling about this…"We're not frogs, you idiot!" Raph retorted. "Yeah, and it's not kung fu. It's an ancient Japanese battle art." I heard Donnie say in a genius tone. Really Donnie? "Guys, he got us on video." I heard Leo say. My eyes widen. Oh no, the guy got them on video?!

"Not for long, he doesn't."

"I'm gonna make a fortune off of this!"

"Fire truck's en route. Let's get Amy and get out of here."

"Wait, we have to find that guy and break his phone, and his face!" I heard from Raph.

They jumped down and I opened a manhole I saw nearby. The turtles jump down and I follow them, closing the manhole. "Amy! Jump down, and I'll catch you!" I heard Leo say. I closed my eyes and fell back. I felt strong arms around me. And I opened my eyes to look up at Leo. He smiled at me and I smiled back. There was something about Leo's eyes…I couldn't place my thought on it…oh well.

* * *

Splinter was not happy with us. But mostly because of Raph letting his anger control him. We all sat down in front of him, as he stood over us, pacing back and forth. I was in the middle, with Leo and Donnie on my left, and Mikey and Raph on my right. "Not only did Raphael alert the Kraang, but you got caught…on video!" I cringed. "Sensei, he was the angriest, nastiest guy you ever met." Raph explained. Mikey interrupted by saying, "Except for you." Raph hit him in the head as response. "Ow!" I giggled a little in response. "You should have heard the insults this guy was throwing at us. They were so…insulting!" Raph replied, as if he couldn't find a better word to explain it himself.

"Oh, I did not realize he said mean things. Of course, you had no choice but to jeopardize your mission." Splinter said. "Burn." Mikey whispered. I rolled my eyes in response. "You are ninjas. You work in the shadows, in secret. This becomes difficult if there is proof of your existence in high-definition." Splinter explained. Technically I'm not a ninja…yet. I still haven't decided whether or not I would train with them. But I paid attention anyway, since I was a witness of it all. Besides, it was worth learning. "Look, we know where this guy lives. All we need to do is find him and shake him until the tape pops out." Raph explained.

"Oh, there's no tape. Video phones flash mem-" Donnie was going to finish that sentence if it wasn't the fact that Raph was giving him an aggravated look. Donnie, taking the hint, shut up.

"Anger is self-destructive."

"I always thought it was others-destructive."

"Raphael! Stand up." Master Splinter ordered. Raph did as he was told. "Oooo, someone's in trouble." Mikey replied. I sighed. "Mikey…"

* * *

We were now in the dojo. Splinter was standing underneath the tree. Raph was standing in the middle of the room. In each corner of the dojo stood me, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey. We each had a bow and toilet plunger arrows. Why do I have a bad feeling about this exercise?

"Evade the arrows," Splinter ordered. "Why is Amy participating in this exercise? She's not even training!" Raph replied. "Even though Amelia has not made up her mind about training to be a kunoichi, I would still like her to have the experience of training and she agreed to do this exercise," Splinter explained. Raph nodded and took his stance. We each began firing. I had a surprisingly good aim, after all I am a fast learner. Raph kept dodging the arrows. After a few minutes, Splinter gestured for us to stop.

"Hajime!" He ordered. From what I remember from reading Japanese culture books, that meant stop and go."Ya me! Again, except this time, Amelia, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo, insult Raphael." Wait…what?! I'm not too keen on angering Raph, I've already seen him get mad today. Who knows what he'll do to us if we insult him? "I'm not too sure about this, Master Splinter…" I said, voicing my concerns. "Wait, insult him?" Donnie asked Splinter. "Yes." "And he can't fight back?" "No." "I'm feeling good about this plan." Donnie replied happily. "I'm not…" I reply hesitantly. "Hajime!" Splinter ordered.

The others and I move around in a circle. I thought of a good insult. "You're such a hothead!" I said, aiming my arrow at Raph's head. He barely missed it. "No, I'm not!" He said to me. "You move like a bloated buffalo." Replied Mikey. He shot an arrow at Raph, but he missed. "I do not!" Raph said. "And you're always whining. Poor me, no one understands me." Leo replied, firing an arrow at Raph. "Well, you don't understa-" Raph retorted before Leo's arrow hit him. "And…Oh! You don't keep your back straight when doing omote kote gyaku." Donnie said, shooting an arrow at Raph, hitting the back of his shell. "And you're ugly! And gassy!" Donnie said, firing two more arrows. "You're just as dense as Mikey." I say, firing an arrow. Raph growled and threw an arrow at me. I dodged it. "Sorry, Raph."

"Oh, you talk so tough, but inside you're just a scared little baby." Said Leo who shot an arrow at his brother.

"Who needs his bottle?"

"And his diaper changed?"

"You want your binky, Raphie?"

"What's the matter, Raph? Gonna cry?"

All of us were firing arrows at Raph repeatedly, and every time we insulted him, our arrows hit the back of his shell. It wasn't long before Raph hit the ground. Mikey sighed happily. "I wish this moment would last forever." "I'm so glad that's over…" I replied. Raph got up, making Mikey scream a little before he walked over to Master Splinter. "You know what? Forget this. This is stupid." Raph retorted angrily. Hmm… "Master Splinter?" I asked. "Yes Amelia?" "This is just a theory but perhaps Raph is like this because he doesn't know how to communicate his feelings. He needs to control the fire in him, and I think it's because he's passionate." I replied. The turtles were a bit confused, especially Raph. "Huh?" asked Mikey. "He doesn't always think things through before he acts. Like a hit first, ask questions later type of guy…or turtle." I explained.

Splinter was in deep thought. He nodded before saying, "Amelia is right. Ninniku seishin is the ability to endure insults with patience and humility. You cannot be a true ninja until you master it. Understood?"

"Hai sensei."

"You must get that video back. Using reason, not force." Splinter instructed Raph, who looked down on the floor.

* * *

We were above ground, waiting for that guy to show up. A few minutes later, I could see him walking down the street, talking on the phone. "That's right. I swear on my mother's grave that these guys are frogs and they know kung fu. The girl? I didn't get her on video, but she was a witness and I can prove it!" I scoffed. "Creep," I muttered under my breath. I focused my attention back to the old man. "You can't tell me that's not worth something!" The man yelled. Leo signaled for us to jump down, which we did stealthily. The man screamed.

"I'll call you back," The man replied, and hung up on whoever he was talking to. Probably someone who thought he was crazy. "Lay one finger on me, frog, and I'll call the cops. That goes for the girl, too!" The man said, clutching his phone to his chest. I nudged Raph in the shoulder. "We're not gonna hurt you," he replied, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. "Then what do you want, freak?" The old man retorted. "We got off the wrong foot last night. Some things were said, and well, we would just like that video back." Raph explained. Leo looked at him. "Please?" Raph growled. It's so weird hearing him say that…

The old man smiled. "What are you gonna give me for it?" he asked. Excuse me?! I did not come all the way here so that he could make a quick buck! What could we possibly have to give him for the video? I know Master Splinter wants us to get the video back. I understand that. But I wasn't expecting that we would have to give him something in return…Scratch that, since he would be the type of guy to make us pay him. I mean, have you seen him?

"Give you for it?" Raph asked him. "Well, I figure I've got you over the barrel, so you've got to make it worth my while." The old man said, crossing his arms and grinning. Ladies and gentleman, meet the exact copy of Raphael…

"Oh, I'll make it worth your while. I won't take your head and smash it against the-" Before Raph decided to seriously injure the guy, Leo interrupted him. "Okay, okay. Thank you, Raphael. Amy and I will take over," Leo replied, gesturing to me. "So what is that you want from us?" I ask the man. Well, technically the turtles, since I wasn't caught on video.

"A cool mil ought to cover it. Half from the freaks, half from the girl." The guy replied. Wait, what?! I'm not paying him $500,000 just because I was a witness! No wonder why Raph wants to kill him…"Mmhmm, mmhmm a cool mil of what?" Leo asked him. I sighed. "Leo, he wants a million dollars." I explain. "Exactly." The old man replied. "We don't have a million dollars." Leo answered. "We do have some Canadian quarters that fell through the grate." Mikey said.

"I can make serious money off this thing. And if you don't wanna pay, then I'll just hold on to it until someone else does." Like anyone would believe him anyway…Raph wasn't satisfied with that answer because he attempted to kick his butt. Raph tackled the old man to the middle of the road. "That's it! Hand over the video, or so help me, I'll kick your hairy butt all the way to New Jersey!" Raph threatened.

I saw an incoming van with men in black suits and glasses. I immediately recognized the driver and the van. And it was heading straight for Raph and the old man! As much as I didn't care for that guy, he was still a human and a part of the city. "Guys! The Kraang!" Donnie said, pointing to the van. "Raph!" I yelled to him. He turned to see the van. "Look out!" Leo yelled. I started running with Leo to the road. We pushed the guy and Raph off the road. I landed on the ground, unharmed.

The Kraang started pouring out of the van. I hide behind a trash can. "Let's not let this one get away." I heard from Leo. I looked down, feeling useless. I thought about the offer Splinter made me. He said it was hard, but I don't want to feel like this anymore. If I was going to stay with the turtles and Splinter, I was going to contribute to the team, instead of hiding all the time like a damsel in distress. I feel like I'm just a fifth wheel…

"Raph! Get out of there!" I heard Leo scream. I turned to the van, which was about to drive off. I ran up to the turtles just in time as the van drove off. I kept running, hoping not to lose Raph. Donnie held out his staff. Raph didn't listen, and then he fell out of the van, crashing into all of us. "Ow…" I groaned. The turtles got up and Leo held out his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up. "Nice going, Raph." Leo retorted. "What did I do?" Raph asked angrily. "What did you do? You left the four of us in the middle of the fight to yell at somebody! We could have stopped them, but thanks to your temper, the guy with the tape-" Donnie interrupted him by saying, "Again, technically, it's a flash-" But Leo said, "Not now, is in the hands of the Kraang! How are we supposed to find them now?" Donnie notices something on the road, I look down and notice the black stains as well.

"Look! The truck's leaking! Alright! We can follow the trail to their hideout." Donnie explained. "Nice job, Donnie." I praised. "And then we'll bash some bots!" Raph said, punching his fists together. The rest of us gave him a look. You could feel the tense silence. "What?" Raph eventually asked. "We're going to bash some bots. You are going home." Leo said to him. I winced, predicting Raph's reaction to what Leo just said. "What, are you kidding? Come on, guys. Are we gonna let Leo power-trip like this?" Raph exclaimed to Donnie, Mikey, and me. "I think Leo's right." Donnie replied after looking at Mikey. "What? Come on Amy, not you too!" Raph said to me. I gave him a pity look. "It's like I said to Master Splinter. You have to control the fire in you. Otherwise, it's just going to get you in more trouble," I explained.

I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but it had to be said…We could have been caught by the Kraang if Raph kept giving us away by his anger…

"Until then, we just can't trust you," Leo said. We started following the oil trail, leaving Raph behind on the street. "Sorry Raph," Mikey said to him. I turned back around to see Raph stomp his foot and throw his sais to the floor. I looked away, the guilt washing on me.

* * *

"Are we really gonna do this without Raph?" Mikey asked. We found the Kraang's hideout and we were hiding near the building. "We can handle it," Leo answered. "I don't know. It just feels like something is missing." Mikey replied. Since Raph wasn't here to do this, I decided to help Mikey out by smacking him in the head. I didn't want to, but Mikey was happy with what I did. "Ow! Thanks, Amy."

"Happy to help," I replied. "Let's go," Leo ordered. We entered the building and there was spiders everywhere. Ew…I hate bugs…

I walked besides Leo while Donnie and Mikey were behind us. "So…Amy, this may seem like a bad time to ask this, but what did you mean when you said 'This isn't the first time a family member has been taken away from me?'" Leo whispered to me. My eyes widen. That's right…I did say that to the turtles…I sigh sadly.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Leo replied. "No, no. It's fine. Since I'm going to be living with you guys, I might as well tell you…" I explain. I then proceed to tell him about my father. After I was done with the story, Leo gave me a sympathy look. He was about to say something when I heard Mikey and Donnie fighting. I walked over to them and grabbed their ears. I pinched them really hard and they started complaining. "Shh," Leo ordered. I hid behind a crate and peeked my head out to see the Kraang with their backs turned. They seemed to be looking at something…

"The image that is the image on the phone is pleasing to the eye of Kraang."

"This is true. Kraang is looking what is known in earth terms as "handsome" in this phone."

They must have tied the guy up and stolen his phone…The Kraang will never be handsome!

"Well, you guys drive a hard bargain. Tell you what, ill drop it down to $500,000. And you can keep the phone…Okay, $400,000."

I smacked my forehead as silently as I could so I wouldn't alert the Kraang. Luckily, they didn't heard me. I'm starting to question this guy's morals…Honestly, would you make a deal with the Kraang? I shook my head and paid attention to the Kraang's conversation again. "This is our fight with the creatures called the turtles. Kraang must question where is the girl with the ones called the turtles."

"Oh, Pinkie? I couldn't get her on video, but she's with the frogs as well," the old man answered. Pinkie? "That can totally be your new nickname!" Mikey whispered happily. I glared at him. "Don't you dare, Mikey!" I whispered back.

"The usefulness of this will be proven usefully with the more watching of this. Also this is being a good image of Kraang,"

I grabbed Mikey's nunchuck and threw it underneath the guy's chair. "Yes," I whispered as the nunchuck wrapped around the bottom of the chair. I started pulling the chair towards us. The old man noticed and turned around to us. "We're gonna get you out of here," Leo said to him. The old man didn't look too pleased, though. "What about my phone?" The old man asked loudly. I shushed him harshly. Doesn't he know when to shut up?! "Don't shush me, Pinkie. I ain't leaving here without my phone," The old man said very loudly. The Kraang heard us unfortunately and turned around to us.

"Stop the one that needs to be stopped. Stop!"

"Remind me why we have to rescue this guy?" Donnie asked Leo.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too!" I replied. The turtles came out of hiding to fight the Kraang. I looked down sadly. There goes that feeling again…I shouldn't be hiding, I should be helping the turtles. Instead, I'm just behind a crate like a tagalong…I narrowed my eyes and looked up. A Kraangdroid was about to hit Leo with a lasergun! I opened the crate next to me to find a katana. It was beautiful and it looked just the right size…Why was this even here? Nevermind that, time to help Leo!

I grabbed the katana and ran straight for the Kraangdroid. I raised the katana over my head and sliced the top half of the droid just before he was going to fire. The brain popped out and ran away. Leo turned around and looked at me wide-eyed. "Amy…when did you learn how to do that?" He asked me in an awed voice. I was about to answer when I heard a crash followed by a scream. The others stopped what they were doing and looked to where the noises came from.

"Kraang, go look at the place where the thing that makes the noise is, and tell us what thing makes that noise in that place," I rolled my eyes. "Geez, talk normally, would ya?" I muttered. A Kraangdroid walked over to where the noise came from. A few seconds later, the Kraangdroid was thrown back to the ground. The brain popped out of the chest and scattered away, whimpering. I raise my eyebrow at this. It must've been a mutant if it made a Kraang terrified…I heard a growl and turned around. "What was that?" I asked hesitantly.

"I don't like the sound of that…" Mikey replied. A few seconds later, a giant mutant jumped out. It was round, black, and had red markings with orange outlines, 6 eyes with some in between the legs, sharp fangs, mutagenic claws, and 4 spider legs with mutagenic appendages on its head. I gasp. This must've been the old man! Some mutagen must have fell on him…

"I don't like the look of it either!" Mikey exclaimed. The spider mutant looked at his claws. "What did you do to me? I'm hideous!" The mutant exclaimed. "Don't worry. The five of us can handle him," Leo said to us. "Okay, this might be a bad time to point this out, but you sent one of the five of us home." Donnie replied. "And right now, I wish it was me!" Mikey exclaimed. I start to worry. Even though he is outnumbered, he's probably a strong mutant. Just like Raph…

"This is your fault. I'm gonna rip your heads off!" The mutant exclaimed, pointing to us. I cringed at this.

"Alright, guys, prepare to dish out the mighty wrath of justice!" Leo exclaimed. I slapped my forehead at this. Really Leo? That was just cheesy. And somehow, I find that funny…I snorted a little while giggling. I couldn't help it!

"Seriously, just yell 'get him.'" Donnie replied. "Get-" Leo was interrupted by the spider mutant hitting him in the stomach. I started running towards the spider creature, katana in my hand. The mutant thrust at me with one of his appendages. I flipped to his backside and kicked him with my boot. "Is that all you got?" Mikey asked the mutant. The mutant paused before spitting out acid?! Mikey dodged the acid and turned back to the mutant. "The answer I was looking for was yes!" Mikey replied.

We tried to get a good hit on him. But he was fast! "We're no match for Spider Bytes!" Mikey exclaimed. "Spider Bytes?" I asked him. "Well, he's a spider and he bites so I thought-" "We get it," Leo interrupted. It's better than a name I would come up with…

We were avoiding Spider Bytes but he kept jumping in front of us. "This bug is fast!" Leo declared. "Yeah, spiders aren't actually bugs. They-" Donnie was hit by Spider Bytes so he didn't finish that sentence. Really Donnie? Now is not the time to say something smart!

"Playtime's over, frogs…and Pinkie," Spider Bytes said. I glared. "I have a name, you know!" I told him.

"Wow. I didn't know this guy could get any uglier," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see Raph.

"Raph!" Mikey exclaimed. "Well, I think you've been punished enough. Come and join us," Leo said.

"Hey, it's the kung fu frog with the salad tongs," Spider Bytes said.

"Hey, it's the stupid loudmouth who's about to get his butt kicked," Raph retorted.

I sighed in relief.

* * *

"You guys are gonna regret this," Spider Bytes said. We had defeated Spider Bytes, with the help of Raph, of course. Spider Bytes jumped to the roof. We ran after him, but he was already gone. Ah, let him go. He wasn't worth it anyway. He was cranky and mean. At least Raph was able to control himself.

"I know a nice black widow that'd be great for him," Donnie replied. I turned to Raph. "Raph, I just wanna say I'm-" He held up a hand to me. "Don't. You and Master Splinter were right. We cool?" Raph replied. I smiled and high-fived him. Or was it high-three? "Yeah, we're cool," I answered. And to think all this time, he didn't like me. It's nice to know I had found a friend in Raph. He wasn't too enthusiastic about me staying with him and his brothers.

"Not bad for a bloated buffalo," Mikey said to Raph. Raph smirked and looked at me. "Go ahead," I say to him. He jumped at Mikey and had his arm around his neck. Mikey started flapping his arms. "Okay! Raph is all wise and powerful." "And?" "And he's better than me in every possible way!"

I smiled and giggled. Maybe Raph can control himself once in a while…

* * *

 **Angelxoxo8: Finally! It took me three days to finish this! Not all the following chapters will be this lengthy, by the way. It was difficult for me to input some things in 'Turtle Temper.' Also, I can't remember what happens in each episode word for word…**

 **Raph: Maybe you shouldn't type EVERYTHING then.**

 **Angelxoxo8: SHUT UP! Anyway, that's all for now!**

 **Raph: See ya later!**


	5. New Friend, Old Enemy

**Angelxoxo8: *walks in the lair, groaning* if I see one more turkey, I'm going to scream!**

 **April: Hey guys! Want some leftover turkey?**

 **Angelxoxo8: AAAAHHH! *smashes face into pillow***

 **April: I'm confused…**

 **Leo: So am I**

 **Angelxoxo8: *talks into pillow***

 **April: Oh…whoops. See, her family had three turkeys at her aunt's house so she's got a lot of turkey leftovers…**

 **Turtles: Oh…**

 **Angel: *talks into pillow again***

 **April: Okay, I'll tell him. Mikey, Angel said you can spin the Disclaimer Wheel**

 **Mikey: Awesome! *spins* It's Donnie's turn!**

 **Donnie: Aw man…Angel owns nothing but her OCs.**

 **New Friend, Old Enemy**

After the Spider Bytes incident, we returned home. It's kinda weird for me to say this is my home, but I'm getting used to it. I walked into the dojo to talk to Master Splinter. He was meditating under the tree. "Master Splinter?" I asked softly. He opened his eyes, breaking his concentration. "You wish to speak with me, Amelia?" He asked. I nodded. "I've made my decision, and I decided…I would like to train with you. I know it will be hard, but I like a challenge." I explained. He smiled. "And what made you decide this?" He asked me. I got quiet. I didn't want him to tell the others…yet. If they found out, they would treat me differently and I don't want them to feel sorry for me. I took a deep breath. Might as well tell him…

"Well…after observing the turtles, I kept feeling left out. I kept hiding behind a trash can or a dumpster. I want to help the turtles, as a thank you for saving me. And I can't really do that if I'm sitting there, doing nothing," I eventually said. Splinter closed his eyes. I looked down to the floor, ashamed. He stood up and walked over to me. Then, he put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"Amelia, I can assure you, you are not a burden. I don't want you to ever feel left out again. Understood?" He said. I smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Mas- I mean Sensei," I said, bowing. "You will start training with the others soon," He said dismissing me.

* * *

We were running across the rooftops, the turtles and me. We're not on patrol, we're just having fun. I saw that the next building was 3 feet apart from the one we were running on top of. Donnie ran ahead and did some flips in the air, landing at the next building. Mikey followed, doing some tricks of his own.

"Top that, turtle chumps!" Mikey yelled over to us, Donnie clapping. Leo turned to me. "Ladies first," he said with a smile. I smiled back and moved back. I ran at a fast speed and jumped, doing somersaults in the air. I felt the building edge on my hands, and then I pushed myself back into the air, doing a backflip, and then finally landing in the middle of Donnie and Mikey. They cheered when I landed. I curtsied. "Thank you, thank you, and don't worry. I didn't forget to thank you," I said in a silly voice. Mikey laughed.

Leo stepped back a little, and then ran towards us. He flipped in the air and then landed next to me. "Whoa!" Mikey said. "Amy, you might have a little competition there," Donnie replied. I snorted. "Please. I took gymnastics until I was 13. I still got it," I said to him. "Cute, kiddies," Raph said. He stepped back and ran. He wasn't doing flips though. He was headed straight towards us! I moved out of the way while the others got ambushed by Raph. I giggled a little.

"Hey, what was that? You didn't do any flips," Donnie replied. Raph smirked. "Oops," he said. He so did that on purpose…

We heard a noise. Leo moved close to where the noise came from. He started to pull out his katanas. The others and I did the same. That's right, I kept the katana I had gotten when I pulled it out from that crate. Don't worry, though. I checked to make sure it was harmless. We moved closer to where the noise came from, and fully pulled out our weapons. I looked to see that it was…a black and white kitten?

"Don't give up, Leo. You might actually win this one," Raph said to Leo, teasing him. Mikey, however started to walk over to the kitten. He picked it up. "Aww, it's a little kitty! And its name is-" Mikey was interrupted by a different voice. "Mittens!" it called out. "Good guess. Wait, who said that?" Mikey replied. We looked up to see a guy in a white shirt at an open window of an apartment building. "I think that's the owner," Donnie said. Mikey started to walk away.

"What are you doing?"

"Woah, hey! Mikey, wait!"

Mikey turned back to his brothers. "What? I'm returning Mittens to her owner," Mikey answered. I pinched my nose and shook my head…Huh, I do that a lot, don't I?

"Are you an idiot? Wait, let me rephrase that. You're an idiot!" Raph replied.

"You can't show yourself to a human," Donnie said. "Um, hello? I'm right here, you know?" I retorted to him. "That's different for you and April," Donnie said to me. "Why can't I show myself to a human besides Amy?" Mikey asked. "Because they'll freak the heck out, that's why!" Donnie retorted. I didn't freak out when I saw them…probably because I knew right away they weren't trying to hurt me…

"No, they won't. I'm not so scary."

"You're an ugly, green mutant armed with ninja weapons."

"Yeah, I really don't think you should do this, Mikey," I replied.

"Look, this guy's gonna see that I'm just a regular, cat-loving dude like him. Next thing you know, we'll be best buds. This is gonna be awesome!" Mikey answered, jumping off the building to go return the cat. We all called out to stop him, but either he didn't hear it, or he chose not to listen. He went up to the man, and like Donnie predicted, he freaked out. Mikey tried to tell he was holding the cat, but the cat attacked him. He fell into a couple of trash bags. "Told him he shouldn't have done that…" I muttered. We jumped down to Mikey. He got up.

"Someone wanna help me with this?" Mikey asked us, showing the angry cat on his shell. "No," the others replied. I sighed. Of course I have to do it…I walked up to the cat and it immediately calmed down. I carefully picked up the cat and stroked its fur. It purred happily. Mittens is cute, I'll give Mikey that one… "I'll go return the cat," I said to the others. I jumped on the fire escape and up to the window. Thankfully, the guy was still there. He was still freaked from seeing Mikey, though. I cleared my throat and he looked at me. "Here," I said, handing him Mittens. Mittens purred and I petted her before turning to leave. "Wait!" I heard. I turned to the guy. "Thank you," he said before closing the window. I jumped back down to the turtles.

Mikey was doing some…weird moves. I raised an eyebrow at him before he stopped, putting his hands on his hips. "Now, don't tell anyone you saw that," Mikey said to us. "No problem," Leo said. It's not like I had anyone to tell, anyway…

"What were you doing?" I asked. Leo pointed to a Chris Bradford billboard. Ah… "You want Chris Bradford to be your friend?" I asked Mikey. That's just crazy…Mikey nodded rapidly. "When I meet him, we'll be friends, and then he'll show me his secret kata, the Death Dragon!" I rolled my eyes. I saw how that guy with the cat reacted to seeing Mikey. What's going to happen if Chris Bradford saw him?

"Face it, Mikey. Chris Bradford, besides Amy, is the last person on Earth who would be friends with you. Well, tied for last, with everyone else on Earth." Raph said to Mikey. I felt like punching him right then and there. Just because it's true, doesn't mean you have to tell him! I saw some shadows behind Mikey. Raph tilted his head before some guys in black ninja suits jumped in front of us. "Ninjas? In New York? Other than us?" Donnie asked. I pulled out my katana blade. The others pulled out their weapons.

We started to fight the ninjas. I kicked and dodged my way to Leo and Raph, who were using their weapons to block the ninjas. Leo for some reason was smiling… "Why are you so happy?" Raph asked him. "It's just nice to finally be fighting people," Leo said, his katanas blocking a ninja. I kicked a ninja to a dumpster and blocked a ninja with my weapon. "Instead of robots, or aliens, or weed-monsters," Leo answered. "Hm, he's got a point there," I said to them. Then, a large dude in armor showed up with reinforcements.

I kicked a ninja with my knees and punched him with my right arm. I heard police sirens on their way to us. The ninjas and the dude in armor looked at us before leaving. We opened a manhole and jumped down before the police saw us.

* * *

I sat down in the kitchen, eating a bowl of soup I had made. Leo was talking with Sensei about the fight we were just in. "Their leader was crazy good, by which I mean he was good and seemed a little crazy," Leo was saying. "Besides he had all these guys with him, it it wasn't a fair fight," Leo finished saying. I dropped my spoon into the bowl. "Since when was a fight ever fair?" I asked him. Leo looked at me before saying, "A fair fight, you know, where either side could win?" Leo asked. "So, a fair fight is a fight you could lose," Sensei replied. I giggled. He stumped Leo there… "Well, yes, but-Well, what I mean is-"

"You don't want to assure your victory?" Splinter asked. "No, I do, but-" Leo was interrupted by Master Splinter sweeping his legs under Leo's, making him fall to the floor. "Ow!" Master Splinter put his staff in front of Leo, who grabbed it with his hands. "Hey!" Leo replied. I stood up and looked over to where Leo was still on the floor. I giggled again. Leo frowned.

"Was that fair?"

"No!"

"Did I win?"

"I see your point," Leo replied before Master Splinter helped him up. "Seek victory, not fairness," Master Splinter concluded. "Hai, Sensei," Leo and I replied before Sensei walked away to the dojo.

I sat on the couch, with my headphone in my ear. I was listening to one of my favorite singers, Usher. I was reading a magazine and April was sitting next to me, with Donnie on her right. Raph was doing push-ups with his sais. Leo was probably in the dojo. Mikey was reading a magazine with Chris Bradford on the page. I could hear him biting the magazine. "Oh, I wish me and Chris Bradford were friends!" Mikey said, before laughing and falling backwards on his beanbag chair. "Mikey, you already have human friends," April said to him. He sat back up and looked at April. "Amy and me!" she answered. "I already tried that, April," I say to her.

"You two don't count. We saved your lives, you have to like us." Mikey answered. I rolled my eyes in response. "Too bad there's no place for freaks to meet people where no one can see how hideous they are," Raph replied, doing his push-ups still. "Wait there is. The internet! Donnie, can I see your laptop?" April replied. Donnie blushed a little. "Uh, sure! Just a sec!" He said before giving it to April. I smiled knowingly. I knew why he hesitated…

"Check this out, it's a site where you can make friends with anybody online," I said to Mikey as April pulled up the page. I only said that so Mikey would stop complaining about not having a friend. "Sweet! Ohh, Chris Bradford's on here! He'll be my first friend!" Mikey replied, clicking on the 'Add as Friend' button on Chris's page. Mikey stared at the computer patiently. "Mikey, people don't always respond immed-" April got interrupted by a ding from the laptop. That was fast. "But apparently, sometimes they do," I reply. Mikey gasped.

"No way! Chris Bradford has accepted my friendship! I have a friend! Thanks, girls!" Mikey said, quickly hugging April and I before getting up, Donnie's laptop in the air. "Where are you going?" Donnie asked him before he sees his laptop about to fall. "Hey!" Donnie said before catching it. Mikey turned back to us. "To hang out with my friend, Chris Bradford." Mikey answered in a 'duh' tone. "This guy's famous. He probably has tons of 'friends'." April said. "And guess who's number 5,286?" Mikey asked. "You?" I asked. "Daniel Ramirez! And I'm right next to him! Later!" Mikey answered before running out of the lair.

There's something weird about all of this…I can't put my finger on it…

"Well, this ought to be interesting…" April said.

I snorted. "All I know is, this isn't going to end well…" I replied.

"Should we go after him?" Donnie asked.

"Eh, he's gotta learn somehow." Raph answered. I shrugged and went back to reading my magazine.

* * *

"They must have been watching us from here."

"The perfect place to stage an ambush."

"It wasn't very fair, was it?"

"It's not about fairness, it's about victory."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

We were at the location where we got ambushed yesterday. Except this time, we were standing on a different building. Probably to avoid that cat fiasco Mikey pulled… Speaking of Mikey…

"And then and then Chris Bradford put on his hakama. Man, that guy can rock a hakama!" Mikey said enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes. He was talking about Chris Bradford this, and Chris Bradford that. I was glad Mikey had found someone he can call a friend, but this is getting ridiculous. I see that Raph agrees with me because he looked more annoyed than me. "Yeah, maybe he'll wear it again when he takes you to the prom," Raph said in a sarcastic tone. Mikey still wouldn't shut up about Chris, though. "And then after that, he-" Mikey was interrupted by Raph, who had enough of this Chris Bradford talk.

"Oh, enough! You've been going on about this for three hours!" Raph complained.

"Ooh, someone sounds jealous. You just can't admit you were the R word," Mikey replied. I gave him a look. R word?

"Rong?" Mikey asked. Donnie, Leo and I slapped our foreheads. I groaned, "Really?"

"I'm not wrong," Raph retorted.

"Oh, yeah? If you don't want to talk about my friend, I've got two other brothers and Amy who do," Mikey said, coming over to us.

"No thanks, Mikey," I reply.

"Actually, I'd rather talk about anything else."

"Like the concept of the silent W, perhaps?"

"Fine. I'll go talk to a guy who likes to talk about Chris Bradford more than anyone else: Chris Bradford," Mikey said before running off.

"Pretty soon, this is all going to blow over…" I say to the others.

* * *

We were in the dojo, watching Mikey do the Death Dragon. Believe it or not, Chris actually showed it to him. "And then he kicks, twists, and he sweeps the leg! Ha! The Death Dragon!" Mikey said, finishing the kata. I clapped. "That was amazing!" Leo said. "Yeah, that was devastatingly effective and complex," Donnie replied. "And yet even Mikey could learn it," Raph said, crossing his arms and leaning against the tree. "Thank you…Hey!"

I heard a ding from Donnie's laptop. Mikey went over to it and looked at something. "It's Radbrad! That's my little name for him. He wants to get together for a little B-ball. Can't wait to find out what the B stands for!" Mikey said. "It means basketball," I explain. Mikey shrugged. "Whatever," he said before getting up to leave. "You're going now?"

"Sorry dudes and dudette, human friend stuff. You know how it is. Oh. Wait. No, you don't," Mikey said. I cleared my throat and pointed to me. Mikey laughed sheepishly before leaving.

Leo was practicing the death dragon on Raph. He almost had it, but he messed up on the last part. I decided to go get Master Splinter so that he could teach us how to do the death dragon. It looked kind of fun, to be honest. Leo was finishing the kata when we walked. I looked at Sensei and his eyes were wide before they turned into anger.

"Where did you learn that?!" Master Splinter asked angrily. I winced. I didn't like it when Splinter was mad…

"Mikey learned it from his new friend," Leo answered. "The man who taught him that kata is no friend! It comes from the Shredder," Splinter replied. I gasped.

"Shredder?"

"You mean…"

"Bradford is one of his students?" I asked. "He must be," Splinter answered me. "So Bradford is just pretending to be Mikey's friend…"

"…to get to you," I finished.

"Ooh, what a relief! Everything makes sense again!" Raph replied. "I knew there was something fishy about all this!" I said. My eyes widen and so did Raph's.

"Mikey's in trouble!" Raph and I said.

* * *

We jumped across the rooftops before we found the building Mikey was in. I had remembered Chris Bradford's address from when I looked him up earlier and figured Mikey was trapped in a building close by. I landed on the rooftop, waiting for Donnie. He showed up a few seconds later. "You got the gum?" I whispered to him. He popped a bubble in response and took the gum out of his mouth. He stuck the gum on a pencil, and drew a circle on the window. Donnie pulled the piece of glass out before opening the window fully. I could see Mikey tied up on the floor. We jumped down and quickly took out the ninjas.

"Dudes! That was sporadic!" Mikey said loudly. We all shushed him. "That's not what that means!" Donnie whispered before Leo and I cut the ropes off Mikey.

We had Chris and some Brazilian guy think we lived in the sewer. We knew they were going to follow us, so we kept kidnapping a ninja and tying him to the ceiling. The Brazilian guy shouted, "Show your faces!" I shrugged from where I was hiding. Well, if that's what they want… I slowly stepped out of the shadows along with Donnie and Mikey. Raph and Leo came out of the water. "They've trapped us!"

"Take 'em down!"

Donnie, Mikey and I fight the Brazilian guy, and he gave me a flirty look. "Where have you been all my life?" He asked with a growl. Ew! Thanks, but no thanks. "Hiding from you," I replied. "Oooh! Burn!" Mikey replied.

We weren't having much luck fighting the Brazilian so Leo had Donnie and Mikey quickly switch guys. I stayed with the Brazilian guy, though. I was going to give him a piece of my mind. I swung with my katana, but I kept missing.

"I like a girl who's feisty," he said. Leo growled for some reason. He was going to pounce at the Brazilian, but I stopped him. "I got this," I said to Leo and Raph, who looked at me, confused. I walked up to the Brazilian guy with a cute walk. He looked at me, intrigued. "Amy, what are you doing?!" Leo asked. I put my hand on the Brazilian's shoulder and kicked him in the area. He wheezed before dropping to the ground. Leo smiled at me. "Nice one, Amy," he said to me. I blushed at his compliment.

I turned back to the Brazilian and kicked him in the stomach before moving him to Bradford, who was defeated by Mikey. "Hit it!" Mikey said. Leo and I turned a valve, making sewage spew out at the guys. I walked over to the others. "Well, that didn't seem very fair," Raph replied. "No it wasn't," Leo said before we all laughed. "High-three!" Mikey said, holding his hand high in the air. They seemed to be waiting for something. They all looked at me with a smile. "What?" I eventually asked.

"Come on, Amy! You're a part of this team, too!" Mikey replied.

"Yeah!"

I blinked. "What?" I asked confused. Leo looked at me with a sad look. "We heard what you said to Master Splinter. Amy, you'll never be a burden to us. I should have never put you in the sidelines. I didn't consider your feelings most of the time. I guess what I'm trying to say is-" I interrupted him with a hug.

"Don't. I should have told you from the beginning, instead of just keeping it in," I whispered. Leo didn't move for a few seconds until I felt his arms around my waist. I let go of him. "So…are we going to high-three or what?" Mikey asked us. I laughed. "Yeah, we can high-three now," I said. "Alright! High-three!" Mikey said. I closed two of my fingers and high-threed them.

It's nice to know that they care for me. Just like I care for them.

* * *

We're back at the lair now, eating pizza. The guys discovered the food right before they saved April and I. Master Splinter wasn't eating though, he looks…troubled.

"Sensei, aren't you hungry?" Donnie asked. I took a bite out of my pepperoni pizza.

"I fear we are celebrating too soon," Master Splinter replied.

"Too soon? The guys were swept away in a river of raw sewage. By my watch, that makes it the perfect time," Raph says.

"Shredder knows I'm alive. And worse, he knows about all of you. This is my worst nightmare come true," Splinter explained. "So it's not over?" Leo asks. "Oh no, it's just beginning," Master Splinter answers. We all look down on the floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Mikey staring sadly at Donnie's laptop. I walk over to him with Raph.

"How you doing, Mikey?" Raph asks. "This was all my fault. I should have never thought I could be friends with a human," he answered. I sigh. I put a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Mikey," I say to him.

"So it's not my fault?" Mikey asks. "Of course it's your fault," Raph and I say.

"If you tell the others, I'll beat the green off you, but you're an awesome guy," Raph says to Mikey. I smile. "Aww," I say. Raph looks at me with a growl. "Shut up," he mutters.

"Bradford didn't think so," Mikey replies. "So what? You have better friends than him. And I'll always be your friend, Mikey," I say to him. "He's a psychotic killing machine," Raph says.

"You know what? You guys are right. Thanks!" Mikey says to us. "Anytime," Raph replies, leaving to probably eat more pizza. I decide to go watch tv, but not before I hear Mikey say, "Unfriend. Ha ha ha. Revenge."

Not really the best to get revenge on someone who tried to kill us, but it works for Mikey!

* * *

 **Angelxoxo8: After making my fingers numb, I finished! That's it for this chapter! Oh, and the official date for the Q &A with the Turtles posting is on December 26. Bye!**

 **April: Bye!**


	6. I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman

**Angel: Hi everyone! I'm really tired today, but I decided to make time for you guys! Really not looking forward to midterms though…**

 **Donnie: Then maybe you should be studying**

 **Angel: I have studied! Somewhat…**

 **Donnie: *smacks forehead***

 **Angel: Anyway, spinning time! *spins the wheel* It landed on April today!**

 **April: *sighs* Angel doesn't own anything except her OCs.**

 **I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman**

Right now, I'm just chilling in the lair, listening to music while eating some pizza I saved from yesterday. I know Mikey is going to be upset I didn't share, but his loss. It's not my fault he's busy with some skateboarding thing. I tried to talk him out of it, but he insisted on doing it anyway.

"And now the kid goes for the record! He will attempt to jump three mutant turtles!" Mikey said, on top of a skateboard ramp. I don't know where it came from, Donnie probably built it or he found it somewhere.

"I can't believe he talked this into us," Raph replied. Leo, Donnie, and Raph were on the floor next to the ramp. Mikey tried to make me do this as well, but I said no, no matter what he tried to talk me into it. I can be firm when I want to. I snorted.

"I can't believe you let him talk you into it," I say to Raph. He frowned.

Mikey starts to skate down the ramp. I see Master Splinter come out from the dojo. Uh-oh…

"What is going on in here?" Splinter asks. Donnie, Leo, and Raph stand up. "Sensei!" Leo exclaims. Then I remember that Mikey was still skating down the ramp. He crashes into his brothers. "How many times have I told you not to skateboard in the lair?" Splinter asks angrily to the turtles. "None, Sensei," Mikey answers. "I shouldn't have to tell you!" Splinter replies. Remind me never to get Splinter mad…

"You're right, Sensei. We definitely should have known better, and we deserve to be punished," Leo says to Splinter. "Eh, some," Raph replies. Splinter turns to look at me. "Amelia, since you were not involved, I believe you should choose a punishment for my sons," he replies to me. What? Me?! "Um…" Leo looks at me and mouths 'Help us'. The other turtles mouth to me, telling me to do something else. I look around the room, and focused on the ramp. I got it! "Um, they should clean up their mess?" I ask uncertainly. The turtles give me a thumbs up. Splinter doesn't look satisfied, though.

"And?" he asks. Wait, there's another? I cringe at the turtles. They started to point to their heads and point at the ramp. I was confused until Donnie mouths something to me. "Oh! And think about what they did?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Sounds about right."

"We were wrong."

"Wouldn't want to do too much."

Splinter narrows his eyes and turns back to the turtles. "What about being grounded for a week?" Splinter asks. That's not really necessary…

"Oh I'm sure that's not-"

"I'm cool with the thinking."

"Really, that's not necessary."

"Maybe next time."

Do they really think that would work? "You four are grounded for a week!" Splinter says to the turtles. They all groan and the ramp collapses behind them. Oh well. I tried. My eyes widen. They're not going to blame me for this, are they?

* * *

"Gah! This bites! I can't believe we're stuck down here for a whole week!" Raph complains. I roll my eyes. A week is not that bad…

"This is all your fault!" Raph says, pointing at me. I narrow my eyes and slam my laptop closed. "How is this my fault?! Mikey's the one who talked you into it!" I retort at him. Raph and I get into a stare-down. Leo gets in between us. "Hey, it's no one's fault. We deserve to get punished, and if this is the punishment we receive, then so be it. And Amy _did_ to try to help us," Leo says to Raph. "Hmph!" I say, and sit back down. Who was Raph to tell me it was my fault? "Sorry, Amy," I heard Raph whisper. "It's fine," I reply.

"Guys, guys! You wanna see what I made?" Donnie says, coming out of his lab. He was holding a weird device.

"This is how bored I am. Yes, Donnie. I do," Raph says in a sarcastic tone. "Ok, ok, ok. Remember the other day I was scrounging in that military junkyard?" Donnie asks us. "No," the turtles say as I say "Yes," at the same time. They looked at me. I shrug. "He told me where he was going," I answer.

"Well, I found an incredibly advanced AI microchip made from, get this, self-assembled chain-linked copolymers!" Donnie says happily. "That's my favorite kind of copolymer!" Mikey replies. I slap my forehead. "You don't even know what that is," I say to him. "Mine too! And I used it to make this!" Donnie says, pulling out a circular thing which glowed a nice blue. "The most advanced music player in the world!" He exclaimed. "Woah…" the rest of us say, awed. It looks really cool!

"So who wants to try it?" Donnie asks. I was about to volunteer, but Mikey beat me to it. "I do! Toss me the T-Pod," he says, holding his hand out. The…T-Pod? "The T-Pod?" Donnie asks, as if he read my thoughts. "Turtle. Pod. T-Pod. I'm so good at naming stuff," Mikey answers. I roll my eyes. Donnie throws the 'T-Pod' to Mikey. Mikey caught the T-Pod and plugged some headphones into his ears. "You're really gonna plug an advanced piece of military technology into Mikey's head? What if it melts his brain?" Raph asks Donnie. Now that you think about it, it does seems a little crazy…

"It won't. Even if it did, who'd know the difference?" Donnie replies. Mikey presses play and starts screaming. "What? What's wrong?" Donnie asks. "It's polka! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Mikey says, his knees going to the ground. I giggle. Donnie walks over to Mikey and presses skip on the T-Pod. Mikey goes quiet, and then he starts dancing. I smile at this and I run to stand next to Mikey. I copy his moves perfectly. The others stare at me, wide-eyed. I think Leo was the most surprised, though. His mouth is practically on the floor. I stop dancing and walk over to him.

I wave a hand over his face. "Leo? Leo?" I ask. He does nothing but drool. "LEO!" I say in a worried tone. He blinks. "What? I-I wasn't staring," he says, his cheeks going red. I raise an eyebrow at this. "That's it! I gotta get out of here," Raph replies in an annoyed tone, starting to leave. "Where are you going? We're grounded, remember?" Leo asks him. "I don't care. I gotta do something or I'm going to go nuts! Let's find a skate spot!" Raph answers, stepping on his skateboard. "Skate spot? I'm totally in!" Mikey says happily, still dancing. Pretty sure Splinter isn't going to be happy about this…

"What about Splinter? What's he going to say if he finds out about this?" I ask. "I don't know what's going on, because they snuck out while I was asleep!" Raph replies in a good Splinter impression. I snorted. Ha ha, very funny. "Real mature. But I'm your leader. And as your leader, I say nobody's going," Leo orders. It's not like they're going to listen anyway… "Well, as your followers, we're going anyway," Raph says, the others grabbing their skateboards. Leo looks at me. "You're not going?" he asks me. "I don't have a skateboard," I answer him.

"Well, as your leader, I'm going with you. To lead you away…from bad stuff," Leo says in a not-so-orderly way. I roll my eyes. Even when he's nervous, he's still cute…Wait what?!

"Come on, Amy. You can ride with me," Leo says to me, grabbing my hand and his skateboard. Mikey screams again. "Polka again?" I ask him. He nodded. "We've got to get some new tunes on this!" He says.

* * *

I was running with Leo, and we were ahead of the others. "Hey Donnie! Thanks for all the new songs!" Mikey yells to Donnie, doing some skateboard tricks along the way. "Wait, what new songs?" Donnie asks. He flips to Mikey, his hands landing on his head. "What the? It's got thousands of songs and it keeps downloading new ones every second!" Donnie says. Leo and I jump down to a rooftop below the others. "So?" I hear from Raph. "So, I didn't program it to do that, it's reconfiguring itself somehow. It's that chip!" I hear from Donnie. "Whatever it is, it's awesome!" Mikey says.

"It's not awesome! What if it gets too powerful and it gets turned against us somehow?" I ask. "Guys! We're ninjas, remember? We move swiftly and here's the important part, silently!" Leo tells us before falling into a window. I stop running. I hear some crashes and then I see Leo on the sidewalk. I slap my forehead at the irony.

"That wasn't very silent, Leo!" I heard from Raph. "Are you okay?" I ask Leo, who had jumped back up to us. "I'm fine, Amy," he says before smiling. I smile back. I don't know why, but every time Leo smiles, I can't help but do the same…

"Check that out," Raph says, pointing a skate rink. "Let's grind it," he replies. I put my hand on Raph's shoulder, stopping him from moving. I point to a dark-skinned man in a pink sweater, blue jeans, and round glasses. He also had an afro. He has some battle armor?

"Who the heck is that guy?" I ask the turtles. "I don't know. But he needs a beat-down," Raph answers. "Hold on, Raph. We don't know that he's going to do anything wrong. He could be on his way to…church," Leo replies. Church? Really? Yeah, that's some church… "Wearing powered battle armor? What kind of church is that?" Raph asks. "A really awesome one!" Mikey answers. Leo and I slap our forehead. I'm surprised my head doesn't hurt from slapping it too much. "Look, it's my call. I decide who gets a beat-down," Leo orders before we see the man trying to break into a building. "That guy needs a beat-down," Leo replies. We jump down to where the man was. He couldn't see us because his back was turned. "Are you kidding me? Aww, come on! Stupid shutter!" The man says, trying to open the door.

He sucks at being a villain… "It's just kind of sad," Donnie says. "Yeah, I don't know if we should pound him or buy him an ice cream cone," Mikey replies. "He's trying to break into a building! Why would we buy him ice cream?" I ask. "Halt, villain!" Leo says to the pink-sweater guy. "Huh? Halt, villain? When did we start talking like that?" Raph retorts. "We're heroes. That's how heroes talk," Leo answers. "I thought it sounded heroic," I say to Raph. He looks at me like I just grew another head. "You will feel the fury of my powered battle- Holy cow! You guys are turtles!" The guy says to us with a shocked look. "I'm not a turtle," I reply.

"That's right. We're the turtles of justice!" Leo says, pulling a heroic pose. Turtles of justice? "Wow. I mean, just…wow," Raph says. I pull out my katana blade. We were about to fight pink-sweater guy when Mikey says, "Wait!" We stop what we were doing and look at him. He hums a song, putting away the T-Pod and pulling out a nunchuck. "Okay," he says to us. Really Mikey? Really? We proceed to fight.

* * *

As I run back into the lair, I see the turtles swim back up. "All right! We made it home!"

Leo shushes his brothers. "It's 2:00 am," he whispers.

"And Splinter's still asleep."

"This is epic."

"It's not epic. It was a really bad idea."

"No it wasn't. We got out there and stomped a sleaze ball. So what's the problem?"

 **Leo's POV**

We were training with Sensei, and we were still tired from last night. Splinter wasn't going easy on us… "Knees higher, Leonardo! Extend, Michelangelo! Raphael, you call that a Kono Tenkai? Because I do not!"

I fell to the floor. I'm so tired… "Ya me!"

We go sit in front of Sensei. "Hmm…is there something you want to tell me?" He asks us. "Something we wanna tell you? Nope," Mikey replies. "You all seem tired," Sensei says to us.

"We're not."

"Wide awake."

"Fresh as daises."

Someone was missing from training, however. And Sensei noticed it. "Where's Amelia?" Splinter asks us. My eyes widen. I didn't want to tell him where Amy was…she'd get in trouble. "Out…with April," I quickly say. Sensei raises an eyebrow at my lousy excuse, but he doesn't question it.

"So you would object to a little Randori?" Splinter asks, holding up a wooden stick. He hit each of us with the stick. We all lay down there, groaning. "Well, I hope you have learned, turtles, that truth isn't the only thing that hurts," Master Splinter says.

I walk out of the dojo. I look over to the couch to see Amy still on the couch, asleep. I smile as she slept peacefully. She groans painfully. She must be having a bad dream… "Mom," she mutters. "Dad," she says in her sleep. I frown at this and grab a blanket from my room. I walk back over to Amy and place the blanket over her. She smiles. Amy has been through so much already…her mom being kidnapped by the Kraang…her dad disappearing… It's been rough on her. I wish there was a way I could cheer her up.

I think. What would make Amy happy? I grin, as an idea comes up in my head. I ran into her room.

 **Amy's POV**

I open my eyes, stretching my arms. Where did this blanket come from? It wasn't there before… I rub my eyes, and look over to where Leo was watching tv. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Raph says in a sarcastic tone. "Shut up," I muttered. A familiar-looking tv show was on, and Leo couldn't take his eyes off it.

"Captain Ryan! The rebellion is growing! We have to get off this planet!" Some guy says on the tv. Wait…it couldn't be…could it?

"No!"

"But, Captain-"

"I said no! We may have started this rebellion on accident, but by the rings of Nebulon, we are going to finish it on purpose!"

It is! It's Space Heroes! I remember this show!

"Aye, sir!"

"Aye, sir!" Leo and I repeated at the same time. He turns to look at me. "You're a Space Heroes fan?!" Leo asks excitedly. I nodded rapidly and sat down next to him. "I haven't watched this since I was a kid!" I answer.

"…Unbelievable," I hear Raph reply. Leo and I shushed him. "This is the best part!" I say. A news show came on, though. Aw man…

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news. We've received shocking footage of an assault on the TCRI office complex in Brooklyn."

"At last I will have my revenge!" Hm? It's that guy we ran into last night! And he's got upgraded armor! This can't be good…

"Who who are you?"

"You'll never know. I'm the thing that haunts your nightmares. I'm the nameless shadow who-" Someone interrupted the guy's monologue.

"Baxter?"

"No."

"Baxter Stockman?"

"No!"

"Hey everybody! It's Baxter Stockman!" I slap my forehead. "I think his name is Baxter Stockman," Raph replies. "Is this because I fired you?" "That copy machine was already broken when I I mean I don't know what you're talking about!"

"How did he upgrade his armor so fast?" Leo asks. Yeah…last time we saw him his armor was less powerful…I see a familiar looking music player on Baxter's armor. My eyes widen. He has the T-Pod?! …Why do I feel like Mikey had something to do with this?

"He has the T-Pod?" Donnie asks Mikey angrily. "Oh, um I might of dropped it in the fight," Mikey answers sheepishly. I shook my head. Nice, Mikey. Nice. "You dropped it in the fight? Nice going, Mikey!" Donnie replies angrily. "It's your fault!" Mikey says. "How is it my fault?"

"You know I can't be trusted with nice things!" Steam comes out of Donnie's head.

"So the AI chip is upgrading his armor the same way it upgraded the T-Pod?" Leo asks. Hm, what did I say to them earlier? Oh, yeah.

"I told you something like this would happen!" I say to them. "Well, how was I supposed to know Mikey would drop it?!" Donnie asks me. "If that T-Pod keeps going, there's no telling how powerful he'll get!" I retort.

"She's right. This has gone on way too far. We have to tell Splinter about this," Leo says. "What? That we turned some nutjob into a super villain? Do you know what he'll do to us for that? I mean, he pounded us into the ground for being sleepy!" Raph replies.

"Look, we beat Stockman before, we can beat him again," Donnie says. "We track him down, grab the T-Pod, and get back here before Splinter knows anything," I say to them. "If my opinion counts for anything, Donnie and Amy are right."

"Hey, thanks Mikey," Donnie replies.

"But it doesn't," I answer.

"Didn't think so."

* * *

"I'm not Baxter Stockman. I'm the Baxman!"

We're hiding in the shadows of Baxter's lair. He was coming up with stupid nicknames…

"No, no I am I am the Suitinator! Aw, that's terrible! Captain Punch-you-hard? Why is this so difficult?"

Honestly, leave the names to Mikey. He's like an expert at this stuff! We slowly emerge from the shadows, with our weapons in our hands. "I kinda like the Suitinator," Mikey replies. "You guys again?" Baxter asks. "All right, Stockman. Nobody wants to hurt you," Leo says. Raph looks annoyed. "We're don't? Did I miss a meeting?" he asks. "We just want the T-Pod," I say gently. "Give up my source of power? Why? So you can laugh at me again? Throw me in a dumpster?" Baxter asks. Why did I think that was going to work?

"Sounds good to me," Raph replies, preparing to fight.

 _Later..._

I can't believe he defeated us and threw us in a dumpster! We were sneaking back into the lair (again) and we all had a couple of bruises. I thought we were in the clear until Sensei appeared out of nowhere. "Sensei!" Leo exclaims. "And where have you been?" Splinter asks us. "Nowhere," I reply, hiding my katana behind my back. "How did you get so hurt?"

"Oh! That! Um, well, we were um-"

"Hit by a bus?"

Hit by a bus?! "Hit by a bus?" Donnie asks. "That's the best excuse you could come up with?!" I say angrily. "What was I supposed to say? Meteor? Cow? Flying building?" Mikey asks. "Enough! Tell me what happened!" Splinter orders. Leo looks at something and gasps. "Um, Sensei? Can Amy and I be excused?" Leo asks. I look at him oddly. He points to my bruises. "Hmm…all right," Sensei says after looking at my bruises. He and the others walk to the dojo. Leo grabs my hand.

"Come on, I've got a first aid kit in my room," he says to me. "Is this really necessary? I heal fast," I reply. Leo looks at me. "You need medical attention," he answers, and leads me to his room. Leo opens the door and lets me in. He sets me on the bed gently and looks through one of his drawers. He turns back to me. "So, Amy…d-do you by any chance h-have a special s-someone in your life?" he asks me nervously. I raise an eyebrow. Why would he ask me that?

"No…Back in Florida, none of the guys at my school asked me out. Probably because I'm not like those other girls who are way prettier than me," I answer. Leo slams down the first aid kit on the floor. He looks at me angrily. "That's not true. I think you're beautiful," he says before covering his mouth, blushing, I look at him, surprised. He thinks I'm beautiful? I can feel my cheeks going red. I giggle at his nervousness.

"Thank you, Leo," I say to him with a smile. I get lost into his sapphire blue eyes. Leo leans in a bit closer to me. I find myself doing the same. And then…

I hear a loud knock and we quickly move away from each other. "C-come in!" Leo says. The door opens to reveal Mikey, nunchucks in hand. "Come on, guys! Sensei says we gotta take down the Stockmanpod!" He says to us. Stockmanpod? "Hey, are you two okay? Your faces look like tomatoes!" Mikey asks curiously. What?! I look at Leo, whose face is indeed red. "W-we're fine," I answer, looking away. Mikey shrugs. "If you say so," he replies before closing the door. There was an awkward silence.

Why is my heart beating so fast? And what's weird is that it only happens when Leo is around… "We should go," I say a few minutes later. I stand up to leave before things got more awkward. "Wait! What about your injuries?" Leo asks me. I look to where my bruises to find that there are all gone. I hold out my arm to Leo. "See? Told you I heal fast," I say to him before leaving.

Why do I feel happy every time something happens between Leo and I? Wait…is this even possible?

Could it be that I like Leo?

* * *

We were now on a rooftop, waiting for Baxter. "Are you sure this is going to work?" I ask hesitantly. "Like Sensei said, don't fight the armor. Fight the guy inside. And one thing we know about bad guys, they love chasing Mikey," Leo explains before I hear a familiar scream. Mikey runs up to us. "Guys! Stockmanpod's got missiles!" Mikey screams before said missiles fly towards us. I scream and hide behind Leo. I sigh in relief. I stand up and face towards where the missiles were fired.

"What the heck, dude?!" I ask Baxter. "Now who's trembling in terror?" Baxter asks us. I pull out my katana blade and run towards him. I struck him with my weapon, but nothing happened. Shoot. His armor is too strong! And Mikey is nowhere to be seen… "Any last words?" Baxter asked. We were cornered. "Yeah. You're a crazy man!" I reply. "I've got a word. Bees!" Leo says. Bees? What kind of last word is that?

"Bees?" Baxter asks. "BEEEES!" Mikey yells, swinging down to Baxter and smashing a bee hive in Baxter's face. He tries to get the bees off him. He falls down to the street. We jump down to him as he struggles in pain. Leo and I point our katanas at the T-Pod. We stab the T-Pod and pull it out. Baxter's armor shortens out. Baxter laughs awkwardly. "So we'll call it a tie?" Baxter asks. After all that, he really thinks we're going to let him off the hook? "You want to call it a tie, Raph?" Leo asks his brother. Raph cracks his knuckles and smirks. "Not yet," he answers. Raph opens a door from the dumpster. I smile, knowing what is going to happen next.

The rest of us grab Baxter and throw him in the dumpster. "No! Nooo!" Baxter yells from inside the dumpster. "Now it's a tie," Raph replies.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, boy!"

"Woohoo!" I say excitedly to our victory. We all high-three each other.

* * *

We're back at the dojo now, talking with Sensei. I hope to start training soon. Last time, I missed it because I fell asleep…

"You all showed wisdom and great skill in defeating the Stockmanpod. I am proud of you all," Splinter explains to us. I smile.

"So does that mean we're not grounded anymore?" Leo asks Splinter. "Yes," Splinter answers. The turtles smile. "But first, Randori!" Splinter orders. The turtles scream, running away from the dojo. I giggle.

They'll never change, will they?

 **Angelxoxo8: Ok, before I finish this off, I got something to tell you all. Some of you were expecting a unique story for my OC. I am going to do that, but not for this story. I'll post a Christmas one-shot featuring my OC. For this fanfic, it's going to be the same plot for every episode. That may not be exciting to you all, but that's the plot I came up with, and I'm sticking to it. Hope that clears things up! Oh, and I posted something for my Q &A even though I said it was going to be after Christmas. Read it and it'll explain why I posted it early. Bye everyone!**

 **Leo: Bye, TMNT fans!**


	7. Metalhead

**Angelxoxo8: Hi! I got bored so…**

 **Mikey: Can I spin the Disclaimer Wheel? Please?**

 **Angel: Mikey, you're allowed to spin it whenever you want!**

 **Mikey: AWE YEAH BOI! *spins the wheel* Splinter!**

 **Angel: I think Splinter is the only one here who hasn't said it yet since other characters haven't appeared yet…**

 **Mikey: YOU haven't said it. Your name is not on the wheel, that's not fair**

 **Everyone: *mutters in agreement***

 **Angel: FINE! I'll add my name to it. Gosh! Anyway, Splinter…**

 **Splinter: Angel does not own anything except her OCs.**

 **Metalhead**

I was watching the news, since nothing interesting was on. I stared in boredom. I heard someone coming from the dojo. I paid no attention to the person as I stared at the tv. I hear someone clear their throat. I turned around to see Leo standing behind me. "Space Heroes isn't on?" he asks me. I shake my head no. "Um…A-Amy, can you come with me for a minute? I want to show you something," he says to me. I raise an eyebrow. "Ok…" I say hesitantly. I stand up. "Wait," he says, stopping me. He takes off his mask and holds it out to me.

"Cover your eyes with this," he replies. I blink slowly. I slowly reach out my hand and take the blue mask. It feels soft…

I turn the mask around and tie the mask around my eyes, so I couldn't see through the eye holes. "Can you see anything?" Leo asks me. I feel air in front of my face, meaning he waved his hand in front of me. I shook my head. "Leo, what's this all about?" I ask him. He takes my hand and starts to walk me over somewhere. "It's a surprise," he answers. I smile. "A surprise? For me? I love surprises!" I say excitedly. Leo chuckles. "Then you're definitely going to love this one," he replies.

Soon, we stop moving. I hear Leo open a door. He leads me inside somewhere and closes the door. "Can I take the mask off now?" I ask impatiently. "Not yet," Leo replies. He lets go of my hand and starts to move stuff around. I frown. I like the feeling of his hand…it makes me feel…something, I just don't what. Leo…his hands, his smile, his dedication to training. I gasp at the realization…

I _like_ Leo. I enjoy his company more than the others. I shook my head clear of those thoughts. It's too soon to be feeling something for him, right? When I was in his room, he had leaned towards me, and he had a dreamy expression. And he was blushing that time. Honestly, he looked adorable when he blushes. Well, he looks adorable all the time, but when he smiles at me and holds my hand…my heart pounds out of my chest. But that leads me to wonder…does he feel the same about me?

"Okay, you can take the mask off now," Leo says to me. I untie the mask and gasp. My room…it's beautiful!

There's a pink canopy bed with purple sheets and Space Heroes plushies. The walls were rainbow-colored and the floors were carpeted. I see a piano in a corner. There's a mat for training and there's Space Heroes dvds!

"Oh my gosh…it's it's indescribable! Thank you Leo!" I explain to Leo, hugging him. I give him a kiss on the cheek. Leo laughs awkwardly. "You're welcome…" he says nervously. "I gotta ask though, what made you decide to do this? And how did you get this stuff?" I ask curiously. "Um…well, most of this stuff I got April to get for me, and other things I got from my room…" he explains. "What? Don't you want your Space Heroes stuff back?" I ask him.

He shook his head. "You deserve it, Amy. Since you're a part of the family, you might as well have your own room decorated," Leo answered. He's got a point…I haven't had time to decorate my room…

I smile at him and he smiles back.

Yeah, I've definitely got a crush on Leo…

* * *

We were fighting the Kraang, nothing new. "Keep moving. Don't let them surround you. Failure is not an option!" Leo orders. I ran to a wall, ran up to the middle of the wall, and push myself back, doing a backflip. A few Kraangdroids looked at me, awed before I sliced them in half. "Technically, failure is always an option," Donnie replies. "You know what else is an option? Slapping you!" Raph answers. "Would you focus on the mission?!" I yelled before slicing through another Kraangdroid.

"Mikey! On the right!"

"Your right, or my right?"

Meanwhile, Donnie charged at a Kraangdroid, hitting it in the head. However, it had no effect… "Are you kidding me? I hate this thing!" Donnie exclaims. I roll my eyes, and kick a Kraangdroid to the wall. The brain popped out and ran away. "Nice work. When we're done here, there's a marching band that needs a majorette," Raph replies.

"Kraang, the present is being a positive time to be the testing of the energy cannon," A kraang said. Energy cannon? That doesn't sound so well to me…especially if it's from the Kraang. A few Kraang appear with a giant machine, which must be the energy cannon! "Everyone, stand your ground!" Leo orders. I position my katana in front of me. The cannon starts to fire. "On second thought, run!" Leo yells. I duck behind a crate. Donnie's staff wasn't so lucky from the energy ball…

"Oh, come on!" Donnie yells, frustrated. "Dude, your weapon just exploded!" Mikey says, pointing at the staff. I smack my forehead. "How am I supposed to fight advanced alien technology with a stupid stick?!" Donnie exclaims.

The energy cannon is getting ready to fire again, and we were cornered. Leo gestures to my shuriken. I pull one out and Leo does the same. We throw our shuriken at the same time, hitting a pole, and then hitting something on the laser cannon. The cannon breaks down, crushing the Kraangdroids in the process. "Dumb luck," Raph replies. We exit the building through a window. "Wasn't luck, my friend," Leo answers. "And dumb had nothing to do with it," I finish.

Donnie is the last one out the window, and he seemed to be holding something. Why do I feel like this isn't going to be a good thing? "Hey. Give me a hand with this," Donnie says to us. I raise an eyebrow. "A hand with what?" I ask hesitantly. He looks at what he's holding at and then looks back at me. Aw man…

* * *

"We're carrying this thing because why?" Raph asks, who was helping Donnie. They were holding parts of a Kraangdroid. A Kraangdroid! "Don't you want to understand how these things work?" Donnie asks him. "Donnie, if I wanted to understand how a Kraang works, I would have gotten a chip or something, not half an alien robot body," I answer. "I know how they work. You hit them until till the brainy toy surprise pops out," Raph says sarcastically. "That's your problem, Raph. You don't think things through," Donnie says, dropping the robot body into the manhole. It didn't quite fit though…

"Was that supposed to fit?" Raph asks. Donnie kicks the head of the robot. Nothing happened though. "I'll handle this," I reply. I stretched my arms and my legs. I cracked my head with my hands. "What's the point of this?" Raph asks me. I ignore him. I did a somersault and kicked the body of the droid, making it fit through the manhole. I heard a clink, which meant it didn't land in the water. I wiped some sweat off my face. The turtles stare at me.

"What?"

* * *

I was in the lair, listening to music and eating some apple slices. Mikey was asleep on the tire swing. Donnie was messing with his little 'toy.' "This technology is light-years ahead of anything I've ever seen! Do you know what this is?" he asks April, who was sitting behind him. She didn't even look at what was in Donnie's hand and said, "No." But Donnie wasn't paying attention.

"Neither do I! But I can't wait to find out!" Donnie says excitedly. I roll my eyes and take another bite of my apple. Splinter walks in with a replica of Donnie's staff in his hand (or is it paw?). "Look, Spike. Donnie got another stick to break," Raph says to his turtle, Spike, and Raph was feeding Spike a leaf. I had the pleasure of meeting Spike earlier. I could tell he liked me immediately when I fed him a leaf.

"With all due respect, Sensei, I can't keep fighting alien technology with a 6-foot staff. I was hoping to upgrade my weapon," Donnie explains. "Mmm. A 7-foot staff. Interesting," Splinter says. I giggle. Donnie glares at me. I stick my tongue out in return. "No, I meant using modern technology," Donnie says.

"Aah, a solar-powered staff," Splinter replies. I giggle much louder this time. Donnie turns to me again in annoyance. "Quit doing that," Donnie snaps. "No!" I yell in a funny voice. Everyone else laughs, except Donnie. "I'm serious," he says to Sensei and I. "I know. And yes, you may upgrade your weapon," Splinter answers. Seriously? "That's totally unfair! You can't just- wait, did you say yes?"

"Ninjas have improved their arsenal for centuries. We are masters of adaptation," Splinter says. "That is great! Cause with this technology, I will be invincible! What should I make? Electric sais? Multi-shot shuriken? Plasma swords! I just gave myself goosebumps! Wanna feel? Eh?" Donnie asks excitedly to April, who still didn't glance at him. She must be doing something really important on her laptop. "Pass," April answers without looking. I snort with a laugh.

"Donnie, it's not the weapon that makes you superior to the Kraang," I say to him. "Easy for you to say. You have a katana blade!" Donnie retorts to me. I narrow my eyes at him. "Amelia has a point. Remember, technology is a means, not an end. It is you who must prevail in battle, not your weapon. Combat is not a video game," Splinter says. Donnie took it the wrong way, though. "That's it! I'll turn combat into a video game! Thanks, Sensei and Amy!" Donnie replies, running off to his lab. I slap my forehead.

"Hey, guys! Check out this post I got!" April says to Raph and Leo, who were playing a video game. "Hang on, April, I just have to destroy Lame-onardo," Raph answers. I frown at the nickname. I sit next to April on her right side. Raph and Leo sat down, but not before Leo hits Raph in the head. "So what's up?" Leo asks April. "I set up a message board to collect unusual sightings around New York. People send in pics, videos, I also get some stuff that may help us track the Kraang and find my Dad and Amy's mom," April explains, pulling something up on her computer.

"Like this video of a gas explosion," April says, pressing play on the video she pulled up. There was gray smoke everywhere. A Kraangdroid appears a few seconds later, staring at something. "A Kraangdroid," I say. "Where?" I heard Mikey ask in a fearful voice before falling into the water. I roll my eyes. "We'll check it out tonight," Leo says from behind me. "Why not now?" April asks. "It's daytime, they can't be seen by anyone, remember?" I tell her. "We can," April replies to me, before grabbing my arm and pulling me to the exit. "Where are we going?!" I ask her. "To spy on the Kraang," she answers. Leo stops us before we can leave.

"April, think about this. It could be dangerous," Leo explains. "You know what is dangerous? Standing between us and our parents," April tells him in a stubborn tone. Leo sighs. "Fine, but Amy has to stay here. She has training with Master Splinter," Leo says before grabbing my hand and pulling me to him. I blush at the contact. April notices and smirks at me. 'We'll talk about this another time,' she mouths to me before leaving. I sigh in relief.

I don't think I'll tell the others about my crush on Leo…yet. Donnie would definitely understand, but Mikey and Raph, I'm not too sure…

* * *

"What do you make of this, Dr. Mindstrong?"

"This is very disturbing, Captain, sensors indicate…everything is fine."

"Great galaxies!"

"Captain, what's happening?"

"Dr. Mindstrong's been taken over by the Cortexicons!"

I had finished my solo training with Sensei. Leo and I were watching a great episode of Space Heroes. I'm so glad I found a fellow fan of this show. It's awesome!

"What'll we do? What'll we do?"

"There's only one thing we can do. Dr. Mindstrong…must be destroyed."

I gasp in surprise. Nooo! I watch as the Doctor was being destroyed. But I couldn't help saying-

"What a hero," Leo and I say. We look at each other and smile. There goes my heart again…

I felt the ground shake. I thought it was an earthquake, but that was impossible. The ground wouldn't shake, stop, and then shake again. So if it's not an earthquake, what is it? My question was soon answered as I turn my head towards the noise. And there stood a robot turtle? "Take me to your leader," the robot orders from a megaphone inside its mouth. "Leo, it's for you," Mikey replies. Leo and I walk up to the robot…turtle machine. "What is this thing?" Leo asks. "I don't know, but I'm guessing that this…thing is for Donnie to fight with," I answer. Donnie comes out of his lab. "Lady, gentlemen, and Raphael, this is the future of ninjitsu," Donnie explains. "I always thought the future of ninjitsu would be taller," Raph retorts. Yeah, he's not that tall, barely even half Donnie's height.

"Aw, he's so cute," Mikey replies, tickling the robot. "Mikey, I wouldn't do that…" I say before the robot attacks him. I pinched my nose and shook my head. "Told ya," I mutter under my breath. "He doesn't like being tickled," Donnie explains. Gee, what gave that away? "Isn't it cool? I reverse-engineered it from the Kraangdroid," Donnie says. Ah, so that's what he used it for. That make sense…unless making a robot from a robot actually sounded insane, which it does! "Okay, why?" I ask. "So the drone can handle the dangerous stuff while we stay out of harm's way," Donnie replies to me.

"Okay, we've fought an army of ninjas, mutants, and alien robots. Pretty sure we're in harm's way by now," I retort. Donnie rolls his eyes. "With this, we'll be out of harm's way. Better?" he asks me. I give him a thumbs up. "Oh I get it. This is for wimps too afraid to fight," Raph says. "No it's for wimps too smart to fight. I mean-" Donnie was interrupted by Mikey. "Ooh! Let's call him Metalhead!" Mikey says. Metalhead? "Why, you ask? Cause it's got a head and it's made of-" I interrupt him with, "We get it."

"I don't need a toaster to fight my battles for me," Raph retorts. "This is ridiculous, Donnie. It takes the whole point out of being a ninja," Leo replies. I walk up to Metalhead. "Donnie, your inventions are impressive, but I really don't think a robot should be in battle," I say to him, patting the robot's head. "What about the Kraang?" Mikey asks me. "That's different, they're against us. And the Kraang are _alien_ robots," I explain. "It's exactly the point of being a ninja, we adapt," Donnie says. "Now watch this. Attack the drone. Give it all you've got," Donnie says to us, gesturing his hand.

"Eh…I don't know about this Donnie," I say to him hesitantly. "You sure? I don't want to break your toy," Leo replies. "I do!" Raph says, pulling out his sais. I shrug. I pull out my katana blade. Raph attacks first, but ultimately loses. Leo, Mikey, and I jump at the drone, slashing our weapons over and over. Metalhead grabs Mikey's nunchuck and Leo's sword. He throws them at Raph. And then there was one… I gulp. "Come on, Amy. Hit it with your best shot," Donnie says in a bragging tone. I narrow my eyes. I tightly grip my katana. I circle around the robot. I take a deep breath and swing at the robot with my katana.

The robot grabs my arm and throws me into the pool. No, no, no! I fling my arms over and over underwater. Fear is in my eyes. Memories flash in my mind, and I can hear my parents scream my name over and over. I can't be underwater, i can't! I frantically look around until I see the surface. I quickly float back up. I gasp for air. "Amy! Are you alright?" Leo asks me. The others weren't paying attention, since Donnie was bragging over his victory. I cough up water. "I'm fine," I answer. Leo pulls me out of the water. I feel like having a heart attack. "Oh my god. Oh my god," I repeat, not paying Leo any attention.

"Amy! AMY!" Leo shouts at me. I blink slowly. The others turned to me. "You okay, dudette?" Mikey asks me. I tried to speak, but nothing came out of my mouth. I frantically look around, heavily breathing. I don't care what they were trying to say, I just couldn't look at them. "Amy…" I hear a soft voice. I turn to Leo. He puts his hands on my shoulder. "Breathe," Leo says gently. I took a deep breath and let it out. "Better?" Leo asks. I nodded slowly. "What was that all about?" Raph asks. I look down to the floor. "I'll handle this," Leo says to his brothers. They turn back to Metalhead.

"So…you're afraid of water?" I hear. I look up at him. I sighed. "Yeah…I usually don't tell people I'm afraid of water," I tell him. "How can you be afraid of water?" he asks me. I shuffle my feet. "When I was 8, I fell in the pool at my parents' house. I didn't know how to swim, and I still don't know how. I almost drowned that day. My parents were freaked out. And so was I. I haven't been in a pool since then," I explain. I squeeze the water out of my hair.

Leo gives me a sad look. "I'm afraid of letting my team down," he says. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Leo, I just want to let you know you'll never let me down," I say gently. He turns red and smiles. "Thanks," he replies.

We were looking at each other. Leo's eyes are very distracting…

"Leo! Amy! Sensei says I can take Metalhead out for a test!" Donnie yells. That makes me stop and turn to him. "A metal turtle robot, on the surface? I know you're going to take it into combat. But a metal robot isn't that very silent…"I say to Donnie. He waves me off.

"Relax, it'll be cool."

* * *

I run across the rooftops, keeping up with the others. I stop running and place myself on the edge of the building. I hear a crash behind me. I turn around to see Metalhead (which was being controlled by Donnie back at home) running behind us. The robot stops in front of us. I smack my forehead. "Should we double back? I think there's a car alarm he didn't set off," Leo retorts. I narrow my eyes at him. "It'll be cool, huh?" I ask Metalhead. Oh god, I'm talking to a robot…

"I kinda like it. It goes nicely with all the sirens and cries for help," Raph answers. "Oh come on. You guys are just jealous because you're out there in the cold, and I'm here eating Mikey's last slice of pizza," Donnie replies. I roll my eyes. Oh yeah, I'm jealous on the inside…not! "Hey!" Mikey yells. "Hello?" a familiar voice asks from below. "Hey, guys, quiet. Somebody's coming," Leo orders. "Guys, it's me," the voice replies. April? I look down to see April near a dumpster, calling for us. I jump down to her.

"Hey, April," I say waving. She smiles at me. "Hi, Amy. Guys, I was just looking for you!" April says to the others, who had already jumped down next to me. Wait, where's Don-I mean Metalhead? I hear a whistle, which was coming closer and closer to me. Leo pulls me to him. Something falls into the dumpster. April yells a surprised shriek. I blink slowly. "Thanks, Leo," I reply. He nods. "Don't worry, i didn't tell the others about your fear," Leo replies. i smile at him. I walk over to the dumpster and open it to find Metalhead inside. I blow my bangs out of my face.

"Really?" I ask. "Heh, sorry," the robot replies. I pick the robot up and place him next to April. "Still, it's stealthier than the real Donatello," Raph says. I punch him in the arm. "OW!" he yells. "What the heck is that?" April asks. "It's Donnie's latest 'brilliant' invention, Metalhead," Leo answers. "Catchy name, huh? My idea," Mikey replies. I snort. "Oh sorry, April. I'm still getting used to the controls," Donnie/Metalhead replies VERY loudly. I cover my ears and my knees fall to the floor. "Whoops. Megaphone button got stuck," Metalhead says at his normal volume. I uncover my ears. I think I might have gone deaf for a second…

"Guys, we gotta do something. The Kraang are going to poison the city's water supply with mutagen!" April explains in a worried tone. Oh no! "The whole city will become a disaster area!" Leo says. "There'll be mutants everywhere!" I reply. I'm not going to let the Kraang mutate the whole city! "Wow, think of all the friends we can make!" Mikey says. We all look at him weirdly, even Metalhead. That's not the point of this, Mikey…

"Excuse me for being a "glass-full-half" kind of guy," Mikey replies. "Let's go!" Leo orders. "Yeah! The Kraang don't stand a chance!" Metalhead replies before Leo stops him. "What?" Metalhead asks. Uh-oh…

"Donnie, I need you to hang back. Metalhead is just too clumsy," Leo explains. "Clumsy?" Metalhead asks, knocking into some trash cans with his arms. "I did that on purpose to emphasize my point," Metalhead replies. Sure you did... "You're not coming, Donnie," Leo says before turning to leave. I walk up to Metalhead and pat the robot. "At least you'll get some alone time with April," I whisper before running off to catch up with the others.

* * *

We are now in the warehouse where the Kraang are doing something. "Ready to bash some bots?" Raph asks. "Destroy some droids?" Leo says next. "Attack some aliens?" I reply. "Clean some closets?" Mikey asks. We all look at him. Clean some closets? Where did that come from? "I mean, crush some Kraang?" Mikey replies sheepishly. I roll my eyes. Nice save… We attack. I swing my katana back and forth. Then they bring out some laser cannons…Mikey screams. "They're everywhere!"

I duck under a crate. The Kraang fire their cannons. I motion to the turtles. "Leo, we're running out of room," Raph says after they duck behind the crates next to me. We're cornered! "We're trapped!" Leo says. "Gee, what gave it away? The laser cannons?" I ask. "Or maybe _they're_ the ones who are trapped. Hmm?" Mikey says. He puts his head up above the crate. A Kraang almost shot near his head in response. Mikey ducks back behind the crate. "No, it's us," he replies.

I hear a crash. I turn to see Metalhead! He crushed a Kraang with his feet. Wait, what's wrong with his arms? They're all lopsided. "What are you doing? What is wrong with your arms?" Leo asks, as if he read my thoughts. "My hands aren't on my hips?" Metalhead asks. "No!" Leo and I answer. Raph and I smack our foreheads. "Sorry. Forgot to press B," Metalhead replies before fixing his arms, putting them on his hips in a heroic pose. "Now it's my turn! Eat hot laser!" Metalhead says before firing lasers at the Kraang. Go Metalhead! I mean Donnie.

"You want some of this? Whoo! Yeah, baby!"

Metalhead was killing it out there. I guess I was wrong about Donnie's invention!

"Hey, Raph, how does it feel to be shown up by a toaster?" Metalhead asks. Raph frowns in response. I giggled.

"Burn!"

"Yeah, I thought that was a good one."

"No! Burn!"

"Oh. Right."

Metalhead (or is it Donnie?) used a fire gun to aim at the Kraang. He even has fire? Metalhead turns, fire coming towards us. I scream, ducking behind the crate. "Hey! You almost burned my hair to a crisp!" I yell to Metalhead. "Sorry, Amy," Metalhead replies. "Donnie, watch the friendly fire," Leo says.

"Here's some for you! And some for you! And, oh, yeah, I saved a little for you too! How'd that taste?"

I rolled my eyes. Ok, that's enough bragging Donnie…A Kraang hits him in the head, making Donnie lose the signal. A brain pops out of the robot and crawls to Metalhead. The brain crawls to Metalhead's head and places itself on top. The brain gets shocked, but then Metalhead's eyes turn pink. Uh-oh… "Guys, if you can hear me, you'd better run!" Metalhead says. "The ones that which are called turtles and female will now be called turtles and female that are destroyed!" Metalhead says in a Kraang voice. "Whew! I was really afraid at the beginning of that sentence, but then I just sort lost interest towards-" Metalhead interrupts Mikey by firing lasers near him.

"Ok. I'm afraid again!"

* * *

We're back at the lair now. Donnie came over and defeated Metalhead, which ended up with Metalhead being destroyed. I was beating Leo's high score in pinball. I started sweating. "Come on, come on." I repeated as the ball went around the area, getting me some bonus points. I got to a million. "YES! I am the pinball champion!" I yell excitedly. "No way! Move over, I'm going to beat that score!" Raph says, moving me out of the way. I walk over to Donnie and Sensei. "Responsible for destroying the mutagen. Responsible for saving the people in this city. Responsible for defeating advanced technology using only ingenuity, bravery, and a stick." Splinter says to Donnie.

"I told you, it's not the weapon that makes you stronger. It's what's in here," I say to Donnie, pointing at his heart. He smiles at Sensei and I. "Maybe you two are right," Donnie replies. "I know," I answer. "I guess, with proper training, there's nothing better than a wooden stick…except a laser guided, missile-launching wooden stick!" Donnie says, slamming his staff that had a missile attached to it. It started to shake. My eyes widen. "It's not supposed to do that…Run!" Donnie yells at me and the others. I scream and start running.

He'll never learn…

 **Angel: I'm done! I'm so excited! My friend is posting a new chapter in her Q &A fic, which I'm in! YAAAY! Not until tomorrow, though. Boo…**

 **Splinter: Farewell, my pupils.**


	8. Monkey Brains

**Angel: Hi! I had a lot of hw…**

 **Leo: I missed you.**

 **Angel: *blushes***

 **Leo: I MEANT WE MISSED YOU, NOT JUST ME.**

 **Donnie, Raph and Mikey: Sure you did…**

 **Leo: *chases after them***

 **Turtles: AHH!**

 **Angel: BOYS SIT DOWN!**

 **Turtles: Yes miss…**

 **Angel: Anyway…*spins the wheel* And it landed on me -_-**

 **Donnie: Now you know how we feel!**

 **Angel: Whatever…I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **Monkey Brains**

I'm in the dojo with Mikey, Donnie, and Splinter. I was simply just observing today. Mikey was against Donnie, who was losing. Mikey does a backflip. "Dude, what are you doing? You don't defend against Seoi Nage with backflips," Donnie says to Mikey. Mikey does more backflips. "Why not? Back flips are where it's at," Mikey replies. I roll my eyes. "The best defense is to roll along my back, then take me to the ground and put me in an armlock. Unless, of course, I counter with a-" Donnie get interrupted by Mikey. "Hey man, you can't take the fire out of Dr. Flipenstein!" Mikey says with more backflips. How does he come up with those ridiculous names?

"I don't even know what that means," Donnie answers. "I wouldn't question it," I tell him. Donnie walks up to Splinter. "Master Splinter, what would you do if someone tried to throw you with Seoi Nage?" Donnie asks Sensei. "I don't know," Splinter answers. "Come on, you must have planned a response for every attack," Donnie says. "If you think too much about what is coming, you lose sight of what is. You must be fully in the moment so you can fight without thinking," Splinter replies. "Just go with the flow, Donnie. That's what I would do," I say to him.

"But why would I want to fight without thinking?" Donnie asks. "Allow Amelia to demonstrate. Prepare to defend against Seoi Nage!" Splinter says before winking at me. I nod and kick Donnie under his legs, making him fall. "Ow! That wasn't Seoi Nage!" Donnie exclaims. "No, but you thought it would be," I say to him. I held out my hand to him. He grabs it and I pull him up. "Now, would you like to prepare to defend against a spinning back kick?" Splinter asks. "No, I'm good," Donnie asks painfully. "You are dismissed, Amelia. That is all for now." Splinter says to me.

* * *

The turtles and I walk into Donnie's lab. Donnie was drawing on a used movie poster. "What you up to Donnie?" Leo asks him. Donnie looks at us. "Just putting up the finishing touches of my master plan," Donnie explains. "Master plan? For what?" I ask. "To get April to hang out with me," Donnie answers. I slap my forehead. "Try this. 'April, do you want to hang out with me?'" Leo says. Donnie glares at him and whispers something to Leo. Leo's eyes went wide and he turns red. "T-that's different," Leo hisses at Donnie. I raise my eyebrow. What did he say to him?

"You could have just asked me for advice. I am a girl, you know," I reply. "Yeah, it's not that simple. I have to prepare for every possible response to maximize my chances of success," Donnie explains. Ok, there's no way he has every possible way to hang out with April. That would take at least a month to figure out! "Aw, that's so romantic!" Mikey replies. "All it takes is asking a simple question…Leo, if you wanted to hang out with someone, wouldn't you just ask?" I say. Leo turns red. "Y-yeah, but she might not want to…" He answers. "For instance, if April says she can't because she has homework, then I will suggest an informal study session and serve healthy, brain-stimulating snacks," Donnie says, pointing to his diagram.

"What if she's sick?" I ask him. "That's right here. I will make her soup and take care of her sickness," Donnie tells me. "Well, what if she says she can't because you're a total nerd?" Raph asks. I punch him in the arm. "OW! What was that for?!" Raph asks me. "Ah, that's this thread here. I will list my many non-nerdy qualities and suggest activities that will highlight my coolness, such as skateboarding or shark-wrestling," Donnie explains. Shark wrestling? I'm pretty sure he's never been shark-wrestling…

April walks into Donnie's lab, holding her laptop in her hands. "Guys!" Donnie flips over the movie poster, covering up his diagram. "Hey, hey Ap, hey April," Donnie says sheepishly. I try not to laugh. Luckily, no one noticed my efforts. "You guys gotta check this out," April says to us, playing a video on her laptop. We all gather around April to watch.

"Renowned neurochemist Dr. Tyler Rockwell has been reporting missing." A neurochemist…missing?

"I spoke with Rockwell's colleague, Dr. Victor Falco." A middle aged man (probably about 55 years old) with dark hair going gray at the temples, a long lab coat, and tan trousers appears on the screen.

"I haven't heard from him in days, so I stopped by his lab. The place was a mess and he was gone. I fear the worst," Dr. Falco says. I raise an eyebrow. Something isn't adding up here…I can tell by the way Falco's speaking…

"Police say they have-" April stops the video there. "So?" Raph asks. "So the Kraang have been kidnapping scientists from all over the city, including my Dad and Amy's mom! Maybe that's what happened to this Rockwell guy," April explains. Yes, my mother is a scientist and so was my father. They actually met at TCRI. "Or they may not be connected at all," Leo says. "Yeah, this could be just a crazy coincidence," I tell April. "There's only one way to find out. We should go to that lab and look around," April says. "April's right. We should go check it out. What's that? You guys are busy? Guess it's just the two of us, April," Donnie replies, leading April out of the lab but not before smirking at us.

"I bet that wasn't on his flowchart," Leo says, turning the movie poster around. "Whoa. It is! That is spooky," Leo replies, pointing to a drawing of us. My eyes widen.

"Maybe he did have every possibility on this chart…" I say to the others.

* * *

I was watching a Space Heroes rerun with Leo when I heard groaning. I turn to the entrance of the lair to find Donnie and April. Donnie looks like he got beat up really badly... "Whoa, what happened?" I ask April. "Donnie got beat up by a lab monkey," April answers. I raise an eyebrow. A lab monkey did all that? Sounds a little insane… Leo and I put Donnie's arms on our shoulders. "April, can you get an ice pack?" Leo asks. April leaves for the kitchen. Leo and I set Donnie down on the couch. "Donnie, you gonna be okay?" Leo asks Donnie. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine," Donnie replies. "In that case…"

We all start laughing, but me most of all. Donnie blushes a little.

"You got beat up by a monkey?"

"In front of your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend! And that monkey was a vicious mutant!" Donnie retorts. "Yeah, I'm sure he went bananas!" Leo says before we all laugh again. "No, no, no, no, no. He went ape!" I reply before we laugh even harder. Donnie looks embarrassed. He should be! Seriously, Donnie? A lab monkey? I fall to the floor, still laughing. I see April coming back. "No more monkey puns," I whisper to them before getting up. April sits behind Donnie and puts the ice pack on his head. Donnie sighs happily. "Are you laughing at him because he's hurt?" April asks us in an accusing tone. "No, we were laughing at him because he was hurt by a monkey!" Mikey exclaims before the four of us all start laughing again.

I was training with Leo. Since Splinter has said I've made a great amount of progress, I should choose one of the turtles to help with my training. Leo was the only turtle I haven't trained with yet. Leo stares at me and motions with his hand. "Show me what you've learned, Amy," he says to me before pulling out his katanas. I pull out my katana, smirking. There was a tense silence before I charged at him. He blocked it with his weapon. I grin before sweeping his legs, making him fall to the floor. I jump, my katana in hand before Leo got up and pushed me to the floor.

My eyes closed from the impact. "I guess you win," I reply before I open my eyes. I gasp at how close Leo was to me. It seems Leo discovered this as well, because his face was turning red. Neither of us said anything. Leo quickly got up "I-I'm sorry, Amy," he replies, his face still red. I get up, getting dust off my skirt. "I-It's okay, Leo. You were just defending yourself," I say, my cheeks getting red. This isn't really helping with my crush on Leo! "I think that's enough training today," I answer, before leaving for the living room. I can feel Leo behind me.

"You mean that monkey was psychic?"

"It's more like he was reading our emotions. After all, he was only hostile when Donnie was hostile," April replies. They must be talking about that lab monkey Donnie and April ran into…

"A monkey? Psychic? Now I've heard everything," I replied with a sarcastic tone. "Yeah, well next time I'll be sure to think friendly thoughts while I'm beating a little sunshine into him," Donnie replies before smashing his knuckles together. "Yeah, but something doesn't make sense…Did Rockwell even have a monkey in his lab?" I ask Donnie. "Good point. I'll look into it later," Donnie answers me. "Okay, we need to track him down before he attacks someone else. Let's go up to the surface, spread out, and search," Leo orders. "How are we going to stay in contact?" Raph asks.

"I have a little something that might help. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the T-Phone!" Donne answers, pulling out a shell-designed phone. Wow, something that Mikey didn't name for once…Mikey pouts at the name. "Dude I'm in charge of naming stuff. I would have called it the T-Phone," Mikey says sadly. I roll my eyes. "I did call it the T-Phone," Donnie retorts. "Yeah, but I would've called it the T-Phone," Mikey repeats. I pat his shoulder. "You'll get the next one, Mikey," I reply. He smiles at me.

"And April, if you give me your cell number, I can patch you into our network," Donnie says in a flirty tone. "Sweet!" April replies, before taking the phone to put her number. "See that? I got her number," Donnie whispers to Raph. "Her number's on the fridge, you dork," Raph replies. I giggle while covering my mouth. "Yeah, it's been there for a couple of weeks," I say to Donnie before he frowns at Raph and I.

* * *

"Guys, someone just spotted the monkey on Bleecker."

"I think I'm on his trail."

We were tracking the monkey. I was near Houston Street, standing on a rooftop. I'm holding my T-Phone, which was on speaker. I can't tell what's happening, but I think Raph was chasing after the monkey.

"I've got eyes on him."

"He's headed south on Delancy! I'm on Houston! Amy and I will cut him off!" I heard Donnie say before I jump down to the street. I see a silhouette of a monkey and chase after it. I hear Donnie behind me. And then the shadow was gone. "Dang it! Where did it go?" I reply. "He changed direction," Donnie answers. "That means he knows we're following him!" I say.

"Mikey, the monkey is headed your way!"

"I'm on it!"

Donnie and I start running. I can see the turtles and April as we turned right. "Anybody see where he went?" Leo asks us.

"I thought he headed in that direction."

"I thought it was that way."

That monkey is a slippery one…I see April walking towards a dumpster. I follow her. She stops and I help her open the door. It's the monkey! Guess Donnie really did get beat up by a lab monkey…He was covering himself with his arms. He stops and looks at us. I smile and we held out our hands to the monkey. He hesitates before taking our hands. April and I pull the monkey out of the dumpster. He looks at us. Then a nunchuck is thrown at the monkey, trapping him. I turn around to the turtles.

"Ha-ha! Gotcha that time!" Mikey says, holding the nunchuck. "Great, we got the monkey. But we're not any closer to finding Dr. Rockwell," Donnie says. April looks at the monkey before turning around. "Actually, we're a lot closer than you think," April answers.

"What? How?"

"I think this is Dr. Rockwell."

* * *

We are now in Dr. Rockwell's lab, where Dr. Rockwell is being strapped to a chair. He was freaking out. I walked up to the monkey. "Calm down. It's ok. Dr. Falco is going to give you something to make you feel better," I say to the monkey. Oh god, first I talk to a robot, now I'm talking to a monkey. Rockwell looks at me and calms down. I sigh in relief. "Would you inject this into him? He seems to like you the most," Dr. Falco says to me, giving me a needle that was attached to some strange liquid. I nod and take the needle. I turn back to Rockwell. He immediately got angry again. I shush him. "It's just medicine," I answer.

I inject the needle into the monkey and give it to Falco. I can see an unnatural evil in his eyes. I don't trust this Falco guy. Maybe he has something to do with Rockwell… "That should calm him down a little. Poor Rockwell," Falco says in a fake innocent voice. It almost made me want to pull my katana, but I remind myself of the fact that the others would stop me from attacking him. "Is there any way to get him back to normal?" April asks. "I wouldn't even know where to begin. But I'll see if there's a way to give him some semblance of a normal life," Falco replies, turning to Rockwell. I narrow my eyes.

I was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Raph to come back with the pizza. I'm starving! Mikey was playing a video game on his T-Phone. I'm scrolling through my music, which Donnie put in for me before he gave me the T-Phone. He's got some great taste in music! "Man, this asteroid field is tough!" Mikey says, his thumbs tapping on his T-Phone. "Pizza's here!" Raph says, a pizza box in his hand. Finally. Raph sets the box down and opens it up. I smell some pepperoni…

Leo hands me a slice. "Thank you," I reply before taking a bite. Some cheese gets on my mouth. I see that Leo is looking at me at the corner of my eye. "What?" I ask him. He blushes and moves his hand towards my mouth. "Here, let me get that cheese off your mouth," he replies before scrubbing away the cheese. I can feel my cheeks getting red as a tomato. "T-Thank you," I say before taking another bite. I was chewing when I feel a chill. I shiver. Weird, it's not cold in here…I take another bite of my pizza. There's the chill again. I poke my pizza. It's stone cold! But the pizza was hot just a minute ago…

"Sorry we didn't get any closer to finding your parents, girls," Leo says to April and I. I swallow my bites of pizza. "It's okay. Everything we learn about the Kraang is another piece of the puzzle," April replies. "Yeah. You have to know the enemy before you defeat the enemy," I answer. "Yeah, but psychic research? This is one weird puzzle," Leo says. Sensei walks up to us. "I am curious, April. How did you know the monkey was really a human?" Splinter asks April. "I don't know. Sometimes I just get a certain feeling about things," April answers.

"Hmm…also, how come Amelia was not able to tell?" Splinter asks. I shrug. "I don't know, I didn't feel anything when I saw the monkey. I did feel cold about a minute ago…" I explain. "Cold? It's not cold in here," Leo says. "Hm, interesting," Splinter replies before walking away to the dojo. Strange… Donnie looks at his computer, doing research on Dr. Rockwell. "Hey Donnie, how come you're not eating?" Leo asks him. "What? I'm not hungry. Something Amy said is bothering me," Donnie tells Leo. I raise an eyebrow. "Falco said that Rockwell was experimenting on a monkey," Donnie replies.

"And?"

"Well, according to these notes, he never had a monkey in his lab. He was just using samples of monkey DNA. Just like Amy hypothesized," Donnie answers. "So how does that explain Rockwell?" I ask Donnie. "We're still not following you," Leo replies. "If he never had a monkey, what broke out of that cage?" Donnie asks us.

"It must've been Rockwell!"

"Which means Falco put him there and he's been lying this whole time!"

I knew we couldn't trust him! We all look at each other. I knew what we had to.

"All right, Falco we've had enough of your-"

"Do not say monkeying around," Raph replies. I giggle. We are confronting Falco about Rockwell. He held a needle in his arm. "I wasn't going to," Leo replies. "Yes, you were," Falco says. "We know it was you who mutated Rockwell!" Donnie says next. "Why would you mutate your own colleague?" I ask. Either he ignored me, or he didn't want to answer me just yet. "I used him as a guinea pig," Falco replies. "Well, it didn't work. You turned him into a monkey," Mikey says. I slap my forehead. Really? Falco injects the needle into himself. Uh-oh…

"The psychic neurochemical I extracted from his mutant brain is changing me. Your minds are opening up to me," Falco says. I'm getting a bad feeling about this…

"So this was your plan all along."

"Of course. No man can defeat you when you know his every thought."

"Oh really? Then you must know I'm going to smack-"

"Smack the white off my lab coat? How humorous!" Falco interrupts Raph. He really is psychic…

"Lucky guess! Hi-yaaah!" Raph answers before charging at Falco. He prepares to kick Falco, but he ends up missing! And Raph never misses when it comes to kicking someone's butt. "What?" Raph asks before Falco grabs his foot and throws him to a wall. "Whoa! It's like he's psychic!" Mikey replies. I smack my forehead. "He is psychic, shell-brain. That's what he just said," Donnie replies, annoyed. I run towards Falco, pulling out my katana. I yell and jump towards him. He kicks me in the stomach, making me bump into a wall. I yelp as my right shoulder impacts with the wall. "AMY!" Leo yells before darkness consumes me.

"Amy, wake up! Wake up!" I hear a worried voice. I groan, opening my eyes to find the guys staring at me. Leo was standing in front of me. He smiles as my vision gets clearer. "You're okay!" Leo replies, before giving me a hug. "Of course I'm okay," I say to him, before he lets go of me. Donnie grabs some mutagen that Falco had. "Now that we have the ooze, let's see what Falco knows about the Kraang," Donnie says before turning to a cage. The turtles gasp. "He's gone!"

I see Rockwell still trapped in that chair. "What do we do about him?" Mikey asks. Donnie and I walk over to the monkey and take off the straps. Rockwell steps over to the window and looks at us.

 _Thank you, turtles. And you too, Amy._

I gasp and turn to the turtles. They didn't say anything. "I'm no psychic, but I think he's trying to thank us," Donnie says, before the monkey nods and jumps out of the window. Did he just…talk? "Didn't you hear him say thank you?" I ask them. "No," Leo says confused. This isn't possible. There's no way I can talk to animals…right?

"You okay, Amy? You seem out of it, dudette," Mikey replies. I turn to where Rockwell ran off. "Yeah…I'm fine," I answer. I decide not to question it. If I do, I'm going to drive myself nuts. "Um, if he reacts to angry thoughts, is New York really the best place for him?" Raph asks hesitantly.

"Hey, monkey! Get off the-" I hear some monkey sounds before some crashes came along. I also heard some car horns. I cringe. "I'm sure he'll be okay," Leo says sheepishly. "You sure about that?" I ask him.

* * *

"April, it seems you have a rare gift, a sensitivity I have trained my entire life to develop," Splinter says to April. He wanted me to hear this conversation, because he's about to ask April an important question. "Don't worry, you'll get it," April replies. I giggle softly. "I did! It just took me a long time," Splinter answers. "Uh, that's nothing to be ashamed of," April says. I giggle a bit more loudly. Splinter glares at me before groaning. I wince. "What he's trying to say is that he wants to teach you to be a Kunoichi, a female ninja like me," I finish for Splinter. He nods. "Precisely," Splinter answers. "Wow! That's quite an honor! If I do this, does that mean I can kick everybody's butt?" April replies.

I cringe. "We don't believe in using our abilities that way," Splinter explains. "Oh, oh yeah! Me neither…But I could, right?" April says. Splinter and I chuckle. "Yes, but I warn you. It will be the hardest thing you've ever done. It will drain you mentally, physically, and spiritually," Splinter answers. I snort. It hasn't been hard for me. "Well, can't be worse than high school. If Amy can do it, so can I. I'll be catching up to her in no time!" April answers. Splinter and I look at each other. "What?" April asks.

I scratch my neck sheepishly. "Amelia has made a great amount of progress. She is already caught up with my sons," Splinter answers. "What?! You've only been training for a couple of weeks!" April exclaims. "I'm a fast learner. As soon as I observe an exercise, I can do it immediately," I say to her.

"Although I must question Amelia and her state of being cold earlier. I believe Donatello may have the answer. I will ask him about your predicament. You are dismissed," Splinter says before preparing to meditate. I decide not to tell him about my food getting frozen. It could just be a one-time thing...hopefully.

April and I walk out of the dojo. Raph was petting Spike while feeding him a leaf. Donnie comes out of his lab. "Hey, April, you, uh, wanna hang out tonight?" Donnie asks April. I gasp softly. He finally got the courage to ask! Go Donnie! I walk over to the pinball machine to beat my high score. "That sounds great, Donnie. But I can't. I'm training with Splinter to be a kunoichi like Amy," April answers. I don't suppose Donnie has a solution for that one…

"Oh. If training with Splinter…" Donnie mutters, turning to his plan He actually had that?! "Well, then, maybe we can train together sometime," Donnie replies in a smooth tone. "Sounds great!" April says before walking away. I stare, wide-eyed. Donnie dances around, mocking Raph. "You see? My flowchart is awesome!"

I roll my eyes. It's great that one of Donnie's plans worked, but I still don't think that he had every possibility on that chart.


	9. Never Say Xever

**Angel: Hello! This might be the last chapter for this year… Anyway…*spins the wheel* Leo!**

 **Leo: Do I have to?**

 **Angel: Aw, come on…*kisses cheek* Please?**

 **Leo: *blushes bright red* Ok… Angel owns nothing but her OCs.**

 **Turtles: *smirk***

 **Leo: Stop it!**

 **Never Say Xever**

April and I are walking side by side to a noodle shop she told us about. She says the turtles would like it, but I have doubts. The others were behind us. I can tell April is starting to get annoyed. "You guys want to speed it up a little?" April asks, not even turning around. "They're always like this," I answer. "Are you saying turtles are slow?" I hear Donnie ask. I turn to the turtles, who were hiding in various places in front of a movie theater. "That's a hurtful stereotype," Mikey replies. "Trust us, April. We are better off keeping a low profile. We find people treat us better when they don't know we exist," Leo says to April. I clear my throat and cross my arms. "I know you guys exist, and I'm coping with it just fine, thank you," I retort.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited to get you out of the sewers for a change," April says happily. "What are you talking about? We go out all the time," Raph replies. "Yeah, I've gone out just as many times as they have," I say to April. "Yeah, but tonight you're going to do something besides hitting people. And Amy, when was the last time you went out just for fun?" April retorts. My eyes widen. She's got something there. I haven't gone out for fun ever since I've moved in with the turtles. "Heh…good point," I reply sheepishly. "Aww," Raph says dejectedly. I giggle.

"Don't worry. You're going to love this noodle place I found."

"And you're sure we'll be welcome?"

"Oh, yeah. Mr. Murakami doesn't care what you look like. In fact, he won't even know what you look like. He's blind," April explains. "Awesome!" Mikey replies. I hit him in the head. "OW! I mean, for us obviously," Mikey grunts painfully. We start walking over to the noodle place again. I can see some people in the distance, and they looked like they were beating someone up! I hear some grunting and glass shattering. "Oh no," April says worriedly before we all run to the entrance. "Who are those creeps?" Donnie asks. "The Purple Dragons. They think they own the streets around here," April answers.

I snort. Typical gangs. "So much for not hitting people tonight. Oh well," Raph answers, cracking his knuckles. We burst into the noodle shop. "Booyakhasha!" Mikey exclaims. "All right, let him go," Leo says in a threatening tone. "Or you'll have to go through us," I finish. "You don't want any trouble," Leo says. "We, on the other hand, do," Raph replies. "Whoa, those guys were serious. There really are giant turtles!" One of the gang members replies. How did they know there were giant turtles? The only possible explanation is…oh I see. Those army of ninjas!

"You've heard of us? Dudes, we're famous!"

"That's bad!"

"Oh. Right."

All three of the gang members look at me and whistle. I hear a growl from Leo. I dart my eyes away from them. Why do all the villains do that? "There's something wrong with your eyes. I can't take them off you," One of them says, who was probably the leader. "I'm having a problem with mine too. I can't see you getting anywhere with me," I reply in a clever voice. The turtles all 'Ooooo.' "How does that burn feel, son?" Mikey replies mockingly. The leader narrows his eyes at us. "Whatever you are, this neighborhood is ours. So why don't you slither back to the ocean you came from?" The leader retorts.

"Actually, we're freshwater turtles. I suspect that we're derived from the diamondback terrapin but it's possible we're a common box-" Donnie is interrupted by the leader. "Get 'em!"

I would pull out my katana, but they're not even worth it. The others were taking care of the other two. I assume April is helping out the owner. The leader walks over to me. I put my hands into fists. "I'm going to enjoy this," he says before smirking. I jumped and started kicking his stomach with my legs. "Oh, really? Because I'm enjoying kicking your butt right now," I reply. He grabs my arm and pulls me up into the air. "Let me go, you creep!" I say to him. He looks at my knees. "Nice legs," He replies before getting close to my mouth. I move my head away from him. "Get away from her!" I hear before I feel someone's arm wrapped around my waist. I look up to see Leo.

"You okay?" he asks me gently. I nod before he sets me down. We turn back to the leader. Leo and I were about to punch when we saw the look on the guy's eyes. My face softened. Even though he was flirting with me, he's not exactly a threat. Leo and I let go of him. He had a confused look on his face. "Get out of here," Leo says, gesturing to the door. The leader smirks before bumping into me. "See ya later, Pinkie," he replies. I narrow my eyes.

"Come on, let's go," the leader says to his friends. They get up and leave. "This ain't over, greeny and Pinkie!" The leader exclaims before running off. I growl. "MY NAME ISN'T PINKIE!" I yell to him. Mikey laughs. "That's what all the villains call you, _Pinkie,"_ Mikey retorts. I give him a death glare. "You know what? I think I'll stick with calling you Amy," Mikey replies sheepishly. "Greeny? Really? I wonder how many brain cells he put to work on that," Donnie says. Raph did not look happy…

"You two just let him go? What the heck was that?" Raph asks angrily to Leo and I. "They weren't exactly a threat. They'd had enough," Leo explains. "Yeah, those guys were kind of lame," I reply. "Guys! They were beating up a blind guy, and flirting with our friend! There's no enough. Now they'll think we're wimps and we don't have the guts to finish the job,"Raph says angrily. Leo looks down at the floor. I notice this and put my hand on his shoulder. He looks at me and I smile at him. Leo smiles back. "Wow! That was great, you guys," April exclaims from her hiding spot. She pulls Mr. Murakami from behind the counter.

"Thanks, April. Did you see when I caught the one guy and flipped him onto the counter? Did it look cool? I bet it looked cool," Donnie says to April. April looked around sheepishly. "The coolest," she says wearily. "You didn't see it, did you?" Donnie asks April. "No I did not," April answers. I held back a laugh. Mr. Murakami turns to us. "My friends, I'm indebted to you. Please, allow me to make a meal. Free of charge," Murakami says to us. I smile, even though he can't see it. "I think we can allow that," Raph says, crossing his arms. "What is your favorite dish?" Murakami asks us. We all smile.

"PIZZA!"

* * *

We were sitting down, waiting for Murakami to finish cooking. He was slashing ingredients left and right! I clap. "Murakami-san, that was awesome!" Donnie replies. Murakami smiles before putting dumplings in front of us. "Pizza gyoza!" Murakami explains. Whoops, I have to say thank you. "Itadakimasu," I say to Murakami, bowing my head down. "You speak Japanese?" April asks me. I nod. "I read Japanese culture books," I answer. "Pizza gyoza?" April asks before the turtles and I put a dumpling in my mouth. Our eyes popped out of our heads. It's stuffed with pizza filling! This is the most amazing thing I've ever tasted!

"Mmm."

"Wow."

"Delish."

"It's like I got a one-way ticket to Flavorville!"

"It's a pizza bomb in your mouth!" I exclaim, smiling. "This is really good too, you know," April says, holding a bowl of noodles in her hands. We all look at her before going back to our pizza gyoza. Leo swallows before he asks Murakami something. "Uh, Murakami-san, do the Purple Dragons come here a lot?" Leo asks Murakami. Murakami sighs. My eyes droop, since I knew what the answer was. "Yes. They demand protection money, but I refuse to pay. They will surely return," Murakami explains. "Well, they wouldn't if some people hadn't wimped out," Raph retorts to Leo and I. I narrow my eyes. I'm not letting Raph get me down. Mikey swipes some pizza gyoza from Leo. Leo turns to his brother, who was eating his gyoza, and growled at him. I slide my plate over to Leo.

"Here, take mine. I'm not that hungry anyway," I say to him. He shakes his head and slides my plate back to me. "No, I can't. It's yours. You take it," Leo answers. I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow at him. "You need the nourishment," I reply, sliding my plate back. Leo turns red. "W-we can share it. Deal?" Leo replies. I nod with a smile. I take my chopsticks and put another dumpling in my mouth. Soon, there's only one left. Leo and I look at each other. "Leo, you can-" I'm interrupted by Leo, who puts the last dumpling in my mouth. He snickers while I blush. D-Did he just- "Lovebirds," I hear Raph mutter, which made Leo and I yell "We're not lovebirds!"

* * *

We were back at the lair. I was listening to music from my T-Phone. Leo was using the punch dummy. He was punching really hard…He must be still upset about earlier. "Whoa, whoa, Leo. I think he's had enough. You better let him go," Raph says, teasing Leo again. I've already had my fair share of being teased, which resulted with Raph almost getting his bones broken. "I get it. You're making fun of me for not mercilessly pummeling a helpless man," Leo answers. "Yes, I am. You and Amy showed weakness. Those guys only understand one language," Raph explains. "Chinese?" Mikey asks, who was reading a comic book. Raph jumps over to Mikey and puts a fist in front of his face. "No, fists," Raph says. "What about feet?" Mikey asks. I slap my forehead. How would they understand feet?

Raph sighs. "They understand feet," Raph says wearily. "That would make them bilingual," Donnie replies. "Argh! The point is we can't go soft on them!" Raph replies in an annoyed tone. "To show mercy is not soft. It is a sign of true strength," Splinter says, walking over to us from the dojo. "But, sensei, they're criminals. This is war," Raph answers, clenching his fist. "A Daimyo of the 'in times of peace, never forget the possibility of war,'" Splinter says. "In times of war, never forget compassion," I finish. "I'm guessing that guy lost a lot of wars," Raph retorts under his breath. Splinter nods to me. I pull out my katana and point it in front of him, making Raph gasp in fear.

"You see? Mercy," Splinter replies. I punch Raph in the shoulder, just because. "Ow! Okay, look. Compassion is great. But the Purple Dragons are not going to leave Murakami alone," Raph explains. "So we'll track down the Dragons and make sure they got the message. Special delivery," Leo says, punching his fists together. "Was that meant to sound tough or stupid?" Raph asks. I narrow my eyes at him. "How are we gonna track down someone down when we can't talk to anybody?" Donnie asks. We all look at each other. I knew the answer to that one.

* * *

"April said this was the place," Leo says to us. After April found out where the Purple Dragons were, which was a clumsy attempt in my opinion, we had jumped up to a rooftop near a tattoo place.

"Cool."

"Can we get tattoos? I want to get one of my face on my face. It'll be like I'm wearing a mask and the mask is me!" Mikey replies, showing us a tattoo on his face on his face. We all look at him in silence. "I just blew your minds, right?" Mikey asks us. "I wouldn't recommend getting a tattoo," I reply. "You know, they use needles for that," Donnie says. "Can it, dorks. There he is," Raph says, pointing to the leader of the Purple Dragons. He walked inside an area near the tattoo place. We follow him. I can hear a conservation going on inside.

"We saw that gang of turtles and the girl you were looking for. And we'll tell you where for a price."

Leo gestures to us. We nod and crash inside through the window. "Freeze, dirtbags!" Leo orders. Two people walk towards us. It's Chris Bradford and that Brazilian guy who flirted with me! "Uh-oh," Leo replies. "I think we can find them ourselves," the Brazilian guy says. The leader and Brazilian dude look at me. "I see they brought their cute little friend," Brazilian guy replies. I grip my katana blade harder. "Watch what you're saying there, pal," I hiss at him. ""Oh, man. This is awkward. It's Chris Bradford, my ex-friend. And that other guy," Mikey says. "The name is Xever. So you don't forget, I'll write it on your shells with these," Xever says, pulling out identical butterfly knifes.

We proceed to fight. I jump on the Purple Dragons' heads and pointed my weapon at Xever's face. He smiled at me, and not in a good way. "I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away," he replies. I scoff. "I don't, but I know ninjitsu and I could rip your lungs out," I say in a clever tone. Xever frowns and lunges at me. I jump away from him and land near a window. "Turtles, Amy, fall back!" I hear Leo say. "So that's your name, huh? Cute, but I think I'll stick with Pinkie," I hear from Xever. I narrow my eyes. "Stop flirting with me!" I exclaim before I jump up to the window. I wait for the turtles to show. "We're giving up? Again? You kidding me?" I hear Raph ask in disbelief.

"Yes, it's all part of my hilarious 'let's all live' routine," Leo answers. The turtles jump over to me. We jump out the window, but not before I hear say Xever say "Hey! Stay and fight, you cold-blooded cowards!"

* * *

We are now back at the lair, all of us saying nothing. I was meditating on the living room floor. I groaned in annoyance. I can't concentrate with Xever's words repeating over and over in my head. We aren't cowards. And I was definitely not going to stand for this anymore. We need to fight back, and soon. "Man, could that fight have been any more embarrassing?" Raph asks, using his punching dummy. I open my right eye. "Sure, we could have been hit in the face with pies," Mikey replies. Raph growls. I go back to meditating, to get my mind off it.

"It's called fighting smarts, Raph. The Purple Dragons have Bradford and Xever on their side now. Last time, we barely beat those guys."

"Yeah, because they're willing to fight to the finish. The only way to beat them is to be just as ruthless as they are."

I open my eyes. I can't take this anymore! I'm going to Murakami's to calm us all down. Some pizza gyoza would be pretty good right now, anyway. I stand up, and tiptoe past the others. I made sure they weren't watching before I jumped over the bars and ran to a manhole. I climb the ladder and open up the manhole. I lift my head up to see the noodle place. I get out and place the manhole back in place. I walk over to Murakami's but the place didn't look empty. I see someone beating up Murakami. I have to save him! I run inside, katana in hand. I gasp. Xever is beating up Murakami. Xever kicks Murakami and turns to me. "Well, well, well. It's Pinkie, coming to save this poor old sap," he says to me. I position my katana in front of me, the silence tense. We both yell and run towards each other, weapons in hand.

 **Leo's POV**

Splinter looks around the lair. He has a troubled look on his face. "Sensei? What's wrong?" I ask him in a worried tone. "Where is Amelia?" he asks. "What are you talking about? She's meditating right-" I stop talking because I see that Amy isn't there. Where could she have gone? "Oh no! Giant spiders have taken Amy!" Mikey exclaims. I slap my forehead. "She's not kidnapped. I'll call her right now. I'm sure she's just out for a walk," I say nervously. I pull out my T-Phone and dial Amy's number. "Come on. Pick up, pick up!" I mutter. I wait for her to answer. I hear a beep. "Hey! This is Amy. I'm out and about right now. Sorry! Please leave your message after the beep!"

Dang it! It's her voicemail. "She's not answering," I say to my brothers. "You must find Amelia before something happens to her," Splinter orders. I nod and run to the entrance of the lair, my brothers following me. "Where would Amy go at this time? It's not like she needs to eat or anything," Raph replies. Hmm…eat. It's probably a clue. Someone's phone rings. I turn to Donnie, since the sound was coming from him. He picks up his T-Phone. "Donatello. April! Heh heh…what? Ok, we'll be right there," Donnie says. He looks at us. "April says to meet her at Murakami's. Something's wrong," Donnie tells us. I have a feeling Amy's in trouble…

"April. What's wrong?"

"It's Murakami. Someone took him and left this," April answers, gesturing to a note attached to a knife on the wall. "Sweet! Free knife!" Mikey exclaims. Donnie smacks his forehead. "The note, dummy," he replies with a groan. He takes the note and begins reading. "No more running. If you want the old man and the girl, meet us on the roof of the fortune cookie factory," Donnie says. Girl? "What girl?" Raph asks as if he was reading my thoughts. My eyes widen. No…they couldn't have…could they? The others look wide-eyed as well. "AMY!" We all shout. Amy…

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's bust in there and rescue them," Raph says.

"Not so fast. Think, Raphael."

"There's two words that usually don't go together."

"This is obviously a trap but I can't let anything happen to Amy," I say to him. "Well, what choice do we have?" Raph asks me. "Maybe we do need to act like Xever," I answer. Even though I'm worried about Amy, I know she'll be okay. She's strong, skilled and beautiful. I'm amazed at how I never thought I would find someone that didn't freak out at my appearance. Amy sees me for who I am. I feel like I have to protect her. Every time I think about her, it was as if she makes me weak and takes away my train of thought. I would do anything for her. There was just something about Amy that made me feel weak in the knees, as strong as I am. I smile. There's no point in arguing over it because I knew in my heart I really like Amy.

"Leo! LEO!" I hear. I shook my head. "What?" I ask. "Master Splinter said-" I interrupt Raph. "I know, but Xever crossed the line bringing our friends into this. He's got to learn we can cross the line, too. No more Mr. Nice Turtle," I order. Raph smiles.

"Yes! I never liked Mr. Nice Turtle."

 **Amy's POV**

"We have the girl and the old man. Now what?"

"Now we wait for those turtles to show up."

Hm? What's going on? Why do I hear voices? I open my eyes to see Xever and the Purple Dragons. Weird, I don't see Bradford anywhere…and why are my arms wrapped around something? I try to move my arms, but I can't. I look down to see that my arms are tied in rope, and so are my legs. I can feel tape on my mouth. What happened? I remember going to Murakami's and then I blacked out. Wait…Xever was beating up Murakami, then I attacked him. I recall Xever knocking me out with something…he must've kidnapped me! I try to yell something at Xever, and he turns to me. He smirks and walks over to me. He puts his fingers under my chin and makes me look at him. "Such a waste to use a girl as a hostage when I have other uses for you…Oh well," he replies. I narrow my eyes at him. I swear, when I get out of this…

"We're here, Xever. Now let our friends go," I hear an angry voice from behind Xever. He turns around. I move my head to see Leo and the others! I smile, even though they can't see it. Leo sees me and looks happy. Why are they holding a trash can? And why was it shaking? "Sorry, there's been a change of plans," Xever replies, snapping his fingers. Those black ninjas from a while ago show up. My eyes widen. "Actually, there's been another change of plans," Leo says. They open the trash can to reveal Bradford, tied up like me. How did they manage to do that? "I love it when a change of plans comes together," Donnie replies with a smile.

"You let our friends go and we'll let your friend go," Leo says. Uh, hello? From what I can tell, Xever and Bradford don't get along well. "He's not my friend," Xever tells the turtles with a laugh. He walks over to a ledge and begins cutting a rope. I assume that's where Murakami is because I didn't see him when I woke up. I give Leo a pleading look. "Uh, we're not kidding. Okay, s-stop or we'll toss him," Leo replies nervously. Raph, holding Bradford, tilts him near the edge of the building. "Go ahead. It'll save me the trouble," Xever says. I look around and see a butterfly knife. Xever must have dropped it! I scoot over to the knife, no one paying attention. I lay on my side and quietly grab the knife. I proceed to cut myself free.

"Uh, Raph?" I hear from Leo. Raph must have hesitated, because a few seconds later, I hear an "Aw, crud." There's a slight thud, meaning Raph placed Bradford back on the roof. I feel the rope uncoiling from my arms. I work on my legs next. "That's what I thought. Attack!" I hear from Xever, pointing at the turtles. I cut faster through the rope. The rope falls to the ground. Yes! I get the tape off my mouth. Unfortunately, Xever picked the time to notice I was free. "Hey! Stop her!" Xever orders his minions. Two of the Purple Dragons run towards me. I pull out my katana and take care of them. However, I didn't see Xever kick me behind my back. I lose my balance, giving Xever the opportunity to kick my stomach.

"Amy!" Leo yells at me. I land right next to him, the other turtles behind us. I look at them and see that they're down. I look around for my katana, but I don't see it. Shoot, I must've dropped it! Now what? Xever and Bradford walk up to us. Xever chuckled. "See, Bradford? That is how you catch four turtles and one girl. Next, I'll show you how to filet them," Xever replies.

"You'd never caught them without me, and you know it."

"Oh, yes. What would we have done without your brave leadership from inside the trash can?"

I kept thinking we were doomed when something landed in front of Leo and I. It was our katanas! But who could have… I look over to where our weapons came from to see Fong. He looked away from us and I smile. I'll take it as a thank you from him for sparing his life. Leo and I look at each other and nod. "Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time to cut these turtles and the girl into little pieces," Xever says. Leo and I smirk. "I don't think so," Leo says, before we cut through a water tower. Xever and Bradford get washed away. Wait…what about Murakami?! Mikey runs to the ledge and catches Murakami with his nunchuck. "I got him!" Mikey exclaims. "Nice save, Mikey," Leo replies. Mikey starts to pull him up. "Don't look down, Murakami-san. Or, um, listen down," Mikey says to Murakami.

Yay! We saved him!

* * *

We were now at Murakami's again. Murakami hands us a bag. "Accept this token of my gratitude. Pizza gyoza," Murakami explains. "Awesome! Thanks, Murakami-san," Donnie says, taking the bag. I can practically smell the pizza gyoza! "You're welcome, turtle-san," Murakami replies. We bow our heads to him. Wait…how is he able to tell they're turtles? He's blind! Unless… "Wait. How did you-" Donnie is interrupted by Murakami. "I do have other senses. Touch, smell," Murakami tells us, emphasizing on the word 'smell.' I sniff the air. I cover my mouth. Ew! The only person who could smell like that is…

We look at Mikey. He puts up his armpit and a nasty smell comes out. He smiles sheepishly. I slap my forehead. I should have known… "Amy-san, I sense you are not a turtle, but I can tell you have a kind heart," Murakami says to me. I smile at this and so does Leo. "You don't think we're weird and scary?" Leo asks Murakami. "You saved my life. Who am I to complain?" Murakami answers. Mikey hugs him in response. Murakami smiles. Aww…

We're back at the lair now. Donnie was trying to get April to try pizza gyoza. Leo, Raph, and I were watching tv. I think Mikey was reading a comic book somewhere. I can hear Donnie and April's conversation in the background.

"Just try one. Sometimes things that don't seem like they go together actually make a great couple…I mean food!" I frown at this. I wonder if Leo and I are good together. I was never worried about him being a turtle. But Leo doesn't care if I'm a human...right? I feel someone's hand on mine. I look down to see Leo's hand on top of mine. I blush at this. Maybe I'm just worrying over nothing. April sighs. "Fine," I hear April reply before I hear her chewing.

"Whoa. These are amazing!" I can practically feel Donnie smiling behind my back. I hear some more chewing. I chuckle. Good effort, Donnie. Good effort. Splinter walks into the living room. We all turn to him. "You showed your strength today," Splinter explains to us. "Yeah, but we almost got beaten," Raph retorts. "That strength was mercy. That is why the Purple Dragon helped you," Splinter replies. Oh, really? Leo and I turn to Raph with a smirk. "Well? Say it," Leo and I tell Raph. Raph looks at us and groans. "Okay, okay. You two were right," Raph says. I smile. My instincts are never wrong. "See? That wasn't so-" Raph interrupts me with "Your wimpiness might not be totally useless." Leo and I look at each other and smirk.

"Oh-ho. We'll show you who's wimpy!" Leo says. "No mercy!" I reply before Leo and I tackle Raph. You know what? I think I did a good thing, sacrificing Fong's life. And that's all that matters.


	10. The Gauntlet

**Angel: PSYCH! You really thought that last one was really the last one for this year?**

 **Mikey: Angel! Not cool!**

 **Angel: Actually, I have plenty of time to type, since it's winter break now. Exams were stressful, but I did pass my history exam! That gives me time to post!**

 **Mikey: Can I spin the wheel again?**

 **Angel: Yeah, go nuts.**

 **Mikey: AWE, YEAH! *spins the wheel* Raph!**

 **Raph: *groans* FINE. Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **The Gauntlet**

I was sparing with Raph in the dojo, with Leo watching. Splinter instructed me to get a little bit more practice in before I choose one of the turtles that will train me from now on. Although Mikey and Donnie tried their best, I was leaning towards Leo as my trainer. He's hardworking and dedicated to his training. He even gets up early for some solo training. Neat, huh? I dodge Raph's punch. I see Donnie walk in with some…eggs? "Check it out, guys. We are about to take our ninjitsu to a whole new level!" He exclaims. I kick Raph, making him fall to the ground. "Cool," Leo replies. "That's great and all, but what's up with the eggs?" I ask Donnie. "Last night I learned how to make ninja smoke bombs!" Donnie answers, dropping an egg to demonstrate. He disappeared and then reappeared behind us, purple smoke in the air.

"Whoa," Leo, Raph, and I say at the same time. Smoke bombs? That's awesome! They're like little portals you can use anywhere! "Now, to make 'em, I carefully drill two holes in an eggshell without cracking it, slowly blow out the contents, wait for the inside to dry, then pour in flash powder and seal both holes with wax," Donnie explains. Raph didn't seem to care. "Blah, blah, science, blah. Do it again!" Raph says excitedly. "I don't think that's the point of the conversation, Raph," I reply to him. He frowns at me. "Thank you, Amy. What I'm trying to tell you guys is, they take a long time to make, so use them sparingly," Donnie tells us. I nod. After all, good things come to those who wait. "I'm making breakfast! Who wants omelets?" I hear from Mikey, who was walking towards us with the same eggs Donnie was holding. "Omelets? Mikey, don't!" Donnie shouts.

The eggs explode with flash powder, covering Mikey's face. I slap my forehead. I can see why Mikey would get those mixed up. Those smoke bombs DO look like eggs. "Uh, I think that was a rotten egg," Mikey groans in response. "They're not rotten eggs, Mikey. They're ninja smoke bombs," Donnie tells Mikey. Mikey's eyes sparkle in excitement. Uh-oh… "Shut up," Mikey replies. He proceeds to throw the smoke bombs on the ground, repeatedly. "This is the best day of my life," Mikey says, still throwing the smoke bombs everywhere. "Mikey, stop!" Donnie yells at Mikey. Mikey smirks at him and drops another smoke bomb on the ground. Mikey appears behind Donnie and hugs him. "I love you, man. Seriously," Mikey replies, kissing Donnie on the cheek. Donnie growls at him.

I take the bowl of smoke bombs from Mikey. "Okay, I think that's enough for today," I say to Mikey. He pouts at me. "Aww, Amy," he says sadly. "Sorry, but Donnie DID say not to waste them," I reply. I hear footsteps running towards the lair. They seemed…frantic and worried. "Guys! Guys, you'll never believe what happened to me," I hear from April. We run towards the living room. April is sitting on the couch. Donnie walks over to her and kneels in front of her. "All right, April, calm down," Donnie replies softly. "Are you okay?" I ask in a worried tone. She looks like she was attacked by someone…or something. "I am being hunted by a giant pigeon," April says to Donnie, her hands on his arms. A giant…pigeon?

It must be a mutant. A pigeon can't be THAT large. I hear laughing. I turn to Raph with my hand on my hip, glaring. Leo and Mikey look at him angrily as well. Raph stops laughing when he sees our angry looks. "I can't be the only one who finds that funny," Raph replies to us. I grit my teeth and punch him. "Being attacked by a mutant isn't something you should laugh about!" I growled at him. Raph rubs his arm. "Stop punching me!" he replies. "It's not funny, Raph. There's a creature out there trying to hurt my April," Donnie says to Raph. April and I raise an eyebrow at him. You do realize you just said that out loud, Donnie…

"Our April. April," Donnie replies sheepishly after realizing his mistake. "This is serious. I'd better get Splinter," Mikey says. It's a pigeon. Why do we need Splinter? We can handle this ourselves! "We don't really need-" Leo is interrupted by Mikey, who throws a smoke bomb on the floor. Splinter appears as the purple smoke clears. Um, where did Mikey find another smoke bomb? I'm pretty sure I took them away! "Michelangelo said you wanted to see me?" Splinter asks us. I glare at Mikey. "Where did you get another smoke bomb? I hid them away," I reply. "I found them in your room," he replies, scratching his neck. My eyes widen.

"You went into my room?!"

* * *

"His talons were razor sharp. He would have torn me to pieces if he hadn't slammed into the glass," April explains, finishing her story about the pigeon. Raph laughs again. My eyes droop. This pigeon sounds really clumsy. But the question still stands…why is the pigeon after April? It's not like she has anything a mutant pigeon would want. "Oh! I almost forgot. The pigeon dropped this after he flew off. And what's weird is that Amy's name is on it," April exclaims, taking a box out of nowhere. A package? For me? The turtles and Splinter look at me. I raise an eyebrow. "Hey, I didn't sneak out again. I've never even MET this pigeon! Why would he have something for me?" I reply. "I think you should open it," April replies. Leo looked worried. "No! What if it's a trap?" Leo says. "Well, we're not going to find out just by looking at it," Donnie replies. "I wanna see! I wanna see!" Mikey exclaims.

I slowly walk over to April and take the box from her. It's nicely wrapped with a bow on top. I hesitate. It could be a trap…I carefully open the package. I take the lid off to find…a flower? Why would someone give me this? I look closer and see that it isn't a flower, it's some kind of toy or something. I pick the thing up. "What is this?" I ask quietly. "Hey, there's a note," Raph replies, pointing to a piece of paper. I shook my head. "We can't deal with this now. April is still worried about that pigeon," I reply before putting the flower toy back into the box. I close the box with the lid. Raph laughs. We all glare at him. "Really? Just me?" Raph asks us. Splinter hits him with his staff.

"Raphael. Clearly April is upset," Splinter replies. "Yeah, dude. That's so insensitive. Do you need a tissue?" Mikey says to April. "I think I'm okay," April answers. "I'll get you a tissue," Mikey replies before using ANOTHER smoke bomb. He comes back a second later. "We don't have any tissues. Can I make you some soup?" Mikey tells April. He gets ready to use a smoke bomb. I throw my shruiken at the smoke bomb, exploding of Mikey's head. "Hey!" he yells at me. "Stop it! Don't worry April. We won't let anything happen to you," Donnie says to April. "Donnie's right. We're going to set a trap for this pigeon-man and make sure he never bothers you again," Leo tells April.

"Well, I know what we can use as bait," Donnie replies. I feel a chill and shiver. There it goes again. It's not that cold, so why am I feeling a breeze?! I need to ask Donnie about this… "Bread crumbs! Pigeons eat bread crumbs," Mikey exclaims. I slap my forehead. True, but I don't think we need bread crumbs for this one. "I meant April," Donnie says in an annoyed tone. Mikey's eyes go wide and so do mine. Mikey and I shield April from Donnie. "You're gonna let him eat April? I thought you liked her!" Mikey exclaims. "Dude! Not cool!" I reply. "Yeah!" April says from behind us. "Don't sweat it. We've got your back," Donnie answers. "Alright, mighty mutants, let's do this," Leo orders. "Mighty mutants? What, dancing dorks was already taken?" Raph asks Leo, who closes his eyes painfully.

We proceed to leave the lair. "Wait! We do not yet know what you are facing. Perhaps you should study your enemy before confronting him," Splinter says, stopping us. Leo and I turn to him. "With all due respect, Sensei, it's a pigeon. We already know what we're facing," I reply. "What you know is dangerous to your enemy. What you think you know is dangerous to you," Splinter answers, pointing his staff at Leo and I. "I fear you are all becoming overconfident," Splinter concludes. "Sensei, in the past few months, we've taken down giant spiders, plant creatures, alien robots, and an army of ninjas," Leo says next. I hear the others high-three behind me.

"Maybe we're not overconfident. Maybe we're just that good," Leo finishes, taking my hand and running towards the entrance.

* * *

Why am I in a dumpster again?

We are hiding, waiting for the pigeon mutant to show up. I was hiding in a dumpster with Leo. April was out on the street, as bait. "Amy?" I hear from Leo. I turned to him. All I could see was white, probably from his eyes. "About your dad…I'm really sorry. I don't know how I can relate to your situation, but I'll be there for you. Always," Leo replies before I feel something on my cheek. I gasp with a blush and put my hand to my cheek. D-Did that really happen? I realize I still haven't said anything to Leo. "T-Thank you, Leo but you didn't really have to do that," I reply. I think he was about to say something when I heard April.

"Here I am, walking around in the big city. All alone! Oh, I sure hope no crazy pigeon-man sneaks up on me. That would be the last thing I'd want." I slap my forehead. April, take some acting classes. That was kinda weak. "What are you doing?" I hear from Donnie, who got out of his hiding spot (I could tell from the noises). "You wanted me to be bait. I'm bait," April retorts.

"That's not how bait talks."

"How do you know how bait talks?"

"I know bait doesn't talk back."

The others and I all 'oooooo,' as we get out of our hiding spots. "Oh no he didn't!" Mikey exclaims. "You did NOT just say that!" I reply. The others go back into their hiding spots. I was about to close the dumpster door when Donnie stops me. "Hey, wait. Amy, I think the pigeon is after you too. He did give you that package. Do you mind if you act as bait as well?" Donnie says to me. I raise an eyebrow. "Hold on. We don't even know why the pigeon even had it," I hear from Leo. I shrug. "I might as well. It could help us find him faster," I say before jumping out. "Just act natural," Donnie replies to April before going back to his hiding spot. April sighs. "How did we get in this situation again?" she asks me. "It's a mutant. What were the chances we wouldn't be doing this?" I answer before I gesture to April to start acting again.

"Here I am, acting natural," April says in a better acting voice. "Totally defenseless against any, I don't know, hideous mutant pigeon-guy who might happen upon us," I reply. "That was good," April whispers. "Thanks," I whisper back before we start walking a little slowly. I hear a screech. April and I look at each other before turning around. I see a pigeon mutant with a human torso, with a giant pigeon head and legs coming straight for us. April screams and I position myself in front of her, shielding her. Suddenly, the mutant is tasered, falling to the ground. The turtles come out of their hiding spots and grab the pigeon mutant, tackling him.

"Okay, okay uncle! Jeez Louise!" the mutant replies. April walks up to the mutant. "And you said I wasn't good bait," April replies to Donnie. "Okay, start talking, pigeon-man," Raph orders to the mutant. "I have a name," the pigeon-man retorts. "Yeah, we just don't care what it is," Raph answers. I glare at him. "What's your name?" I ask the mutant. "It's Pete," the pigeon-man answers. "I'm Amy, and these are my friends. Could you tell us why you were trying to hurt April?" I reply in a nice tone. "What are you doing?!" Raph asks me. "It's called being nice. YOU should try it," I retort. "I didn't wanna hurt her. I was bringing her a message, from her father," Pete answers. April gasps. "Let him up," she orders. The turtles let go of Pete.

"Wait! You said your name is Amy?" Pete replies to me. I raise an eyebrow. "Yes…why?" I ask him. "I have a message for you, too! From your mother! Now where did I put it?" Pete answers, looking for something. I gasp. That package! I take the present from my pocket. "By any chance would this be what you were going to give to me?" I ask Pete, holding out the box. Pete nods rapidly. "Did you open it? Please don't tell me you opened it!" Pete says to me. "I opened it, but I don't know what it is…" I answer. "Shoot! I wanted to see what it was!" Pete says sadly. I open it again and show him what was inside. Pete gasps. "Did you turn the crank?" he asks me.

Crank? I turn the flower toy to find a crank. How did I not notice that? "What does it do?" Mikey asks me. I put the thing on top of the dumpster. I turn the crank. The flower opens up to reveal a ballerina doll…that looks just like me… It starts dancing around. I feel tears in my eyes. The doll dances gracefully for a few minutes and then goes back to look like a flower after it curtsies. I look at the note that was in the box.

 _I was going to give you this for your birthday, but since we're apart, I decided to give this to you now. I don't know where I am, or what these so called Kraang want, but all I know is something bad is coming our way. Get out of New York as quickly as you can. It doesn't matter where, as long as you're safe. And Amy?_

 _I'll always love you, my little sunshine._

I sniff. No…I can't lose another family member, that's too much for me to bear…I'm staying in New York. And I will save my mother. "I love you too, mom," I reply softly before rubbing my eyes. I feel someone's arms around me. I look up to see Leo. "We'll rescue her. I promise," Leo whispers, wiping a tear from my eye. I nod and he lets go of me. I take the ballerina doll and put it back in the box. "We were all guests of the Kraang. They poured some ooze on me and turned me into this," Pete says, gesturing to his body. "Oh, that must have been horrible. Being turned into a pigeon," April replies. "Actually, I started out as a pigeon," Pete explains. Well, that explains why he's a pigeon mutant… "Told you the breadcrumbs would have worked," Mikey says. Pete turns to Mikey and grabs him. He shakes him up and down. "You've got bread crumbs?" Pete asks excitedly. I giggle.

"Um, my father?" April asks impatiently. "Oh, right," Pete replies, dropping Mikey and handing April a tablet. "Ow!" Mikey says painfully. April presses play on a video. Mr. O'Neil appears on the screen. And it looks like he's in a Kraang facility. "Something terrible is about to happen. I haven't seen Amy's mom, either. I think she was moved to another hideout. And I don't know what is going on, but it's extremely important that you get out of the city as soon as you can. Save yourself. Remember, I love you," I hear from the device before the video ends. April hugs the tablet to her chest. "I love you too, Daddy," she whispers. "Do you have any idea what their parents are talking about?" Leo asks Pete.

"I'm just the messenger," Pete answers. "We have got to get you two out of the city," Donnie says to April and I. "Excuse me, but have you forgotten the fact that our parents were kidnapped?!" I retort. "I'm not going anywhere without my dad," April replies. "But you heard them, something terrible is going to happen," Donnie answers. "Then we'd better hurry. Can you tell us where the Kraang are holding him?" Leo says to Pete. "I can, but it's going to cost you a lot of bread," Pete replies. "We're talking about actual beard, right?" Leo asks wearily. "I can help you out with that one. I've got a lot of bread back at my place," I tell Pete. "Sourdough?" he asks me. I nod, get out a piece of paper, and write down my address.

I hand it to him. "Here. Just go through the window with the empty room, go straight, and take a left. You'll find all the bread you can eat," I say to Pete. He chirps in delight. "Thanks!" he replies.

* * *

We were at the Kraang facility where they were holding April's father. It was kinda hard to get the information from Pete, since he was really focused on getting that bread. It did make sense, though. After all, he is a pigeon. "Let's do this!" April exclaims. Leo stops her. "We need you to wait here, April," Leo says to her. April looks at him like he's gone crazy. "Are you crazy? My dad's in there," April retorts. "Along with who knows how many Kraang. This requires stealth and mobility," Leo replies. "Then how come Amy gets to go? No offense," April asks. I narrow my eyes. "Some taken," I say. "She's had training in stealth and mobility. You've barely started your training," Leo answers. April looks at him, dejected. "I can't just do nothing," April replies.

"You won't be doing nothing. We need you to lower this rope when we give you the signal," Leo answers, giving her some rope. We jump inside. Some Kraang were there, but we easily defeated them. We end up in some room with what looks like a computer in the middle. We walk up to it. "Donnie, hack into the system and see if you can find out about the Kraangs' plot. Raph, you're with me. Mikey and Amy, stay with Donnie," Leo orders. Donnie didn't seem so happy being with Mikey. "Why do I always get stuck with Mikey?" Donnie complains. "Hey," Mikey replies to him. "I don't want him. And I'm in charge," Leo says.

"Hey!" Mikey replies again. I smack my forehead. "Well, then make Raph take Mikey," Donnie tells Leo. Raph crosses his arms. "Over my dead body. Amy, you take him," Raph says to him. I narrow my eyes. "Oh, would you just go?! We can handle Mikey," I reply. "I'm starting to think no one wants to be with me. Fine, I'll just go off on my own," Mikey says, throwing a smoke bomb. I look around the room. I hear a door open behind me to reveal Mikey. "That's a closet," Mikey replies sheepishly. "Have fun, you guys," Leo says, walking out of the room with Raph. I roll my eyes.

Then I remembered something. "Donnie, could you see if the Kraang have anything about me? I keep feeling cold whenever it's hot. And my food was stone cold," I ask him. Donnie nods. "Your food froze? Splinter already told me. I'll get right on it," he answers. It might seem a little weird, but maybe the Kraang have something do with my problem… Mikey stands behind Donnie. "What's that button-" Donnie slaps Mikey's hand away. "Don't. Touch. Anything." Donnie replies. Mikey looks at the computer. "What's that one do?" Mikey asks, pointing at a button.

"I don't know."

"What's that one do?"

"I don't know!" Donnie exclaims, annoyed. He throws Mikey away from the computer. "Can't you restrain him?" Donnie asks me. "Do you know how hard it is for Mikey not to touch anything?" I ask him. "Well, keep him away from the computer!" Donnie answers. I roll my eyes and turn to Mikey to find that he's disappeared. "Ooh, that one's pretty!" I hear from Mikey. I turn to Donnie, where Mikey was pointing to the buttons again. I slap my forehead. "Just stop it!" Donnie exclaims, slamming his fists on the computer. And somehow, the computer turns on. "Ha-ha, I'm in!" Donnie replies. "You're welcome," Mikey says. I pull Mikey off of Donnie. He groans painfully.

"Hmm, sorry Amy. There's nothing about your mother's current location. But there is a file about your DNA," Donnie says, looking through the computer. Why would the Kraang have a file about me? "What? Let me see," I order. He presses on the file. A picture of me pops up. There's very few information, since it's still in progress, but something caught my eye. Under my name it read: 'Secret Weapon. Powers: Unknown.' …Powers? "What powers?" I ask Donnie. "Hmm…interesting. We'll look into that later. We gotta find out what the Kraang are up to," Donnie answers. I nod. What powers could I possibly have?

"Maybe she has the power to make pizza!" Mikey exclaims. I smack my forehead. "What? I'm hungry!" he says to me. Blueprints appear on the screen. I gasp.

"Uh-oh."

Donnie, Mikey, and I run up to Leo and Raph, who were standing in front of a door. I'm guessing that's where they were keeping April's dad. Leo was trying to unlock the door. "Leo, Raph, they've planted a mutagen bomb downtown," Donnie explains. "They're going to use it to disperse ooze over half the city!" I finish. "Oh, hi Mr. O'Neil. Your daughter's really nice," Donnie says to April's dad. I roll my eyes. Now isn't the time to play kiss-up, Donnie. Mr. O'Neil gives him a weird look. "Okay, we have to disarm that bomb. If I could just get this stupid door open," Leo replies. "Have you tried this?" Mikey asks, slamming on a button. "No!" The others and I yell out. An alarm starts to go off.

"Let me try getting that door open," I say to Leo. He steps aside and I plug in some wires. "And that's why no one wants to be with you!" I hear from Raph. I plug in the last wire. "Done!" I reply, the door opening. Leo stares at me, wide-eyed. I raise an eyebrow and clap my hands in front of him. He snaps out of it. He shakes his head. "Let's move!" Leo orders before we hightail it out of here, with some Kraang shooting their laser guns at us. We hide behind some crates. Leo starts making some pigeon noises… "What are you doing?" Raph asks. I roll my eyes, put my fingers together and make a loud whistle noise.

April looks down from where we entered. "Dad!" she exclaims before throwing down the rope. I start to climb up. I dodge a laser coming my way. I throw one of my shruiken at a laser gun, making it explode. The Kraang who was holding it gets blasted away. I reach the top of the rope. April pulls me up. "What about your mom?" She asks me. I shake my head. "She was moved to a different facility," I answer. April pats my shoulder and I smile. I look down at the turtles. Mr. O'Neil was shooting at the Kraang? "Daddy, no!" April exclaims.

"We can't leave him here."

"We don't have a choice."

The turtles climb the rope. I see Mr. O'Neil get taken away from the Kraang. The turtles reach the top. "No!" April exclaims sadly. She hugs Donnie. My eyes droop. "We'll get him back, April. I promise," Donnie says, pulling away from April. Leo starts running to the edge of the building. "We gotta go," he orders. We follow Leo, jumping off the building.

"Kraang, in how many time units known as minutes will the device containg the mutagen that will be spread over the place known as New York, be detonated?"

"Five."

We're downtown, where the mutagen bomb was. Donnie tracked it down with his T-Phone. We jump down and take down the guards. "Okay, Donnie. It's up to you," Leo says to Donnie. Donnie opens a panel, where there's a bunch of wires. "Uh-oh," Donnie replies. "Uh-oh? Donnie, you said you knew how to do this," Leo says. "I didn't count on a design this complex, Leo," Donnie answers. "What did you expect? A big round ball with a lit fuse that said bomb?" Leo retorts, drawing a bomb with his fingers. "No, but this-" I interrupt their argument. "Stop it, both of you! Have you forgotten that we have 4 minutes and 15 seconds left?" I reply. We turn to the panel. "Careful," Leo orders.

"Watch out for those wires."

"You guys are not helping."

"What if we just push this button?" Mikey asks, pointing to a button. I slap his hand away. "I think we've had enough of buttons today," I tell him. "Donnie, you're going to have to speed this up," Leo replies. "I cannot work with all this pressure!" Donnie exclaims, annoyed. I hear something, and so does Leo. We look at where the noise is coming from. I gasp. No, not now! "Um, that might be a problem," Leo answers. Bradford and Xever jump to us. I pull out my katana. We proceed to fight. I got stuck with Xever, again. "Here I am. What were your other two wishes?" Xever asks me. I growl and grip my katana harder. "That he be charming and handsome. I guess not all wishes come true," I answer before Raph and I charge at him.

"You guys picked a really bad time for this," I hear from Leo, who was dealing with Bradford. "Oh, sorry for the inconvenience. When would you prefer to breathe your last breath?" Xever replies. "If that thing goes off, it'll wipe us all out," I retort. "I'd rather perish with honor than live in shame," Bradford says. I decide to switch guys. I backflip over to Bradford and land behind him. I was about to strike, but he turns around and hits me. "Will you hurry up and defuse the bomb? We're dealing with a couple of nutjobs here," Raph tells Donnie, who still hasn't figured out which wire to cut. "Be quiet!" Donnie says, annoyed. I high kick Bradford and he grabs my leg and throws me. I scream and Mikey catches me with his nunchuck. He pulls me to him. "Thanks, Mikey," I say to him, before giving him a fist bump.

"Which do I cut? Black or green?" I hear Donnie ask himself. "Go for the green!" Mikey tells him before Bradford hits him. I somersault over to Bradford and punch him. "Eh, why not?" I hear from Donnie before he cuts the green wire. Donnie turns over to us. "Guys, guys. Mikey was right about something!" Donnie exclaims. "Yeah, that's great and all, but a little HELP would be nice!" I say to him. I throw a shruiken at Braford, who dodges it. Dang it. Donnie jumps down to help. Finally, things were going our way. I don't know why Splinter said we're overconfident. Obviously, we can handle anything.

We corner Xever and Bradford in front of the bomb. I point my katana at Xever's body. Leo does the same with Bradford. "You are worthy adversaries, but the fight is ours," Leo says to Bradford. "Just lay down your weapons, and no one gets hurt…anymore," I reply to Xever. "Never!" He exclaims to me. "You don't have a choice," I retort. "You've lost," Leo finishes. "If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me," Bradford answers. He stabs the bomb with his sword. And I'm standing right next to it! "No!" Leo replies. He pushes me out of the way right before Xever and Bradford are hit with the mutagen. I sigh in relief. "Thanks, Leo," I say to him. He smiles before we get up.

"So to sum it up, we kicked the butts of the Kraang and Shredder's top henchman while defusing a bomb and saving the city," Leo replies. "Yeah, we're not overconfident," Raph answers. "We're just that good," Leo says with a wink. "Xever and Bradford, zero. Us, two!" I say excitedly. We all high-three each other before we start to walk away. "Your skills are impressive. But they will not save you," I hear from above. I look around before I look up to see a 6'8 foot man covered in razor blades.

"Oh man. Do you think that's the Shredder?"

"It's definitely a Shredder."

"There is undoubtedly a fascinating story in how my old nemesis came to teach ninjitsu to four mutant turtles and one girl," Shredder replies, his blades coming out of his armor. My eyes widen. The Shredder? The one who destroyed Splinter's family? This can't end well. "Perhaps I will let one of you live long enough to tell it," Shredder finishes. "You're gonna have to catch us first. Mikey," Leo says. "So long, suckah!" Mikey, replies, throwing a smoke bomb on the ground. However, it wasn't a smoke bomb, it was a REAL egg. I slap my forehead. "Oops. All right, that one's on me," Mikey says, with us looking down at the cracked egg.

* * *

"You were all very lucky," Splinter says to us. We ended up escaping the Shredder. Xever and Bradford were mutated, so that gave us a chance to flee. We all had bruises, but I think I had more than the others combined. Shredder almost choked me to death, trying to make me tell him where the lair was. I look down at the floor and sigh. "Well, I think we define that word differently, sensei," Raph answers. I walk over to Sensei, my leg limping on the way. I can already feel myself getting better, since the pain was getting less worse as I walked. "Few have ever faced the Shredder and survived," Splinter replies.

"He was just so fast. It was like he was everywhere at once," Mikey tells him. "Amelia. Thank you for not giving away our location, and for sacrificing your life to do so," Splinter tells me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nod. Leo walks over to me and gives me an ice pack. He sets me down on the couch. I place the ice pack on my head. "You were right about us being overconfident, sensei," Leo says to Splinter. "There's just some things we're just not ready for," I reply sadly.

"Perhaps. But that no longer matters. It is clear now that the Shredder is a problem that will not go away," Splinter says. We all look up at him. "So prepare yourselves, my children. Because as of this moment, we are at war."


	11. Panic in the Sewers

**Angel: I honestly don't have much to say…*spins the wheel* Donnie.**

 **Donnie: *sighs* Angel owns nothing but her OCs.**

 **Panic in the Sewers**

We are getting ready for patrol. I was fully healed from our fight with the Shredder. But still, I couldn't get that file off my mind. What did that mean, 'Powers: Unknown?' Did the Kraang give me something? And if so, why? "Come on!" Raph says. We were about to leave when Splinter stops us. "Where are you going?" he asks us. "Heading out for our evening patrol," Leo answers. Why do I have a bad feeling about this? "There will be no patrol," Splinter replies. Huh? Did I miss something? "Sensei?" Mikey asks. "Last time you fought the Shredder, you barely escaped with your lives. Especially Amelia," Splinter explains. Oh, so that's what this is about. He's worried he's going to lose his sons. "Sensei, I'm completely fine. See? Nothing wrong," I answer, moving around to show him.

"Next time, we'll be ready," Raph tells Splinter, walking up to him. "Yes because you will stay down here until you are ready," Splinter replies. Wait what?! "No patrol, no games, no rest. There is only training, starting now!" Splinter orders, pushing Raph to us. My eyes widen. Training? Until we're 'ready'? Do you know how long that will take?

* * *

Weeks. It'll take WEEKS.

We're now in the dojo, training. I was watching the turtles. Donnie and Mikey run up to Leo and Raph. They throw their brothers to the ground, panting. "More, sensei?" Leo asks. "Yes, more! There is no intention in your strikes. Do it again! And this time, Amelia, join Leonardo and Raphael," Splinter orders. I groan and walk over to Leo. We do the practice again. "We will practice all night if we have to," Splinter says. "We have been practicing all night," Donnie replies. I hear snoring and look down at the floor to see Mikey snoozing away. "Pizza, mmm," Mikey says in his sleep. I slap my forehead. "Wake him up!" Splinter orders. Raph cracks his knuckles. "Gladly," he says and punches Mikey awake.

"Ahh! Shredder's here!" Mikey replies, pointing at nothing. "Relax. You were just having a nightmare," Leo tells him. "Aren't we all?" Raph asks. Mikey stands up. "Sensei, can we rest for a sec?" Donnie asks Splinter. "Rest? Hmm, the Shredder will not rest until you are all dead!" Splinter retorts. Oh, come on! Splinter is being way too hard on us… "Sensei, we've been training nonstop for weeks with hardly any sleep. They need a break," Leo says for his brothers. "Oh, like you and Amy don't?" Raph asks Leo. " That's right, Raph, I don't. Don't you see she's tired?" Leo asks. "Uh, I'm not really THAT tired…" I say before yawning. Oh, who am I kidding? I haven't sleep in days! "Ah, well, then I'll give you a break," Raph retorts. Splinter hits us all with his staff.

One by one, we fall to the floor. Ow… "If I were the Shredder, none of you would be breathing right now. Understand?" Splinter replies. We look at him sleepily. "Perhaps a brief rest is in order. We will resume later," Splinter orders. I fall to the floor again, my eyes closing. I feel someone's arms around me. Whoever it was, he carried me to my bed and tucked me in. I open my eyes a little and all I see is a silhouette of one of the turtles. I don't know which one it was, though. I hear a 'Shhh' before I completely fall asleep.

 _I open my eyes. All I see is darkness. I look down and see that I am wearing a white nightgown. I stand up. "Hello?" I call out. My voice echoes as I speak. "Anyone here?" I ask. No response. I narrow my eyes and look around. Where am I? There's nothing here! "Monster…" Someone whispers to me. I turn around. "What?" I ask. "Freak…" the voice whispers again. I turn to where the voice was coming from. That sounds familiar. "What are you talking about? I'm a human!" I retort. I feel something appear behind me. "You will never be accepted…" I hear. I see a mirror behind me and walk up to it. I reach my hand out. "No wonder people disappear from you. You drive everyone away from you…"_

" _That's not true!" I yell. Someone appears on the mirror. Her hair covers her body. Wait…why does she look familiar? "Who are you?" I ask._ " _Why, don't you know?" she asks me before revealing herself. I gasp. It's…me. Except I look completely different. My 'other half' has black eyes with red pupils, with blood coming out of them. She has sharp teeth and claws. I back away a little. My 'reflection' comes out of the mirror. "W-what do you want from me?!" I ask angrily. She shape-shifts into Leo and the Shredder appears behind him. I look in horror. Leo (or me, in this case) pulls out his katana blades. "To destroy you!" Leo answers before charging at me. I scream and run. Leo appears in front of me. "Destroy the girl…now!" Shredder orders Leo. He nods. "Leo, what are you doing?!" I yell. "What I should have done a long time ago. Say goodbye, freak!" Leo says, aiming his katana at me. I scream louder._

I jolt awake in my bed. I sigh in relief. It was just a dream…A terrible dream, that is. I slowly walk out of my room. Leo wouldn't do that, so why was I dreaming about him? Oh…right, my crush on him. Right now, it's the Shredder I'm worried about… "Amy! Space Heroes is on!" Leo says to me. Not even Space Heroes can cheer me up. My eyes droop and I walk over to the pinball machine. Just ignore him, Amy… "Amy?" I hear from behind me. I shut my eyes closed in response. "What? Hey, what are you doing?" I hear from Leo. Raph must have done something again. "Oh, sorry. It was Spike's idea. He says Space Heroes is too stupid for him," Raph replies. I roll my eyes. Sure, blame it on Spike.

"That's saying something, considering he hangs out with you all day."

"Nice going, Leo. You made him angry, so I'm gonna mop the floor with your face!"

I slam my hands on the machine. "Would you quit it, Raph? You need to cool off," I reply to him. "Don't tell me what to do!" Raph retorts. I narrow my eyes. Leo stands in front of Raph. "Amy's right. You do need to cool off," Leo says before smiling at me. I frown and sit down on the couch. "I can help with that!" I hear from Mikey before a water balloon is thrown at Raph. "Doctor Prank-enstein strikes again!" Mikey exclaims. I roll my eyes. You shouldn't have done that, Mikey… Raph gives Mikey an angry look. "Dude, you should see your face right now. You look so mad!" Mikey says. "Okay, Spike. You'll like this show. It's called 'does Mikey bend that way?'" Raph replies, cracking his neck. He chases after Mikey, who screams in response. "Come here, you!" Raph says, tackling Mikey.

I look down on the floor, not paying attention to them. Flashes of my nightmare appear in my mind. I gasp. No, not again… I wrap my arms around my legs and put my head down. "Amy?" I hear. I look up to see Leo. "Are you okay?" he asks, worried. I didn't know how to answer that. I don't want to tell him about my nightmare. I'd rather live in fear than have someone feeling pity for me. My life is bad enough with my parents gone. I groan painfully at the words I kept hearing. "Amy?" I hear again. I turn to Leo. "I'm…fine," I eventually say. "Are you sure? You keep…avoiding me," Leo replies. My eyes widen. I look around the room frantically. "Umm…gotta go. Bye!" I reply, running to Donnie's lab.

I pant, my hands on my knees. "Amy?" I hear. I scream and turn to Donnie. I sigh. "Yes?" I ask. "Is something wrong?" he replies. Should I tell him? I don't think Mikey and Raph would understand…Might as well… I tell him about my nightmare and avoiding Leo. "What? Leo wouldn't be working for the Shredder," Donnie replies. I don't answer him. "So you're avoiding Leo why?" Donnie asks. I blush. "You have a crush on him, don't you?" he asks. I shuffle my feet and nod. "Your secret's safe with me. And I don't think you have to worry about that nightmare anymore," Donnie says and I smile. "You're still working on that go-cart?" I hear from behind me. I gasp and turn to see Leo. Oh, I SO hope he wasn't listening…The look in his eyes tell me he doesn't know. I sigh in relief. What go-cart? I notice that there are five separate vehicles that look attached to each other.

"It's not a go-cart. It's an all-terrain patrol buggy with detachable sidecars," Donnie retorts. I roll my eyes. "Dude, hasn't Splinter been riding us hard enough? You gotta find a way to relax," Mikey replies. "We all deal with stress in different ways, Mikey," Leo says. "Yeah, and this is how I deal," Donnie tells him. "And this is how I deal," Mikey retorts, throwing a water balloon at Leo. Leo ducks, the water balloon hitting Donnie instead. Donnie throws down his mask and begins chasing Mikey. "You and Amy are next, Leo! Doctor Prank-enstein makes house calls!" Mikey exclaims. Please.

"Hoko no kamae," Leo orders. Donnie, Mikey and I place our hands above our head. Raph, however does not. "Raph, hoko no kamae," Leo says again. "Hoko no way. It's bad enough Splinter's driving us into the ground. Now you too?" Raph answers. "Raph, just do it," I reply. "We have to keep training, because, right now, we don't stand a chance against Shredder," Leo says. "Yeah, and he's up there somewhere, waiting for us!" Mikey says creepily. That's not helping with my nightmare situation, Mikey… "I just freaked myself out!" Mikey exclaims. "I hate to say it, but the fact that we've been laying low might be the only reason we're still alive," Donnie explains. I shiver at the thought. "The Shredder DID threaten me…" I reply.

"Exactly, so until we're ready, we stay down here," Leo orders. "Unfortunately, that's not an option," I hear. I turn to April, who was holding up her phone.

* * *

"We're meeting Shredder tonight. He's got a plan to destroy the turtles and Pinkie."

I narrow my eyes. April had placed a recorder in the Purple Dragons' hideout, so we could spy on them. We were all listening in on their conversation. They're working for Shredder? That can't be good… I see Leo looking at me. I turn away from him.

"How? He doesn't even know where they are."

"He says they're in the sewers somewhere, and that's all he needs to know to wipe them out."

The recording stops there. The thought of Shredder being here is unsettling… "Our home is no longer safe. The Shredder must be stopped," Splinter says from behind us. "How can we stop a plan we don't even know?" Donnie asks. Leo and I throw a shruiken at Mikey's water balloons. He pouts. "We have to go topside, and find out what they're planning," Raph answers. I nod. "We can't stop the plan by staying here," I reply. "Amy and Raph are right. There's no other way," Leo says, looking at me. I look away and go to my room to get my katana. "Alright, Amy. Enough is enough. Why are you avoiding me?" I hear from behind. Oh, why now?! I turn to Leo. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I answer before I walk out, Leo trailing behind me. I feel his hand on my arm.

"Amy. Tell me what's wrong. NOW," he orders. I pull my arm away. Is he serious right now? "It's because of you, ok?!" I yell before covering my mouth. "What do you mean?" Leo asks me. Should I say it? I look at him. "I'll tell you later," I answer before leaving. The others follow me. "What was that about?" Raph asks. I stop in my tracks. "…It's not important," I say before walking again.

"This is the place."

I think we're near Shredder's lair, which was a decrepit old building. "Donnie, you're crowding me," Raph says. "Sorry," Donnie replies. "All that Splinter talk about how we're not ready has me thinking maybe we're in over our heads," Mikey tells us. "You're always in over your head," Raph replies, hitting Mikey on the head. "I'm saying now we all are! And that scares me," Mikey tells him. I put a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "It's okay to be scared, Mikey. Raph is scared," I reply. I tap Mikey's shoulder and whisper 'I'm scared, too.' He gasps and looks at me. "You are?" he asks in disbelief. I tell him about my nightmare. "Why didn't you tell Leo and Raph?" he asks me. I shook my head. "If I tell anyone else, they're just going to feel sorry for me. And I don't want that right now in times like this," I answer.

"I am not scared," Raph retorts. I sense something behind me. "Mikey, put the balloon down," I reply. Mikey giggles sheepishly. "You should be scared," I hear from a deep voice. I turn to see an 8-foot-tall humanoid Akita with a large left arm and many, jagged spikes. Uh-oh…

"Bradford!"

"Rad-brad!"

"Look at what I found, four soon-to-be-ex turtles and one little girl," Bradford replies. He must have been guarding Shredder's lair.

"I'm sure glad it's okay to be scared."

"You and me both."

"This is no time to panic," Leo orders. Bradford walks closer to us. I pull out my katana nervously. That's a big dog mutant… "He keeps getting taller!" Mikey exclaims. "Then I'll cut him down to size!" Leo and I say at the same time. "Wait, what? Are you crazy?" Leo asks me. I narrow my eyes. "Well, SOMEONE has to fight him," I retort. "Uh, guys? This isn't the best time!" Donnie replies. …Why is the sky getting darker? I turn to see Bradford about to pound me. Suddenly, I'm pushed out of the way. I look up to see Leo. "Listen, we'll charge at the same time," I tell him. He nods. We run towards Bradford and try to hit him, but we miss.

"Uh, let's stick together on this one," Leo says to us.

"This is hopeless."

"Keep your head in the game," Leo replies. "I just want to keep my head on my body," Donnie retorts. Bradford swings at me. I move away from his giant fist and slice through one of his spikes. He growls at me and grabs my foot. He hangs me upside down. I yelp. "Shredder could use you," Bradford replies. Wait, if I'm hanging upside down, then that means… I look down and yelp louder. "Look away! Look away!" Leo orders his brothers who shield their eyes. I hold onto my skirt, pulling it down. "This is so humiliating. I picked the wrong day to not wear tights!" I hiss, embarrassed. Bradford throws me at the turtles, and I crash into them. "Never speak of this. AGAIN," I tell them. "Mikey, smoke!" Leo tells him.

Mikey gets a smoke bomb, but he drops it. The egg explodes only a little bit of smoke. "What was that?" Raph asks angrily. "I'm stressed! Excuse me if my aim's a little off!" Mikey retorts. "How hard is it to hit the ground?" Raph asks, throwing a smoke bomb. But, the smoke bomb drops into a grate. I smack my forehead. "Seriously?!" I reply. "Not so easy, is it?" Mikey asks Raph. "Oh, would you guys just-" I throw a smoke bomb on the floor, making us disappear back in the sewers.

* * *

We're back at the lair. Raph was punching the dummy. I was playing on the Space Heroes machine. Donnie was on his laptop. Mikey was reading a comic book. Leo was watching tv. "We couldn't take him," Raph says, punching the dummy harder. "Dogpound was just too powerful," I hear from Mikey. "Dogpound?" Leo asks him. "What? 'Cause he's a dog and he pounded us into the-" I interrupt him with a "We get it." I sigh. Now what? Shredder's going to force us out of our home, I'll have to move back home, and I'll never see my parents again… "I don't see how we're gonna get close to that meeting now," I hear from Leo. "Well, maybe we just need to find a new place to hide," Donnie answers.

I nod. "The sewers in Florida might be nice this time of year," I reply. "No, I'm not letting you guys give up. I'll spy on the meeting," April tells us. Wait, wait, wait, wait, April? Spy on the meeting?

"No way!"

"Nuh-uh."

"You can't."

"Forget it."

"How do I say this in the nicest way possible? Oh, right. No!" I say to April. "Absolutely not," Splinter orders. "I can do this! You've been training me to be a Kunoichi," April answers, turning to Splinter. It's the SHREDDER. No way can she pull this off. Shredder is dangerous and ruthless. And I should know! "For a few weeks," Splinter retorts. "What choice do we have? Shredder's gonna attack your home, and we need to find out how. Amy can help me!" April answers. My eyes widen. "Leave me out of this," I reply to April. She glares at me. "Okay, I'm the only one who can do it," she says. We all look at each other. I guess we have no choice…

We are near Shredder's lair again except this time, we were on the rooftops. April was just about to go along with the plan. "I don't like this," Donnie says. "Me neither. Giving the enemy a free pizza? Pssh, never a good idea," Mikey replies. I roll my eyes. Of course he would be worried about the pizza…Leo taps me on the shoulder. I look over to him. 'We need to talk.' He mouths to me. I gesture my head to a billboard. We jump up to the billboard, where we could still see April. "What's going on with you? You said you would tell me," Leo asks as soon as we stopped moving. I look over to the sky, avoiding the question. "Amy…trust me," I hear. I turn to Leo and sigh. It's now or never…

I tell him about my nightmare. After I finish, Leo blushes. "Y-you were dreaming about me?" he asks. I feel my face going red. "T-That's not the point," I retort. "You should have told me. Amy, I would never hurt you," Leo says. "That's not what I was worried about. I know that. It's the Shredder. What if…he tries to control you into destroying me or even Sensei? What if-" Leo hugs me, which made me stop talking. I didn't know what else to do but hug him back. After what seemed like eternity, he let go of me. "We're going to stop him. And we're going to do it as a team," Leo says, his hands on my shoulders. I close my eyes and nod. I feel something on my forehead. I gasp, opening my eyes immediately. He just kissed my forehead…

Then I remember April. "Come on," I say to him, jumping down from the billboard and back to the others. "And where have you two been?" Raph asks us, smirking. "Nowhere," I answer before I look down to see April. She walks up to a door, holding a pizza box in her hands. She had a hoodie on to disguise herself. April knocks on the door and a Foot soldier answers it. "Hey, did someone here order a delicious pizza?" April asks, which results with the soldier slamming the door in her face. "Did she really think that was going to work?" I ask. April walks away from the door. "Looks like the Foot Clan are smarter than the Purple Dragons," April says from Leo's T-Phone. "They'd almost have to be, wouldn't they?" Leo asks. I snort. "Everyone's smarter than the Purple Dragons…even Mikey," I retort to April.

"Hey!" I hear from Mikey. I throw another shuriken at Mikey's water balloon. He pouts. "Thanks, April. You did your best," I say from Leo's phone. "At least we've still got the pizza," Mikey replies. I hear April chuckle. "Oh, I'm not done yet," she says, hanging up the phone. Huh? What is she doing? She dumps the pizza box in the dumpster. "Not the pizza! She's gone rogue," Mikey exclaims. I smack my forehead. "That's not important right now!" I retort. "Pizza is too important!" Mikey replies. I roll my eyes. April walks up to the door again and knocks. A guy answers this time instead of a foot soldier.

"May I help you?"

"Sir, I'm with the firefighters association, local 94. We've received reports of some faulty wiring in this building, so mind if I have a look-see?" Firefighters association? How did she come up with that?

"Well, I don't think-"

"Thanks," April interrupts, barging inside. "She's so cool," Donnie says dreamily.

* * *

"Listen carefully. Five of you will hijack a tanker truck on Houston in approximately 15 minutes."

We were listening in on a conversation between Dogpound and the Foot, which April was recording right now.

"The chemical is extremely rare, so you will not have another chance." Chemical? Probably a dangerous chemical if it's supposed to destroy our home…

"Chemical? What chemical?" Raph asks. "How about we listen and find out?" Donnie asks in a retorted voice. "How about I break your shell on my knee?" Raph asks angrily. I shush them. "Don't shush me!" Raph retorts at me. I narrow my eyes. "Would you shut up so we can hear about the plan?!" I hiss at him.

"Which will destroy them once and for all. Except for the girl. We need her alive for Shredder. Now go."

Girl? What girl? I remember what Dogpound said to me. Wait…me?! Why does the Shredder want me? It doesn't make any sense. "We missed it! Oh, great. Nice going, guys," Leo replies. "Why does the Shredder need me alive? It's not like his vendetta is against me," I reply. "I don't know, but I think it's best we don't find out," Leo says. "We've gotta get April out!" Donnie says, worried. Leo and I stop him. "Donnie, imagine us rushing in there. Think about April's safety if we show up now," I tell him. "We wait," Leo orders. My T-Phone rings. Hm? I pull it out to see April's photo appear. I answer it. "April?" I ask.

"I'm gonna hitch a ride, see where they go," April answers. Doesn't he have advanced hearing? "No, you've done enough. Now get out of there!" Leo orders. Well, he heard THAT time… I hear a growl from a familiar dog mutant from the phone. "Dogpound heard you! April! Run!" Leo yells. "No! We're too late!" Donnie exclaims as I hear a door closing from the phone. "April! April are you there?" Leo asks, looking at my phone. "She's not gonna answer, Leo," Raph replies. Leo starts to freak out, just like in that episode of Space Heroes. "What do we do? We gotta get April out of that van, but-but Dogpound's in there, and we're not ready to fight that guy. Aw, Splinter was right. We should've stayed below," Leo says, panicked. "Leo, calm down," I tell him.

"Can't believe I'm going to say this," Raph replies. I raise an eyebrow. "Get it together, Captain!" Raph says in a Captain Ryan voice. I realize what Raph was trying to do and play along. "You're our leader, so act like one," I finish for Raph. Leo stops having a panic attack. "Thanks, guys. That was the anxiety ray talking," Leo says with a smile. "What, that's it? You're not going to slap yourself?" Raph asks. "Don't push it," I tell him. "Psst, let's save April," Leo replies. "And our home," Mikey says. "But we'll never catch him on foot," Donnie tells Leo. "We're not going on foot," Leo answers.

Oh no…

"Yeah, this is rad!" Mikey exclaims. We're traveling on the patrol buggy. I was in the middle of the four turtles, Leo and Raph in front, and Donnie and Mikey in back. My go-cart was pink with medium-sized wheels. There was a crank next to me, for detaching the others. "It's not ready!" Donnie replies. We turn right, getting closer to the tanker. "This thing is awesome! Does it have a radio?" Mikey says excitedly. "No, it doesn't have a radio! I'm telling you it's not ready!" Donnie retorts. "We didn't have a choice!" I reply to him. "Seems ready to me," Leo says. The wheel on his go-cart breaks off. "Whoa!" he exclaims, putting the wheel back on. I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow.

"Eh, okay, don't pull on that, and we'll be fine," Leo replies, laughing sheepishly. We catch up to the tanker, with Dogpound on the side of the truck. "Raph, Amy, get ready," Leo orders. "For what?" Raph and I ask him. "This!" Leo answers, pulling a lever. Raph and Mikey's buggy detaches, making Raph scream. Leo and Donnie's do the same, leaving me alone. I scream and place my hands on the wheel, steering me back in the direction of the tanker. "Leo, you could have been a little specific!" Raph yells at him. "Not cool!" I reply. Leo smiles. "Where's the fun in that?" Leo asks, winking at me. I blush in response.

Donnie looks at the label of the tanker. "Chlorosulfonic acid? Leo, I think I figured out Shredder's plan! That acid reacts violently with water!" Donnie explains. "Wait, that acid will incinerate the sewers in seconds, including the lair!" I exclaims. "And Splinter! We gotta stop them!" Leo orders. "How did you know that?" Raph asks me. "My parents were scientists, remember?" I reply. We follow the tanker. A white van follows the tanker and starts to go in a different direction. They're probably holding April there. "Donnie! You and Raph stay with the van and save April. Amy, Mikey, you're coming with me. We have to stop that tanker!" Leo replies. "Uh, if you hadn't noticed, I'm stuck with Raph," Mikey says. Raph smirks.

"No problem," Raph answers, who pulls the lever, making Mikey detach from Raph. Mikey screams in response. "Well, that was fun!" Raph exclaims. "Told ya!" Leo replies, pulling his lever, making Donnie detach from him. Donnie hollers, and he turns into a different street, Raph following him. I drive up to Leo, still behind the tanker. "Amy and Mikey, let's slow this thing down. Fire grappling hooks!" Leo says to us. He fires his grappling hook. I nod and press a button, firing my grappling hook. "Got it!" Mikey replies, doing the same. Our grappling hooks lock onto the tanker, but they break off. "Dang it!" I exclaim. "Donnie did say they're weren't ready!" Mikey says to Leo. "I know!" he retorts.

We stop quickly, but my go-cart wouldn't stop moving. I was about to crash! I take off my seatbelt and jump out of the go-cart, which crashes into a wall. I wince. Sorry Donnie. Dogpound jumps off the tanker and walks over to us. I pull out my katana and we fight. Dogpound tries to punch me, but I dodge. He growls at me and starts walking towards me. I put my hands out in front of me. Leo and Mikey charge at him from behind, but Dogpound punches them, and they crash into each other. "No!" I exclaim. Dogpound cracks his knuckles. Suddenly, something shoots from my hand and hits Dogpound's arm. It was…ice?!

I look at my hand in disbelief. Did I just shoot ice from my hand?! Dogpound slams his fist on the ground, breaking the ice. I backflip over him and run to Leo and Mikey. "You guys okay?" I ask them. Leo nods and looks behind me. "Look out!" he yells. I turn around to see Dogpound about to punch me. I grab Leo and Mikey, move away from Dogpound and held my hand in front of me. Come on, I shot ice from my hand, I can do it again. Think ice, think ice… An ice dagger shoots from my hand, hitting Dogpound. "Yes!" I say, pumping my fist. "What the heck was that?" Leo asks me, shocked. "I don't know! I just thought about ice, and then that happened!" I explain, looking at my hand. "Awesome!" Mikey exclaims. I look around and see the tanker. Leo looks at it as well.

"What did Donnie say about this stuff?" Leo asks me. I realize his plan. "It reacts violently with water!" I answer. Leo turns to Mikey. "Mikey! Throw the water balloon!" Leo orders. "Uh, what water balloon?" Mikey asks sheepishly. I cross my arms and narrow my eyes. "The one you were going to hit Leo with?" I ask him. Mikey pulls out the water balloon. "Whoa, you guys are good," Mikey replies before throwing the water balloon at the tanker. We jump out of the way, the tanker exploding. I pop my head to watch. Leo and Mikey pop their heads out as well. "Nice shot, Mi-" Mikey throws a water balloon at Leo, and it actually hit him. "Doctor Prank-enstein for the win!" Mikey exclaims. "You had two? Where do you keep them?" I ask. Never mind, I'd rather not find out. Leo smirks. "You didn't get Amy," Leo replies. My eyes widen. Mikey smiles evilly. He throws a water balloon at me, but I duck my head down.

"Aw, man," Mikey says sadly. I stuck my tongue out at Leo and Mikey. Donnie and Raph run up to us. "Eh, looks like we missed the fireworks," Raph replies. "Donnie, the go-cart worked great. Nice job," Leo tells Donnie. I give Donnie a thumbs-up.

"Thanks Leo…and it's a patrol buggy."

* * *

I'm in the dojo with everyone, and they were waiting to see who was going to be my trainer. Splinter stands up and paces. "I'm sure you all did your best to give Amelia the experience of being your student, but now it is time for her to choose," Splinter says. They all turn to me. I sigh. "Just so you know, you guys did a great job. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but-" Mikey interrupts me with a "Whatever happens, it's cool, dudette." The other turtles nod. I smile a little. "I choose…Leonardo," I conclude. "A wise choice, indeed," Splinter says. Leo walks up to me. "Thanks for choosing me, Amy. I won't let you down, I promise," Leo says excitedly. I giggle. "Come on. Let's get some pizza for our victory," I reply to the others. Mikey had gotten us some.

We walk out of the dojo and sit down in the living room. "Oh, wait! Donnie, Raph I gotta show you something," I say. They raise an eyebrow. I circle my hands to make a snowball. "Whoa…" they reply in awe. "How…you can create ice?!" Donnie exclaims. "Do it again! Do it again!" Mikey replies. I shrug. "It does explains why my pizza froze and why I felt cold in hot places," I answer. "Awesome!" Raph replies. We sit down in the living room, where there was a pizza box on the floor. We all grab a slice. "Nothing says victory like the sweet taste of pizza," Raph says. I take a bite of my pizza. I sniff the air. I cover my mouth. What is that disgusting smell?! Donnie sniffs his pizza as well. "This pizza smells kind of funky. Where'd you get it?" Donnie asks Mikey. "It's the one April threw out," Mikey answers.

My eyes widen in disgust, horror, and shock. I feel my eye twitching and I drop my pizza. The others spit out their pizza. I run to a garbage can and spit out my bites of pizza. Ew, ew ,ew. I get some mouthwash and put it in my mouth. "What? We live in a sewer. Now you're clean freaks? More for me," Mikey replies, devouring some more pizza. I spit out the mouthwash. "That was vile, and disgusting," I reply to the others. Splinter walks up to us. "My children. I owe you my gratitude and an apology," Splinter says. "An apology?" Donnie asks him. "Fear clouded your minds. However, it was not the Shredder who fueled that fear, but me. You overcame that fear, and performed admirably. No training today," Splinter explains.

"Yes!"

"Yeah!"

Splinter starts to walk away, and then stops. "Unless Michelangelo throws that balloon at Amelia," he says before leaving. My eyes widen and I turn to Mikey, who, indeed, had a water balloon in his hand, ready to aim at me. I narrow my eyes and crossed my arms. Mikey smiles sheepishly. I look at the others and they smirk. We jump at Mikey.

"You are so gonna get it!"

* * *

 **Angel: YES! I have 1,000 views SO FAR! Thank you guys. Y'all are awesome!**

 **Turtles: See ya later!**


	12. Mousers Attack!

**Angel: Christmas is this Friday! Are you guys excited? 'Cause I know I am!**

 **Mikey: Awe yeah boi! PRESENTS!**

 **Leo: Christmas isn't about presents, Mikey. It's about spending quality time with family and loved ones. *blushes***

 **Angel: *raises eyebrow* Anyway. *spins the wheel* Mikey.**

 **Mikey: Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Mousers Attack!**

I am in the dojo with everyone, practicing our forms. Leo was practing a little slow, though. And Raph noticed.

"Ha!"

"What?"

"Are you fighting a guy in slow motion?" Raph asks, teasing Leo. "I suppose I could do it faster if I ignored my form, like you," Leo retorts. Raph looks at him, annoyed. Please don't start another fight, Raph… "Ignore this form!" Raph exclaims, charging at Leo. Splinter and I look at each other and walk over to them. I strike the pressure point in Raph's neck while Splinter does the same with Leo. We let go at the same time. Both turtles fall to the ground, holding their necks in pain. "Competition is an excellent motivator but not when it turns you against each other," I say to them. Splinter nods. "Amelia, you show great wisdom. So now, you will spar three on two," Splinter orders. Isn't that unfair?

"What?! But it's three against two!" Raph exclaims. "Numbers do not affect the outcome of a battle," Splinter answers. "Okay, I'll take Don-" Splinter interrupts Leo with a "You will take Raphael and Amelia. You two must focus on working together, not competing with each other," Splinter replies. I raise an eyebrow. Leo and Raph? Working together? Yeah, nothing can go wrong with this plan… "Okay, so Amy, me, and Raph against Mikey and Donnie? Uh, isn't that a little unfair?" Leo asks, chuckling. I narrow my eyes. "What are you talking about?" I ask him. Donnie glares. "Wait, what are you trying to say?" Donnie asks Leo.

"Um, how can I put this gently…Amy, you wanna take this one? You're the nicest one out of all of us," Leo replies. "Uh, no thanks. Whatever is going on, I'd rather not be a part of it!" I answer. Raph twirls his sais. "We're way better than you," Raph retorts. "At fighting, maybe," Mikey says with a scoff. "That' s what I meant," Raph replies with a chuckle. "Oh? Fine," Donnie tells us, getting ready to spar. The rest of us do the same. We wait for Splinter to start us off. "Hajime!" Splinter orders. The three of us easily kick Donnie and Mikey's butt. They fall to the floor in pain. Leo and Raph fist bump each other.

"Ya me!"

"You were right, sensei. Working together is fun," Raph says to Splinter. I wince and turn to Donnie and Mikey. "Sorry, guys," I say to them. They give me a thumbs up painfully.

After we had finishing training, we all sat down in the living room. Space Heroes was on! Leo comes in the room with two plates of pizza. He hands me a plate with a smile. I smile back. "Look guys. Raph and I may be better fighters, but you're still an important part of this team," Leo says to Donnie and Mikey. "Hmm, as important as you three?" Donnie asks. "Uh, very important. We shouldn't compare ourselves. It-It's like apples and oranges," Leo replies. I take a bite out of my pizza. "Yeah, if apples were way better, which they are," Raph retorts, flipping a page from his magazine. "So the truth comes out. You guys think of us as some kind of…B team," Mikey replies, standing up. I held up my hands in mock surrender. "Hey, I didn't say anything about you being a 'B-team'," I tell him. "Good one, Dr. Name-enstein. We'll call you the B-team," Raph retorts.

"Would you stop giving them a hard time? All of you are equally skilled," I reply to them. "Thanks. I mean, hey. And Amy, you're on the B-team!" Mikey says. I snap my head over to Mikey. "I'm not getting involved in this," I hiss at him. "Dude, she's already on our team," Raph replies. I turn my head to him. "Since when do YOU make that decision?" I ask him, annoyed. "Hey, how come she's on your team? We had her first!" Donnie retorts. Next thing I know, they're all arguing about which team I should be on. I narrow my eyes and stand up. "STOP IT!" I yell at them, and they immediately shut up. Ice forms on the floor. I gasp and move my hands around, making it disappear. "Sorry, but I'm on neither side. Let's leave it at that," I tell them.

"Yeah, she's on her own team, the A+ team," Raph replies before we sit down. "There's no shame in it. Look, they've got a B-team too," Leo says, pointing to a scene from Space Heroes.

"We'll need back-up."

"You two in the shirts, you're coming with us."

As soon as the two went outside, there was a warbling noise and they get destroyed immediately.

"Rodriguez and that other guy are gone!"

"Well, that's why we bring them along."

Donnie glares at Leo. "Thanks a lot," he replies. I sigh. "Leo, bad example," I say to him. He smiles sheepishly. I hear someone come into the lair. April walks in, looking like something terrible happened to her. We all run up to April. "April, what's wrong?" Donnie asks. "Are you okay?" I ask next. "I just got mugged by some Purple Dragons. They stole my phone," April answers. I narrow my eyes. Those jerks. "Don't worry. We'll kick their butts for you," Leo replies, clenching his fist. "Yeah, we'll teach those punks to mess with April O'Neil," Raph says. "Wait, hold on. It's just a phone. I don't like the Purple Dragons as much as you guys do, but should we really beat them up over something so small?" I say to them.

April nods at me. "She's got a point. I can just get another one," April answers. "Come on. What's the point of being a ninja if you can't help your friends when they get robbed?" Donnie asks. Splinter walks out from the dojo. "The girls are right. It is best to let this go," Splinter orders. "What do you mean? Why shouldn't we get her phone back?" Leo asks Sensei. "One cannot predict the consequences of battle. Every fight has the potential to stir a hornet's nest. A simple cell phone does not justify this risk," Splinter tells us. "What risk? It's the Purple Dragons. Even Mikey and Donnie could beat 'em," Raph replies. "Hey!" Said turtles shout. "It's a cell phone!" I retort. Leo shrugs.

"Sorry Amy, four to one. Don't worry, Sensei. We'll be careful," Leo says, grabbing my hand. We run out of the lair.

* * *

We tracked down the Purple Dragons' lair. And they were throwing knifes at our pictures…I jump kick the leader, making our presence known. He crashes into a crate. Fong gets up and spits at the ground. "The turtles? And Pinkie?" One of the gang members asks. "Sup?" Raph replies. I throw up my hands in disbelief. "It's Amy! Not Pinkie! Amy!" I exclaim in annoyance. "Get 'em!" Fong orders to his members. We charge at them. One of the gang members jump in the air, fist headed for my face. I narrow my eyes and stab the ground with my katana. I jump up and twirl, using the katana handle to hit him. I spin around the katana, and then I backflip to the ground. I smirk.

Someone clears their throat. I turn to see Fong, giving me a flirty grin. "Oh. Great. You," I mutter under my breath. He growls in response. "What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" he asks me. I scoff. "I was gonna ask you the same thing," I retort, before doing a slide, leaving a trail of ice behind me. Fong trips on the ice. I snicker. Leo sees the opportunity to grab Fong, and pin him to the wall. "You punks stole a phone from a friend of ours. We want it back," Leo says. Fong looks at me. "Is she just as cute as her?" Fong asks, growling. I shiver in disgust. Leo growls angrily and pins him harder, making Fong choke a little. "Whatever. We steal a lot of phones," Fong answers. "Well, let's see them. Now!" Leo orders.

We look at their table full of stuff. He's right, they did steal a lot of phones. I see a red phone. "Hey, that looks like it," Donnie exclaims, pointing at the phone. He was about to take it when the ground starts shaking. "Does anyone else feel that?" Leo asks us. Glass shatters from the shaking. "What the heck is going on?" I ask. A hole appears on the floor and some small, bipedal robots come from the hole. They screech at us. "What the heck?" Raph asks. The robots start taking the Purple Dragons' stash from the table. They jump back into the hole. "Hey, those things are stealing the stuff we stole!" One of the gang members exclaims. "Better them than you!" I retort. "Wait where's-" Leo starts to ask, but I tap him and point to Fong, who holds up April's phone.

"He's got the phone," Donnie points out. "B-team, get him! We'll handle the metal," Leo orders. "Hey we are-" Mikey is interrupted by Leo who says "Just go!" Raph slices through a robot. "Amy, you're staying with them?" Mikey asks me. "I'm on my own team, remember? I make my own decisions," I retort. "If you guys can't handle it, don't be ashamed to call for help," Raph says to Donnie and Mikey. "Why does it matter who's better?" I ask him. "Because it's true," Raph retorts. I narrow my eyes and slice through a robot. "Oh yeah? Well, maybe you should call us for help. Or don't call us. We'll call you. Wait I mean-" Donnie puts a hand on his shoulder. "I think they got it," Donnie replies. Mikey blows a raspberry at us as they leave. "Yeah, real mature," I mutter as I roll my eyes.

More robots show up and run towards us. I slice through them. "Come on, let's see where these things are coming from," Leo orders. I put my weapon away and we jump down the hole. I land on the ground. I see a familiar looking guy in a pink sweater. He laughs. "Well done, my pretties," Baxter Stockman says to his robots. "Dexter Spackman," Leo replies. How do they always get his name wrong? "It's Baxter Stockman," I whisper to him. "It's Baxter Stockman!" Baxter exclaims, annoyed. "I was close," Leo says. I slap my forehead. I got it right… "So you're here to stop me again. Well, you don't stand a chance against my mousers," Baxter tells us. Is that what he named his robots?

"Mousers?" Leo asks. "Mobile offensive underground search, excavation, and retrieval sentries," Baxter answers. I raise an eyebrow. "Eh, it's not boring enough," I reply. "Seems a little forced," Leo says. "Since my test robbery was successful, it's time to move on to bigger targets. These are about to make me very, very rich," Baxter explains. So, you steal from the Purple Dragons? I scoff. Yeah, okay. "And we're about to make you very, very hurt," Raph tells Baxter, gripping his sais. I take out my katana, but before any of us could do anything, Baxter sprays us with some red stuff. "Acid! Protect your eyes!" Leo orders. I cover my eyes and cough. Wait…nothing's happening. "Wait, we're fine," Raph says. I unshielded my eyes. Why spray us if nothing happened?

Leo coughs. "You're right. Get him!" Leo replies. "Get me? No, you will be the ones who will be getting got," Baxter retorts, clenching his fists. I pinch my nose and shake my head. You'd think he'd use proper grammar… "Gotten? Get them!" Baxter orders his robots. Raph, Leo, and I easily defeat them. "All gone," Raph says. "Aw, did we break your little toys?" I ask, teasing Baxter. I pull a mouser head off my katana. "Good thing I made extra," Baxter replies, pushing a button. An alarm goes off and I see thousands of mousers. Uh, that's a lot of robots… The robots shriek at us. "I'm calling it. Time to go," Leo orders. "I'll allow it," Raph says to him. "I second that," I reply before we jump up to the roof. I hear the mousers behind us. Leo opens a window. "You can't run forever. Soon, the mousers will crush your bones in their jaws. Such is the fate of anyone foolish enough to trifle with Baxter-"

Something makes him stop talking. Good, because that speech was putting me to sleep. Raph, Leo, and I jump out the window.

* * *

We run. I don't know where we're going, or how those robots keep finding us, but I can't stop running now. Leo and Raph stop at a corner of a store. I follow close behind. I place my hand on the wall, panting heavily. "Arms…legs…getting tired," I say between pants. "You think we've lost them yet?" Leo asks Raph. So much running… I wipe sweat off my head. I hear the mousers screech from behind us. "I'd say no," Raph replies. They jump up to the roof. I try to move my legs, but I feel a sharp pain in my left leg. "Ow! Cramp!" I yelp, holding my leg. The mousers charge at me. I shut my eyes, bracing myself. I wait in suspense, but nothing happens. I open my eyes to see half of the mousers are frozen solid. That must have happened because I was in pain… Leo was slicing through a couple of robots. He finishes them off and walks over to me.

"You okay?" He asks me. I nod. "Yeah, my leg is just cramping up," I reply painfully with a wince. I hear another screech. I look to see more robots. Oh, come on! Leo sees them as well and picks me up bridal-style. I blush a bright red. We jump up to the rooftops and run in sync with Raph. "How are those things tracking us?" Leo asks Raph as we jump from rooftop to rooftop. "It's gotta be that stuff he sprayed us with," Raph answers. "The spray must detect something. I think that's how they track us. I don't remember the type of camera that detects it," I explain. "All right, we better call Donnie," Leo says. "You want to get bailed out by the B-team? Forget that," Raph retorts. I narrow my eyes at him. "There's nothing wrong with asking for help!" I hiss at him. Leo sees something ahead of us. "Maybe we won't have to," Leo replies. We stop in front of a water tower, and Leo puts me down.

I move my left leg, which seemed fine to me. Leo stabs the tower with his sword. "Whatever this stuff is, we'll just wash it off," Leo says, water splashing over us. I raise an eyebrow as I'm sprayed with water. "Ahh! Cold!" Raph replies with a shiver. That's weird, I feel nothing. I squeeze water out of my hair. "That ought to do it," Leo answers. However, more mousers climb up to us. "Uh…I don't think this stuff wears off instantly," I reply nervously. We climb up to the top of the water tower, and I look down. The mousers proceed to chew off the bottom of the structure with their sharp jaws. They screech at us. "Of course, we could call Donnie just to say hi," Leo replies sheepishly.

Leo starts to call Donnie. "Can't you use your ice powers or something?" Raph asks me. I point to the several robots down below. "Do you not see how many robots there are? And even if I used them, they would keep coming back," I retort. "Can you at least get rid of them?" Leo asks, waiting for Donnie to answer. I roll my eyes and sigh. I summon spikes of ice under the robots, impaling them. I smile before I hear more screeching. I look down again to see another horde of robots coming towards us. I smack my forehead. "What's the matter? Oh, don't tell me the A-team and the A+ team need our help," Donnie retorts from the phone. "Uh, no. No, of course not. No we're-we're great. I-I'm just, you know, checking to see if you guys need any help," Leo replies nervously.

"We got this. We followed Fong to the defunct futon factory on fifth."

"Say that five times fast," I hear from Mikey with a laugh.

"Anyway, we've got an awesome plan to get the phone back. How are you guys doing?"

We scoot closer to each other, since we were running out of room. "Uh, you know. Good-ish," Leo says to Donnie. The mousers continue chomping through the bottom of the water tower. One of them shrieks at us. I frown and throw an ice dagger at it. The robot moves away from my ice dagger, making me miss. I scowl. "Little punk," I growl. "Whoa! Whoops, call waiting! Gotta go!" Leo says to Donnie before hanging up. He turns to Raph and I. "You were right, Raph. We've got to beat these things on our own, even if it kills us," Leo replies before something below us creaks. "Uh, okay, bad choice of words," Leo says sheepishly. The floor beneath us creaks, and suddenly we fall to the ground with a thud.

We fight the mousers, my katana clanging around. I slice through another robot. "Look guys, mouser kebabs," Leo says to us. I look at his katana to see mouser heads on them. I giggle before hitting another mouser. More robots run towards us. Raph hits a mouser with a grunt. He pants. "These things are a cakewalk," Raph replies. I freeze a mouser. "More like a Purple Dragon who tries to flirt with me," I retort. A mouser screeches at us. Raph hits it with his sais. "I could do this all day," Raph says, panting heavily. "Same here," Leo and I say, panting. I kick a mouser.

I didn't notice that Raph was on the street until I hear a horn blaring. Raph turns around and jumps out of the way just in time. The car leaves with a loud honk. I turn to the car. "Road hog!" I yell, clenching my fist and waving it around. I run back to Raph and help him up. "That was so fun," Raph replies. More mousers show up with a screech. "It's almost too much fun," Leo says. I sigh in annoyance. "I'm having a blast," I reply with a sarcastic tone. We start running again, and I hear more robots coming. These robots are starting to get on my last nerve… We stop running to catch our breath. Fighting tons of robots can really tire you out!

"Okay, this is crazy. Maybe we should call-"

"We can do this," Raph says, panting. He looks up at a lamp post behind us. "I got an idea. Amy, when I give the signal, I need you to use your powers," Raph replies. I raise an eyebrow. "What? Why?" I ask. "Just do it unless you want those robots to come back," Raph says to me. I nod and we jump up to the lamp post. I see the mousers run up to the lamp post and they look around for us. Leo and I stand up. I whistle with my fingers. "Up here, metal mouth!" Leo says, hitting the post with one of his katanas. He jumps on a mouser's head. "Amy, now!" Raph orders. I move my hands around, making ice appear on the ground. Little glaciers start to form, trapping the robots' legs. Leo slices through a fire hydrant and the mousers get sprayed with water. I slice through the lamp post, and Raph and I jump off before it falls on the ground. Electricity flows through the mousers, making them shut down with a sizzle.

Raph, Leo, and I high-five each other. "Told you we didn't need those guys," Raph retorts. I narrow my eyes and punch him. "Ow!" Raph replies in pain. I smirk before I hear another screech. I slap my forehead. "Oh, come on," Leo says wearily before we run off. "You have GOT to be kidding me," I reply.

We run inside a dark warehouse, blocking the mousers from outside. The robots pound on the door. "Okay, I admit it. I wish Donnie were here. I bet he could find a way to get these things off our tail," Raph replies. A mouser crashes his head underneath me. We all gasp and I kick the head repeatedly. "Make the call, make the call!" I reply desperately to Leo. Leo gets out his T-Phone. Hm, I wonder… I look at the bottom of my boot, which had a sharp heel. I kick the mouser harder, and it shuts down. I sigh in relief, but there's still mousers outside. "He's not answering," Leo replies. I take out my T-Phone and call Mikey. I wait for a few seconds. 'This call has been disconnected,' I hear. "Mikey isn't answering either. I think something happened to them," I answer to Raph and Leo.

"I should've known they'd need us to bail them-" Suddenly, the door breaks down, making us fall to the ground. I sit up and raise my chilled hands over myself. I aim at the mousers, making them flash frozen. I help Leo and Raph up before running outside. "Come on! We gotta find Donnie and Mikey!" I reply and they run after me.

* * *

We burst in, glass shattering as we land. I pull out my katana. Baxter screams. "The turtles! And the girl!" Dogpound exclaims. "Not so fast, Dogpound," I reply to him. "And Dexter Spackman?" Leo asks. Baxter clenches his fists in annoyance. "Baxter Stockman!" he says angrily. Dogpound growls at us. "How did you escape my mousers?" Baxter asks us. "We didn't," Leo and I simply reply. The robot horde burst into the building through the skylights. Leo and I run up to Donnie and Mikey, who were chained to the wall. Leo and I slice through the chains, freeing Donnie and Mikey. The three Purple Dragons flee in panic. I roll my eyes. Mikey gets his hands on April's phone, grabbing the attention of Dogpound, who chases after him.

The rest of us deal with the mousers. One of them jumps on my head and screeches. I grab the mouser, freeze it, and strike it with a kick. The robot knocked back to the ground, and the ice breaks over it. The robot breaks apart, revealing a gamma camera. Donnie walks up to it and picks up the camera. "Whoa! A gamma camera," Donnie exclaims. I snap my fingers, remembering something my mother told me about gamma cameras. "Those detect radioisotopes, which must be the stuff we were tagged with!" I explains. I slice through a mouser. "How do we get it off?" Raph asks impatiently. "You can't. It wears off gradually," Donnie retorts. My eyes widen. "What if someone else got sprayed?" I ask him, forming an idea.

"It'd give off a stronger signal, why? …Oh, I see what you mean!" Donnie answers. "We gotta get Stockman's spray. It controls the mousers," Donnie explains. "You mean that thing?" Raph asks, pointing to a small metal bottle in Stockman's hand. He aims it at us. "I'll handle this, dog man. One spritz, and they're mouser chow," Baxter says to Dogpound. Raph and I grab a shruiken and throw it the spray bottle, making it backfire and blast Dogpound and Baxter. The mousers hone in on them. Somehow, Dogpound gets his hands on April's ringing phone. I aim my hand at the phone, making it freeze and break apart. He growls at me. "Just breaking the ice," I reply. "Hang it up, Dogpound. Your call just got dropped," Donnie retorts. I high-three him.

Dogpound flees, grabbing Stockman along the way and bursting through a brick wall with a few dozen Mousers in pursuit. Leo and Raph walk up to their brothers. "Nice job, guys," Leo replies. "Yeah, from here on out, you're the 'A-' team," Raph says, giving Donnie a noogie. "I've had enough of this 'A-team' nonsense. And I think that's the most you'll get out of him," I reply to Donnie. "Agreed" he mutters.

Back at the Lair, we all relax. Mikey is breakdancing, Raph is feeding Spike leaves, and Donnie and Leo are playing some pinball. Splinter was right. We did choose our battle poorly. Who knew it would result in a bunch of robots chasing us all over the city? I was jamming to my music, while singing. (A/N if you can figure out what anime this song is from, I will love you forever!)

 _Sotto kuchi'zuketai shimetsukeru omoi ni ki'zuite  
koi ga akaku fukaku yoru wo someteku  
tsukiakari ga terasu kimi no yokogao  
nazomeita manazashi ni furikaeru_

 _Ikutsumo no yoru wo kurikaeshi  
kawasu omoi kanata made_

"You can also sing in Japanese?" Raph asks me. "I only know this song in Japanese," I reply before I started singing again. I feel four pairs of eyes on me, but I didn't care.

 _Sotto kuchi'zuketai shimetsukeru omoi ni ki'zuite  
nakitsukareta hitomi nanimo iwazu daite  
itsuka kitto ieru awaku kagayaita kono kokoro  
koi ga akaku fukaku yoru wo someteku_

I hear the others cheering me on, all except one. I turn to Leo, who was staring at me with a weird look. He notices me looking at him, his face going red. I giggle before I sing the next verse.

 _Tatoe hanaretete mo miushinawanai shinjiaeru  
nanimo iwazu daite_

I belt out that last verse, finishing the song. The turtles clap while cheering. I smile and take a bow. Splinter comes out of the dojo, probably because of all the noise. "Why are you all cheering for Amelia?" Splinter asks curiously. "Didn't you hear her singing? She rules! Show Sensei, Amy!" Mikey exclaims. "Perhaps another time. I hope you all see that choosing your own battles poorly, you created your own crisis," Splinter explains. "Yeah, there's definitely some irony there," Raph replies. "Okay, it got a little out of control, but we learned our lesson. And at least we got April's phone back," Leo says to Splinter. April walks in the lair as soon as Leo finished his sentence. "You did? Sweet," April replies. Leo gives April the phone, which looked fine until it shatters into pieces, ice coming from it. I wince.

"Uh, what was that?" April asks. I scratch my neck sheepishly with a laugh. "That may or may not have been something I discovered not too long ago," I reply nervously. April raises an eyebrow. I clear my throat and held out my hand, making an ice crystal. "You can make ice?!" April exclaims. The ice crystal drops in my hand and I put it in my hair. "It's a long story," I say wearily. "Uh, the important thing is, it didn't end up in the wrong hands," Leo comments. April gives an upset look, despite Leo's words. "Gee, thanks guys," April says sadly. "Uh, don't worry, April. You can have one of my custom-built T-Phones," Donnie replies, holding out a T-Phone. April takes it.

"Ooh, cool," April replies in awe. Mikey pops up from behind her. "Just don't say T-Phone self-destruct," Mikey tells her. The T-Phone explodes in April's hands immediately. I slap my forehead.

"Or else that happens," Mikey says sheepishly. Seriously?


	13. It Came From the Depths

**Angel: Remember when I said I was going to post a Christmas one-shot? I'm still doing it, and it won't be posted until Christmas Eve. Anyway, *spins the wheel* Landed on me. I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **It Came From the Depths**

We're all relaxing in the lair. All of us were watching tv in the lair, except Mikey. "Amy?" I hear from behind me. I turn around to face Donnie. "Hm?" I ask him. "Can I have a sample of your DNA? I wanna figure out how you can create and manipulate ice," Donnie answers. That is actually a puzzling question. "Wait, what if it does something to her?" Leo asks, turning to Donnie. "Relax Leo. She'll be fine," Donnie replies, getting a needle from his lab. "It's a mystery to me too, Leo. And I wanna know why," I reply. I held out my arm to Donnie, who puts the needle in my arm. Donnie takes the needle out and goes to put away the sample in his lab. I go back to watching tv. I hear footsteps walking towards us. "Who wants to try my latest creation?" Mikey asks loudly. I sigh wearily. Oh no… "We all love pizza. We all love milkshakes. So I combined them," Mikey says to us, holding up a pitcher of brown liquid. I stuck my tongue out in disgust.

I take out a bag of chocolate from my pocket. I open it up and pop a piece in my mouth. Chocolate goodness… "Okay, that could be less appetizing," Donnie says, coming back from his lab. "I call it a P-shake," Mikey replies. I hear a gulp from Donnie. "I stand corrected," Donnie tells us. "You guys just have no sense of adventure. Amy, you wanna have the first sip?" Mikey retorts. My eyes widen. "Um…thanks, but no thanks," I answer, going back to my chocolate. I can hear Mikey drinking his nasty food combination. I hear him spit it out. The others groan in disgust. "Where did I go wrong?" Mikey asks. After a few seconds, he drinks it again. I frown. Leave it to Mikey to be disgusting…

"So glad I got this," I mutter under my breath. Leo looks at my bag of chocolate with a weird look. "What is that?" he asks me. I pull out a piece and hold it in front of his mouth. "It's chocolate. Try some," I answer, dangling the piece of chocolate in my hand. He hesitates for a minute and then he puts it in his mouth. I feel my cheeks going red. "Whoa…it's delicious!" he exclaims. I smile and change the channel. Space Heroes comes on the tv.

"In all my travels, I've never seen anything as cute as these trumpets."

I reach for another piece of chocolate, and for some reason, I don't feel any in my hand. I look down. Leo's hand was touching mine. We both look at each other and pull away our hands. "S-Sorry," he whispers to me. "I-It's fine," I whisper back.

"But I'll be darned if they're not the most annoying species in the cosmos."

Out of my corner of my eye, I see Leo looking at me. He notices that I've seen him and looks back at the tv with his face going red. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," I hear from Raph.

"Captain, we've got to find a humane way to get rid of them!"

"If there's one thing I'm known for, it's my humanity. Open the airlock."

The guy opens the door, making all the trumpets zoom back into the space. Captain Ryan smiles at the screen. I smile at his leadership, while Leo does the same. "You have to be the only person in the world who likes this show," Raph replies. Leo turns to him. "No way. Amy likes it, and there are millions of spaceniks out there," Leo retorts, taking my hand. I blush. Raph takes the remote from him and changes the channel to the news. A blonde lady appears on the screen.

"I'm Joan Grody, with a sewer shocker. City workers attacked by mutants?"

"Huh?" we all ask curiously. This can't be good…

"It was like part man, part reptile, and all monster! It came out of nowhere and attacked me."

We all look at Raph. "Wasn't me," he answers with a shrug. "Oh really? Because that describes you pretty well," I say to him. He growls at me. I blow a raspberry at him in response.

"Take a look at this terrifying footage."

A worker appears on the screen, and it looked like he was in the sewers.

"So some people think the sewers are dark and scary, but actually, it's a lot of-"

A sniff from behind him is heard. The worker turns around, only to be attacked by something off-screen. The worker screams and sobs "Somebody help me!" I gasp in horror. Who could have done this?

"Are malicious mutants menacing Manhattan? Find out next on Grody to the max," The reporter finishes, the last part in a deep, distorted voice. I shake my head. I hate reporters, they're so annoying. "I got a bad feeling about this. The last thing we want is some mutant causing trouble in the sewers," Donnie replies. "Or some news crew down here looking for him," Raph says. "We've got to track this guy down and stop him ourselves," Leo orders. I grab the remote. "There was a tunnel number. Look, tunnel 281," I tell him, rewinding the tv to find the number. "Let's go," Leo says to us.

* * *

We're in front of tunnel 281. I pull out my flashlight and turn it on, the others doing the same. We walk inside. It's so dark and ominous in here…I almost trip, but luckily I catch myself. I look down to see giant footprints. Donnie and I crouch down and feel them. Hmm…"Whoa, check this out. What the heck made these footprints?" Donnie replies. I hear a distant roar and lasers. Standing up, I answer "I think we just found the answer to that." We run towards the noises and stop behind a corner. The roars continue. We turn our heads to see a giant alligator fighting the Kraang, and he wasn't going easy on them.

"Wha?"

"Whoa…"

The alligator mutant grunts and growls as he tears apart the Kraangs' bodies. He throws one of them near us. The brain pops out and runs away, not even noticing us. "Whoa! I never thought I'd feel sorry for the Kraang," Donnie exclaims. "I felt sorry for them…for about two seconds," I say to him. This must have been the same mutant that attacked that city worker… The alligator growls and a Kraangdroid implants something in him. The alligator mutant is shocked with electric stun batons. I gasp. Why are they hurting him? "Tell Kraang in what place can be found the power cell that Kraang wishes to find the place of," A Kraang orders. Power cell? Whatever it is, anything that the Kraang need it for isn't a good thing.

"Never!" The alligator roars. I smile at his answer, and then wince when the Kraang zap him repeatedly. I can't stand to see this anymore. I turn to the others. "Come on, we gotta help him," I say to them, but I also hear Mikey say the same thing. I look at him and smile with his agreement. "I think gotta is a strong word," Raph answers. I frown at him. "Guys, we don't know anything about him. He could be way more dangerous than the Kraang," Leo says to Mikey and I. I narrow my eyes at him. "We know he doesn't like the Kraang, and he could be a great ally. That enough for you?" I answer. I turn to help the alligator out, but someone grabs my arm. "Amy, I forbid you to help him," Leo orders sternly. Excuse me? I pull my arm away. "Don't you ever tell me to not help an innocent!" I hiss at him angrily. His eyes widen. "That gator dude needs our help. I can't wait around for you cowards," Mikey says to his brothers.

"Do you two know what you're getting into?" Leo asks us. Mikey and I look at each other. We shrug and charge at the Kraang. "Booyakhashaaa!" Mikey exclaims. I slice through a Kraangdroid. "Well, guess that settles it. Let's go whack some pinatas," I hear from Raph, the others jumping into the fight. I grab a Kraangdroid, freeze it solid while jumping in the air, and throw it back on the ground. The ice shatters and the brain runs away in fear. I smirk and see the Kraang taking away the alligator, who was unconscious from all the torture the Kraang did to him. Mikey and I jump at the Kraang and kick them away from the mutant. The Kraang leave in terror. Leo walks up to us. "So what do we do now?" Donnie asks. "We get out of here before more Kraangdroids show up," Leo orders. "We can't just leave him here," Mikey replies.

"What if the Kraang find him?" I ask. "Well, what do you two wanna do? Take him back to the lair?" Leo asks us. Mikey and I give him a puppy-eye look in response. "Oh no. Oh no. Did did you see what he did to those Kraangdroids? We are not bringing that monster home with us," Leo replies. I glare at him. "He's not a monster!" I yell. "He's a giant, Kraang-crushing mutant alligator monster," Mikey retorts, before realizing what he said. "I said monster, didn't I? Mikey asks his brothers. "Yep," Raph answers. "Sure did," Donnie answers. "Well, you know what he meant!" I reply.

"I thought he meant monster."

"Me too."

"Yep."

"Fine. We'll bring him back ourselves. Come on, Amy," Mikey says. He tries to move the alligator. I follow him, but no luck. I grunt in annoyance. "He's really heavy," I say, panting. "Um, Donnie, you don't happen to have a forklift, do you?" Mikey asks sheepishly. Donnie just looks at his brothers. "No? Okay," Mikey answers before we start trying to push him again. Donnie sighs before grabbing the alligator's arm. He starts to pull him. Raph and Leo follow soon after. We start to drag the heavy alligator back to the lair.

* * *

I fell to the floor, breathing heavily. That was quite the workout… "I can't believe we let them talk us into this," Raph says, as the others put the alligator down on the floor. The mutant sleeps peacefully, his body going up and down as he breathes. I grab a teddy bear and place it under the mutant's arm. "Aww, look at him," I reply to the others. "He's so peaceful," Mikey whispers in response. The teddy bear squeaks. "That's because he's out cold," Raph retorts. I growl at him. Donnie comes in with a couple of chains. "Whoa, what are those for?" Mikey asks him. "We can't keep him here unless he's chained to something really big," Donnie explains. I position myself in front of the mutant. "No way! Do you know how wrong that is? He's not going to hurt us," I tell him.

"Yeah, we're the ones who saved him. See? He's perfectly calm," Mikey replies. I nod, agreeing with him. "I bet the first thing he's gonna do is-" A loud roar is heard from behind me. I turn around to see the mutant, who towers over me. He rips the teddy bear in half. He looks angry. "Or maybe the second thing," Mikey says sheepishly. The mutant grabs Donnie's head, swinging him around like a club. "Get him off me! Get him off me!" Donnie repeats. "I'll help you, Donnie!" Mikey exclaims, wrapping his nunchucks around Donnie's body. He starts to pull him. "Not like that! Not like that!" Donnie replies. The mutant roars at me, covering me in drool. "Gross!" I say, shaking the drool off. Raph distracts the gator by covering his eyes, allowing Leo to subdue it with Donnie's stun gun. Master Splinter comes in. "What is all the commotion?" he asks us curiously.

"Sensei, Amy and Mikey made us bring back a mutant back to the lair, and it attacked us," Raph explains. I pet the gator. "Probably because you were being mean to him!" I say, defending the gator. "It needs our help," Mikey answers. "It's a dangerous monster," Raph retorts. I narrow my eyes at him. "Enough!" I yell at him, an ice dagger field forming around me. They all gasp at me. I look in horror. "Amelia…what did you just do?" Splinter asks me. Oh right, I didn't tell him. "Long story short, I have these…ice powers. I guess they reacted because I was upset. I'm sorry," I explain, making the ice melt. I take a deep breath, making my anger go away. "We will speak about this later. Raphael, there is no monster more dangerous than a lack of compassion," Splinter says. The gator mutant growls.

"My mistake," Splinter replies wearily. "We're doing to him what everyone else does to us, judging him by his looks," Mikey explains. "And the fact that he had me by the face, Mikey!" Donnie screams. "But he was fighting the Kraang, which is what we're doing," I retort. "It's like you always say: The enemy of my enemy is my bro," Mikey says to Sensei. I slap my forehead. "That is not exactly what I said. But what's this about the Kraang?" Splinter replies. "They were trying to force him to tell them where they could find some power cell," Leo answers. "And he refused to tell?" Splinter asks. "Yeah. They were all like zap, zap, zap and he was like rawr, never!" Mikey exclaims. I roll my eyes.

"Hmm, I see. You made a wise decision, Amelia and Michelangelo," Splinter tells us. I smile in victory. "Ha!" I reply to the others in triumph. "Huh?" they ask in disbelief. "Yes, I never thought I'd hear myself say that either. About Michelangelo, not Amelia," Splinter explains. And they said we were wrong… "Hmm. His scars run deep, but they protect a genuine heart," Splinter says, running his fingers through a scar from the gator. I smile. "When he awakens, Amelia and Michelangelo, you two must find a way to befriend him," Splinter orders. "No problem," Mikey answers. I nod. "Hai, sensei," I answer.

"We need to learn what he knows about the Kraang. In the meantime, you three try to find this power cell before the Kraang can," Splinter says to Leo, Raph, and Donnie. "But we're still chaining him up, right?" Donnie asks. I punch him in the arm. "No! We're not treating him like a prisoner," I retort. Splinter puts a hand on my shoulder. "Amelia, you have a kind heart, but we must. I am compassionate, not insane," Splinter explains. I sigh in defeat. "Okay," I say to him.

I sit in front of the gator mutant, pouting. "I don't like this at all," I whisper to Mikey. The gator wakes up to find himself chained. "Where am I?" he asks with a growl, the chains clanging. He roars in our faces. "Well, look who's awake," Mikey replies. "You! Set me free!" the mutant orders with a growl. "I'm really sorry about that. My friends said we have to keep you locked up or you'll attack us," I tell him. "Who are you? What am I doing here?" the mutant asks. "I'm Amelia, but my friends call me Amy," I answer. "And I'm Michelangelo. My brothers, Amy, and I saved you from the Kraang," Mikey explains. The mutant's eyes go white and he roars with a growl. "Kraang!" he shouts menacingly.

"Shh," I say softly. "Whoa, whoa! It's okay!" Mikey exclaims. The gator pants. "It's alright. You're safe, and we brought you here so you could get better," I reply in a nice tone. "And nothing will heal you faster than my world famous pizza noodle soup," Mikey says, holding up a spoonful. I stick out my tongue in disgust. "That's just going to make him worse than before!" I retort to Mikey. He blows a raspberry at me. The gator takes a sip and gulps it down. Mikey and I brace ourselves. "This is the best thing I've ever tasted," the mutant replies. My eyes widen in shock. Wait, he actually likes it?! "Really? All right! SOMEBODY finally likes my cooking!" Mikey retorts to me. I narrow my eyes. "Maybe if you didn't combine everything with pizza, I would actually EAT it," I retort back. Mikey feeds the gator more pizza noodle soup.

"So what's your name, anyway?" Mikey asks the gator. "I do not have one," he answers. My eyes droop. Aw, he's gotta have a name! "You don't have a name? Ha! Well, today's your lucky day, 'cause I'm a genius at naming stuff!" Mikey exclaims. I shrug at the mutant. "It's one of the few things he's good at," I reply. Mikey examines the gator to come up with ideas. "Mm, your head's kind of leathery. How about Headleather? Heather? No, wait! Leatherhead! Even better! Leatherhead," Mikey says. Huh, not bad. "Leatherhead it is. Thank you," Leatherhead replies. "No problem. It's what I do. So I've been meaning to ask you, why did you go all crazy-eyes on my brother, Donnie?" Mikey answers. "Your brother?" Leatherhead asks us. I wince. "Yeah. Instead of shaking his hand, you shook his face and most of his body," I explain.

"There are times when I lose control. When I awaken, I am horrified by what I have done. A monster like me deserves to be chained," Leatherhead tells us. I almost cried hearing this. I pat Leatherhead's snout. "You're not a monster," I whisper to him. "Or maybe you just think you're a monster because everyone treats you that way," Mikey replies. "Hmm. Amelia, you are very kind. And you are wise beyond your years," Leatherhead says to both of us. I smile a little. "Yeah, I get that a lot," Mikey answers. I raise an eyebrow. "Since when?" I ask him.

I see the others come back from the pool of water. They were holding a weird looking container that glowed pink. That must've been the power cell. Mikey and I walk up to them. "Hey guys. Leatherhead is totally off the chain," Mikey says to them. "You mean you two set him free?" Leo asks us angrily. "Mikey means Leatherhead's cool," I assure them. They sigh in relief. And in 3...2..1. "And that's why we set him free," Mikey explains. They gasp and scream at Leatherhead, who was holding the pot of pizza noodle soup with a smile. "You let that maniac loose?" Raph asks us in disbelief. "Maybe you forgot that he grabbed me by the face. So I'll remind you. He grabbed me by-" I cover Donnie's mouth, making him shut up. "I think he got the point," I tell him. He moves my hand away.

"Relax. You've been hurt worse since," Mikey replies. "Guys, you shouldn't have unchained him. What if he goes berserk?" Leo says. "He's not going to go berserk," I answer sternly. "He's mellow," Mikey finishes for me. "Okay. So, Leatherhead about the Kraang-" Oh no. I gasp and turn to Leatherhead, whose eyes go white. "Kraang!" he roars with a snarl. He loses his sanity when someone says that word. Mikey attempts to calm him down. "Dude, chill! Chill!" Mikey orders. Leatherhead calms down. I sigh in relief. "What were you thinking?" Mikey asks Leo. "You said he was mellow!" Leo retorts. "Well, don't say that word!" I tell him. "Okay, what should I do?" Leo asks me. "I don't know, start with something like 'how was your day?'" I suggest.

"Fine," Leo answers with a sigh. "Leatherhead, how was your day?" Leo asks. "It started out awful," Leatherhead answers. "Yeah, you were attacked by the Kraang," Mikey replies. I slap my forehead. Leatherhead gets angry again. "Kraang!" he shouts. Mikey smiles sheepishly. "My bad," he replies. I sigh and walk up to Leatherhead. I grab his snout and make him look at me. I stroke him. "You know you're in a safe place, right?" I ask him. He growls softly. "Yes," he answers. "We're not going to hurt you. They just want to ask you a few questions. Can you handle that for me?" I ask softly. Leatherhead inhales deeply. "Yes," he says again. "Okay. Now what is it that you guys wanted to ask?" Mikey asks his brothers. They look at me weirdly. I snap my fingers in front of them. Donnie clears his throat and pulls out the power cell. "Okay. W-w-we just want to know what this is," Donnie answers nervously. Leatherhead's eyes go white for the third time.

"Thief!" he yells angrily and grabs Donnie's head. "Oh come on!" Donnie says in annoyance. Leatherhead roars, shaking Donnie's body. "This is not my day!" Donnie shouts angrily. The others charge at him, with Mikey and I trying to calm him down. "Leatherhead, relax! It's okay!" Mikey exclaims, jumping on top of the mutant. "Leatherhead! Stop, please!" I say desperately. He looks at me and roars. He holds up his paw and I feel a sharp pain on my cheek. I fall to the floor. "AMY!" Leo shouts. I touch my cheek and pull my hand back to see a red liquid on it. H-He just scratched me! He kicks my stomach, making me crash into a wall. I wheeze in pain. Leatherhead defeats all of the turtles, including Mikey and seizes the power cell. I move myself back in terror.

Leatherhead roars at us again. "Stop! Get away from my children!" I hear. I turn to see Splinter. Leatherhead attacks him, but through skill and speed, Splinter is able to use Leatherhead's own size and strength against him. "Leave this place. Out!" Splinter demands. Leatherhead growls softly and looks at my bloody cheek. I see his eyes soften a little. Leo stands in front of me. Leatherhead roars before leaving. My eyes droop. "Are you all right?' I hear Splinter ask the others. "Psst!" I hear from behind me. I turn to see Mikey, who gestures to me. I look at the others before following Mikey.

* * *

"Leatherhead!" Mikey shouts. "Leatherhead!" I yell. We hear a rustle. Huh? I look ahead to see an abandoned, graffiti-covered subway car. Mikey and I look at each other before running to it. I open the door, and we enter the car. An old vinyl jazz record plays in the background, which seems to calm Leatherhead down. Of course! Why didn't I think of that? "Dude! Leatherhead, what's the big idea, man?" Mikey asks him. "You two should not be here," Leatherhead replies. "We trusted you," Mikey explains. "And then you freak out and attack me and my friends," I say. "I thought we were friends," Mikey finishes. "I am sorry, Amelia. But I warned you two that there is a dangerous force inside me I cannot control. And that is why I must be alone," Leatherhead answers.

I hear the door open from behind us. I turn to see the others, pointing their weapons at Leatherhead. I stand in front of the gator mutant. "Amy, this doesn't concern you. Move out of the way," Leo tells me. I narrow my eyes. "No! He's just misunderstood," I explain. "Amelia, you do not have to do this. I'm a monster," Leatherhead says from behind me. I turn to him. "No you're not. You're my friend, no matter what happens," I reply. Leo points to my injured cheek. "Look at what he did to you!" Leo shouts. "So? He doesn't mean to be bad. And he already apologized. Leave. Him. ALONE," I reply angrily. Leo and I stare at each other intensely. "Get away from our friend and Mikey, or we'll turn you into the world's ugliest suit-" Leo stops Raph. "No. Amy's right," Leo replies. I smile at him. "Thank you, Leo," I say to him. "I mean them no harm. The Kraang made me this way," Leatherhead explains.

"See? Told ya!" I reply. "I was raised by a kind human boy, until his parents discovered me and dumped me in the sewer. The Kraang found me and took me to their dimension. They mutated me and subjected me to horrible experiments. But they could not break my spirit. Six months ago, I escaped through the portal that they used to travel to Earth, and I stole this," Leatherhead explains, pulling out the power cell. Donnie looks at it. "What did they use it for?" Donnie asks him. "It powers the portal. Without it, no Kraang can enter or leave this dimension," Leatherhead answers. I hear metallic footsteps approach us. I feel like we're being watched… "I swore to keep it from them and spare this world from their evil, even at the cost of my own life," Leatherhead finishes. I smile at his dedication to protect Earth. I hear a metal whoosh and then an explosion from outside. "Give to Kraang the power cell that Kraang has come to demand you give to Kraang," I heard from a Kraangdroid. "No way!" I answer. "It's the Kraang! Quick, barricade the doors!" Leo orders. I use my ice, freezing the middle of two doors. We defend Leatherhead to the best of our ability, but we can't hold them off for long.

I get an idea. "Donnie, can you get this subway car running?" I ask said turtle. "This track is dead. There's no electricity," he answers me. "What about the power cell? Can you use that?" Leo suggests. Donnie taps his chin in thought. "I might be able to hook it up to the motor, but I'll need time," Donnie explains. Leatherhead stands up. "I will buy you time," he says, walking up to me and Mikey. "My friends, you have trusted me, and now I am trusting you. I will deal with the Kraang," Leatherhead replies, before giving me the power cell and going up to the door that I froze. "And Amelia? Thank you for not giving up on me," he tells me. I smirk and give him a thumbs up. He rips open the door with a growl and fights the droids. I give Donnie the power cell. "Donnie, we're running out of time," Leo replies.

"I'm working as fast as I can!" Donnie retorts. "Donnie, will you hurry up?" Leo asks impatiently. Donnie manages to hook the power cell into the motor. "I got it!" Donnie exclaims. The cell sends the car rocketing through the tunnels at an unbelievable speed. We all scream. All I see is pink in front of us. Still screaming, the car comes to a stop. I fix my high ponytail, which got frizzled during our way here. Speaking of here, where were we? A bell dings, opening a door. We all look outside. "Where the heck are we?" Raph asks. Dogs bark in the distance. Obviously, we're still in New York… I sniff the air. "Sewage plant, according to my observations," I answer. "Wow. It's as beautiful as they say," Mikey replies. I smack my forehead.

* * *

After we got back from the sewage plant using Leatherhead's subway car, Leo and I went into the dojo to train. He was teaching me to meditate properly. Both of us were sitting on the floor, cross-legged. "Think of nothing and no one. Ignore all outside distractions," Leo says to me. I nod and close my eyes. I inhale and exhale deeply.

 _Monster._

I close my eyes tighter in frustration. Shut up…

 _Who could ever love someone so evil?_

I open my eyes in annoyance. Frowning, I look down at the floor and look at my hands. Is that what I am to the others? A monster? "Amy, you're supposed to be concentrating on the lesson," I hear from Leo. I look up at him. He still has his eyes closed. I raise an eyebrow at him. How did he do that? "I can't concentrate, Leo. Something's bothering me," I explain eventually. "What do you mean?" he asks me, opening his sapphire blue eyes. "What I mean is, my powers…do they make me seem like a different person?" I ask hesitantly. He looks at me with a smile. "No. Are you hurting anyone?" he asks me. "No one besides our enemies," I answer. "So how would that bother you? You're still the same," he asks curiously.

I smile at him. "Now, back to meditating. Focus your mind," Leo says, grabbing my hands in his. I nod and close my eyes again. I breathe deeply. Unfortunately, a noise from outside the dojo makes me open my eyes again. I didn't notice Leo being so close to me. He puts a strand of my hair behind my ear. We look at each other's eyes. Leo leans in closer to me. I do the same. Just when I thought it was going to happen, a loud crash interrupts us, making Leo and I move away from each other. "I'm going to kick your shell!" I hear from Raph, and then a scream from Mikey. I sigh in defeat. "I should go help Mikey," I reply before leaving.

Were we about to kiss again? This is the second time we got interrupted by someone. I wish I knew how he really felt about me…


	14. I, Monster

**Angelxoxo8: Christmas is in TWO days! I'm so happy I could burst!**

 **Leo: Hey, Angel. Come and help us with decorating!**

 **Angel: Coming! *spins the wheel* April, say the disclaimer.**

 **April: Angel owns nothing but her OCs.**

 **I, Monster**

At the dojo, the turtles and I are thinking about what techniques we should use to catch Sensei off guard in a training session with him. "Okay, here's the plan. Donnie, you're going to strike first," Leo orders in a whisper. "No, wait. You want me to come at Splinter? I'll get pummeled," Donnie complains. "Well, getting pummeled is your specialty," Raph says with a smirk. I frown at him. "Trust me. It's all part of my plan to catch Splinter off-guard," Leo replies. Mikey decides to point something out. "Uh, Leo, don't take this the wrong way, but against Splinter, your plans always get our butts whipped," Mikey explains. "Okay, new thought. Mikey, you attack," Leo tells him. "No way! Make Amy do it," Mikey exclaims. I narrow my eyes at him. "No," I whisper harshly. "Enough talk, let's do this," Raph says.

We then stand up to face off with our sensei and, one by one, silently lunge at him. Our attacks are dodged and Splinter easily defeats Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. I would use my powers, but I was told not to use them during this session. Nearing the end of the match, Leo and I are able to use our fists to strike Splinter in the face. I gasp in horror. "Ah! Sensei, we're sorry. We-" Splinter grabs our arms, pinning us to the floor.

"Oh man."

"They're goners."

"Oh, nodie dodie."

Splinter lets go of Leo and I. "Well done, Amelia and Leonardo. But just when you had the advantage, you both hesitated, and that made you vulnerable," Splinter explains. Leo stands up and holds out his hand to me. I take it and he pulls me up. "Hai, sensei," We say to him. Splinter starts to walk to his bedroom. "Now, that is all for today. Unless you care for a rematch," Splinter replies, turning his head back to us.

"No, thanks."

"I'm good."

"Yeah, I think we're all set here."

Splinter heads back to his bedroom. The others run up to Leo and I.

"Guys! Not bad."

"I can't believe you two actually tagged Sensei. That was epic."

"The hands that punched Splinter. You know, you can never wash these again," Mikey replies, grabbing our hands in awe. I pull my hand away. "It was all teamwork," I say to them with a smile. "We are definitely getting better," Leo says with a smile. "Think we might be catching up to Splinter?" Donnie asks us. "Yeah, maybe soon, we won't need him to train us at all," Mikey answers. I grow concerned at this sentence and look at Sensei's bedroom door. Hopefully, he didn't hear that…

* * *

I'm in my room, reading a Space Heroes comic book while listening to music. I bop my head to the beat.

 _Only when you're close_

 _Only when you're close_

 _All this time you weren't even on my mind_

 _Who would've know that you'd be_

 _Be the one in a million I need_

 _Won't deny, I just want you by my side_

 _Who would've thought that I'd be_

 _Be so incomplete with just me_

I frown at that last line. This song…reminds me of Leo for some reason. I groan. Every time I think of him, I can't get my mind off him. What if someone else comes along and I lose my chance with him? I decide to tell him my feelings soon. Even though I'm afraid of him rejecting me, I can't keep my feelings in for this much time.

 _I can't catch my breath_

 _Only when you're close_

 _My heart drops out my chest_

 _Only when you're close_

 _I get so, get so wild_

 _Only when you're close_

 _I can't stop and I found_

 _It's only when you're, only when you're_

 _Close, close, close, close_

I smile a little. This totally describes my situation right now. I hear a cry of pain coming from the dojo. Sensei! I immediately drop my comic book, open the door and run to the dojo. The turtles were already there. Splinter was on the floor. "What happened?" I ask them. "I don't know," Donnie answers. I walk to Splinter's side and help him up. "I am fine, Amelia," he tells me. "Are you sure you're alright? You don't seem-" Someone's T-Phone rings. I check mine. Not me. "Hey, that's April's ring tone," Donnie replies. Which results in Mikey and Raph making kissy faces, teasing him. Donnie pushes them away and answers the T-Phone. "Hey, April. I mean, hey April. I mean-" Donnie was trying to talk to April in a smooth tone. I shake my head.

"Donnie, stop talking. I need some help. I'm having a little bit of a pest problem," I hear from the phone. I raise an eyebrow. Pest problem?

The turtles and I were forced to go outside during the daytime, because April needed our help. We run across the rooftops, looking around for our friend. Daytime in New York is really cloudy… "Oh wow. The city is so beautiful in the daytime. Except for the, you know, billions of rats," Mikey replies. Surprisingly, the city has been overrun by rats. I wonder what's going on. If they were this many rats in town, they would've flooded the city days ago. I have a feeling someone is controlling them. But why? "Actually, the entire rat population of New York is only about 36 million, which-" Raph looks annoyed. "I will smack you out of your shell," Raph retorts. I roll my eyes. Up ahead, I see April dangling from a telephone pole. I stop and look down at the street. Uh-oh… "Uh, guys, we may have a problem," Leo says to his brothers. May have? The street is covered with rats everywhere. Pretty sure that defines as a problem.

"Oh my gosh. There's so many," I reply in shock. Raph smirks. "Don't tell me the princess is afraid of mice," Raph says, teasing me. I glare at him. "If I was afraid, I wouldn't have come here," I retort. "Oh rats. Get it?" Mikey replies. I narrow my eyes in annoyance. "For the 14th time, yes!" Raph yells. "We're coming, April! Don't go anywhere!" Donnie shouts. I look down at the street again. Can't really go anywhere with this much mice around… "Where could I possibly go?" April asks him. I grab my grappling hook and fire it near April, the others doing the same. I jump off the rooftop, swinging towards the pole, the others following. I land near the bottom and start climbing. Rats crawl up and down the street pole. "These stupid rats are starting to get on my nerves," Raph says as a rat jumps on his head. A rat lands on my arm. I pat his head.

"Rats aren't stupid," I tell him. "Despite their small brain size, they're remarkably-" Raph throws a rat at Donnie's head. "Ow!" Donnie replies. "I warned you," Raph answers, holding a rat in his hand. "Raph, put down the rat and keep climbing," Leo orders. We climb near the top. The pole shakes a little and I almost fall. I look down to see rats chewing on the telephone pole. "Whoa! Uh, we better hurry up!" I say, pointing downwards. The pole tilts a little, making April lose her balance. She starts to fall. Donnie jumps off the pole and catches her. "As long as Donnie's here, you have nothing to-" The pole tilts again. "Aw, sewer apples," I mutter under my breath.

We all manage to jump onto the roof of a nearby building just before the rats chew right through the base of the telephone pole we were on. "Chew on that, rat finks!" Leo exclaims, pointing at the rats. Raph smacks his forehead. "Oh, come on. That sounded cool," Leo retorts. I giggle. Leo turns to me and smiles. "Does anyone know what the heck is going on?" April asks us. "I'm not sure. But whatever it is, this attack is extremely well coordinated. Obviously, there is a higher intelligence at work here," Donnie answers. Raph looks at Mikey. "Well, that rules out Mikey," he replies, while said turtle pouts. I shook my head. "I think he's serious. I don't know how or why, but these rats are being controlled to terrorize every citizen in New York. And whoever is controlling them must be a mutant," I explain.

"Hmm, Amy's got a point. No way a regular human could have this much power," Donnie says. "Wait a sec, every rat? That means Splinter could be-" We all look at each other and run. Splinter's in trouble!

* * *

All of us look at Splinter, who was on the floor, sleeping. "Is he okay?" I ask. "Donnie, you're the smart one. What do we do?" Leo replies. "Maybe we should poke him," Donnie suggests nervously. I smack my forehead. "Really?" I mutter. "What do YOU suggest we do then?" Donnie asks me. "…Good point," I answer. "Good idea. Mikey, poke him," Leo says. Mikey didn't seem too keen on this idea, however. "No way! I'm not poking him. You poke him," Mikey replies, pointing to us. "Okay, we'll put it to a vote," Leo says to him. I nod in agreement. "Mikey," the rest of us say at the same time. Said turtle frowns. "I want a recount," Mikey exclaims. Donnie walks up to him and gives him his staff. Mikey takes it with a sigh. "Fine," he says wearily. He nervously holds it in front of Splinter. We all watch in anticipation.

"Easy, easy. Careful not to squeeze the-" The blade pops out, almost hitting Splinter! We all scream. I sigh in relief, because it missed him by a smidge. "Okay, let's try it from the other end," I say to Mikey, turning the bo staff around. Mikey slowly pokes Splinter around his body. Nothing. "Whoa, he is totally out of it," Mikey replies. He touches Splinter's nose. "Dudes, check out the nose nuggets," Mikey says, showing us boogers from Splinter's nose. "Ew, don't do that, Mikey," I say in disgust. Mikey moves Sensei's lips with the bo staff. "Michelangelo is awesome," Mikey replies, doing a Splinter impression. I roll my eyes. "He is the smartest, most handsomest, butt-kicking-est of all my sons," Mikey says before Splinter gets up and throws him to the ground. I giggle.

"Sensei, are you okay?" Leo asks him. "No, Leonardo. I am not," Splinter answers, walking to the dojo. We all follow him. "It would appear that your former adversary, Dr. Falco, has returned," Splinter explains. I gasp. Falco? Causing trouble again? Last time we saw him, he had mutated his college friend and disappeared. He must want revenge! "Falco's behind this? How is that possible?" Donnie asks in disbelief. "Somehow he has acquired a telepathic connection with every rat in New York. And now he calls himself the Rat King," Splinter explains. "Oh, great! So now we're letting the bad guys name themselves? We gotta take him down!" Mikey exclaims. I pinch my nose and shook my head. Not the reason we have to take him down… "Yes, Michelangelo, you do. The Rat King will not rest until he has total control over the city and my mind," Splinter says, the last part wearily.

He walks over to a picture on the shelf. It was a picture of his daughter, Miwa, his wife, Tang Shen, and himself. "Sensei?" I ask softly. "Everything I knew is gone. My wife, my daughter, my clan, even my humanity," Splinter answers, clenching his fist. He turns to us. "You five are all I have left," he says to us. I walk up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Sensei. We'll stop him," I whisper to him. He looks at me and smiles. "But we gotta find him first," Raph explains. I frown. How can we find him? It's not like he put up a sign saying 'This is my lair. Come and beat me up!' "When the Rat King attempted to take control of me, I could see into his mind. You will find his lair in an abandoned utility junction beneath Herald Square," Splinter explains.

"Let's go play exterminator," Raph says, twirling his sais. "Fight him, sensei," Leo replies. "I will. Just hurry," Splinter answers. April walks over to him and walks him away. "It's okay, guys. You go after the Rat King. I'll stay here with Sensei," April tells us. I nod. Time to put an end to Falco's mind games.

* * *

We're near Herald Square. I had my flashlight on, and so did the others. We walk slowly. "What's going to happen to Splinter if we can't stop the Rat King? Which, by the way, lamest villain name ever," Mikey says. I roll my eyes. Okay, one time you don't get to name something. It happens. "Let it go already," Raph tells him. "Someone had to say it," I mutter under my breath. "We're going to stop the Rat King, and Splinter's going to be fine. Right Leo?" Raph replies. I hear a rustling noise. "Shh, quiet. Do you guys hear that?" Leo orders. I look around, but I don't see anything. Turning around, I gasp. I nudge Leo and point to a stampede of rats coming towards us. "You gotta be kidding," Raph grumbles. "Aw, ra-" I cover Mikey's mouth. "I think we've had enough rat puns," I reply.

"Uh, Leo, any ideas?" Donnie asks. "Just one. Move!" Leo answers, running off. I quickly follow him. I see a couple of pipes up ahead. Leo, who was running in front of me, stops and turns around to me. He cups his hands together and gestures to me. I nod, understanding his plan. I run faster to him, and he gives me a boost up. I grab the pipe and sigh in relief. The others jump up as well. A rat bites Mikey's head. "Ow! Oh, no. They've got the taste for turtle now," Mikey replies. "Come on. Just keep moving," Leo says, moving along the pipes with his hands. Just keep moving, just keep moving. I do the same. "I'm just saying, I can think of a million better names than the Rat King," Mikey says to Leo and I, which makes us stop moving and look at him. "There's Ratzilla, the Verminator, Lord Rattington-" I groan in annoyance. I move across the pipes again.

"Can it, Mikey. We're almost there," Leo orders. We soon stop moving. "The utility chamber should be on the other side of that wall," Donnie explains. "Uh, you mean that disgusting, furry, squirming wall?" Raph asks. Wait, what? I turn to the wall to find a gigantic wave of rats. "This must be the place if the Rat King's got it surrounded," I say to them. "Again, lamest name ever," Mikey retorts. "Mikey, that's enough. How are we going to get past that?" I reply. Leo looks around and notices oil drums near the entrance of the hideout. "Raph, those barrels. Ventilate 'em," Leo says to Raph. Raph nods. "You got it," Raph answers, throwing his shruiken at the barrels. "Uh, Leo, you do realize those chemicals are highly combustible," Donnie says to Leo. I smirk. Oh, really? "You don't say," I answer, pulling out my katana. I cut an electrical wire in half and send both parts flying into the barrels. This causes a small eruption that eliminates the rodents.

"Nice work, Amy. Let's move," Leo says. We then enter the hideout. A very skinny, pale, zombie/corpse looking guy is standing above us. He wears a long black coat with a matching hat, bandages over his eyes, and bandages on him in other places such as his arms. "Ah, my female and turtle friends, we meet again," he says to us. That's supposed to be Fa- I mean, the Rat King? His costume looks kinda dark, too dark for my taste. "Except last time, Falco, you weren't wearing a sad Halloween costume," Raph retorts. "I am the Rat King!" he shouts. "Lame," Mikey whispers to us. I smack his head. "Cut it out," I say to him. "Sorry, we don't have any treats for you. But we've got a few tricks," Leo replies. Someone's T-Phone rings. I turn to Donnie. "Way to ruin the moment, Donnie," Leo tells him. Donnie picks up the phone and answers it.

"Uh, April, now's not really the best time," Donnie says, turning around. I can't hear what April's saying. "Gone? What do you mean, gone? Gone where?" Donnie asks. My eyes widen. I have a feeling we're in trouble… "Here," I hear from behind us. I look to see Splinter, holding a katana. His eyes are red. Oh no, the Rat King must have complete control over him! "What's wrong with him? It's like his brain is completely turned off," Donnie says. "You mean like Mikey?" Mikey and Raph ask at the same time. "Dude, you are so predictable," Mikey replies to his brother. Splinter slowly walks to us. "Sensei, snap out of it," Leo yells. "You waste your words. This is where I belong, with my brothers," Splinter answers, tormenting Leo. "He is mine now. Imagine my delight when I realized that controlling your master would not only make me invincible, but would also be the key to your demise. Splinter, destroy them," I hear from the Rat King.

"Sensei, don't!" I say to him. He looks at me, not doing anything. I thought he was okay, but then I see the Rat King remove the band that he covered his face with, which reveals his terribly empty eyes. This forces Splinter to keep continuing forward. Enraged, I make a snowball with my hands and throw it at the Rat King, but he dodges. "Ah, ah, ah. Be a good little girl and use your weapon," he tells me. I growl in anger. "Are we really going to do this?" Donnie asks. "Remember, we did beat him once," Leo reminds us. "Kind of," I say sheepishly. "Yeah, and we can beat him again. We can do this, guys. Do not hesitate. Take sensei down," Leo orders. I pull out my katana. I don't want to hurt Splinter, but if it helps him get back to normal, then I'll do it. Unfortunately, we easily get our butts whooped.

"I just had a horrible realization. He's been going easy on us all these years," Donnie replies to his brothers. We try to attack again, but Splinter outwits Mikey, Donnie, and Raph, leaving Leo and I. The Rat King watches in satisfaction. Splinter strikes at me, but I sweep kick him, making him fall. He immediately gets up and strikes at me again. This time, Leo jumps in front of me, blocking Sensei with his katanas. "Amy, get out of here. I can handle him," Leo says to me. I shook my head. "No, he's my sensei, too. We can do this, Leo," I answer. Splinter uses this moment to knock Leo's katanas out of his hands. Sensei kicks him before pointing his own katana at Leo's forehead. "Sensei, please," I cry out desperately. He ignores me. I narrow my eyes.

I'm putting an end to this right now. I backflip and land in front of Splinter. He stares at me before he aims his katana at me. I put my hands in front of me. "Amy, what are you doing? I told you to leave!" Leo replies. I ignore him. Splinter raises his katana and proceeds to hit me. "NO!" Leo yells. Before Splinter can deliver the blow, I make two snowballs in my hands, stopping Sensei. "Remember who you are, Hamato Yoshi," I explain. Leo, seeing my plan, pulls out a picture of Splinter and his family and turns to his brothers. "Donnie, Raph, now!" He orders. They pin him to the ground. Sighing, I melt the ice in my hands. "Please, father. We need you," Leo says to him. "Don't listen to him, brother. Your place is with me," I hear from the Rat King. I glare at him. "Shut up, you creep!" I yell at him.

"My place is with my children!" I hear. I turn to Splinter, who was finally out of his trance. He defeats the Rat King with just two fingers and the villain lands upside-down on the floor, where he is carried away by a large wave of rats. All of us had wide eyes. H-He just defeated him like that?! Amazing! I blink slowly before the turtles and I hug Splinter. "Sensei!" we exclaim happily. I let go of him. "And that's the last we'll see of Count Ratula," Mikey replies. We all stare at him in annoyance. "Yeah, all right. It's Rat King. But I'm naming the next one," Mikey answers. I roll my eyes.

Leo and I walk into the dojo to check on Splinter. He was meditating. "Sensei, are you sure you're okay?" I ask him. Splinter opens his eyes. "I am fine, thanks to you two. You did well, my children," he answers. I raise an eyebrow. He keeps saying my children…Does that mean I've been accepted fully into the family? "I'm not really your daughter, sensei," I tell him. Splinter looks at me. "I consider you to be a part of my family. Therefore, you are like a daughter to me," he replies. I smile at this. I like the feeling of having a father figure. "Well, you did hesitate, and hesitation leads to vulnerability," Leo says to him. "We did pretty good too, huh?" I hear from the entrance of the dojo. I turn to see the others, who were smiling at us. "Yes, I am proud of you all," Splinter answers. "Who knows, maybe one day we'll be even better martial artists than you," Leo replies.

"Remember my children, everything you know I've shown you," Splinter says, before grabbing Leo by the wrist. Splinter tosses Leo over his shoulder, making him crash into the wall. "But I have not shown you everything I know," Splinter concludes. I giggle. "It's great to have you back, sensei," Leo answers painfully. I giggle louder, before covering my mouth. Leo frowns at me before smirking. "Amy, are you ticklish?" he asks me. I raise an eyebrow. "Yeah…why?" I ask. Leo smiles evilly before getting up. "Oh no," I reply nervously. "Tickle fight!" the four turtles say before chasing after me. Yelping, I run off. "NOOOO!" I scream before the others tackle me.

 **Angel: If you're wondering what song i used in this chapter, it's 'Only When You're Close', by Zendaya. Bye!**


	15. New Girl in Town

**Angel: *putting up the last decoration* Hi! This is the last chapter before Christmas.**

 **Leo: Don't you have a new OC for this one?**

 **Angel: *slaps forehead* Right. My new OC is-**

 **Mikey: *grins* Someone's under the mistletoe!**

 **Angel and Leo: *look up to see mistletoe and blush***

 **Raph: This should be interesting…**

 **Angel: Alright, who put that there?**

 **Everyone: *whistle innocently***

 **Leo: *glares* You guys…**

 **Everyone: KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!**

 **Leo: *kisses Angel***

 **Angel: *kisses back***

 **Everyone: AWW!**

 **Angel: Alright, show's over. Anyway, my OC's name is Jared. He's just as skilled as Karai. Shredder found him in New York and recruited him into the Foot Clan. Ever since then, he's been training for a great amount of time. He's a mysterious warrior as well. Alright, I think I got the basics. *spins the wheel* Karai.**

 **Karai: Angel owns nothing but her OCs.**

 **New Girl in Town**

Remember Snakeweed? Somehow, he's back and causing trouble in the city again. The others and I were trying to trap him while he's running amok. The mutant grabs a pizza delivery man. "No! Not the pizza guy! Take Donnie!" Mikey exclaims as we chase after them. Of course Mikey would want to rescue him just because he delivers pizza… "Snakeweed's getting away!" Donnie replies. "Oh! Oh! Somebody help me!" The delivery man shouts. We jump up to the rooftops, Snakeweed down below. The mutant runs into an alleyway, taking the hostage with him. "We've got him trapped," Leo says to us. "Good, then let's go weed-whacking!" Raph replies. "Tree-trimming!" Donnie says. "Gardening! Boom!" Mikey exclaims. We all look at him. "Ha ha! Oh, yeah. Mikey put the sprinkles on that sundae," Mikey comments. I roll my eyes. "Let's go!" Raph tells us. Leo stops him. "Hold on, Raph. We're not charging a-"

"Then what are we doing?" Raph interrupts. "We'll take Snakeweed from above," Leo orders. I look around and see something nearby. "We can use those clotheslines to tie him up," I suggest, pointing to some. Leo nods at me. "Come on," he says to us. I grab the clotheslines and hand them to Leo. "That'll take forever, and we have to stop Snakeweed now! I mean, he's kidnapping people," Raph replies angrily. "Not just people. People who bring pizza!" Mikey exclaims. I slap my forehead in annoyance. "We take him from above," Leo answers. He hands me a clothesline. "Let's move. On my count. One, two-" However, we look down to see that Snakeweed has disappeared. "And the award for worst leader goes to-"

"How am I the worst leader?"

"If we did this my way, Snakeweed would be toast by now."

I shake my head. Not again. Leo and Raph having another argument? This can't end well… "Ugh. That'd be some nasty toast," Mikey replies. "This way would've worked if you hadn't wasted time second-guessing my orders," Leo retorts. "Don't give bad orders, and I won't second-guess 'em," Raph replies angrily. Leo and Raph glare at each other. I look at the others. "Aren't you going to stop them?" I whisper. Donnie shakes his head. "They're always like this," he answers.

"You know what, Raph? If you think you could do better, why don't you lead?"

"First good idea you've had all day!"

Wait, what?! Raph, leading the team? He doesn't know the pressure of being a leader. "Come on, be serious, guys. We're not really going to do this, are we?" I reply. They ignore me. I sigh wearily. "We'll compromise. I'll lead," Mikey says to his two fighting brothers. I snort. Yeah, okay. Both Leo and Raph give him a death glare. Mikey steps back sheepishly. "Fine, Raph, the team's yours. I'm out of here," Leo answers, walking off angrily. I narrow my eyes at Raph. "What?" he asks me eventually. "What do you mean, what? Why did you have to start another fight?" I ask angrily. Raph glares at me. "Uh-oh…" I hear from Donnie. "Well, if you have a problem with it, maybe you should go! We don't need you, anyway," Raph sneers. I clench my fists. "Fine!" I yell, running off. "Amy, wait!" I hear from Donnie.

I run across the rooftops, looking around. Raph's words repeat in my head. I narrow my eyes in rage. I don't need them, either. I'll just do whatever I want. I see a familiar figure and stop running. Leo was moaning and sulking on a rooftop nearby. My eyes droop. I think I should cheer him up, to get my mind off Raph and his anger issues. I jump to him, and he screams. He immediately stops when he sees me. I almost laughed at him. Almost. Not very stealthy, Leo. He looks disappointed. "Leo? Are you okay?" I ask him, concerned. "No. Just leave me alone, Amy," he says angrily. I raise an eyebrow. "Leo, I know you're upset, but talking helps," I explain. "Just go. You're just as bad as them!" Leo shouts at me. "Why are you getting mad at me?!" I ask in disbelief. "Why don't you figure it out? I hate being leader, and most of all, I hate YOU!" Leo yells. My eyes widen in shock.

"If…that's how you really-"

"BYE!" he exclaims. I start to leave, and then for some reason, I turn around. Foot soldiers jump down to him. I look to see where they came from and see a teenage female ninja. She has short, dark black hair and wears a black and silver armored ninja outfit. She sees me and glares. Her armor looks familiar…almost like the Shredder's. She must be in the Foot. I narrow my eyes at her before leaving. Tears form in my eyes. He said…he hated me…

I knock on the window. Please answer, please answer… April walks towards her window. "Amy?" she asks. I wave sadly. She opens the window. "What's up? And are you crying?" April asks me. I rub my eyes. "No…" I answer before breaking down in front of her. "What's wrong?" she asks me, giving me a hug. I smile a little, and then it disappears. I tell her about the fight with Leo. "He said what?! How could he?" April asks quickly. I look at her sadly. She looks at me sheepishly. "I mean, oh no. Poor you," she replies. I raise an eyebrow. "…Do you still like him?" she asks eventually. Looking down on the floor, I think about this thoroughly. "Amy?" April asks softly. I look up at her. "Of course I do…but I don't think it's right to like someone who doesn't like you back," I explain. April gives me a sad look. "So what are you going to do?" she asks. "I think I should just go home…to my real home," I tell her before jumping up to leave. "Wait!" I hear. I turn back to April. "Anytime you wanna talk…I'm here," April replies. I nod before running off.

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

I rub my eyes and step into the lab. "Leo's back!" I hear from Mikey. I look up, my eyes red. "And he's been crying. Aw, you missed us," Mikey exclaims, running up to me. He gives me a hug. I shove him off. "I got hit with blinding powder," I explain. "Sure. Big softy," I hear from behind me. Rolling my eyes, I walk up to my other brothers. "And where have you been?" Raph asks me. "Don't see how that's your business," I answer. "Where's Amy?" Donnie asks me. My eyes widen. Wait… "What do you mean, where's Amy?" I ask. "I thought she was with you," Donnie answers. I shook my head. "We…got into a fight and she ran off," I whisper softly. Why did I say I hated her when it's the exact opposite? "Fine. Whatever. It's not like she did anything for us anyway," Raph retorts, walking up to me. We glare at each other. Mikey looks between us. "Dudes, can't we just be cool with each other? Let's hug this out," Mikey replies. Raph hits him in the stomach. "Okay, now the healing can begin," Mikey says painfully.

"Hey, I think I figured out where Snakeweed's lair is," Donnie tells us. "Where?" I ask in anticipation. "Okay, the radial pattern of recent Snakeweed sightings indicate his lair is at the epicenter of 47th and-" Raph closes Donnie's laptop. "Actually, you're on a need-to-know basis. And guess what? You don't need to know," Raph retorts. I narrow my eyes at him in annoyance.

I'm watching Space Heroes. My brothers headed out already. I frown. Amy likes Space Heroes…Why did I say those awful things to her? I think I was just upset that my brothers don't listen to me and I took it out on her. I shouldn't have done that, she didn't deserve it. And as soon as I said those things, she looked like she was going to cry. I sigh sadly. Not even she listens to me, but that didn't mean I had to yell at her. Because of me, she's gone…I shook my head and turn back to Space Heroes.

"We shouldn't be together, Ryan. It's against your fleet protocol."

"Well, Celestial, you don't get to be captain of the Dauntless by following all the rules."

"Good. Then you won't mind giving me the codes."

"Celestial, you just broke my heart."

"Oh!"

"But my disintegrator still works. At least I'll have these to remember her by."

I look at the tv. "Boy, relationships are complicated," I reply. I hear someone walk behind me. "Amy?" I ask, turning around. Master Splinter is there instead. "Not quite. Leonardo, where are your brothers and Amelia?" he asks me. "Raph thinks he can lead the team better than me, so I let him," I answer, turning back to Space Heroes. "That is not your decision to make," he tells me. I stand up and face him. "Why not? I've had to make every other decision, and I'm tired of it. Those guys have no idea what kind of pressure I'm under, and all they do is complain," I explain. Splinter strokes his beard. "Not even Amelia?" he asks me. I remember the time she went after Leatherhead even though I told her not to, and the time I told her to leave when Sensei was being controlled by the Rat King. "Especially Amy," I answer.

"My son, have you ever wondered why she chose you as her trainer?" he asks me. I raise an eyebrow. That never even crossed my mind. "No…" I answer. "It's because she understands your burden of being a leader," he answers. I think about what he just said. "Now I ask you again, where is Amelia?" he asks. "Well…I yelled at her and she ran off, because it isn't too much to ask for a simple thank you. I took out my anger on her," I explain. Splinter slams down his staff. "Of course it is. Leadership is not about being appreciated. It is about responsibility. It doesn't matter if the burden is heavy. It matters that you carry it," Splinter tells me angrily. "Now go find your brothers and Amelia, and tell her how you feel," he orders before turning to leave. My eyes widen. "Wait, how did you know i-" Splinter puts a hand on my shoulder. "You don't hide them very well," He explains before going into the dojo. I sigh and leave the lair.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

Jumping across the rooftops, I wipe my tears away. I see my apartment and jump through my bedroom window. The place looks trashed! Who could have done this while I was gone? I sniff sadly and pick up a picture. The glass was shattered, but the frame was still okay…somewhat. It was a picture of my mom and I. It was my 10th birthday, and she gave me a necklace that day…I take out the flower necklace from under my shirt. I smile a little. Putting the picture on the nightstand, I head for the living room. It looked just as bad as my room. Sighing sadly, I sit down on the couch.

 _I hate being leader, and most of all, I hate YOU!_

I shut my eyes tightly. Why would he say that? He's a great leader and friend. I know he's got a lot of pressure leading the team, but hatred? Tears flood out of my eyes. What's worse is what he said after that…I-I…

 _I remember years ago_

 _Someone told me I should take_

 _Caution when it comes to love_

 _I did, I did_

 _And you were strong and I was not_

 _My illusion, my mistake_

 _I was careless, I forgot_

 _I did, I did_

 _And now when all is done_

 _There is nothing to say_

 _You have gone and so effortlessly_

 _You have won_

 _You can go ahead tell them_

 _Tell them all I know now_

 _Shout it from the rooftop_

 _Write it on the skyline_

 _All we had is gone now_

 _Tell them I was happy_

 _And my heart is broken_

 _All my scars are open_

 _Tell them what I hoped would be_

 _Impossible, impossible_

 _Impossible, impossible_

I can't hold them in any longer. I smash my face into a pillow, tears flooding my face. A crash made me stop. Slowly, I get up and see someone towering over me. A teen, probably sixteen, is in my apartment. He has armor on, similar to Shredder's, just like that Kunoichi. He has blonde bangs with brown hair, and he's pointing a sword at me. I narrow my eyes. "So…is this a bad time?" he asks me. I raise an eyebrow. He's in the Foot, anytime is a bad time when they show up. I stand up and pull out my katana. "What are you doing in my house, and what do you want?" I ask angrily. We charge at each other. "First, you left the window open, and second, I want to help you," he answers. I scoff. He swings his sword at me, and I duck just in time.

"Why do you want to help me? You're in the Foot, you work for Shredder, who's trying to destroy my friends…should I spell it out for you?" I reply. I sweep kick him, but he immediately gets up. He holds his sword across the span of my neck. I choke a little. "As much my master wants you destroyed, I can't really do that when you're destroyed emotionally," he answers. I elbow him in the stomach and point my katana at his forehead. He smirks. "You're good for someone who's been training for a few months," he replies. I glare. "I had the best teacher," I retort. He raises an eyebrow. "Had?" he asks me. I gasp and look down at the floor. "…We got into a fight, and he's running around with some Kunoichi from the Foot," I answer. "Ah, Karai. She's trying to get your friend on the dark side," he answers. I narrow my eyes again.

"Why are you telling me this? And who are you?" I ask angrily. He puts his hand on my katana and places it down. Catching me off guard, he pins me to the floor. "Get off me!" I yell, struggling to get him off. "My name's Jared. And I'm telling you this because Karai and I have seen you and your friend. You two have quite the chemistry," he answers. I kick him off, and he crashes into the wall. "Yeah, well I don't want your help. And whatever happened between me and the turtle I'm into is none of your-"

"Ah, so you admit it," Jared replies, interrupting me. I don't say anything and close my eyes painfully. "Leave me alone. I don't care what happens to him," I reply. "Lying isn't a good look for you, but I'll get out of your hair. But remember this. Next time we meet I will destroy you and your friends," he replies before jumping out the window. I run to my window and look outside to find that Jared is gone. I snort. I can't trust him, no matter what he says.

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

I head to April's apartment, unsure what to do. Karai told me to meet her at the Byerly Building. I think…I have feelings for Karai and Amy. Karai's really cool, and Amy's beautiful, elegant and sweet. I shook my head. Maybe April will know what to do… I knock on her window. She walks up to it. "Leo?" I hear. I wave to her and she opens her window. "This better be good," she replies to me. "Hey. I need to talk," I explain to her. She rubs her eyes. "Can't it wait until morning?" she asks sleepily. I didn't mean to wake her up, but since I can't talk to Amy, April was my next choice. "I met this girl," I say to her. Her eyes lit up. "Tell me everything," she exclaims excitedly, but then frowns. I raise an eyebrow at this. I decide not to question it. "Well, she's really cool. She's also a martial artist. And, uh she's in the Foot Clan," I answer, the last part of the sentence sheepishly. Next thing I know, I feel a sharp pain on my cheek.

"Are you crazy?" April asks me, newspaper in her hand. "April, she's different. She's-"

"In the Foot Clan."

"Yeah, but she's-"

"In the Foot Clan."

"Look, I know I shouldn't be hanging out with her," I explain. "Yeah, 'cause she's in the Foot Clan!" April shouts. I wince.

"April, she's fun, and I'm tired of being the responsible one. When do I get to have fun?" I reply. April narrows her eyes at me. "What about Amy? She's fun," April retorts. I sigh. "We got into a fight, and now she's gone…" I answer. April shook her head. "She was here about 15 minutes ago-" I perk up at this. I grab her shoulders and shake them. "Really? Where? What did she say? Is she-" April covers my mouth. "Slow down there, Romeo. She told me what happened, and she seemed really upset. She even cried at what you said to her," April explains. I give a sad look. I didn't mean to make her feel that way… I'm starting to get worried, what if something happens to her because of me? "So what does this girl want from you?" she asks me.

"I don't know. I'm meeting her later at the Byerly building. She's got something planned," I answer. "Yeah, like pushing you off the Byerly building. It's a trap Leo," April retorts. I shake my head. "I don't think so. There's good in her. I know there is. I can feel it," I explain. "I hope you're right. And Leo? Amy needs some cheering up so if you want to talk to her, here's where you can find her," April says, giving me a piece of paper before slamming the window shut. I look at the paper. She's right, I should apologize…after I meet Karai.

* * *

 **Raph's POV**

"Help!" I shout, Donnie and I carrying Mikey. This is all my fault. Amy was right, I shouldn't have made Leo leave. Splinter walks out of the dojo. "Set him down," he orders, pointing to the couch. We did as he said. Sensei sits down and feels Mikey's head. Mikey groans. "Where are Amelia and Leonardo?" he asks Donnie and I. "I don't know. Sensei, this is a disaster, and it's all my fault. I told Amy we didn't need her, and she ran after Leo. I don't know what happened. I just froze up," I answer frantically. Sensei turns to me. "I mean I have no problem risking my own life, but my friend's and my brothers'? I explain. "Now you see the price of leadership. Responsibility," Splinter answers. I nod in understanding. "Yeah, I hate it," I reply. Splinter stands up. "So you understand Leonardo's burden?" he asks me. "We need Amy and Leo back…I need him back," I answer. I shouldn't have told Amy we didn't need her. She's our friend.

"Then go get them," Splinter answers. How are we supposed to do that? "But sensei, I don't know where they are," I answer. "Leo's going to the Byerly building, and Amy's at her apartment," Donnie replies. I look at him weirdly. How did my nerdy brother know that? He holds up his T-Phone. "April texted me," he says. He smiles. "April texted me. Oh, this is the best day!" He exclaims. Mikey groans next to him. I narrow my eyes. "Well, I mean it's had its ups and downs," he replies sheepishly. I vow to myself to set things right.

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

"I was beginning to think you were a no-show, but you don't disappoint," Karai says to me. "So what's this about?" I ask her. She gives me her binoculars. "That," she answers, pointing to a window. Looking through the binoculars, I see a familiar sword. "That's the sword of Miyamoto Musashi," I say in awe. "The greatest swordsman in the history of Japan. It's ancient. It's priceless. And it's yours, if you help me," Karai explains. I turn to her, confused. "Do what?" I ask skeptically. "You know what. We're going to steal it," she answers. What? No. If I do this, Amy will never look at me the same again. "No, we're not," I reply to Karai. "Come on, that sword is just sitting there, collecting dust. You know you deserve that katana certainly more than some lazy rich guy. Stop being responsible, Leo. Stop waiting for people to give you the life you want. Go out and take it," Karai explains. "No," I answer harshly. "I'm getting that sword, Leo, with or without you. Choose," she retorts. "I can't. It's wrong," I say. Karai looks at me.

"This is about that girl, isn't it?" she asks me. I don't answer. She laughs. "Leo, she probably doesn't like turtles who sit around and be responsible," she replies. I narrow my eyes. "It's not the fact that Amy might not like me. I can handle that. It's the fact that someone might take her away from me and there's nothing I can do but hurt her," I retort. She narrows her eyes at me. "You're starting to bore me," she says, reaching for her Tanto. I grab her hand. "Karai, you don't have to do this," I tell her. I still believe there's good in her… "I know. That's what makes it fun!" she exclaims, pinning me to the ground. I see Raph in front of me. Oh, great. What now? "Leo! Wha what are you doing? Who's she?" he asks me angrily.

"Um uh Raph, Karai. Karai, Raph," I say nervously. "What are you, friends with her? We're out there risking our necks, and you're up here holding hands with the Foot!" Raph says, shocked. I get up. "I can explain," I reply. Karai crosses her arms. "This should be interesting," she replies with a smirk. I try to come up with a reasonable explanation. "You see, Karai and I share an appreciation for the fine craftsmanship of-" Snakeweed appears behind Raph. "I found you, turtles!" he yells. I pull out my katana blades. "Oh thank goodness," I say in relief. For once, I'm glad he showed up. He strikes his plant hands at us, but Raph and I dodge. "All is forgiven. You're the leader again. Welcome back," Raph says quickly. Did he just give me back the role of the leader?

We then try to tackle Snakeweed, but the mutant plant gains the upper hand and ties us up in his numerous appendages. I look around and see Karai, who isn't doing anything. "Karai! Karai, please! Help!" I cry in desperation. She looks at me before throwing something. I close my eyes, but nothing happens. Confused, I open my eyes and look up. She threw her Tanto into the wall right above my head… "Sayonara," she says cunningly before leaving. I cut myself free. I look down and see some containers. That's it! "Raph, follow me. I got an idea," I order before running. "You're the boss," I hear from him.

I manage to freeze Snakeweed with a canister of liquid nitrogen, giving Raph enough time to leap in the air and shatter Snakeweed into miniscule pieces with his Sai. "Booyakasha!" I hear from him. I walk up to my brother. "Nice work," I say to him. "Thanks. Good to be back. And uh, sorry," Raph replies, whispering that last word. I smirk. "What did you say? I couldn't hear," I retort, putting my hand up to my ear. He turns to me. "I said I'm SORRY!" he screams. I hold my ear in pain. Didn't have to shout… "Apology accepted," I reply wearily. I gasp. Amy! I run up to the rooftops. "Leo! Where are you going?" Raph asks me. I turn to him. "I gotta talk to Amy. Come on, I'll explain on the way," I answer before heading to Amy's.

Raoh and I appear at her window. I look inside. I don't see her… Raph was about to shatter the window open, but I stop him. "No, I have to go alone," I tell him. He nods in understanding. I open the window and jump inside. This place is trashed…I see ice on the walls. Did Amy do this? I walk slowly, following the ice. I look down on the floor and see a little blood. N-no don't tell me Amy…I look at another door, which was covered in ice. I tap it and it breaks off just enough for me to open the door. This must be the kitchen, judging by the sink and fridge. I look around and see her. Amy's back was turned to me. She had on a pink nightgown. I walk up slowly to her. "Amy?" I ask. She stiffens at my voice. "I know you heard me, Amy. Turn around so I can see your face," I tell her. "…No," she answers harshly. I raise an eyebrow.

"Amy…I wanna see your face. Turn around," I say sternly. She does nothing. And then, she slowly turned around to me. I gasp at her appearance. Her eyes were red, probably from all the crying and her hair was a mess. "You happy now? You saw my face, now leave," she replies angrily. I sigh. "Amy, I know you're mad at-" she stops me. "Save it. Go home, Leo," she tells me before walking to the door. I narrow my eyes. I'm not letting her get away that easily. I grab her wrist and pin her to the wall. "Let me go!" she yells at me, trying to struggle out of my grip. "Not until you listen," I answer. She closes her eyes and sighs. "You have five minutes," she whispers softly. "Ok, I know you get mad easily, but please don't ever disappear on me again. Don't you understand how worried I was?" I explain. She doesn't respond.

"Amy…I'm sorry I was being a jerk to you. I was just so upset at my brothers not listening to me. I took my anger on you, okay? I'm sorry. Please…come back home," I say desperately, a tear rolling down my eye. She looks up at me with an emotionless look. I hug her tightly, my tears flowing on my shoulder. I tried to be strong for her, but I couldn't do it. "Please…Ames…come back," I whisper into her ear. Then, I feel her arms around me. Surprised, I look down at her. She smiles a little. "Okay," she simply whispers. I smile. Then, I noticed how close we were.

 _Tell her how you feel_

I place a finger under her chin. It's now or never…I pull her into a sweet kiss. And it felt like time stopped. She made a surprised squeak, but that allowed my tongue to slither in her mouth. Kissing me back, she wraps her arms around my neck. I smiled, which allowed her to roughly place her tongue on mine. I placed my hands on her cheeks, lightly caressing them. Amy put her hands on my wrists, gripping them tightly. She was so warm, and so small, since she wasn't wearing her trademark boots. If it wasn't for the passionate moment we were having, I would've laughed. Soon, we had to part, which disappointed me a little bit. Our foreheads were pressed together and our eyes were still shut. Both of us were breathing heavily. My hands roamed her face, lightly brushing against her features. Her soft skin, her round cheeks, and her small, cute nose. I brush her bangs away from her face. She stayed still, relishing in my touch. Eventually, my fingers reached her lips. I touched them softly, as if they were fragile.

Did I really just kiss her? Did I really just do that? "Yes, you did," I hear. I open my eyes and Amy gives me a little smile. I just said that out loud, didn't I? She giggles. Every time she giggles, I go crazy… I gave her a soft peck on the lips. I hear someone snickering. We turn to see Donnie and Raph. I feel my face going red. "How long have you guys been standing there?" I ask nervously. "Long enough to record everything for Mikey," Raph answers. I growl and stand up. "You guys!" I yell, chasing after them.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

After…that happened at my apartment, the guys and I went back home. I can't believe it happened…we kissed. And it was…amazing. I blush a bright red just thinking about it. I see Leo with his brothers. Mikey got injured by Snakeweed at his lair, and now Leo was holding a slice of pizza in his hands. Mikey sniffs it and sits up. "Mmm, pepperoni," he says dreamily. "Works every time," Leo replies before Mikey devours the slice. I roll my eyes in amusement. Is there anything he won't do for pizza? Raph hugs his brother. "Mikey! Don't scare me like that, buddy! I thought we lost you!" Raph exclaims happily. I smile. Aww… "Dudes, I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt the stuff in the sewer was made out of-" Donnie stops him. "Eh, forget about it, Mikey. It was just a dream," Donnie answers sheepishly. I raise an eyebrow. What was that all about? Leo clears his throat at Raph and gestures his head to me. Hm? What's going on?

Raph turns to me, and it looked like he was hiding something behind his back. "Uh…sorry Amy," I barely hear from him. "Oh? Is the hothead trying to, I don't know, apologize?" I ask, teasing him. He narrows his eyes at him. "Oh, ha ha. But don't think I'll do that next time," he retorts. Leo nudges him. Raph sighs. "Alright, fine. I kept trying your T-Phone, but you weren't answering. I was worried about your safety. We do need you. And, I got you something," he answers, pulling out a green bow from behind me. "Think of it as a peace offering," he replies. Leo smirks. I take it from him and put it in my hair. I touch it as it was precious. "…Thanks, Raph. And don't worry, stuff happens," I reply. Raph and Leo step away to talk. I decide to leave it alone, since it was none of my business.

I turn to my laptop and start listening to music. I hum to the rhythm. I felt someone tap me. Pulling out an earbud, I turn to see Leo. I blush and so does he. "Um…Ames, about that kiss-" I hear kissy noises from his brothers. He glares at them and takes my hand. He leads me away from them. "Ames?" I ask him curiously. He turns red. "It's a new nickname for you…I really like you," he responds. I gasp in shock. I didn't know what to do, I was stunned. Leo was about to walk away from me, but I grab his hand. "L-Leo…I…I…" I tried to say it but I couldn't. He smiles, realizing what I was going to say. He puts a finger to my lips. "Trust me, Ames. I know," he replies happily. I smile at him. He was about to kiss me again when I hear a "Awww." We look to see the others grinning at us. I roll my eyes. Leo turns to his brothers and chases after them.

I giggle. Things are definitely going to be different between Leo and i now...

 **Angel: I had to change the rating to T because of some…specific scenes in future chapters. Merry Christmas! Or whatever you celebrate…**

 **Everyone: Happy Holidays!**


	16. The Alien Agenda

**Angel: Christmas is over...Boo...But i got money, clothes, chocolate, shoes and A TV FOR MY ROOM!**

 **Everyone: *cheers***

 **Angel: And since it's Christmas is over and i have nothing to do, you guys get another chapter! I would have posted this already, but I've been busy typing for the next chapters for the past...8 days now? I've typed so much I've lost track. And I'm almost done with episode 24! Anyway, *spins the wheel* Jared, say the disclaimer.**

 **Jared: Angel owns nothing but her OCs.**

 **The Alien Agenda**

We're immersed in a battle with the Kraang. I slice through a Kraang. "When fight is included, the ones called the turtles and female are defeated by Kraang. I jump in the air and kick a Kraang with my boot. They blast their lasers. I narrow my eyes and move my hands around, freezing the laser guns. I smirk and clench my fists, making the laser guns break into pieces. "Ha!" I reply. Leo looks up for some reason and proceeds to pretend save his brothers. "I'll save you, Raph!" Leo exclaims, slicing through a Kraangdroid. "You'll save?" Raph asks angrily. Leo kicks away a Kraang. "You're safe now," Leo heroically says to Mikey. I raise an eyebrow. He's acting weird. "Thanks! Wait, I was fine," Mikey replies. I look up to see Karai and that guy, Jared. Oh, I see. He still thinks Karai has good in her. While I do believe people can change, Karai isn't an exception. I narrow my eyes. I don't trust them… "Donnie, behind you!" Leo tells him. Donnie looks behind him to see nothing. "The wall?" he asks.

Donnie turns back around to see Leo taking care of the Kraang. I freeze some more Kraang. Leo steps in front of me and defeats them. "You're fine now, miss," Leo says heroically. "What the heck?" I ask. I narrow my eyes and cross my arms. Leo puts away his katanas and looks at Karai. She stares at him and leaves, along with Jared. Raph notices Leo's awkward behavior. He probably saw Karai, as well. "Uh, what the heck was that?" Donnie asks Leo. "Yeah, you trying to impress us? 'Cause it totally worked," Mikey replies, hugging Leo. It wasn't THEM he was trying to impress… I sigh. Don't get jealous, Amy. Otherwise, it'll just cause more problems. "What is it, Raph?" Leo asks. "I thought I saw something. What about you, Leo? Did you see something?" Raph retorts. "No," Leo answers. Raph narrows his eyes at him. "Turtles first, right?" Raph asks. "Turtles first," Leo answers. Leo and Raph angrily glare at each other.

"You feel like we're missing something?" I hear Donnie whisper to Mikey. "All the time," Mikey answers. "Do you know what's going on, Amy?" Mikey asks me. I look at him. I really don't think I should tell them about Karai just yet… "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," I say sheepishly.

* * *

We're back at the lair. I was losing myself in my music again, and April was doing something important for a project. Leo and Raph are sparing in the dojo, probably talking about Karai. I frown. Why does Leo still believe Karai has a good side? What is it about her that draws Leo to her? I see ice forming around the couch. I gasp and move my hand, making it melt. I sigh in relief. You said you wouldn't do this Amy…you have to trust Leo. After all, he likes you, not Karai, no matter what you believe…I gotta stop talking to myself. "What you doing, April?" I hear Mikey ask. "Sending in a sample for a class project," she answers while putting a cotton swab in her mouth. "You're mailing in your spit for a class project? Man, school sounds awesome!" Mikey exclaims. I roll my eyes. "So glad I'm homeschooled," I mutter.

"It isn't," April says wearily. "Well, I'd be awesome at it. Check this spit out," Mikey replies, preparing to spit. Donnie runs over to him and covers his mouth. "Don't," he says sternly. Mikey mutters against Donnie's hand. "It's not about spit. It's about the DNA," Donnie answers. Mikey mutters again. "DNA," Donnie tells him, uncovering his mouth. Mikey stares at him. "The building blocks of life?" I ask him. He blinks slowly. "Okay, DNA is a microscopic blueprint that tells every living thing what to grow into and why am I still talking to you?" Donnie replies. I slap my forehead. Why would you tell him what DNA is? "I don't know. You'd think you'd have learned by now," Mikey answers. I roll my eyes. "Took the words right out of my mouth," I mutter under my breath.

"Everyone in our class is sending a DNA sample to this research group, the Worldwide Genome Project. Then they send us back a report telling us all about our ancestors. Neat, huh?" April explains. I raise an eyebrow at this. The Worldwide Genome Project? How come I've never heard of this before? This seems a little shady… "Uh-huh. Uh-huh, uh-huh. Wow. It's amazing what they can do these days," Mikey replies. He spits in my face. "Just kidding," he laughs. I clear my throat and point to my face. Mikey laughs sheepishly. "Whoops…sorry, Amy," he says, handing me a towel. "Mmhmm," I reply, wiping my face.

I walk over to my room when I heard someone whisper to me. "Psst. Ames," I hear. Hm? I turn to a shadow. "Leo?" I ask curiously. He steps out of the shadows. "Listen, this may sound weird, but I need to talk to Karai. I was wondering…will you come with me? I need to convince her to come to our side," he explains. I close my eyes in thought. As much as I don't like this, I have to be there for Leo every step of the way, even if it's Karai… "Sure," I answer simply. He smiles a little and gives me a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, you're the best. I knew you would understand," Leo replies. I laugh sheepishly. "Heh heh…yeah…" I answer nervously. Leo narrows his eyes a little. "You just said that to make me feel better, didn't you?" He asks me. I look at him in surprise. "You're not good at lying. It's not your thing," he says softly. "I'm sorry Leo, but she's in the Foot. I believe people can change, but I'm not sure if Karai fits in that category," I say to him. He looks at me. "So you're not going?" he asks sadly.

"Oh, I'm still going. But I'm only doing this for you," I reply. He smiles a little. "Ames, you really are the best, you know that?" he asks me. I roll my eyes. "I know," I answer before we leave.

* * *

Standing on the rooftops, we wait for Karai. Leo and I pace around the roof. At least he didn't get mad at me for not believing Karai has a good side. I wonder why, though… I sense someone behind us. Actually, two instead of one. Leo pulls out his katana and I do the same. We turn to Karai and Jared. "How did we know you'd show up?" Leo asks. Karai laughs. "Cause you're not good at hiding from us?" Karai asks. She and Jared jump down to us. "Ah, so you're Amy. We finally meet. Leo talks about you a lot, you know," Karai says to me. Leo tilts his head to me. "Who is that?" he whispers to me. "Jared. He's Karai's partner in crime. I met him during our fight," I answer. He turns to me wide-eyed. "You two were ALONE?!" he asks angrily. "Nothing happened!" I whisper back. "If you two lovebirds are done…" I hear from Jared. Leo and I blush before we fight Karai and Jared.

Jared charges at me. I block him with my katana. "Told you I'd be back," he tells me. I narrow my eyes and kick him in the stomach with my knee. Leo and Karai take their fight elsewhere. I start to worry a bit, but the feeling washes away. Leo wouldn't hurt me again, I know he's better than that. "You should not be concerned. She's only playing with him," I hear from Jared. He throws a shruiken and I duck, dodging it. "Who said I was worried?" I ask him. He raises an eyebrow. "You sure? Because they seem to getting pretty close, if you ask me," he replies, tormenting me. I narrow my eyes. I jump kick him, but he grabs my foot and throws me. I backflip and land on a water tower. Why does he keep asking me all these personal questions? My eyes widen in realization. I smirk before charging at him. He's hiding something…

"I know your secret, you know," I reply. His eyes widen. Got him right where I want him. "I'd like to hear your side of the story," I explain. He doesn't respond for a while, which gave me an opportunity to strike him. I point my katana at his head. "Well?" I ask. He sighs. "Alright. I don't know how you found out, but it's true. I have…feelings for Karai," he answers. My eyes widen in shock. "Wait, what?!" I exclaim. He glares. "You never found out, did you? You're good. You are good," he replies before pinning me to the ground. I yelp in pain as he twists my arm. Suddenly, he lets me go with a gasp. Confused, I look up to see Leo, pointing his weapon at him. "I don't know what you want from her, but know this. If you and Karai come after my brothers and Ames, I'll come after you. Understand?" Leo explains angrily. Jared smirks. "Understood," he replies before jumping off the roof, disappearing into the night. Leo helps me up.

"Ames, you okay?" He asks me. I nod, popping my arm back into place. "He didn't hurt me too badly, but I did learn something interesting about him…" I reply. He raises an eyebrow. "Like what?" he asks me. I giggle. "I'll tell you later," I answer, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then i remember something Karai said to me. i smirk at Leo. "You talk a lot about me, huh?" i ask him. Leo blushes. "M-Maybe.." he answers. I giggle. He puts his arm around me and we head back home.

* * *

The others and I were in the kitchen. Mikey was about to make us breakfast. I, however, made my own breakfast, which was noodles. Leo was sitting next to me, with Raph on his left side. I can hear their conversation. "So are you going to tell Donnie and Mikey about her?" Raph asks him. Leo shakes his head. "No need. We had a little chat, and uh, she's gonna leave us alone," Leo answers. I raise an eyebrow. Leo told me what Karai asked him. Why does she want to know about the Kraang? I have a bad feeling that she's informed Shredder about this… Luckily, Leo refused to tell anything about them.

"Oh, right, because villains always back off when you ask them to. Maybe I'll text the Kraang and ask them to stop mutating stuff," Raph retorts. I turn my head from behind Leo. "Give it a rest, Raph," I hiss at him before going back to my noodles. Leo smirks at him and takes a hold of my hand. He rubs his thumb against my knuckles. I look at him and we smile at each other. "Okay guys, what do you want, omelet pizza or pizza omelet?" Mikey asks us while looking in the fridge. "Either one doesn't sound very good," I whisper to Leo. He snickers a little. "Don't worry, he's actually a good cook…when he's not making everything with pizza," he whispers. I giggle and cover my mouth. "What's the difference?" Donnie asks Mikey. Mikey turns around, holding a bowl of eggs. "Okay, you caught my bluff," Mikey replies.

I roll my eyes. Then, all of our T-Phones ring at the same time. I pick up mine from my pocket to see a text from April. "Hey, did you guys just get a mass text from April?" Donnie asks us all. "Yep," we all answer. "Well, does yours say also say she's being attacked by an old lady?" Donnie asks again. "Sure does," we reply. "Does that count as an emergency?" he asks us. We all look at each other. "I guess?" I ask. "Let's go!" Leo orders as we exit the lair.

Upon arriving at Roosevelt High School, Mikey is immediately fascinated by everything with the school. "Sweet. So this is what school is like," Mikey replies. I shrug. "Eh, it's not that bad," I say to him. "You've never been to school?!" he exclaims. I slap my forehead. "She's homeschooled, remember?" Leo asks him. "Why do you think I never go to school with April?" I ask in disbelief. "Oooh, I forgot," Mikey says sheepishly. I shook my head. An alarm buzzes, and Raph gets rid of it. I see a woman whose back was turned to us. Was this the so-called emergency April texted us about? "Okay, I feel stupid," he replies. "Well, April texted us for a reason. I think we should check the place to make sure she hasn't gone crazy," I tell them. Leo shook his head. "April's gotta learn the T-Phones are for emergencies only," Leo says to me. The woman turns her head to us, but her body didn't move at all! "A-A-April O'Neil?" she asks before fully moving her body. She must be a robot. No wonder why April texted us.

"Ah, sewer bunnies," I hear from Raph. We then face off with the lady robot thing. I was not expecting her to shoot laser out of her elbows, though. "Leo I think this does count as a-"

"An emergency, I know!"

I tilt my head out from behind the stairs. I concentrate and throw an ice dagger at her laser elbows…never thought I would say that. Huh. The robot lady dodges. "Shoot," I mutter under my breath. She fires again. We all run away, and she hits the stairs, destroying them. "Ames, you think you can get a hit on her to disable those lasers?" Leo asks me. I look around and see a locker. I nod. "Yeah, I think I can," I answer. I make another ice dagger with my hands and aim it at the locker. It hits the side of the locker, then the wall, then the floor, and finally wedged into one of her laser elbows. "Yes!" I exclaim, pumping my fists. The robot lady moves around, trying to get the dagger out of her elbow. Donnie and Leo cut off her robotic face. "Mikey! The water fountain!" Leo tells Mikey. "I know! School has everything!" Mikey replies, gesturing to the water fountain.

I roll my eyes. "No! Spray her!" I retort. "Oh!" he says before turning on the water fountain, electrocuting the robot. "April! Where are you?" Donnie asks. April comes out of hiding and kicks the robot with a grunt. "And stay down!" she replies, pointing to the robot. I giggle. "I think she got it April," I say to her. "Thank you, guys," she tells us. Donnie smiles. "You are so welcome," he replies. "So what the heck is this thing?" I ask. "It looks like a Kraangdroid, minus the Kraang," Donnie answers. I look at the faceless robot to see that there's no brains in it. Maybe they created her? "She said she was from the Worldwide Genome Project," April says to me. "Whoa. How did the Kraang know you sent your DNA spit to the worldwide thingamajig project?" Mikey asks, holding the robot's face over his own. Raph looks at him and screams. Raph then proceeds to punch him.

"The Kraang must've hacked into their system," Donnie explains. "Who knows what kind of info they could be stealing?" I ask. "April, you'd better head to the lair, where it's safe. Ames, can you walk her back?" Leo orders. I nod in response. "Sure. I'll meet you guys in a few minutes to check out the Worldwide Genome Project," I reply. "But first, we gotta take down the eastside high panthers. According to that poster, they've got it coming," Mikey says, pointing to a football poster. I roll my eyes. "Come on, April," I say to her, walking out the school doors with her.

* * *

April and I were just chatting away about everything. We were almost at the lair. April taps my shoulder. I turn to her. She looks around before jumping down excitedly with a smile. I raise an eyebrow. "So you and Leo are dating now?!" she asks happily. I feel my cheeks going red. "Yeah…" I answer softly. April gasps. "Did you two have your first kiss?" she asks rapidly. I roll my eyes, and we stop at the lair. My T-Phone goes off. I look at it to find a text from Leo.

 _Here's the location of the Worldwide Genome Project. Stay beautiful Ames ;)_

I blush hotly. I feel someone behind me. "Aww!" April exclaims. I put the T-Phone and start to walk away. "Tell Sensei where we are, in case he asks for us. I gotta meet the guys," I reply. "But did you two already kiss? Amy! …You did, didn't you?" I hear from April. I groan. Oh good grief...

As I jump across the rooftops, I see the turtles up ahead. I backflip over to them. "About time," Raph mutters. I glare at him. "So how are we going to get in?" Mikey asks. "Leave it to me. I've got an app for that," Donnie answers, pulling out something to pick the lock. The others groan. I feel through my hair and pull out a bobby pin. "Move. I've got this," I say to them, picking the lock. "And what makes you think that will-" I open the door a second later, smirking. "You were saying?" I ask Raph, teasing him. Raph tilts his head to Leo. "How are you dating HER?" Raph asks Leo. Was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult? Leo narrows his eyes and walks into the door, pulling me along with him.

We look around the lab, which had some DNA samples from all life-forms. Why would the Kraang need these? "You know for a human lab, this place is awfully kraangy," Donnie replies. A noise is heard and then some Kraang appear, floating in little machines. I pull out my katana. "Guys. I think the Kraang are the Worldwide Genome Project," Leo says. "Booyakasha," Mikey exclaims. I hit a floating Kraang with my weapon. Raph opens a closet and traps two Kraang in there. They screech at him. "You two play nice in there," Raph tells them. I walk up to the DNA samples. "What are those?" Leo asks. "Well, it looks like they're collecting DNA from every plant and animal species on earth," Donnie answers. "What?" Raph asks, confused.

"Building blocks, dude. I'll drop the science on you later," Mikey replies with a scoff. I roll my eyes. "I wonder what they're doing with all this DNA," Donnie says. "Whatever it is, it can't be good," I tell him. "Let's shut this place down," Leo orders. Looking around, I notice Raph is gone. "Hey, where's Raph?" I ask them. Raph appears on a machine that looked like it had mutagen in it, holding Karai. "Gotcha!" he exclaims. I gasp. What is she doing here? Did she follow us to learn more about the Kraang? "Karai?" I ask in disbelief. "Karai!" Leo exclaims, shocked. "Ka-who?" Donnie asks, confused. Wincing, I remember that Donnie and Mikey haven't met her yet. "Bet you think you're pretty slick," Raph tells her. She kicks Raph off.

"I have my moments," she replies. Raph and Karai proceed to fight. Leo tries to stop them. "Raph, Karai! Stop it!" Leo yells at them. They jump down to the ground and continue fighting. "Okay, what the heck is going on here? How do they know her?" Donnie asks Mikey. I see a silhouette up above. The person jumps down to reveal Jared. I pull out my katana. "So we meet again," he replies to me. I narrow my eyes. "What?! Amy, what is going on?" Donnie asks me loudly. I ignore him and charge at Jared. "You didn't tell Karai about…you know, did you?" he whispers. I roll my eyes. "How do we know them? Wait. Do we know them?" Mikey asks. I kick Jared into a wall, but he backflips to a control panel. Leo steps between Raph and Karai. "Enough! You're gonna set off-" he stumbles backward and accidentally presses a button that sets an alarm. "One of those," Leo finishes wearily.

I slap my forehead. "Nice going Leo. You're protecting her? What is wrong with you? She is bad news," Raph retorts. "No, she's not!" Leo answers defensively. "Yeah, I am," Karai answers. And for some reason, Jared is gone. A door opens, revealing a wave of Kraang. "The ones who are not authorized by the authority of Kraang to exist in this place will now be destroyed by Kraang in this place," A kraang says to us. We pull out our weapons. "This day just keeps getting better," Karai replies. We fight them and Leo notices that Karai is destroying some of the Kraang. "Look. See? She's on our side," Leo says to Raph. "Are you even listening to yourself?" Raph asks him. "I like your brother, Leo. He's almost as entertaining as you," Karai comments. I narrow my eyes at her. "Oh, when this is over, I'll show you how entertaining I can be," Raph retorts. I freeze a Kraang with my hands and high kick the robot, smashing it to pieces. The brain runs away in fear. "A cryokinetic, huh? That's interesting," Karai replies. Oh, I just had to do that…

Somehow, we end up trapped in a corner by the Kraang. "We're trapped!" Leo exclaims. "No, you're trapped," I hear. I turn to see Karai and Jared at the control panel. Oh no… "What happens if we do this?" Jared asks, positioning his finger above a button. "No!" I tell him. "Don't do that!" Leo replies. "Highly undesirable outcome," A Kraang explains. "Well, now we gotta," They answer, pressing the button. The liquid in the machine bubbles, and there's smoke everywhere. I cough and cover my mouth. Fanning my hand in my face, I open my eyes to see a hideous abberation mutant. All of the DNA samples must have combined to make this mutant… The mutant meows at us. "Aww, he's so cute," Mikey replies. I raise an eyebrow at him. Then the mutant changes into a monster and growls at us. All of us scream, except for Karai and Jared.

The Kraang shoot their lasers at us. Karai and Jared look at the mutant. "Whoa! That is wicked!" they say at the same time. "How the heck am I gonna name this?" Mikey asks. "Good question. Well, see ya," Karai replies, grabbing a dismantled kraang body near her feet. "You're not gonna help beat this thing? It's your fault!" Leo tells her. The mutant hits Raph, knocking him into the wall. "We'll let the heroes handle it," Jared tells us. "I trusted you!" Leo says to Karai, hurt. My eyes droop. He finally realized that Karai is more egocentric than he believed... "I know! That's messed up, right?" Karai replies before she and Jared leave, meaning we have to deal with the mutant ourselves. I run up to the mutant and hit him with a snowball, but nothing happens. I see the others except Leo are down. "Raph's right. It is my fault..." Leo tells me sadly. "No it isn't..." I answer. "I let my feelings get in the way," he explains. I cringe. "Well, when you put it like that..."

We angrily battle the mutant and use our katanas to channel Justin's energy beams into nearby computer consoles, which sets the monster on fire and it explodes. This causes the building to collapse, but we got out in time so the firemen can deal with it. I hear sirens and horns in the distance. Donnie clears his throat. "We're figuring someone should start talking," he says to Leo, who sighs in response.

* * *

Back at the lair, Leo finally admits to the others about Karai. "I should have told you about Karai sooner, but i really thought there was a chance she would be good, and i guess i sort of...liked her at the time i started having feelings for Ames," Leo explains. I smile. At least we don't have to hide anything about Karai anymore... "Go ahead. Laugh," Leo tells the others. "Dude, i can't believe you trusted her," Mikey replies. "I can't believe you and Amy didn't trust us enough to tell us," Donnie comments. i cringe. "I was wrong. We're really sorry," Leo answers. I nod sadly. "Yeah, we are..." I reply. "I tried to warn him," April says. "You too, huh?" Raph mutters. "Leonardo, you are not the first young man, or turtle, to make a fool over yourself over a girl," Splinter replies. Leo smiles at me and mouths 'I've found someone else to be a fool for.' I blush. "What about Donnie?" Mikey asks, and said turtle hits him in the arm with a glare. I giggle. "However, when that girl is a kunoichi in the employ of your enemy, that is an error you cannot afford," Splinter explains. "Hai, sensei," Leo answers. Sensei turns to me. "Amelia, i would like to know more about this Jared," Splinter tells me. I nod. "Well, he snuck into my apartment and we fought. He's like Karai's partner only more mysterious," I answer. Splinter turns back to Leo. "Deception is the ninja's most powerful weapon, and it seems Karai and Jared are masters," Splinter comments. "I know. We can't trust her, or Jared. I see that now," Leo replies. "Good. You must learn from your mistake," Splinter says. "Thank you for understanding. I'm glad you're not mad," Leo explains. Splinter turns to him with a mad look. "Who says I'm not mad?" he asks before stomping his staff on Leo's foot. He holds his foot in pain and drops to the floor. I wince. Pretty sure he's still mad...

I walk over to my room, about to go to bed when i hear a voice. "Ames," Leo whispers to me. I turn to him. "Yes?" I ask him. He scratches his neck sheepishly. "I just wanted to know...were you jealous of Karai?" he asks softly. I close my eyes in thought. "To be honest...I was at first, but then i realized i should trust you and your judgement," i answer. He smiles a little. "Are you okay?" i ask him. He raises an eyebrow. "What do you...oh. You meant about Karai," he replies. I nod slowly. "Well...I'll get it over it. But I'm glad I have someone like you to cheer me up," he replies before kissing my nose. I smile and start to go to my room. "Wait!" he exclaims. I turn back to him. Leo runs up to me and gives me a peck on the lips. He smirks. "Goodnight, Ames," he tells me before walking into his room. I smile again. "Goodnight, Leo..."


	17. The Pulverizer

**Angel: Hey! It's a new year! And since it's a new year...you guys get another chapter, which I typed last week.**

 **Everyone: *cheers* Happy New Year!**

 **Angel: And I GOT A NEW PHONE! YAS! *spins the wheel* Splinter**

 **Splinter: Angel does not own anything but her OCS.**

 **The Pulverizer**

We were sitting around, waiting for Donnie to show up with his new invention. Leo had his arm around me while I was reading a Space Heroes comic book. I flip a page and I catch Leo looking at me out of the corner of my eye. He looks away, blushing. I giggle. "Don't think I didn't see you," I tell him, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Aww!" I hear from Mikey. I giggle again and turn back to my comic book. "Shut up, Mikey," I hear Leo whisper. "Ugh, what's taking so long? Donnie knows I have a short atten-" Mikey sees some gum and grabs it. "Ooh! Gum!" he exclaims. I stuck my tongue out in disgust. Raph slaps the gum away from Mikey's hands. "Man, this better be worth it," Raph replies. I hear some noises and turn in the direction of the noise. I see some lights and squint my eyes. A subway car comes towards us. However, it wasn't an ordinary subway car. There was a razor-toothed crusher on the front bumper, and other things as well. We all stand up in awe. "Worth it," Raph comments.

The door opens with a ding-dong, revealing Donnie, who was grinning at us. "So?" he asks us. "You turned Leatherhead's old subway car into this?" Leo asks him. "Donnie, have I ever told you how awesome you are?" Raph asks. "No, you haven't," Donnie answers. "Well, I'm seriously considering it," Raph replies. I roll my eyes and walk up to the car. I look around the exterior of the car in amazement. "Donnie, this…this is amazing!" I exclaim in awe. "What do you call this thing?" Leo asks Donnie. "Well, it's a transaxled, mutil-armored, electromagnetic-" Mikey turns to us. "The Shell-Raiser," he says with ominous echoes. I blink slowly. "What?" Donnie asks him. "The Shell-Raiser. It's the perfect name," Mikey explains. We all look at each other.

"That is the perfect name," Leo comments. "Of course it is, bro. You guys always underestimate me," Mikey replies before seeing more gum. "Ooh, gum!" he exclaims again. I slap my forehead in annoyance. I walk inside the Shell-Raiser, the others following. I hear a beep and a whoosh. I look around to see stations turning on. "Whoa," I say softly. Donnie sits down in an area surrounded by computers. "Now I've assigned everyone to a station based on your individual skill sets. I can't drive since my station's in the back, so-" "Driver!" the others exclaim. They run to the driver's seat, arguing along the way. Donnie and I look at each other before he stops them. "Amy AND Leo drive," Donnie answers. "Why?" Mikey and Raph ask him. "They're least likely to hit something just for fun," Donnie retorts. Wait, he said Leo and me?! "True," Mikey and Raph answer.

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean, Leo and I drive?" I ask Donnie. "Well, there wasn't enough room to add another station since the stealth bike is in that corner, and navigation is in that corner. You don't mind, do you?" Donnie explains. "I don't know how to drive!" I tell him. "You drove that go-cart!" Raph retorts. "That was a go-cart, not a real car!" I reply. Leo puts a hand on my shoulder. "Relax, Ames. You'll do great," he says to me. I grin and nod. We all head to our stations. Mikey at Navigation, Donnie at Ops, Raph at Weapons, and Leo and I at the front. I had to sit on his lap. We both put our hands on the steering wheel. "So how do we get this thing going?" I ask Donnie, whose face was at a computer screen above us. "Okay, both of you just ease the throttle ever so sli-" Leo and I pull on the throttle, making us go fast.

"Whoa! What is powering this thing?" Raph asks. "The Kraang power cell we got from Leatherhead," Donnie answers. "I thought you said that was dangerous, like the Kraang could track it," Leo says uncertainly. "That's why I put it under a lead glass shield. Now I can regulate the output and prevent the Kraang from detecting its signal," Donnie explains. "That's really smart, Donnie," I reply. He smiles, showing his gap tooth. "Thanks Ames," he replies sheepishly. I feel Leo's glare behind me. "Only I call her that," he growls. Donnie sweat drops. "Leo," I say sternly, looking at him. "Sorry, sorry, sorry," Donnie repeats. "I hate to interrupt, but dead end!" Mikey replies, pointing to something. I turn around to see we ARE approaching a dead end. "Uh…Donnie, is there any way to stop this thing?" I ask nervously. "Don't!" Donnie tells us. Our eyes widen.

"What?!" Leo and I exclaim at the same time. "Trust me!" Donnie replies. As the dead end gets closer and closer, we all scream except for Donnie. Next thing I know, a hatch opens and we're on the road! "Donnie, you're awesome!" Raph exclaims. I sigh in relief. "Never do that again," I tell Donnie, who chuckles in response. As Leo and I drive, Mikey hums a song. "This thing have a stereo?" Mikey asks Donnie. You know, I was wondering the same thing. "What good would this thing be without some tunes?" Donnie asks back, pressing a button. Classical music plays in the background. I groan. "I thought you loved music," I hear from Leo. "I do, but even I have my limits," I reply wearily. "Are you serious?" I hear Raph ask. "Check out the second movement," Donnie says, pressing another button.

Heavy music starts to play. I smile. "Oh yeah!" I exclaim happily. The rest of us cheer. Leo and I make a sharp turn. Laughing, Leo and I spin a donut on the road. "Woohoo!" I reply. I hear Raph go to the rooftop. "You like heavy metal?" Leo asks me. I nod. "Heavy metal rules!" I answer with a smile. Raph bangs on the rooftop. "Amy, Leo, pull over!" Raph orders. We nod and press the brake. I see something on the screen. The others gather around Leo and I, looking at the screen. Three people are in an alleyway near us. I'd know those guys anywhere… "Purple Dragons?" I ask. Leo laughs. "Oh, this night keeps getting better and better," Leo replies. "Oh, yeah, it's like candy for my knuckles. And tonight's Halloween," Raph says, punching his knuckles. I see someone else who just appeared on the screen.

"Oh, wait a minute. Who's that?" Donnie asks. A guy I could barely see stands in front of the Purple Dragons. "Excuse me, boys. I think you forgot to pay for that. But don't worry, I accept cash, check, or teeth," the guy says, clenching his fist. "Huh," I reply. "That was a pretty good line," Leo says to us. I nod in agreement. "What are you gonna do? There's one of you and three of us," one of the Purple Dragons replies. "Oh, you want to call a couple of friends, make it even?" the guy asks. "Wow," I say in awe. "This guy's got guts," I hear from Raph. Whoever this guy is, he's pretty brave…and he's got some good lines of banter!

"It's time to face the wrath of the Pulverizer!" the guy exclaims. I hear Mikey giggle. "This is going to be great," he says. The guy jumps down, and I was able to see him. However, he was in a costume that bears the turtles' likeness and overweight. He has on a red mask like Raph and had skimpy legs, despite his weight. I look closer and see he has a green belt, just like mine! He does some weak punches and kicks, not even hitting the Purple Dragons. I slap my forehead. Never mind, he's proven he's not the best fighter. "Or not," Mikey replies wearily. "Seems like the banter is all he's got going for him," I mutter under my breath. The Purple Dragons proceed to beat the guy up. I wince. "Ooh!" we say as we watch them. "Oh the Pulverizer's getting just…Well, I don't know the word, but we gotta help him!" Mikey replies. I can't let the Purple Dragons beat up an innocent.

We appear beside the Purple Dragons. "How do you like the odds now, Fong?" Leo asks him. The Pulverizer looks at us happily. "Whoa, the turtles!" He exclaims. Then, he looks at me and gasps. "And Amy!" he says dreamily. I raise an eyebrow. "How does he know who we-" One of the Purple Dragons hits him, making him stumble back. The biggest Purple Dragon walks over to me, cracking his knuckles. Smirking, I grab him by the collar and throw him to a wall. The Pulverizer weakly hits him. "Nice combo, Amy. High five!" He exclaims. I narrow my eyes at him in annoyance. "She…she looked at me!" he exclaims happily. I see Fong running away with a suitcase. "Fong's getting away!" Leo replies. "Oh no he don't!" Mikey says, throwing his nunchuck at him. He would have gotten him if the Pulverizer hadn't run after him.

"Oh dang, almost had him," he says. "Not cool, man," Mikey replies. Sirens wail in the distance and I see blue and red lights. "Cops! We gotta go!" Leo orders, running. I run after him, the others following. "Oh, uh, hey great teamwork guys!" I hear from behind us. Ugh. Him again? I run inside the Shell-Raiser, sitting on Leo's lap. I put on the seatbelt. "Look, I don't know who you think you are, or what you think you're doing, but don't," Raph retorts before closing the door. Leo presses the pedal and we hightail it out of there. Donnie puts on the heavy metal music, and I hear muffled noises in the background. I raise an eyebrow. "You guys hear something?" Leo asks. "No, I don't think so…" I answer. Soon, we arrive at the Lair. I take off the seatbelt and stand up. The door opens with a chime. "We got a problem," Donnie replies, looking down at something.

I walk out of the Shell-Raiser to see the Pulverizer, sitting in front of us! "How did he get here?!" I ask. Donnie walks up to him. "Are you okay?" Donnie asks. "Uh, sure. You-you can survive with just one kidney, right?" the Pulverizer replies. "Great, first this doofus gets in the way of a good Purple Dragon stomping, and now he knows where our lair is," Raph retorts. "Oh, no problem. I blacked out most of the way here," Pulverizer answers. He sees me and screams happily. VERY loudly. I cover my ears in pain. After he was done screaming, I uncover my ears. "OW! What the heck, dude?" I ask him angrily. He kneels in front of me and pulls out a book. "It's you! It's really you! Can I have your autograph? I'm your biggest fan!" Pulverizer exclaims. I groan. "I think you shattered my eardrums," I reply wearily.

"How do you know we exist?" Donnie asks him. "Oh, I saw you months ago. You were like 'Let's finish this' oh and you were, like, all 'you're going down!' and then you were, like, all 'Bees!' oh and you were, like…you were like the strong, silent type," Pulverizer explains, pointing to each of the turtles. I gasp. He must have been talking about the time we met Baxter Stockman! He probably saw it from his window… Pulverizer takes my hand, and he kneeled on the floor. I dart my eyes around. "You, you were amazing," he says dreamily. Okay, this is really starting to freak me out! I pull my hand away. Leo growls at him. "Dudes and dudette, we have a stalker," Mikey whispers to us. "You're telling me…" I mutter. "You inspired me to become a hero. I saw you guys and I thought what have they got that I haven't got?" Pulverizer explains.

"Years of training under a great master of ninjitsu?" I ask. "No, an awesome costume and a cute girl with a sword," he replies, winking at me. I shiver in terror. Wait…I narrow my eyes. "Leo, put your swords down," I say to him. "But Ames…" I stop him. "Later," I whisper to him. Pulverizer looks at us sadly. "You're…dating?! But…but I customized my belt to look like yours. I even have a picture of you that I made into a poster!" he replies, pulling out a poster which had me on it surrounded by hearts. My eyes twitch in shock. Leo takes my hand. "…Where did you get that?" I ask nervously. He looks disappointed. He falls to the floor. "Nooooo!" he exclaims. I roll my eyes. He turns to me again. "Then I guess I will have to love you from afar, my fair maiden," he says. My eyes widen. The others snicker. "Looks like you've got a loverboy on your hands, Amy," Raph replies. I hide behind Leo so he could stop talking to me. This is really awkward and uncomfortable for me… "Where'd you get your costumes, anyway?" Pulverizer asks the turtles. "Uh, we're not wearing costumes. We're mutants," Donnie answers. "Riiight," Pulverizer replies. Then he poked Mikey, to make sure Donnie wasn't lying. Pulverizer laughs. "Cool," he says.

I roll my eyes. "How do I do that?" he asks. "You, stop talking. We gotta get him out of here," Raph replies. "Whoa! This place is amazing! What's with all the pizza boxes?" I hear. Is he in the lair?! I slap my forehead in annoyance. I hear Pulverizer gasp. "No way! Her laptop!" I heard. My eyes widen. He found my things?! "Hey! Don't touch my stuff!" I exclaim, running into the lair. However, we find that he's not in the living room. Hmm…I look around and see that the door to Donnie's lab is open. I run inside to find Pulverizer. "Hey, don't touch that," Donnie tells him. He holds up a piece of Kraang technology. "Hey, what's this?" Pulverizer asks Donnie. Donnie walks up to him and takes the piece of technology from him. I snatch my laptop from Pulverizer.

"That looks like the stuff those guys were stealing," Pulverizer replies. "That's impossible. It's Kraang tech," Donnie answers. "What-What's a Kraang?" Pulverizer asks, confused. "If we told you, we'd have to kill you," Raph answers. I narrow my eyes at him. Pulverizer tries to take the bow out of my hair. "Did LEO give this to you?" he asks me. I slap his hand away. "That is none of your business," I hiss. "Ooh, you look so cute when you're mad!" he exclaims. I hear a growl from Leo. I groan. Why did he have to be so dedicated to me?! "See, the Kraang are aliens from another dimension," Raph says. I glare at him. Leo hits him with his shoulder. Wait, the Purple Dragons? With Kraang tech? What would they need that for? "Wait, why would the Purple dimwits want Kraang robotics? It's not like they'd know what to do with it," Leo replies.

"Yeah, their technology are too advanced for people like the Purple Dragons," I explain. Pulverizer looks at me with hearts in his eyes. "You're so smart…" he says dreamily. I push him away with a scoff. "She…touched me!" he exclaims before fainting. I threw up my hands in disbelief. "Really?!" I ask the others. "Unless they're stealing it for someone else," Raph replies. "Well, who do we know that would be interested in stolen evil robot parts?" Donnie asks us. We all look at each other. Gasping, I knew the answer. "Baxter Stockman," Leo, Raph, Donnie, and I answer. "Donatello," Mikey says. We look at him. "I mean, Baxter Stockman," Mikey replies. "We'll check it out. Ames and Donnie, fix the Shell-Raiser and take Captain Rubberpants home," Leo orders. Wait, what?! "You're leaving me here with him?!" I ask in disbelief, pointing to Pulverizer. They start to leave. "Wait! Why do we have to-" Pulverizer puts his arm around me.

"I get to spend time with you? This…is a dream come true!" He explains. I grab his arm and throw him to a wall. "That's a strong arm you got there," he says painfully. I pinch my head in annoyance.

* * *

While Donnie and I work on the Shell-Raiser, the Pulverizer decides to play with Donnie's staff. I don't like this. This is the first time I've missed a mission. "Wicked staff," Pulverizer says with a chuckle. "Put that down," Donnie tells him without even looking. "Hey, Amy, check out my sweet moves," I hear. I roll my eyes. "Why did we get stuck with him again?" I mutter to Donnie. "Trust me, I don't like this as much you do," Donnie whispers to me. "Put the staff down," I reply before handing Donnie a tool. "No, let me show you guys this one thing," Pulverizer answers. I turn back to Donnie's toolbox to look for a wrench when I hear something coming towards us. Donnie catches his staff without looking. I jump down from the top of the Shell-Raiser. "Look, I'm busy here," Donnie replies before jumping down as well. He sighs. "Look, if you must play with the staff, and apparently, you must, try this," Donnie tells him, and starts spinning around the staff in a circle.

Pulverizer watches in awe. "Okay, now you see what I'm doing? Slowly. Keep your hands near your center and switch sides. Smooth. Fluid, right?" Donnie explains. He hands the staff to Pulverizer, who does exactly what Donnie did. "Okay, not bad," Donnie replies with a chuckle. Pulverizer hits himself with the staff. "Ow! I got it!" he says painfully. I roll my eyes. Pulverizer chuckles dreamily and waves at me. I groan and pull out my T-Phone while Donnie talks to Pulverizer. I text Leo,

 _Why are you torturing me again?_

"I want to be a hero now. I don't have time for the basics. Show me the good stuff," Pulverizer says. I sigh and take the Bo staff from him. "Okay, one more," I tell him. Pulverizer gasps and his eyes sparkle. "Amy? Teaching me? BEST DAY EVER!" he explains. I groan at Donnie. "Why me of all people?" I ask him. He snickers in response and I glare at him. I start doing complicated moves with the staff. "Jab. Block. Step. Sweep. Twirl. Backflip. Strike!" I say, finishing my demonstration. I hand him the staff. "She touched the staff! I'm never washing my hand again. Okay, got it," he replies. I roll my eyes. "Jab!" he says before the blade comes out of the staff. He screams. I snicker. "And that is why we start with the basics," Donnie retorts. My T-Phone goes off and I look to see a text from Leo.

 _I'm sure it'll be fine, Ames. It's not like he's trying to become a real hero._

I roll my eyes. "You have no idea," I mutter.

* * *

Donnie and I decided to train him, but Pulverizer fails for the most part. We were doing rolls, but Pulverizer was rolling too far, and was headed for Splinter's room. Oh no… "No, stop!" I tell him. "You're headed for-" A crash is heard from Splinter's room. I wince. "Splinter's room," Donnie and I finish with a sigh. "Amelia and Donatello," I hear before Splinter comes out with Pulverizer in his hand. "Does this belong to you?" he asks us. "Sensei, Pulverizer," I say. "Pulverizer, Sensei," Donnie replies. "Pleased to meet you," Pulverizer says to Sensei with a wave. "Hey, does he know he's a rat?" he whispers to us before Sensei drops him. "He knows," Sensei replies. "We're sorry, Sensei. We found him on the street, trying to fight the Purple Dragons, and he accidentally wound up in the lair," Donnie explains. "So we thought we'd teach him a few basics-" I'm interrupted by Pulverizer. "Yeah, and they're doing a great job, especially Amy," he answers, swooning at my name. "Check this out," he says before doing some lame moves. "Apparently, you have not taught him shame. May I speak with the two of you for a moment?" Sensei comments.

We nod. "Hai, sensei," we answer and he moves us away from Pulverizer. "Amelia and Donatello, he has no business learning our art. He is…a doofus," he explains after looking at Pulverizer. I almost laughed. Almost. "Hai, sensei, but he's gonna put himself at risk no matter what we do," Donnie tells Splinter. "We just want to teach him enough so he doesn't get creamed…and so he can stop lusting after me," I reply, pointing to Pulverizer who was kissing his poster of me. He looks at me and sheepishly puts it away, but it falls to the floor. I slap my forehead. "Hmm, you may but if you two train him, you are responsible for whatever happens," Splinter orders. We nod at him.

We were teaching Pulverizer some more moves. I was sitting in the tree so Pulverizer couldn't do anything from up here. "Okay, put your left leg up here, right leg down here, twist your hips," I order to Pulverizer, who did as I asked. "And down I go," Donnie says. However, Pulverizer couldn't do it. "And down I go," Donnie says. Pulverizer struggles to knock him down. Donnie chuckles. "And down i-" Pulverizer finally manages to knock Donnie down on the floor. Pulverizer laughs. "Yes! I did it! Did you see that, Amy?" Pulverizer replies. I roll my eyes. "Yeah, good job," I say sarcastically. Pulverizer smiles widely. "She complimented me! When do I get my black belt?" Pulverizer says. I slap my forehead while Donnie just stares at him. A cheerful ring tone is heard from Donnie, who picks up the phone. "Donatello," he says.

"Donnie! We need help! Raph's been bitten by a giant poisonous robotic fish!" I hear from Mikey. I raise an eyebrow. Donnie shrugs at me. Pulverizer googles dreamily at me. "That's not possible. If he was bitten, it's venom, not poison," Donnie explains. "Interesting, interesting. You and Amy get over here!" Mikey shouts before hanging up. I grab Donnie's toolbox and pile in the Shell-Raiser. I sit in Mikey's station. "Hey, you know how to drive?" Donnie asks Pulverizer. "You kidding? I've been driving an ice cream truck all summer," he answers.

* * *

I hyperventilate. Why did I have to be on the phone while he's driving?! I see a car heading towards us. "Watch out!" Donnie tells him. The tires squeal and I hear a crash. "I thought you said you knew how to drive!" I yell at him. A horn blares and we make a turn. "I usually don't go over eight miles an hour," he answers sheepishly. Could have said that BEFORE we left. I breathe deeply. "Just try to hold it steady, okay? I gotta mix this antidote for Raph," Donnie replies before grabbing his science materials. He gestures to me to ask Mikey questions. "What are his symptoms?" I ask him. "He keeps telling me I'm the smartest guy I know," he answers. I snort. Sure he is. "Okay, he's delusional," I explain. Tires squeal and there's another crash. "Would you stop crashing into stuff?!" I exclaim. I repeat Mikey's answer to Donnie, who laughs.

"What's his color?" I ask next. "Green, dudette, and I mean way more than usual," Mikey replies. I cover the phone and tell Donnie. I gasp as the tires squeal. "Dude, I will kick your butt if you don't stop it!" I retort. Doesn't he know he's giving me a heart attack over here? "Does he have any nausea?" I ask Mikey. "Nah, he doesn't have any," Mikey says. I repeat this to Donnie, who mixes the antidote for Raph. I hear vomiting from the phone. "No, check that," Mikey replies before I hear retching, probably from Raph. I stuck out my tongue in disgust. "Ah, what the- I knew you stole my pizza! You liar!" Mikey shouts from the phone. I roll my eyes in response. "Guys, get here now!" Mikey says as I hear growling and grunting. I see we're getting closer to the building as I hear another crash. "Is that fighting I hear?" I ask. "Um…yeah. Remember Fishface? He's got robotic legs and he's kicking our butts!" he answers.

I raise an eyebrow. "Fishface?" I ask. "Xever," he answers. Ah… I see a roadblock up ahead. "Almost there," I tell Mikey. "The road's blocked. We gotta go around," Pulverizer replies. "No time to go around. You have to jump it," Donnie explains. "What?!" Pulverizer and I say at the same time. "We said the same thing. I knew we were meant to be together!" he exclaims happily. "Oh, Leo's not going to like that. You wanna be a hero? Jump it!" Donnie says. "Yeah, uh about the hero thing-" Donnie interrupts him. "Jump it!" he exclaims. The engine roars and we crash into the wall while I scream in terror. I feel the car hit something before we land. The door opens and I immediately run out, panting. Leo sees this and runs up to me. "Ames, you okay?" he asks me. "Yeah…I'm fine, just…give me a sec," I reply.

"Raph, you still with us, buddy?" Donnie asks Raph. His eyes were multicolored. I was right, he does look delusional. "Donnie?" Raph asks Donnie. "Yeah, Raph," Donnie replies. "Why are there fingers on my feet?" Raph asks, putting his foot in front of Donnie's face. I snicker a little. "Hang in there, buddy. You'll be okay," Donnie says before giving Raph the antidote. "Thanks, magical unicorn," Raph replies woozily. I giggle before Raph stands up with a groan. "That was awesome! We saved him," Pulverizer says. Donnie and I glare at him. "We saved him? You wanted to stop and sell ice cream!" I tell him. "If I hadn't jumped and smashed through that wall-" Mikey points to the Shell-Raiser. "Uh, guys is the Shell-Raiser supposed to do that?" he asks. I raise an eyebrow and look at the car, which had pink electricity forming on it. I gasp and run into the Shell-Raiser. I look around and see that the glass case that held the power cell is cracked! "It's cracked! Oh, this is bad. The Kraang can detect that energy signature," Donnie explains.

"We gotta get back underground before they come looking for the power cell," Leo orders. Leo and I run to the driver's seat and buckle up. We drive off. Unfortunately, the Kraang find us. "Hold her steady, guys. I'll take care of these jokers," Raph replies before firing balls of trash at them. I hear a clang and check a screen to see some Kraang on the roof. "Guys, they're on the roof!" I tell them. Donnie and Mikey go to the roof to deal with them. I see flying Kraang?! "Guys Kraang can fly! Kraang can fly!" Mikey exclaims. Donnie whacks a Kraang and a brain pops out. "Wow, no one told me they were alien robots!" Pulverizer exclaims. Leo and I glare at him. "Why would we tell you?" Leo and I ask at the same time. We activate the razor-toothed crusher and crush some Kraang.

We try our best to fend them off, but we crash into a wall soon after. We step outside and fight the Kraang, while the Pulverizer stays inside. I see a Kraang running out with the power cell. "Oh no!" I exclaim as I freeze a Kraang, crushing it with my heel. "He's got the cell!" Leo replies. Pulverizer runs after the droid. "I'll stop him!" Pulverizer says. "Pulverizer, no!" I shout to him. "I can do this!" he replies. "You really can't!" Donnie says to him. I kick a Kraang and see the droid with the cell is about to get away in a helicopter. "Hey!" I shout, running after it. "That's my power source, slime bot!" Donnie yells as he runs after it too. "Ow! Donnie! Amy!" I hear. Huh? I turn to see Pulverizer surrounded by Kraang. I look between him and the helicopter. "What about the power cell?" I ask Donnie.

"Ah, crud," Donnie mutters and we throw our weapons at the Kraang. I watch as they hit the droids. I run and grab my katana from one of them. I sweep kick a Kraang and stab it with my katana. I turn to Pulverizer and hold out my hand. "You okay?" I ask. He stares at me with a dreamy look. I roll my eyes and pull him up. "She touched my hand!" He exclaims before looking at his hand. "Never washing this hand again, either," he says. I sigh in annoyance. Why did I help him again? I watch as the Kraang leave with the power cell. Pulverizer turns to the turtles and I. "Ah, man. It looks like I mucked up everything, didn't I?" he asks us. "Hey bro, it's not your fault," Mikey explains. "Um, actually Mikey it is," Leo tells him. "Oh yeah," Mikey replies. "Not completely. I'm the one who sent the Shell-Raiser through the wall. And that's what cracked the power cell," Donnie explains. My eyes droop sadly. "He's right. And I should've went after the power cell," I say sadly.

Leo takes my hand and rubs his thumb against it. I look up at him and he smiles at me. I smile back. "Uh, so you think we could pick up our training again sometime?" Pulverizer asks. Donnie walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "No," Donnie and I say at the same time. "Fine, but I'll be practicing. And I'll be back. And whenever crime may roam, wherever help is-" Annoyed, all of us reply "Bye!" Pulverizer looks down sadly before turning to me. He kneels down and takes my hand. I look around nervously. "I shall return, my lady," he says to me. I pull my hand away. "Would you just go?" I ask wearily. He sighs before leaving. I sigh in relief. The others snicker at me. "Yeah, my lady," Raph says. Leo hits him in the shoulder.

"I've got to figure out how we're getting that power cell back," Donnie replies. Yeah…since the Kraang have the power cell, they can use it to power up that portal… "Which raises the question, how are we going to get the Shell-Raiser home?" Leo asks. The Shell-Raiser breaks down.

* * *

Donnie and I sit in the front seat of the Shell-Raiser. Because the power cell was stolen, the others had to manually push the car all the way to the lair. "Are you sure the parking brake isn't on?" I hear from Raph. I roll my eyes. "For the hundredth time, yes!" I yell to him. "Oh wait," Donnie says as he releases the brake. I slap my forehead. "Sorry, guys!" Donnie replies as he sticks his head out the door. "Uh, try it now," Donnie says sheepishly.

"Donnie!"

"Donatello!"

I held back a laugh. So glad I didn't have to push it…


	18. TCRI

**Angel: Hey. I'm really tired today, but I made time for you guys! *spins the wheel* Raph.**

 **Raph: Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **TCRI**

We were all in the patrol buggy, chasing after two Kraangdroids in a helicopter. Donnie was attempting to track the power cell with his T-Phone. "Stay on them, Leo. I'm picking up a signal from the power cell," Donnie explains. I groan. We've been on a wild goose chase for a while now. "Again? Last time that thing led us to a burrito in a microwave," Leo retorts. I giggle and Leo turns around to smile at me. I see a corner up ahead and point to it. "Leo, up ahead!" I tell him. He turns around and makes a sharp turn, making Donnie's T-Phone crack. I look up to see the helicopter fly away. "We lost them," I reply sadly. "This is your fault, Leo! If you hadn't made googly eyes, we wouldn't have lost them!" Raph says angrily. Leo doesn't respond. I turn to him to find him staring at me again. "Leo? Leo!" I yell. He blinks at me. "What?" he asks softly. I giggle and Raph slaps his forehead. "Never mind," he mutters.

"That's it. We're going to see Leatherhead," Leo orders. Donnie did not seem happy with this. "Leatherhead?" Raph asks. "He's the one who took the power cell in the first place. Maybe he can help us find it," I explain. "He's also the one that likes to grab my face and shake my head like a rag doll," Donnie retorts. I roll my eyes. Mikey laughs. "Good times," he replies. "Zip it," Donnie says to him. "Oh come on. He's a pussycat…who likes to grab your face and shake you like a rag doll!" Mikey exclaims with a laugh. Donnie gives him a death glare. Mikey laughs sheepishly. "Let's go," he says nervously. I shook my head.

* * *

We were able to find Leatherhead, who was asleep. "Aww, look how cute," I whisper to them. "Who's going to wake him up?" Donnie asks. We all look at each other and all of us step back except for Mikey. "Yes. I win," He whispers. He then proceeds to try to wake up Leatherhead. "Leatherhead, wakey wakey eggs and bakey," Mikey whispers. Leatherhead's eyes open again and he roars at us. He grabs Donnie's face and shakes him around. "He's grabbing me by the face again!" Donnie replies. "Amy, Mikey, he's your friend, what do we do?" Raph asks. "Rub his belly," Mikey tells him. "He likes that," I explain. I run over to Leatherhead, but Leo stops me. "Ames, what are you doing?" he asks me. I raise an eyebrow at him. "Do we have to have this conversation again?" I ask him. "Let Mikey handle it. I don't want you close to Leatherhead when he's angry," he explains.

I sigh. "Fine, but only because it's you," I answer. He smiles and gives me a peck on the cheek. "Michelangelo?" I hear Leatherhead ask. I turn to him. "My friends. Oh no. I got angry again, didn't I?" Leatherhead asks us sadly. My eyes droop. "Yes, you did it again. Why do you keep grabbing my face? What is wrong with my face?" Donnie retorts. I roll my eyes. "Give it a rest, man," I tell him. "Would you like for me to list it alphabetically or in the order of grossness?" Raph asks him. I hit him with my elbow. "You are my friends. The only ones I can trust. That's why I gave you the power cell, for safekeeping," Leatherhead replies. My eyes widen. He's going to be so mad when he finds out we lost the power cell… "Yeah, well uh about that. A funny story. True story," Leo says sheepishly. "But before we tell it, why don't you sit down and I and my face will take one big step backwards," Donnie says, moving a far distance away from Leatherhead.

"Okay. Go ahead," Donnie replies to Leo. "Well, about the power cell we sort of lost it…to the Kraang," Leo explains nervously. Leatherhead gets angry again and grabs me by the waist. I scream. "Ames!" Leo yells. I breathe heavily and look at Leatherhead in the eye. "No, Leatherhead, these are your friends," he says before putting me down. He pats my head before Leo pulls me to him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did he-" I put a finger to Leo's lips and shush him. "Leo, he wouldn't do it on purpose. I'm fine," I explain to him. "Obviously you did everything you could to protect it," Leatherhead says. "Well, to be honest, that's exactly what happened," I reply. "Leatherhead, we need to get it back," Leo explains. "With the power cell, it can open the portal and when it opens, they can use it to bring anything from their home here. It's so horrible, they terrify even me," Leatherhead tells us. "We need to keep that portal from opening. Can you tell us where it is?" Leo asks. Leatherhead draws something on the floor with his claws.

"All I remember is this," he explains. I look down at the symbol. This symbol looks familiar…

"I know I've seen this symbol. It's so familiar," Donnie says to us in his lab. "The Olympics," Mikey answers. "No," I say to him. "I got it. The Olympics," Mikey says again. "Stop guessing," Donnie tells him. I place a finger on my chin. "I feel like l've seen this before but I can't remember," I explain to Donnie. "Obviously it's a symbol, but from where?" Donnie asks. "The Olympics," Mikey replies. "Stop saying that," I hiss at him. "There's something here and I can figure it out if you all just go away and let me think!" Donnie exclaims. I roll my eyes and walk out of Donnie's lab along with the others. I feel around my purse for my T-Phone, but I can't find it. What? I just had it a minute ago. I open my purse and shake it to see if my T-Phone is hidden, but I don't see it. I hear someone clear their throat. I look up to see Leo holding up my T-Phone with a smirk. "Looking for this?" he asks smoothly. I narrow my eyes at him playfully. I held out my hand. "Alright, give it back," I order. He shakes his head.

"If you want it, you're going to have to take it," he says with a grin. I reach out my hand towards the phone, but he holds it up higher above his head. "Ah, ah, ah. Going to have to do better than that," he replies. I scoff. "Leo…" I say sternly, crossing my arms. He smiles and waves my phone in my face. "You want it? Take it," he answers. I reach for my phone quickly, but he moves it away from me playfully. I jump up to get it, but he stops me. "Okay, what's it going to take for you to give me my phone?" I ask with a laugh. He smirks and points to his lips. "You know what I want," he answers. I roll my eyes with a smirk and give him a peck on the lips. He pouts. "Seriously?" he asks me. "That's all you're getting since you stole my phone," I say to him. He smiles. "Okay, I'll take it," he replies before holding my phone in front of me. I reach out to take it, but he pulls it away from me AGAIN. "Stop it!" I yell with a blush while he laughs. "You're so cute when you're mad," he comments before kissing my nose and giving me my phone.

I hear a chuckle behind us. We turn to see Splinter. "I remember being like that when I was in love with Tang Shen," he replies before leaving. I blush.

* * *

We run after Donnie, who remembered where he saw that symbol. "I've figured out where else I've seen this," Donnie explains as we jump from rooftop to rooftop. "Where?" Raph asks him. Panting, I backflip to another rooftop. "Donnie, slow down!" I exclaim. We stop at a building. I sigh before taking a sip of water. "The Olympics?" Mikey asks before Raph hits him in the head. "What was that?" Mikey asks Raph. "A new Olympic event," he answers. I gasp as I see the building Donnie was talking about. "TCRI?!" I ask in disbelief. "They've been in plain sight the whole time. We just never realized it," Donnie answers. We're talking about the same TCRI, right? The one place where my parents met and worked ever since I was born? "Hey, didn't your parents work there?" Raph asks me. I nod slowly. "That's where they met…" I say softly. So…my parents worked for alien robots?! "I think it's obvious what we have to do. We're going in and taking that portal down," Leo orders as we look at the building.

Leo, April, Splinter and I were looking at blueprints of TCRI. "Amy, I'm a little curious. If you were living in Florida, how come your dad works at TCRI?" April asks me. I close my eyes and sigh. "After my parents divorced because of their constant arguing, my dad quit his job at TCRI and moved to Florida permanently. After that, my mom lived in New York up until I moved here," I explain to them. "Imagine if they knew who they were working for," Leo replies before doing a Kraang impression which made me laugh. April and Splinter stare at him. "Sorry, where were we?" Leo asks. "What about the upper floors?" Splinter asks. "That's the thing. Top third is completely blank," April explains. "Whatever they built up there, they didn't want anyone to know about it," I reply. "Which means that is exactly where you need to go," Splinter tell us. "First, we need to figure out how to get past security in the lobby," Leo says, pointing a room on the blueprint.

"It's not like we can put you in a box and send it special delivery," April comments. Leo smirks and puts a hand on his chin. I look at April, my eyebrow raised. What is he up to?

As we climb the elevator shaft, I hear growling and laser guns. We had hidden in a large box to distract the Kraang. We left Leatherhead to deal with security while we shut down the portal. "I feel bad leaving Leatherhead down there," Mikey replies. I hear more growling and laser gun noises. "I think he'll be fine," Leo says. "So, how far to the top?" Raph asks. I hear Mikey humming a familiar tune. "Are you humming the Olympics theme?" Donnie asks him. "It seemed appropriate," Mikey answers. I roll my eyes. "Pipe down you two," Raph whispers to them. An alarm goes off. "All right," Mikey exclaims. "What?" I ask. "Finally, someone set off an alarm and it wasn't me," Mikey answers. Kraang start shooting at us from above. Mikey grabs one with his nunchuck and throws it to the ground. "Darn it. I forgot to say see you next fall. Next elevator shaft fight," Mikey replies. I roll my eyes.

We see an elevator coming towards us and we jump down. I open the top to see a bunch of Kraang. They look up at us and start shooting. "We need to get rid of them!" I exclaim. I look at my hands and start moving them around. Maybe, just maybe this will work…Soon, there's frozen Kraang in the elevator. Jumping down into the elevator, we defeat the droids and I unmelt the ice. "Can we please just ride to the top?" Raph asks. "We can't. There's a password," Donnie answers. Raph picks up a Kraangdroid and puts its face to a panel. "Access granted," I hear. And then I hear elevator music. I narrow my eyes. Seriously? "Hey, this is so much easier," I reply. "Yeah. Finally a chance to catch our breath," Raph says as we go to the top floor.

Green gas starts to appear in the elevator. I cough and cover my mouth. "Poison gas," Leo says, holding his neck. This gas is overwhelming my oxygen…Closing my eyes, I fall to the floor. "Ames!" I hear before I see nothing but darkness.

"Ames. Ames," I hear. Groaning, I open my eyes to see Leo kneeling in front of me. "Leo?" I ask. He sighs in relief. "Thank god," he whispers before I get up, rubbing my eyes. "Where are we?" I ask the others. Are we in some glass dome? "The good news is, we're all still alive," Donnie explains. "And the bad news?" I ask. "We are deep in Kraang territory," Donnie answers. I look around to see a bunch of Kraang. Great. Captured by the Kraang. Nice. I see a machine. Must be the portal. "We're not in Kansas anymore," I mutter under my breath. "I thought we were in New York," Mikey replies. I slap my forehead. "The portal. It's beautiful. Scientifically, speaking," Donnie says dreamily. "If you love it so much, why don't you marry it?" Raph asks. "Do you, Donatello take this portal to be your-" Leo interrupts with a "Knock it off." I see our weapons in the hands of the Kraang. How did they get those? "Our weapons are way over there," I say, pointing to them. I see a Kraang messing with Mikey's nunchucks before he hits himself with it. I giggle a bit. "In a room that's filled with, in case you forgot, poisoned gas," Raph retorts. I then noticed the same green stuff I was knocked unconscious with is in the room. "How can they breath in that stuff?" I ask. "I think that's what the air is like in Dimension X," Donnie explains.

"That's stupid. Why invade Earth when they can't breathe oxygen?" I ask. "Maybe they're making it so that they can live in it and we can't," Mikey answers. My eyes widen and we all look at him, surprised. "I don't know what's scarier, what you just said or the fact that you said it," Donnie replies. "Wait, what did I say?" Mikey asks us. And the moment's gone. I place my hands on the glass dome. "Can't you use your ice powers to get us out?" Raph asks me. I glare at him and pound on the glass. "You see how hard this glass is? It would take a wrecking ball to break it," I retort. "They're trying to make it so they can live on the planet and we can't," Donnie replies. "We've gotta stop them," Leo orders. "How can we get out of here with these guys watching our every move?" Raph asks, pointing to a bunch of Kraang looking at us. That is creepy…

I look at the portal. "Maybe we can use that to get us out," I say, pointing to it. "That might do it," Donnie answers. "Ames, how long can you hold your breath?" Leo asks. I raise an eyebrow. "5 minutes at least, why?" I reply. "I can hold my breath longer than you," Mikey says. "Well, now's your chance to prove it," Leo says to him. "Now!" Leo orders. We all hold our breath and Mikey puts his limbs into his shell. We all grab hold of him and use him as a battering ram. The tank breaks and we retrieve our weapons. We fight the Kraang. I feel myself losing my oxygen. I jump to a window and break it, letting the gas out. We all exhale slowly. We hurry to the portal, but I see we're too late as the portal starts to expel something. There's a white light and then I see an arm come out of the portal. It was made of…rock? The portal reveals a giant, evil looking rock monster.

"Welcome to Earth, giant rock man," Mikey says to it. "Wow. Made of living rock. We should study it," Donnie replies before the rock monster slams his fist on the ground. I jump out of the way. We are able to outmaneuver him but we have no way to put him down for good. "Do you have anything that can hit this thing?" I ask Donnie. "The explosives might do it but then we won't be able to take out the portal," he explains. Leo looks at the bag of explosives. "Unless we do both at the same time. Hand them over," Leo replies. Donnie does as Leo asked. He throws the bag at the rock monster's back. "How do we get him into the portal?" Donnie asks. "I haven't thought that far ahead," Leo answers. I slap my forehead.

I hear a familiar growl. Turning around, I see Leatherhead at the elevator. "Leatherhead!" Mikey exclaims. Leatherhead proceeds to fight the rock monster. Looking around, I see the portal and get an idea. "Leatherhead, get him by the portal," I say to him. He drags the rock monster to the portal. Donnie detonates the bombs and the rock monster is engulfed in an explosion. When the dust clears, however, the rock monster is still there and the portal is unharmed. "What?! How is he still standing?" I ask in disbelief. "What are we supposed to do now?" Donnie asks. "I could punch it a few times but I don't think that's going to do it," Raph replies. "Well, this day can't get any worse," I reply. The portal starts up again. "Oh, come on!" I exclaim. "Something else might come through," Donnie says.

It seemed like we were out of ideas. Leatherhead grabs the rock monster. "Leatherhead!" Mikey exclaims. "Goodbye my friends," he says before going through the portal. "Leatherhead…" I say sadly. Before we can shut the portal down, more Kraang show up and we are forced to leave.

* * *

We return home. "You're okay," April says to us, hugging Donnie. "Welcome home, my children. Was your mission successful?" Splinter replies. We sit down. "I'm afraid not, sensei," I answer. "Leatherhead's gone," Leo tells him. "Yeah…but he saved us and I found this," Mikey says, holding up something. "Oh, good. Now you're picking up alien trash," Raph replies. Donnie looks at it in awe. "You realize what this is?" Donnie asks, taking the thing. "Shiny," Mikey answers. I roll my eyes. "It's a data storage device. If I can decode it, maybe it can help find a way to stop them," Donnie explains. Leo sits next to me and wraps his arms around my waist. "You okay?" he asks me. I slowly nod. "Yeah, even though Leatherhead's gone, I've got you guys," I answer with a smile. He kisses my forehead.

"It doesn't make sense. What do they need my dad for?" April asks. I place my finger under my chin. Come to think of it, I wonder what they want with my mom… "Well, he is a scientist," Raph answers. "Yeah, but he's a psychologist. He studies rats running through mazes. No offense," April replies. "I like a good maze," Splinter says. "My parents are biologists. They study amoebas," I say to them. "If they didn't need your parents, why were they after them in the first place?" Leo asks. "I don't think they were," Donnie answers. He gestures to us to come into his lab. Standing up, I walk into Donnie's lab. "I used the process inside Metalhead to access this store rabble device. A lot of the files are damaged, but I think I found what they're after for," Donnie explains. He presses a button and a bunch of pictures show up. What shocked me most of all is what I saw next.

I see pictures…of me and April…which can only mean one thing… "They're after me?" April and I ask at the same time.

I sulk around in the kitchen, making myself some dinner, which was ramen. I hear someone sit down. Turning around, I see Leo sitting in front of me. "Ames? How are you holding up?" he asks me. "To be honest, I'm confused and curious at the same time. Whatever the Kraang want me for can't be good," I tell him with a sigh. He looks at me sadly. Standing up and walking over to me, he takes my hands in his. I look up at him. "This may be seem like a bad time to ask but…w-w-will you go on a date with m-me?" he asks while stuttering. I gasp in shock. A real date? With Leo? I smile, knowing my answer. "Yes," I whisper. He smiles and pulls me into a tender kiss.


	19. Cockroach Terminator

**Angel: I decided to update twice because, eh, why not? And i have over 2,000 views! Thank you guys so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. Seriously. *spins the wheel* Donnie.**

 **Donnie: Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Cockroach Terminator**

Leo was making instant ramen for Raph, Mikey and I. Donnie was in his lab I believe. "Let's go, Leo. I'm starving!" Raph retorts. I roll my eyes. Leo turns to us and hands me a bowl. I smile at him and he smiles back. He then hands Raph and Mikey their bowls. "Yeah, boi! Ramen," Mikey replies. Leo sits next to me and we begin eating. Speaking of Leo, we agreed to go to Murakami's that night. I was really excited for our date tonight. April had already helped me pick out a dress (after HOURS of shopping) and shoes. I just hope things go well… I took a bite of my ramen. Suddenly, a cockroach crawls in front of me. It had a little camera attached to it. I blink slowly. I feel like Donnie had something to do with this…Nevertheless, I pet the cockroach's head and it crawls over to Leo, who just blinks at it. Then it crawls to Mikey, who was stuffing his face off with ramen. When it goes to Raph, however, he panics. Raph pulls out his sai and tries to stab it. "Roach! Roach!" Raph screams. I'm guessing he's not a fan of roaches then…

Donnie runs up to Raph. "Stop! Stop, you'll smash him!" he says. "That's the point!" Raph retorts. The cockroach crawls to my finger. I lift my finger up and pet the roach. "Are you nuts?!" Raph asks me in disbelief. I shrug. "Cockroaches are a part of nature. And we see them in the sewers all the time!" I retort. "You can't smash this roach, okay? He's special. Really speciaaaaal," Donnie explains. I hand to the roach to Donnie. Leo sighs. "Okay, I'm going to regret this, but why is he special, Donnie?" Leo asks wearily. "Because I outfitted him with a remote-controlled helmet!" Donnie exclaims. I raise an eyebrow. "That explains why you're special," Leo replies. "So you put a camera on a roach why?" I ask curiously. "We can send him into TCRI and spy on the Kraang. The camera allows us to see what the cockroach sees," Donnie answers, showing us a video on his laptop. I see myself pet the cockroach and then the screen switches over to Raph screaming his head off.

"That is awesome. Big, tough Raph is afraid of cockroaches," Mikey says with a laugh. "I am not," Raph replies. "Everyone is afraid of something, Mikey," I reply. Donnie looks at me with a smirk. "Oh, yeah? What's your fear then, Amy?" he asks, teasing me. I shiver at the thought of my fear of water. "Oh, nothing," I answer nervously. "Come on. Everyone is afraid of something," Donnie says, repeating my words. I narrow my eyes. "She doesn't have to say it if she doesn't want to," Leo tells him sternly. I smile at him. "I am not afraid of anything," Raph retorts. "Oh, really? Let's go to the video," Mikey answers, replaying the video of Raph screaming. I roll my eyes. "This is my favorite part, right here. Donnie can I get this on a t-shirt?" Mikey replies with a laugh, annoying Raph. "Want to see my favorite part?" Raph asks, throwing Mikey. I wince. "We're going to spy on the Kraang with a cockroach!" Donnie brags as the roach squeals happily.

* * *

We were all in the Shell-Raiser, watching the video from the roach's camera. "Come on. Roach number one. Make papa proud," Donnie comments. I watch as the cockroach moves around TCRI. I notice two Kraang talking. "Wait, what are those two talking about? Can you get closer?" Leo asks Donnie. Donnie zooms in the camera. "That which is known as the next phase of the Kraang invasion to the planet known as Earth will soon begin," A Kraangdroid says. Uh-oh. Next phase? "Next phase? That doesn't sound good at all," I reply. "That which is the laser drill will drill a hole in the planet known as Earth," Another Kraang says. "That is a hole that is 30 miles deep in the Earth," The first Kraang answers. My eyes widen. "They're going to pour a hole into Earth?!" I ask in disbelief. "I'm guessing that's bad," Leo replies. "Unless you think the city needs a giant lava fountain," Donnie retorts. "Yep, that's bad," Leo answers.

"Goodbye harsh winters," Raph mutters. "Lava surfing rules," Mikey replies. "It definitely doesn't, Mikey. We have to stop this!" Leo orders. "To execute the plan, Kraang needs to possess that which is known as the diamond lens to make work the drilling of the laser drill," The second Kraang replies. "What does that mean?" Raph asks. "They need a diamond lens to make their laser drill work, now shh!" I translate. "Kraang is already on the way to that which is called the laboratory that is having the lens that is needed by Kraang," The first Kraang says. "What?" Raph asks. I slap my forehead in annoyance. "One of them is going to a lab to get it!" Donnie answers. "Which lab?" Raph asks. "Maybe, if we listen, they'll tell us!" Donnie exclaims. However, before we can find out which lab, we lose the signal as the roach falls into something. "Thanks a lot, Raph. We lost the signal," Donnie tells him. He looks at his computer and pulls up something on his screen. "Uh-huh. I think I found the diamond lab. Now, it's a bit blurry but maybe we can follow it to the laboratory," Donnie explains.

"We don't have much time till the Kraang drill fires. Let's go!" Leo explains. Leo and I run over to the driver's seat and I buckle us up. Just as we start to drive away, we hit something and I hear a ka-thum. "Uh, what was that?" I ask. "That's a really bad sound," Donnie replies. "It sounded more like a ba-dump," Mikey explains. "I heard a thwap," Raph tells them. "Thwap?" Donnie and Mikey ask, confused. Raph slaps them both across the face. "Thwap," Raph replies. I take off the seatbelt and walk outside the door. I look around and see something on my right. It looked big, brown and it was covered in light green goop. "Ew," I reply in disgust. "What is that?" Leo asks. "I really don't want to know," I say while gagging. "Ugh, smells like a butt sandwich," Mikey replies. I smell the air and cover my mouth, disgusted.

Donnie walks up to the giant thing, and examines it. "Oh. Oh dear. Would you look at that. Hideous and beautiful," Donnie replies. He taps his pencil on his mouth, which was covered in that light green goop. "It's- blah!" he exclaims as he realizes what he's touching his mouth with. I giggle with a snort. "So, what is this…gross looking thing, Donnie?" I ask him. "It's my spy roach," he answers. Wait…that's his roach? It must've gotten mutated when it fell… "Your what? Your WHAT?!" Raph asks in disgust and fear. "He must have been exposed to some mutagen. You see how the nab helmet merged with his exoskeleton? We have never seen organic and inorganic matter fused in-in-in such an amaz-" Raph runs to the door of the Shell-Raiser. "That's great, Donnie, we can discuss this some more when we're driving away at a thousand miles per hour," Raph replies in terror. I roll my eyes.

"It's just a roach," I answer. "Come on, you big baby. What are you worried about? We creamed it with our van. It's not like it's going to get up and come after us," Mikey retorts. However, I see that the roach was indeed getting up. It grabs Donnie. "Uh, guys?" Donnie asks. I gasp in disbelief. "How is it still alive? We hit it with our van! "Or maybe it would," Mikey says sheepishly. The roach sees Raph, drops Donnie, and goes after Raph. The rest of us attack but the roach barely breaks stride and continues towards Raph. I smirk. Maybe a little ice might slow him down. I make two ice slabs and hit the roach with them. Nothing. I raise my hands above my head and make another ice slab, making it crash on the roach's head. However, the roach still walks toward Raph. "What the heck?!" I ask, shocked. "This thing's tough," Mikey replies. "Naturally. Cockroaches are among the most resilient life forms on the planet," Donnie explains. "And the grossest," Mikey says. The roach hits him and he lands in a trash can.

"Sensitive roach," Mikey replies. I look to see that Raph is gone. "Where's Raph?" Leo asks. Raph appears with the manhole cover cannon. "Eat hot manhole cover!" Raph says and tries to hit the roach with manholes. The roach is able to block most of them until Raph scores a headshot and the roach goes down. The roach twitches a little and as soon as it does, Raph shoots more manholes with rage. I run up to him to calm him down. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. That's enough, I think you got him," I tell him. Raph breathes heavily and then fires one more manhole, to be absolutely sure. "What do we do with it?" Donnie asks. I threw up my hands in disbelief. "Have you forgotten that Earth is at stake?!" I ask him. "Forget the roach! We've got to stop the Kraang before they destroy the Earth," Leo orders. "Amy and Leo are right. We've got to go," Raph replies. "You just want to get away from it," Mikey retorts. "Is that so wrong?" Raph asks, gesturing to the spot where the roach was. Unfortunately for Raph, the roach wasn't there. "Oh no. It's gone!" Raph says in fear. I pinch my nose in annoyance. "We have to move!" I say to him as we pile into the Shell-Raiser and drive off.

* * *

I see a white van up ahead. "There's the van!" Donnie says, pointing to the vehicle. I also see two Kraang carrying a box. "They must have picked up the lens," I realize. "Ram that sucker!" Raph tells Leo and I. We turn and use the Shell-Raiser to knock the white van over. We jump out from the roof and land in front of the Kraang. "Halt, Kraang!" Leo orders, pointing his weapon at one of them. I pull out my katana. "The halting of Kraang is not a thing that the ones who are turtles and female will be doing to Kraang," One of them says, clenching its fist. "Wrong. The halting of Kraang is exactly the thing that the ones who are oh just halt!" Leo replies. I giggle a bit. "Which do we save first? The world or the English language?" Donnie asks. I roll my eyes. "How about both?" I ask before we prepare to fight. However, the roach shows up and easily takes out the Kraang. "I've got the lens. Mikey and Donnie, you take the roach. Ames, you and Raph are coming with me," Leo orders. I look around to see that Raph is gone. AGAIN.

"Raph? Raph!" I ask, but I can't see him anywhere. Leo and I run after the Kraang with the lens but more show up and fire their laser guns at us. "Raph, where are you? We could use your help!" I reply. "Raph, are you hearing us?" Leo asks. I turn around and throw an ice dagger at a Kraang. The Kraang with the lens gets away. I sigh and start to walk away before Leo grabs my hand. I turn to him. He leans towards me but I stop him. "Seriously? You want to do this now?!" I ask in disbelief. He smiles sheepishly and scratches his neck. "Sorry, I got distracted for a second," he answers with a blush. "I'll give you a small one, but that's it…for now," I say with a wink before giving him a small peck on the lips. We run towards the Shell-Raiser, finding Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. "Where's the diamond?" Donnie asks his brothers. "Raph lost it," Leo answers. I see a Kraang head on my katana and pull it off. I use my knees, kicking the head back and forth like a soccer ball before kicking it into a dumpster. I watch as it lands inside. I pump my fist in victory.

Okay. Back to the matter at hand. "Raph, where were you?" I ask. "I was busy," he retorts. I raise an eyebrow. "Busy cowering in terror," Leo replies. "We have got to find the drill before the Kraang cracks open Manhattan like an egg!" Donnie exclaims. "You blew it, Raph. You've got to get your head together," Leo tells him. "I know. This stupid phobia is going to end up getting the whole team killed. Listen, I'm-I'm sorry Amy and Leo," he replies. My eyes droop at this. Leo and I look at each other uncertainly. Not saying anything, we pile into the Shell-Raiser and drive. "Okay. Here's a map of known Kraang facilities, and here's the map of the fault lines in New York City. Now, if the Kraang are going to drill into the Earth's crust, this is where they do it," Donnie explains as I see a screen above with dots. I look at Raph and he gives me a sad look.

I give him a small smile to show there was no hard feelings about earlier and turn back around. "All right, guys. We've got a little more time left before the Kraang start drilling," Leo tells us. I feel a slight thump. "What's that sound?" Leo asks. Donnie looks at his screens. "I don't see anything outside…Uh-oh he's back," he answers. What?! How? "What?! Where?! Where the heck could it be?" Raph asks frantically. I feel another thump. "He's underneath the van! He's underneath the van!" Raph exclaims, terrified. "Oh, I'm sure he can't do anything from there," I reply before we suddenly stop. I slap my forehead. "Me and my big mouth," I mutter under my breath. "He cut the drive shaft?" Donnie asks in disbelief. "How does he keep finding us?" Leo asks. "Well, he could be using the homing signal I set up so SpyRoach could find his way back to the van," Donnie answers. We all look at him in disbelief. "There's a homing signal?!" Raph asks. I chuckle a bit. "Wait. So it's been on this whole entire time and YOU DIDN'T FREAKING TURN IT OFF?!" I ask, yelling at that last part. Donnie winces at me. "Dude, even I would have turned that off," Mikey replies. "Excuse me, Mikey. I've been a little distracted," Donnie retorts.

Donnie does something on his computer. "Maybe I can use the signal to tap into his camera to see what he's seeing," Donnie explains. "None of this makes sense…" I reply. "Why is he so mad at us?" Raph asks. "Aaand got it," Donnie says, pulling a video. And there was our answer. The same video of Raph screaming and trying to kill the roach. I narrow my eyes and slowly turn to him. "Aw, crud," he says, looking at the video. "I don't think he's mad at us. I think he's mad at you," Donnie replies. "You think? He's only chasing us because Raph tried to kill it!" I retort. "Wow, that stinks for someone who's afraid of roaches," Mikey says. "I already got it, thanks. So, are there any more surprises?" Raph asks before a saw cuts through the floor in front of Raph. "He has a saw?! The cockroach has a saw!" Raph exclaims. I pull out my katana and so does Leo. We both cut through the arm that held the saw. "Not anymore," Leo says.

"Donnie, you've got to fix the Shell-Raiser fast, like yesterday fast," I tell him. "The rest of us will keep the roach busy," Leo orders. "We will?" Raph asks in terror. "Yes!" I answer. Leo and I pull Raph outside, Mikey following. "Hey SpyRoach, Raph's out here," I call out. "Come out and get him," Leo yells. "Really? You guys are using me as bait?!" Raph asks in disbelief. "Yep," Leo and I answer. The roach appears in front of us. "I'm not afraid! Not afraid!" Raph yells in fear. Leo, Mikey, and I charge at the roach but we get beaten, leaving Raph with the roach. They run off as I get up. Mikey has disappeared, and I help Leo up. I look around for the three. "Where do you think they went?" I ask Leo as I turn to him. He was leaning towards me again. I sigh. "Leo…" I say sternly. "Just one more?" he asks me with puppy dog eyes. I growl at my weakness and give him another peck on the lips. "There. Now let's go find Mikey and Raph," I reply before we run off. I see Raph cornered by Mikey, who was teasing him. I also see a certain bug in cement. I tap Leo and point to them. He chuckles before taking my hand. We run towards them.

"Nice job, Raph," Leo tells him. "What are you talking about? Where's the bug?" Raph asks, confused. I point my head towards the cement-covered bug. Raph walks up to it. "Ha! Stuck, huh? Not so tough now, are you roachie? You're just a…hollow shell," Raph replies before the bug falls apart. "What the-" Raph asks in disbelief. Oh I see what happened. I look at the ground. "He must have molted," Leo says. "They molt?" Raph asks. "Yeah, roaches shed their skin when they…get…bigger," I explain as I turn my head to see a bigger and scarier roach. "Dudette, you're not kidding," Mikey says as we back away a little. "A cockroach. Why did it have to be a cockroach?" I hear from Raph. The roach reveals large blueish wings. "Aaand it flies. Run!" Raph tells us. I run towards the direction of the Shell-Raiser. I see the subway car up ahead and the door opens. "Start the engine! Start the engine!" Raph exclaims fearfully. "Donnie, did you get this thing working?" Leo asks.

"We've got bigger problems. We've got to stop that drill!" Donnie answers, showing us a diagram of the laser drill from his T-Phone. I feel a thump. I forgot about the roach, didn't I? Mikey goes to the door and kicks the roach. "Take that!" he exclaims before we drive away from that menace. "I had my chance and I couldn't face it. I just couldn't do it!" Raph explains as he looks at us sadly. "Look on the bright side. In just 15 minutes we could all melt in a fountain of lava…okay that sounded brighter in my head," Mikey replies. I shook my head. "That doesn't sound brighter in anyone's head," I say to Mikey. "The laser drill is just past the front gate. Kraangdroids everywhere. Hope you two got a good plan," Donnie explains to Leo and I. "We're going to ram through the gate and we'll go from there," Leo orders. "Works for me!" Donnie answers. I look at Raph. He looks at me sadly and I frown. "Uh-oh. We've got company…again," Donnie replies. Oh, come on! This roach doesn't give up so easily… I take off the seatbelt and look at Donnie's screen to see the roach flying above us. "What was that? Where is it?" Raph asks.

I hear a hatch open. My eyes widen. Don't tell me… I look up to see the roach. He grabs my arm and pulls me to him. I scream. "Help!" I yell out. "AMES!" I hear from Leo. I twist my arm. "Let me go!" I shout.

 **Raph's POV**

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. "It's got Amy!" Donnie exclaims. "We've got to do something," Leo orders. I narrow my eyes. Time to end this. "I'll stop it," I tell my brothers. I run over to the stealth bike. "You don't have to do this just to prove you're not afraid," Leo replies to me. "I am afraid and that's why I have to do this," I answer before getting into the bike. "I'm coming, Amy! No six-foot tall cockroach is going to eat my friend!" I exclaim in fear. I was still scared, but I would do anything for my friends. I pop into the street and see the roach with Amy in it's hand. "Hey! You up there! Looking for me?" I yell to the roach. As soon as he sees me, he throws Amy on the roof of the Shell-Raiser. She smiles at me. "Thanks, Raph!" she shouts before jumping into the Shell-Raiser. I nod, even though she didn't see it. Time to stop running away from my problems. I drive off, the roach following me.

 **Amy's POV (skipping some parts because I didn't feel like typing it. Sorry XD)**

We were back at the lair and it seemed like Raph got over his fear. He kept bragging about how he stopped the laser drill and the roach. "Faced my fear? I conquered my fear! I looked my fear in the eye and zapped it to oblivion!" Raph explains. "Woooww…" Mikey replies in awe. "So you're not afraid of cockroaches anymore?" I ask him. "Nope," he answers. "Good, good…then you won't mind the one I just slipped into your shell," Mikey tells him. Raph's eyes go wide. He looks freaked out. Then he runs around, trying to get the roach off him. We all laugh at him. Guess he's still afraid of cockroaches!

* * *

I was getting ready for tonight and I was on the phone with April. "Did you curl your hair like I told you to?" she asks me. I unwrap my hair and she gives me a thumbs up. "Check," I reply. "What about the dress? Does it fit?" she asks me. I take off my bathrobe, with the dress underneath. "Double check," I answer. I reach for my eyeshadow and put it on. "And your shoes?" she asks. I hold them up. "Triple diple check," I say. She laughs. "I can't believe it! You and Leo, going on a date!" April exclaims happily. I giggle. "I'm excited about it too. I'm also a little nervous…" I answer. April raises an eyebrow. "Nervous? Why?" she asks curiously. I shrug. "This is my first date in, like, ever. What if…a mutant shows up or the Kraang or something?" I ask. April grins. "Amy, it'll be fine. Watch, when you come back, it'll be the best date you've ever been on!" she answers. A knock is heard from my door. "Amy, you ready yet?! I wanna see what you're wearing!" I hear from Mikey. I roll my eyes.

"Guess that's my cue to go," I say to April. "Have fun!" she replies with a wave. I hang up and grab my shoes. Walking over to the door, I open it and step out into the living room. The others stare at me, especially Leo. I twirl around with a laugh. "So? What do you guys think?" I ask them. My hair was down, with curls at the end. I had on an ocean blue sleeveless dress that went down to my knees. I placed a butterfly clip in my hair and I had black heels on. I decided to use silver hoop earrings for jewelry. I had also put on blue eyeshadow and light pink lipstick. The others don't say anything. I snap my fingers in front of them. Nothing. I clap my hands. No response. Rolling my eyes, I slap them in their faces. "OW!" they replied in pain. "Sorry, but you wouldn't snap out of it," I explain.

"You look great!"

"Looking nice, dudette!"

"Not bad."

Leo blinks slowly. He had on an ocean blue bowtie. "Leo?" I ask. He shakes his head and smiles. "You look…you look…beautiful," Leo eventually answers. "T-Thank you," I reply with a blush. "Aww, how cute!" Mikey exclaims. He takes out a camera out of nowhere. "Picture time!" he yells. Leo and I look at each other before shrugging. He puts his arm around me and I make a peace sign. "Say Booyakasha!" Mikey tells us. I groan. "Do we have to?" I ask in disbelief. Mikey smiles in response. I roll my eyes. "Booyakasha!" Leo and I say as Mikey takes the picture. The others look at it. "I think it's time to go now," I reply. "Wait!" the three turtles exclaim. Leo and I groan. Now what? "Bring her home before 10," Raph tells Leo. I slap my forehead. "It's a date, not prom!" I shout. "Still," Donnie replies. "And-" Leo grabs my hand. "Okay, that's enough. We're going now!" he says with a blush.

We walk to the Shell-Raiser. "So embarrassing," I mutter under my breath. "Sorry. I wasn't expecting them to act like this…" Leo replies. I giggle. "It's fine. It's nice to know they think of me like a little sister," I answer. He opens the door for me and I walk inside. "Can you sit in the back, Ames? I don't want you to see where we're going," Leo says to me. I raise an eyebrow. "I thought we were going to Murakami's," I reply, confused. Leo laughs sheepishly. "I thought we could do something more special. Is that okay with you?" he answers. I smile. "Aw, that's so sweet. I don't mind sitting in the back," I tell him before sitting down in Donnie's station. Leo starts the subway car and we drive off.

After a few minutes, I got curious. "Where are we going?" I ask. "It's a surprise, and I know how much you love surprises," I hear from him. I sigh. "Yeah, but I don't like waiting!" I tell him. He chuckles. "Trust me, you'll love it. We're almost there, anyway," he answers. I blow my bangs out of my face. "I know what you can do to pass the time," he replies. I raise an eyebrow. "What?" I ask him. "Y-You could sing for me," he answers nervously. I blush hotly. W-w-what? "Please?" I hear. I close my eyes and sigh. "O-Okay," I say to him before I press a button. I kept pressing the button until I found a good song.

 _What do I do with a boy like you?_

 _L-Like you_

 _What do I do with you? (Oh)_

 _What do I do?_

 _With a boy like you?_

 _(What do I do with a boy like you? L-Like you)_

 _I know you know_

 _I'm wrapped around your finger_

 _You're so_

 _You're so_

 _Beautiful and dangerous_

 _Hot and cold_

 _Don't you see the light, boy?_

 _I could blow your mind boy_

 _Let me be your new toy_

 _I do what I want_

 _And I get what I want_

 _When I want it_

 _W-Want it_

 _W-Want it_

 _I'm not gonna stop_

 _Till I get what you got_

 _Till I got it_

 _G-Got it_

 _G-Got it_

 _What do I do?_

 _With a boy with a boy like you?_

 _Got me lost got me hooked_

 _Now I'm so confused_

 _Was this apart of your plan?_

 _I don't really understand_

 _What to do_

 _What to do_

 _With a boy like you (Oh)_

 _With a boy like you (Oh)_

 _With a boy like you_

I exhale. "I'm done," I whisper to him, blushing. "We're here," he answers. I perk up at this. I jump out of my seat. "Really?! Let's go!" I exclaim. Leo laughs. "Okay, okay. Come on," he replies, grabbing my hand and opening the door to the Shell-Raiser. We walk into the street. Leo picks me up bridal-style. "Whoa, what are you doing?" I ask with a blush. "You'll see," he answers before jumping up to the rooftop. I didn't even look at where we're going. All I could do was look up at Leo. He sees me looking and I look away. We stop and he sets me down. "Well?" he asks me, gesturing to something. I raise an eyebrow and turn around. I gasp. We were on the Byerly building, where we can see everything. There was a table that was filled with three courses with a bouquet of flowers at one of the seats. "Leo…It's wonderful…" I tell him in awe. He smiles at me and I grab the bouquet of pink roses. I smell them and they were lovely. "How did you know I love roses?" I ask him. He blushes. "April," he replies. I giggle and we sit down.

"So, I gotta ask, did Mikey cook this?" I ask him. Leo smirks. "Don't worry, I made sure he did everything correctly," he answers. He grabs two plates of salad and passes one to me. "Thanks," I reply before we dig in. As I eat my salad, I catch Leo staring at me. When I finish, he's still looking. "What?" I ask eventually. "I've never seen you with your hair down before," he answers. I blink slowly. "Oh." I breathed the word out instead of simply saying it. "I don't like putting my hair down, because I always think it doesn't look good for me," I reply. Leo blinks at me and runs his three-fingered hand through my hair. "I can't look away from it," he eventually says. I blush a bright red. "And that. That rosy blush of yours. It drives me insane," he replies. I look down, turning so red I thought I looked like a tomato. "T-That's not true…" I tell him nervously. Leo shakes his head at me. "If it wasn't I wouldn't be saying it," he replies before I grab a plate of spaghetti. I twirl my fork around, but I don't put it in my mouth.

"Did I say too much?" I hear from Leo. I look up at him. "No, no, no. It's just…this is my first date," I answer quickly. Leo grins. "That makes two of us," he replies before we start eating again. "So…Ames, tell me more about you," Leo says as we eat. I tap my chin with my finger. "What do you want to know? I've told you almost everything these past few months," I answer. "What was your family like?" he asks. My breath hitched in my throat. I wasn't expecting him to ask that question so soon. "I'm sorry, was that too personal?" he asks me. I look up at him. "It's fine. It's fine. You can ask whatever you want," I tell him. He smiles. I blow my bangs out of my face. "Well…I barely saw my mother before I moved here, but she called me every weekend, no matter what. We would always talk and talk until we lose track of time. She's a great mom. And then…around the time my dad disappeared she stopped calling and I never knew why," I explain.

Leo looks at me sadly. "Leo, it's okay. Trust me," I tell him. He smiles. "And my dad…he's, was, an eccentric man. But he always knew what to do. He homeschooled me, paid for my gymnastic lessons. He was like a hero to me, just like Captain Ryan," I say with a laugh. Leo chuckles. "Gentlemen, we must proceed with caution," Leo says in a Captain Ryan voice. We laugh harder. I take a sip of water. "They were the best and I love them," I explain. Leo takes my hand and rubs it with his thumb. "We'll bring your mother back. I swear it," he whispers to me. I smile at him. "So no siblings?" Leo asks me. "Nope. But with your brothers around, they make me feel like I'm part of the family," I answer. I eat a meatball. "My turn to ask you a question. What's like being the oldest to three brothers?" I ask him.

"It can be…difficult at times, especially when they question my orders. But they're family, and family is always there for each other," he answers. I smile at him.

Soon we had finished eating and Leo takes out his T-Phone. I raise an eyebrow and he puts a song on. He stands up and holds out a hand to me. "Dance with me," he replies with a blush. "I-I don't know how to dance," I reply, turning red while rubbing my arm nervously. Leo smirks. "I know that's not true. I've seen you dance," he answers. "Y-Yeah, but I don't know how to _slow_ dance," I retort. "Come on. It's easy," Leo says, taking my hand and pulling me to him. I gasp with a blush and he grins. He puts my hand on his shoulder and he places his hand on my waist. We move together as the song plays.

 _Take my hand, take a breath_

 _Pull me close and take one step_

 _Keep your eyes locked in mine_

 _And let the music be your guide_

I keep looking down on the floor so I don't mess up. Leo tilts my chin so that I look at him. "You're doing fine," he tells me.

 **Won't you promise me** _(_ _Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

 **We'll keep dancing** _(_ _to keep dancing)_ _ **Wherever we go next**_

Leo twirls me around and we both laugh.

 _ **It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**_

 _ **It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**_

 _ **And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**_

 _So can I have this dance (_ **Can I have this dance)**

 _ **Can I have this dance?**_

Leo and I smile at each other as we dance into the night. Then, I decided to sing.

 _Oh no mountains too high enough,_ _ **oceans too high**_

Leo starts singing as well. I smile at him.

 _Cause together or not_ _ **our dance won't stop**_

 _Let it rain,_ _ **let it pour**_

 _ **What we have is worth fighting for**_

 _ **You know I believe, that we were meant to be**_

Leo grabs my waist and spins me around. I giggle.

 _ **It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)**_

 _ **It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do**_

 _ **And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**_

 _So can I have this dance?_ **(Can I have this dance?)**

 _ **Can I have this dance?**_

 _ **Can I have this dance?**_

We look at each other with a smile. "Told ya you can slow dance," Leo replies. I giggle and he pulls me in for a kiss.

Best. Date. Ever.


	20. Baxter's Gambit

**Angel: Uggh.**

 **Mikey: What's up with the uggh, dudette?**

 **Angel: I'm being forced to 'hang out' with my dad tomorrow, who i haven't seen since i was like 13. SO not looking forward to it because he doesn't act like a dad to me. I don't wanna see him! Anyway, enough of my personal problems. *spins the wheel* Donnie.**

 **Donnie: Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Baxter's Gambit**

We were spying on the Kraang on a nearby rooftop. Donnie looks through his telescope. "Whoa. That's a sub-spatial endoparticle disrupter," Donne says in awe. "Gonna have to explain if that's 'oh, no' or 'yay'," Leo replies. "In the hands of the Kraang, it's a definite oh no," Donnie answers. "Why, what does it do?" Mikey asks. "The disrupter can de-synchronize subatomic resonances, which invert polymolecular structures, causing them to implode," Donnie explains. Mikey gives him a weird look. "It makes things go boom," Raph retorts to him. "Actually it makes things go zwee-chooooooooo! Pop!" Donnie and I reply. The others look at us weirdly. I shrug. "It's important to be accurate," I tell them. "Okay, guys. Get into position," Leo orders. "Ready, set-" Raph looks annoyed. "Let's just do this," he replies. We jump down onto the street. However, Dogpound and Fishface jump down too. "Huh?" I ask in confusion. "Kraang and Fishface and Dogpound? I must be dreaming. Pinch me," Raph replies. Mikey pinches him on the cheek in response. "Ow!" Raph says painfully and hits Mikey on the head. "Ow! You said!" Mikey exclaims.

We then begin to fight the Kraang, but Dogpound gets in our way, so Leo and I fight him. Raph takes Fishface while Donnie and Mikey take the Kraang. One of the Kraang droids grabs the particle disruptor and fires it at Mikey. Donnie and I rush in and push him out of the way. This resulted in a nearby car being hit and imploding, just the way Donnie and I described it. "Whoa. Amy, Donnie, you totally called it," Mikey replies as Donnie and I nod. "Guys, we gotta move," Leo tells us. However, Raph and Fishface were still fighting. "Raph, now," Leo says. "Yes, run along now, boy," Fishface replies before he runs off. "This isn't over, Fishface," Raph answers, pointing his sai at him. We run off into the night.

* * *

We're sitting in the dojo, our hands on our knees. We were sitting in this order: Me, Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie. Splinter was going from one turtle (or human in my case) to the next, to see if we can avoid being hit by his Randori (a wooden sword) without seeing it. Donnie ultimately fails. "Ow! Aw, man," he replies. Splinter goes to Mikey, who hesitates. "Just to be clear, sensei, you are planning on swinging, ri-" Splinter hits him in response. "Ow!" Mikey says in pain. He rubs his head. Splinter goes to Raph and hits him. "Ow!" Raph exclaims in pain. Then, Splinter goes to Leo. He swings the Randori and Leo rolls out of the way. "Yes!" he replies, pumping his fist. Then, it was my turn. I close my eyes in concentration. I feel something behind me. Opening my eyes, I roll out of the way just in time. I smile. "Alright!" I exclaim. "What is the point of this, anyway?" Raph asks. "Evading a sword you cannot see demonstrates an ability to sense your enemy's intention," Splinter explains.

"But I already know my enemy's intention, sensei, to take me down," Raph replies, clenching his fist. "Knowing that your enemy will strike is a given," I tell him. Splinter nods at me. "Precisely. But sensing when he will strike can mean the difference between victory and defeat," Splinter says to Raph. Raph nods in understanding. "Hai, sensei," Raph answers. I walk out of the dojo and Leo taps me on the shoulder. I turn to him. "Ames, did you…have a great time on our date?" Leo asks me with a blush. I grin and laugh. "Leo, I can assure you that I had a wonderful time. Especially with the dancing," I answer with a smile. Leo blushes again. "Heh heh…" he replies sheepishly. I giggle and go to my room to get ready for patrol.

As we run across the rooftops, Donnie spots something and stops running. "I've got eyes on one giant dog and fish," Donnie tells us. Mikey jumps next to him. "Where?" he asks excitedly. He sees Dogpound and Fishface. "Aw, man. It's just Fishface and Dogpound," he replies sadly. I slap my forehead. Donnie specifically said one giant dog and fish. Who are the only two mutants we know that are a dog and a fish?! Wait…why are they even here? "What are they doing out in the open like this?" I ask them. Leo nods. "Ames is right. I think we should proceed with caution, guys," Leo replies. We look around to see that the others are gone. "Guys?" I ask. I hear fighting sounds and look down to see them fighting Dogpound and Fishface. "Oh, man," Leo says with a sigh. "We might as well help them," I tell him before he grabs my arm and spins me around. "Just one for…good luck," he replies. I sigh and give him a peck on the lips. He smiles and we jump down to fight Dogpound and Fishface.

Fishface and Raph face off again but this time Fishface is easily defeated, as is Dogpound by Leo, Donnie, Mikey and I. Fishface and Dogpound run off. "Look. We've got 'em on the run," Donnie says. "Oh, they're not getting off that easily," Raph replies, running after the two mutants. "Raph, wait," Leo calls out to him. "Something's not right," I explain. "Yeah, you two talking while they're getting away," Raph retorts. I sigh in annoyance. We run after Raph. I see a warehouse up ahead. "This way," Raph whispers to us when we sneak inside. I look around the warehouse, but I don't see the two mutants anywhere. "All right. You got us," Dogpound says out of nowhere. He and Fishface approach us. "Why are they just giving up like this?" I ask. "This is way too easy," Leo replies. "Why are you guys always worrying?" Raph asks us. A red circles forms around all of us, and our surroundings turn into nothing but a bunch of black and white stripes. "Oh I see," Raph comments.

"Careful guys, this may be a trap," Mikey tells us. I smack my forehead in annoyance. "It IS a trap, Mikey," I reply. "Welcome, contestants. I'm so glad you could join us tonight," I hear from an intercom. I look up in realization. Baxter Stockman…again. "Blister Stockboy?" Raph asks. "It's Baxter Stockman. I'm your archnemesis," Baxter replies, annoyed that Raph got his name wrong. I roll my eyes. Please. "I can totally think of five nemesises way archer than him," Mikey whispers to us. Can't argue with that one. "You'll be playing for the ultimate prize, your lives, in the all new, family-friendly, incredibly deadly Maze of Doom," Baxter explains. I shiver. Maze of Doom? Sounds like the opposite of family-friendly. Projectile missiles are fired at the turtles and I. We scream and jump, trying to avoid them. Dogpound and Fishface laugh at us, until missiles are fired at them as well. "You fool. What are you doing?" Fishface demands.

"I'm sick of you freaks. You treat me like dirt, threaten me. Well, Baxter Stockman doesn't make threats," he explains over the intercom. I glare at the two mutants. No wonder he wants revenge on them. "Have you gone mad?" Dogpound asks Baxter. "Mad?" Baxter laughs evilly. "I'm full on mega crazy!" he exclaims. "Let us go, you madman!" I yell. "I don't take orders from a teenage girl," he retorts. I growl and ice appears on my hands. "Is that so?" I ask. Baxter laughs. "Like a little ice girl can stop me," he replies. I raise an eyebrow at this. Can he see everything that's going on? "You traitor," Dogpound tells Baxter. "And even if you make it through my maze alive, you'll still have to face my monster of-" Leo and I roll our eyes. "Doom? Is it a monster of doom?" we ask wearily. "No. Uh, monster of, uh. Oh, heck with it," I hear from Baxter. I sigh in annoyance. Couldn't come up with another name, huh? The ground disappears beneath all of us. This causes us to fall down. We all scream.

I see flat ground down below. Leo lands and jumps up to catch me. I pant and look up at him with a smile before he puts me down. "Where in the-" Fishface and Dogpound land before Raph could finish. I brush off invisible dust off my skirt. "Where were we?" Dogpound asks us. "Total turtle and female takedown," Fishface answers before winking at me. I scowl at him. We begin to fight again but then Leo and I notice laser axes starting to appear. "What is-" Raph asks before more appear behind us. "Uh-oh. This can't be good," Donnie replies. One laser axe nearly hits Fishface but Raph pushes him out of the way. "I saved you why calamari boy?" Raph asks him. "Everyone, I suggest a fight rain check," Leo replies. I nod. "This is not the time to be fighting," I say to them. "Never. We do this now," Dogpound answers, standing up. He is almost struck by an axe as well, but Leo and I throw several shuriken at the blade's hinge. It narrowly passes Dogpound, only cutting off one of his spikes on his disproportionate shoulder. "If we keep fighting, we are never going to get out of here alive," Leo explains. I see a large hole up ahead. I point to it. "The exit. There," I tell the others. Fishface pushes me with his shoulder.

I glare at him and so does Leo. "Follow me," Fishface orders. We run towards the exit, dodging laser axes along the way. I backflip over a laser axe and run aside Leo and Raph. "Leo, you don't think we can trust them, do you?" Raph asks in disbelief. We all dodge another laser axe. "It's our only option," Leo answers. "Well, what do we do when they turn on us? Because they will turn on us," Raph replies. "We just have to trust that we'll see it coming first," I tell him before we arrive at the exit. We make it into the next room. Dogpound sniffs around. "Fresh air. Coming in that direction," he explains, pointing ahead. Fishface turns to me and gestures in the direction Dogpound said. "Uh, please, after you, my lady," he says in a fake nice tone. I roll my eyes and smirk. "No, no, you go ahead. I insist," I say sarcastically. "What's the matter? You don't trust me?" he asks. "If you think we're going to turn our backs on you, you're nuts," Raph replies.

"I know. We go like this. Amy, turtle, turtle, jerk, turtle, turtle, jerk. Wait no. Amy, jerk, turtle, jerk, jerk-no too many jerks," Mikey replies as I see metal balls with laser shredders appear out of a vent. "Balls! Of doom," Leo says. "What are those?" Raph asks. The balls come toward us. "Not good. Let's move it," Leo orders. "Me first," Dogpound says before we run for the exit. Somehow, Donnie got a metal ball of doom on his staff. He screams a little and takes it off, throwing it to the ground. This room looks familiar… Dogpound sniffs. "Wait. We've been here before," he says to us. "He's right. We've been going in circles," Donnie answers. "Donnie, are you sure-" A wall slams down between us with a clang, leaving Raph and Fishface on the other side. "Hey!" I hear from Raph. "Time to split you guys up," I hear from the intercom. Leo and I pull out our weapons and start hitting the wall. I grunt as nothing happens. "You're wasting your time, Amelia and Leonardo. Those walls are magnetically sealed," Baxter answers. I groan.

Hmm… I make an ice drill with my hands and aim it near the wall. The drill hit the wall, but it breaks apart. I stomp my foot in annoyance. "Very clever, but those walls can break through ice," I hear. Baxter laughs evilly. I swear, when I find him… Donnie pulls out his T-Phone. "I already tried that, Donnie. There's no signal," Leo replies. "I know. I'm reconfiguring the T-Phone's internal magnet so that it can detect ambient A/C current," Donnie explains. I gasp in understanding. "We can use it to trace our way back to Baxter!" I realize. "You two, keep Stinkman talking," Leo orders Mikey and Dogpound. Mikey nods. "No problemo," he answers before we start walking. "Hey, Boxton," Mikey yells out. "It's Baxter," I hear from the intercom. I roll my eyes. I feel a sharp pain in my legs. I yelp. Probably from too much running. Leo notices and bends down in front of me. I raise an eyebrow and Leo gestures to his shell. "Climb on," he tells me softly. I smile and get on his shell. Leo puts his hands under my knees and gets up. He starts walking again, with me on his shell piggy-back style.

"So I was wondering, what made you interested in a career of super-villainy?" Mikey asks. "Well, since you won't be around to read my autobiography, I'll tell you. I was a frail and delicately sensitive young child," Baxter explains. I scoff. "Well, there's a surprise," Dogpound replies. "You're telling me," I mutter to Leo who chuckles a bit. "That's when I decided to develop my greatest power. My technological genius," Baxter tells us. "Oh, good grief," Mikey replies in disinterest. Why did you have to ask him that, Mikey? "You're really light, you know for someone who eats too many sweets," I hear from Leo. I blush. "I don't eat much," I answer. "What about last night?" he asks me teasingly. I narrow my eyes. "That was different. I was really hungry," I retort. He laughs. "Sure you were," he replies playfully. I giggle a bit. Frowning, I remember Raph and Fishface. "I hope Raph is okay…" I whisper to Leo. He smirks. "With Fishface? He'll be fine," Leo answers. Baxter was finishing up his life story. "And I built a science fair volcano, but with actual molten lava. Burnt down the whole gymnasium," he explains with a laugh. My eyes widen. "He used real lava?!" I whisper in disbelief. "Where did he even get the stuff?" Leo asks. "I was expelled. And I vowed revenge for those who wronged me," he finishes. "You poor, poor man," I hear from Mikey, who looks thoroughly bored.

Suddenly, the tunnel starts to bristle with rotating laser turrets. Leo puts me down. Although we were shocked, we begin to fight our way through. I summon spikes of ice under the turrets, impaling most of them. "That's some power you've got there," I hear from Dogpound. Another turret appears, but Leo slices through it. "Skunkman! I know you're in here somewhere!" Dogpound yells out. There's a crash and smoke appears. I cough a bit before I see Raph and Fishface in front of us. I smile. "You enjoy your playdate?" Leo asks, teasing Raph. He scoffs. "Ha. Very funny," Raph retorts before Donnie kneels down at the turret that Leo destroyed. "A strong ambient A/C current is coming from underneath this cannon," Donnie explains. Dogpound walks up to the turret and breaks it off. I hear a slight creak before we fall through the floor. I land on Leo's plastron. We groan. I look down at Leo and smile at him. He smiles back with his face turning red. I stand up. Looking up, I find Stockman who is standing upon a floating craft. "No! You were supposed to destroy each other, not work together," Baxter says in annoyance, stomping his foot.

"No matter. You may have made it to the end of my maze, but now it's time for-" Mikey interrupts with "the bonus round?" Baxter smiles evilly. "Yes, the bonus round of doom. Kneel before the awesome power of my monster-" We all roll our eyes. "Of doom," we all say in annoyance. "You all think you're so clever. Let's see how clever you are when you're hit by my missiles of d- when you're hit by my missiles," Baxter tells us. Ah, he was about to say doom again wasn't he? We dodge the missiles. Baxter then brings out his monster of doom, which looks like the armor he wore when he had the T-Pod and we are forced to fight it. However, Stockman gets the best of us. "How do we stop this thing?" Dogpound asks Leo. I look around and see Baxter floating on something. "Mikey, Dogpound. Draw it under Baxter," Leo orders. They run to him, but he's way too fast. "Ha! Nice try, but you'll have to be faster than that," Baxter replies to them.

"Yoo-hoo, monster of doom. We're over here," Mikey exclaims to Baxter. Baxter floats over to them. "Raph, Fishface. There," Leo tells them, pointing to Baxter. Fishface slides on his back, and Raph jumps on his robotic feet, only to get launched at Stockman. This destroys his control saucer and causing it to pummel onto the robot. I shield my eyes away from the smoke. When the smoke clears, Baxter has disappeared. "Where's Dexter?" Raph asks. "Fools!" I hear from above us. I look up to see Baxter with a metal helicopter helmet. "You haven't seen the last of Dexter-" he clears his throat at messing up his name. "Baxter Stockman!" he finishes. I narrow my eyes and turn to the others. "Can I?" I ask Leo with puppy eyes. He chuckles. "Go ahead," he answers. I smile and throw a snowball at Baxter. "Ow! Hey!" he exclaims before he crashes outside the window. We all laugh. "Awe yeah!" I say happily. We all walk outside, exhausted. Panting, I put my hand on the wall to catch my breath. We've been running and fighting for a long time. "The truce is over," Fishface says, tired. "Let's finish this," Dogpound replies with a fatigued sigh. We pull out our weapons tiredly. Mikey spins his nunchuck. "Booyaka-" he falls to the floor with a yawn. "Ah, forget it. Next time," Dogpound tells us before they start to walk off. We turn around, starting to walk away as well. "You know, Raph, you and Fishface actually made a pretty good team back there," Mikey tells Raph.

"He's still our enemy, Mikey and he'll take us out the first chance he gets," Raph explains. I hear Raph stab something behind me. I turn to see a doom ball in the center of Raph's sai. "Trust your senses. You'll see 'em coming," Raph replies. Fishface smiles wickedly before he continues walking. We watch them leave.

* * *

Leo and I run across the rooftops. "Leo, where are we going?" I ask him. After we had all taken a nap, Leo had dragged me out here. "Somewhere," he answers. I raise an eyebrow at him. Soon, we arrive at a building. "Okay, so what are we doing here?" I ask. Leo smiles at me. "We're going to work on your agility," he replies. I cross my arms. "I took a gymnastics class until I was 13, remember? Why do we need to work on agility?" I ask him. Leo grins and holds up a box. "Just one lesson, and I'll give you whatever is in this box afterwards," he tells me. I roll my eyes. "You're bribing me? I'm 15," I retort. Leo chuckles. "I know it might seem a little childish, but I know you want it," he says teasingly, shaking the box back and forth. I look at it curiously. I DID want to know what was in it… I sigh in defeat. "Alright, I'll do it," I answer eventually. He smiles and puts the box down. He takes out a long stick out of nowhere.

"The key to being a ninja, or kunoichi in your case, is being agile," he tells me. I raise an eyebrow. "I thought the key to being a ninja is being silent," I reply. Leo smirks. "I know, I was just testing you on that one," he says. I scoff and blow my bangs out of my face. Leo frowns at me. "What?" I ask him. "If your hair bothers you that much, you should get a haircut," he answers. I shake my head. "Nah, I'm used to my bangs. It's not that much of a problem," I explain. I blow my bangs out of my face again. Leo walks up to me and puts my bangs behind my ears. "That's better, I can actually see your eyes," he replies as I blush. He smirks and walks to the edge of the building. "Just do what I do, and you'll get the hang of it," he explains before he uses the stick to throw himself to the next rooftop. He throws the stick to me and grins. "Now you try, A-" I run across the rooftop, slam the stick down and jump to him. I smirk.

I throw the stick to him and he catches it with a shocked look on his face. "Like that?" I ask, teasing him. He smirks and throws me over his shoulder. "Leo, put me down!" I laugh. He chuckles. "Oh? Why should I do that?" he asks. "Leo…" I say to him. "Fine, but only because it's you," he replies. He sets me down and takes my hand. "Come on," Leo says, pulling me with him. I groan. "Not more agility lessons," I tell him. He chuckles. "No, after what you showed me, we're going somewhere else," he replies. He picks me up bridal-style and jumps down to Murakami's. "I think you've earned yourself a little treat," Leo explains. I smile at him and we walk inside. I see Murakami at the counter. "Hello, Murakami-san," I say to him. He smiles. "Ah, Amy-san! Are the turtle-sans here with you?" he replies. "It's just me, Murakami-san," Leo tells him. "Ooh. You and Amy-san alone? Is this what I think it is?" he asks curiously. We blush.

"Actually, we've already started dating," Leo explains, giving me a peck on the cheek. "Congratulations! I will make some pizza gyoza just for you two!" he says, and leaves to get his supplies. We sit down at the counter. "So what's in the box, Leo?" I ask him. Leo smiles. "Ah, ah, ah. Not until after some pizza gyoza," he answers. I pout at him. He grins and gives me a peck on the lips. "Be patient," he tells me. Murakami comes back and cooks some pizza gyoza. He gives us our plates. "Itadakimasu," we say to him and he smiles. "I will leave you two alone now," he replies before leaving. I start eating and I notice Leo looking at me. He looks away as soon as I look at him. "Why are you staring at me like that?" I ask him. He turns red. "No reason," he answers. I giggle. "I wanna know. Tell me," I say to him. He puts a dumpling in his mouth. He says something but I can't understand him with food in his mouth. "What?" I ask him. He swallows and turns to me. "Because you're amazing…" he eventually says. I feel my cheeks going red and turn back to my food. "S-Stop lying," I reply. Leo puts his hand underneath my chin and makes me look at him. "I'm not lying. You're fun, smart, caring, and talented. Don't ever tell yourself otherwise," he explains. I smile. "Okay," I whisper to him before he kisses my forehead.

Soon, we finish eating. "Ok, NOW will you show me what's in the box?" I ask him. He chuckles. "Okay, I've kept you waiting long enough. Here," he replies, giving me the medium-sized box. I squeal happily and lift the lid to find chocolate-covered strawberries. I smile at him. "Thank you…" I tell him. "You're welcome, Ames," he answers with a blush. I pop one in my mouth. "Mmm," I say dreamily. So good… Leo chuckles at me and eats one. I smirk and eat another one. I see a chocolate strawberry in front of my mouth. I look to see Leo. He blushes and gestures to the strawberry. I giggle and put it in my mouth. I hear someone take a picture and we turn around to see the others snickering at us. "You guys…" I say to them. "It's cute! And look at Leo, his face is like a tomato!" Mikey exclaims. I see Leo was indeed as red as a tomato. He glares at his brothers and chases after them.

Murakami comes out and grins at me. "I see you are very happy with Leo-san," he says to me. I look at Leo, who was still chasing his brothers. I smile. "Yeah. I am," I answer.


	21. Enemy Of My Enemy

**Angel: Aw, Today's the last day of winter break... Oh, well. *spins wheel* Leo.**

 **Leo: Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Enemy of My Enemy**

We are at a rooftop as we carefully watch the TCRI building. "Nothing happening at TCRI yet," Donnie tells us at he looks through his hand-held telescope. "This game is awesome. The combat is so realistic," Mikey says happily. He was playing a video game on his T-Phone. Raph walks over to him. "You want me to make it more realistic?" he asks angrily. "Guys, stop messing around," I reply with a sigh. "According to the Kraang storage device that I decrypted, some kind of scouting ship is coming through the Kraang portal tonight," Donnie explains. "So we all have to stay alert," Leo orders. "Yeah, you never know what could sneak up on you," A voice says next to us. We turn to see Jared…and Karai. Why am I not surprised? "Cute, Karai. But I'm not in the mood," Leo replies to her. Jared and Karai jump down to Leo and I. I block Jared with my katana. "Nice to see you again. Is this a bad time?" Jared comments to me. I growl. "We don't have time for this. Guys!" Leo says to his brothers. They run to Karai. "Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaims. Raph comes over to help me. He pushes Jared back, who backflips to Karai. "Booyakasha?" Jared asks.

"What does that even mean?" Karai asks with a laugh. "I don't know, but it's fun to yell," Mikey answers. They charge at us again and I kick Jared to a water tower but he flips himself to the roof. "You really know how to make us feel welcome," Jared replies. They jump up and we look at them with a glare. "We heard the scrawny one mention the Kraang," Karai explains. I narrow my eyes. They were spying on us? "What's going on?" Jared asks. "None of your business," I answer harshly. "And I'm not scrawny. I'm svelte," Donnie retorts. Hm… that reminds me of a show I used to watch when I was little. A blonde boy with a purple diamond in his hair said the same thing. Oh well. I hit Jared with my katana. "Oh come on. Let us in on the fun," Karai replies. "Look, we're a little busy trying to stop the beginning of an alien invasion here, so do us a favor and get lost!" Raph says angrily. Jared and Karai's eyes go wide. "An alien invasion?" Karai asks. "Are you serious?" Jared asks.

Suddenly, a flash of purple light comes from the TCRI building. A large door opens in the side of the skyscraper and a strange craft hovers out of it. "This can't be good," I mutter. The craft resembles a huge jellyfish, with a round body, three short, stubby tentacles and a single purple eye. It spots us. "Um, guys I think I need to change my shell," Mikey replies. The ship fires a laser at us. "The ones who are called turtles and female have been detected by the scanner which scans for turtles and female. They are knowing too much of Kraang's plan. Attack," I hear. We back away slowly. "I hope you have a plan for fighting that thing," Karai says to Leo. He scoffs. "Of course I do. Step one…run!" He tells us. We run across the rooftops, screaming and panting. We narrowly avoid the ship's energy beam weapon. "What the heck was that?" Jared asks me. "I don't know, but off the top of my head, I'd say they use it for flying at shooting at things," I answer.

"Like at our shells!" Mikey exclaims. The turtles and I hide behind a car. "You think it knows where we are?" Raph asks. The car is flipped over, and I turn to see the ship. "What do you think?" I ask Raph. We all run and scream. "We gotta get underground," Donnie replies. "Leo and I will draw their fire," I tell them. "No. I'll draw their fire. You go with the others," Leo orders me. I narrow my eyes and scoff. "Leo, I'm not arguing about this with you. Both of us will draw their fire," I retort. He sighs. "Why do you have to be so stubborn, Ames?" he asks me. I smirk. "Cause," I answer. We bravely go to draw their fire, giving the others time to find shelter. "Amy, Leo, come on!" Raph says to us. Leo and I nod at each other and join the others at a storm drain. We watch the ship as it activates its cloaking device. The ship vanishes to avoid detection from a passing police helicopter. "Oh, great. Cause it wasn't scary enough when we could see it," Raph mutters.

* * *

Back at the lair, we talk about how we're going to take the Kraang ship down. "That Kraang ship is incredibly dangerous," Leo says. I nod. "We've got to figure out what it's doing here," I reply. "Or we could just skip to the part when we destroy it," Raph comments, hitting the punching dummy, which falls to the floor. Mikey picks it up. "You're pretty tough when they can't hit you back," Mikey retorts. Raph holds his fist in front of Mikey's face, who screams a little. "So what are we waiting for? Let's load up the Shell-Raiser and challenge that thing to a rematch," Raph replies. Have you forgotten that it disappeared in front of us? "First we need to find a ship that's invisible," Leo retorts. "I know, how about we shoot it into the air until we hit it?" Raph asks. I raise an eyebrow at this. "That doesn't sound too smart. What if you hit a bird or something?" I reply. "Yeah, Raph. Not too smart," I hear from Mikey. Raph chases after him. "Actually, Raph's got something there," Donnie tells us as he walks out of his lab.

"Yeah, Amy, Raph's got something there," Mikey retorts to me. I make an ice dagger and throw it near Mikey, who dodges it. "Hey!" he exclaims. I smirk. "Sorry, my hand slipped," I reply. He pouts at me. "But instead of shooting objects, we'll shoot waves of electromagnetic radiation," Donnie explains. His brothers look at him weirdly. I sigh. "In other words, radar," I reply. "I've built some radar beacons we can set up around town. If the ship gets near us, I'll get an alarm on my T-Phone," Donnie says to us. I smile at him. "Good work, Donnie," I tell him, giving him a thumbs up. "Come on, guys. Let's split up and place those beacons," Leo orders. We start to walk off, but then we notice Mikey wasn't following us. "Mikey!" Leo calls out. "Loosen your kneepads, Leo!" Mikey yells to him. I roll my eyes.

* * *

Leo and I install the last beacon. "Tribeca beacon installed," he tells Donnie from his T-Phone. "That's the last of them. Raph and Mikey are finished too," Donnie replies. "See you back at the lair," I answer before Leo hangs up. He turns to me. "So Ames, after we defeat the Kraang you wanna-" I shush him. I sense someone behind us. And It's not just one person. Leo senses it as well. We pull out our weapons to deflect an attack from Jared and Karai. "This is getting old, guys," Leo tells them. "We want to help you fight the Kraang," Karai answers. I raise an eyebrow. "Really?" I ask in disbelief. Leo chuckles. "No, of course not. "We're enemies," Leo explains. "You want to destroy us," I point out. "Both of you are loyal to Shredder. Should we keep going?" Leo finishes. "Look, if the Kraang win, we don't have a planet anymore," Karai replies. "That makes our little fights seem pointless, doesn't it?" Jared asks. Leo and I glance at each other.

I cross my arms. "And what would Shredder say about this, hm?" I ask. "Shredder is stubborn and sight-sighted. He drives me crazy," Karai answers. Leo tilts his head to me. "Gee, I wonder who that reminds me of," he whispers to me. I gasp and hit him slightly in the shoulder. He chuckles. "I was just kidding, Ames," Leo replies. Uh-huh… "His stupid vendetta is gonna take us all down. He may not be able to see that, but we know you do," Jared tells us. "What do you say?" Karai asks. "Work together for now?" Jared asks. They held out their hands to us. This…this is crazy! Us working together?! They seem serious about this… Leo and I look at each other before turning to them. "Sorry, guys," We answer at the same time, jumping off the rooftop. "You think we should trust them?" Leo asks me. I shake my head at him. "It's Karai and Jared. My mind says no, but my heart says something else," I answer. "That's exactly what I was thinking," he replies. I shook my head in disbelief. Maybe we need some advice on this…

We were telling Splinter and the others about Karai and Jared's deal. "We know we shouldn't trust Karai and Jared," I explain. "But still, we got the sense they really are fed up with Shredder," Leo finishes. "That's probably what they want you guys to think," Raph replies. "We know but-" Leo sighs and looks at Splinter. "Sensei, is there any chance they're for real?" he asks. Splinter stokes his beard. "It is possible. Loyalties have been known to shift. But ninjas and kunoichis are trained to use deception to their advantage," Splinter explains. "So they either will or won't betray us?" Leo asks. "Correct. You must trust your instincts. But beware the trap of believing something to be true simply because you wish it to be so," Splinter answers. I raise an eyebrow. "So we should trust our instincts, unless our instincts are wrong?" I ask him. "Correct," he replies, walking away. "Uh, thanks Sensei," Leo answers. I don't think that advice helped much… "Whoa. You know it's good advice when you're still confused afterwards," Mikey says. "Guys, seriously. An alliance with Karai and Jared? No way. Why are we even talking about this?" Raph tells us. "It's too bad we can't trust them. It would be nice to have a kunoichi and another ninja on our side," Donnie comments. I clear my throat. "Uhm, hello?" April asks. "What about me and April?!" I exclaim.

"No, I mean a real kunoichi. I mean not that you two aren't real ones, just that Karai is better," Donnie says nervously. I narrow my eyes at him. "I mean not-not better, just more experienced. Is it is it hot in here?" Donnie replies nervously. "Gee thanks, Donnie," I retort. "I get it. She's your mortal enemy but hey, she's purdy," April replies. Donnie shakes his head. "No she's not, you're way prettier. Not I think you're pretty. I mean, you're not ugly. It's just that I-" Raph covers his mouth and drags him away. "Don't fight it. You'll thank me later," Raph replies. I giggle with a snort. Smooth, Donnie. Smooth. Leo looks at me and smiles. I smile back at him.

We are in the Shell-Raiser, driving through town. "Guys, I think I got something. Doesn't have match any authorized flight patterns," Donnie explains. "That has to be the Kraang ship," I reply from the driver's seat. "Or Santa!" Mikey exclaims. I roll my eyes in annoyance. It's not even winter. The ship notices us and immediately fires. The tires on the subway car screech. "Nope it's the Kraang ship. Ugh, that's a bummer," Mikey replies. "Move it, guys!" Raph tells Leo and I. "Hang onto your shells!" I reply. The ship starts to chase us all the way down the street. "I think I figured out its mission. Us!" Donnie answers. "Mikey, we need an escape route!" Leo orders. Mikey looks at his map. "Take the alley on the right!" he tells us. We turn right, but it's a dead end. "It's a dead end," I say to Mikey. He looks at his map again. "Don't take the alley on the right!" he exclaims. The Kraang ship starts to blast through the rear end of the Shell-Raiser. We all scream. "Any ideas?" Leo asks us. "Just one," Raph answers and he hits Mikey on the head repeatedly.

I narrow my eyes. "How about an idea that doesn't involve your fists?" I suggest. I hear a war cry and grunting. "That which is known as not good," I hear from a Kraang. I see the ship move with Karai and Jared on top! "That was Karai…and Jared!" I exclaim. "We've gotta go back and help," Leo orders. "They can take care of themselves. Let's put distance between that thing and us," Raph retorts. "No," Leo answers harshly. "But the Shell-Raiser can't take another onslaught right now," Donnie adds. "Then I'll do it myself. Ames, you drive. I'll meet you underground," Leo orders as I get off him. "What?! Leo!" I exclaim. He gets into the stealth bike. "Hey, the stealth bike's my thing!" Raph exclaims. Leo turns to him. "Well, now your thing is sucking it up," Leo answers. "Hey, that's my thing!" Donnie says. I roll my eyes. Leo closes the hatch to the stealth bike. I push a button and Leo pops out into the street.

I shake my head and sigh. I know he thinks Karai has some good in her, but I'm having a hard time believing it. "Amy, can we talk to you?" I hear from Donnie. I turn right. "About what?" I ask him. "About you and Leo," Mikey answers. My eyes widen. "What about me and Leo?" I ask nervously. I can feel myself sweating. "You're not actually _jealous_ of Karai, are you?" Raph asks, teasing me. I roll my eyes. Why does everyone keep asking me that?! "I trust Leo and his judgement. I'm not jealous," I say. "Suuuure you aren't," I hear from Mikey. I slam the brakes and we stop. I turn my head around to them. "I am NOT going to argue with you about this. Now shut up so I can drive, _please_ ," I retort. I blow my bangs out of my face and continue driving. The others don't say anything. I'm not jealous…right?

* * *

We were waiting for Leo, and the others are driving me crazy! "Are you SURE you're not jealous? Cause you seem like it," Donnie retorts. I throw my hands up in disbelief. Oh good grief…"For the 50th time, I am not jealous!" I answer. I hear metal clanging and the stealth bike hatch opens. "We're back," Leo says. Raph looked less than thrilled at this. "You brought them inside? Dude, they'll see all our gear!" he exclaims in anger. Jared and Karai climb inside. Karai looks around. "Yeah, cause if Shredder finds out you have an ice cream lamp, it is over," she replies. Raph crosses his arms. "Karai and Jared just risked their lives to save us. They've earned a little trust. Let's hear them out," Leo orders. I raise an eyebrow. "You're the boss," Raph replies. "You guys need our help. You really think you can shoot down an alien warship with garbage?" Karai explains. "Compressed garbage," Mikey explains. "And manhole covers," Donnie says as he pouts and crosses his arms. I roll my eyes.

"Our point is, to take out a ship like that, you need a real weapon," Jared tells us. "Oh, yeah?" I ask. "Like what?" Raph asks. "What if we got you a shoulder-fired missile launcher?" Karai asks. My eyes widen. They're serious about this? "I'm starting to like her," Raph replies. Donnie looks at them. "Where are you two gonna get a shoulder-fired missile launcher?" Donnie asks. "Shredder, of course," Jared answers in a 'duh' tone. I snort. "We're talking about the same Shredder, right? Big dude, lots of blades, really hates us?" Mikey asks. I shook my head. "Something tells me he's not going to want to share his toys with us," I retort. "He won't know about it. He's buying a big shipment of weapons down at the docks tomorrow night. All we need to do is sneak in and help ourselves," Karai explains. This seems a little shady to me… "Anybody else smell a trap?" Raph asks. "Sorry, that was me," Mikey answers. "Why would we trap you? You're the only ones who know what the Kraang are up to," Jared replies. "True, but you two don't really have the best track record," Donnie says. Both Karai and Jared close their eyes.

"Fine, we'll get you the missile launcher ourselves," Karai answers. "You're really willing to steal from Shredder?" Leo asks. "Look, these things have to be stopped," Jared replies. "If Shredder's not gonna do anything about it, then we will, with your help or without it," Karai finishes. Leo looks at Donnie and Mikey. They nod slowly. Leo looks at Raph, who held up his hands in surrender. Finally, Leo looks at me. Should we? They seem to want to help us, but I don't know for sure if we can guarantee their help with the Kraang. I guess we have no choice…I close my eyes and sigh. "They're not exactly my two favorite people in the world, but okay," I answer. Leo smiles at me and mouths 'Thank you, Ames.' I nod in response. "Alright, here's the deal. You two get us the missile launcher, and we'll team up," Leo tells Karai and Jared before he shakes their hands. I don't like this at all…

* * *

I walk into the bathroom. Leo was using the punching dummy, Raph and Mikey were at the pinball machine and I believe Donnie was at his laptop. I was about to wash my hair. I untie my hair and it flows down to my knees. I grab my shampoo and put it on top of my head. I turn on the water and scratch through my hair as the shampoo bubbles. I sigh. Jared and Karai? Teaming up with us? Something tells this isn't going to end well… I grab the conditioner and apply it to the top of my head. I mean, what are the chances an alliance with people from one of the dangerous clans in existence can end in a good way? I shake my head in disbelief. I have a bad feeling about this. I shut the water off, put on my clothes, and wrap a towel around my shoulders. Opening the door, I walk into the living room, drying my hair along the way. The others were discussing about Karai and Jared getting the missile launcher. "It isn't going to be easy. Shredder's going to be there too," Leo explains. As soon as he stops talking, he sees me and his face turns red. I raise an eyebrow at him. "What?" I ask him while my hair is still wet. "N-Nothing," he replies. Oooh, it's because my hair is wet…I feel my cheeks going red. "Hey, you're right! For once, we know where Shredder's gonna be ahead of time, which means we could set a trap for them," Raph explains.

Oh no… "What? Look, we made a deal with Karai and Jared. We can't just go behind their back," Leo answers. "This is about that Kraang ship. They want to take us out," I reply. "So does Shredder. This may be our only chance to take him by surprise. Are we really gonna pass that up?" Raph retorts. Leo and I look at each other. I don't think we should do this…but Raph DOES have a point. "All right, guys, let's take down the Shredder," Leo answers. Raph smiles and turns to his brothers. As much as i don't like those two, going behind their backs is a bad idea... Leo looks down at the floor. I place my hand on his shoulder and give him a sad smile. He looks at me and runs his three-fingered hand through my wet hair. I turn red. Leo chuckles at my red face. I smirk and give him a peck on the cheek. His face turns red. I giggle.

We were just out of sight by Shredder and his ninjas at the docks. We're preparing to have Mikey slingshot an electro-grenade at the Shredder. "Aim for his armor. The electro-grenade will use the metal as a conductor to amplify the shock," Donnie explains. Mikey looks at him. "How much of that did I need to understand?" Mikey asks. I roll my eyes. "Aim for his armor," I tell him. He gives me a thumbs-up. "Got it," Mikey answers. "You sure we should trust Mikey with this?" Raph asks Leo. "When it comes to water balloon launchers, he's the best in the business," Leo answers. Mikey aims the grenade at the Shredder. "Booyakasha, Shredhead," Mikey whispers. Karai and Jared spot us. "Look out!" they exclaim. They tackle Shredder out of the way, causing it to hit the Foot soldiers and a man with a diamond eye. "Are you kidding me?" Raph asks in disbelief. "I do not understand them," Mikey comments.

Karai and Jared then fire the missile launcher right at us. I saw Jared blushing before Leo shouts "Incoming!" We manage to jump clear of it. "Well, this can't get much worse," Raph mutters. Donnie's T-Phone beeps. He takes it out. "The radar! The Kraang ship is nearby!" Donnie explains. Oh, why now of all times?! I never thought the Kraang could be so annoying! I hear whirring and I turn to see the ship. "Kraang's speculation of finding the turtles and female sooner rather than later has proven to be correct. Kraang rules," I hear from the ship. It fires at us. "Fall back, guys!" Leo orders. "No argument here!" Raph answers. A metal clanging sound is heard from behind. I turn around and gasp to see Shredder coming towards us. We run between the shipping containers, with the Shredder in hot pursuit. Eventually, we are cornered. "Tell me where Splinter is, and I'll let you live long enough to see him perish," Shredder tells us, making his blades come out of his armor. I see the ship fly around for another pass.

"That thing again? Great timing," Raph replies. The ship opens fire and Shredder backs up into a shipping container to avoid the blast. Leo and I run up to the container where Shredder is and close the doors. I freeze the door handle, trapping him. Leo and I run after the ship. "We'll catch up with you two later!" Donnie shouts to us. We make it to the box of weapons, but Karai and Jared jump in front of us. They look livid. "We thought you two were better than this. We thought we were your friends," Jared hisses at us. "How could you betray us? You're just as short-sighted and obsessed as Shredder," Karai replies angrily. "You said so yourselves how bad Shredder is," I explain to them. "Why are you protecting him? You said he drives you crazy," Leo says. "He drives her crazy because she's his daughter!" Jared exclaims. My eyes widen. I knew Karai had a connection with Shredder! She's his daughter! Wait…she's Shredder's daughter?! "Y-Your father? Shredder is your father?!" I exclaim. "You're Shredder's daughter?" Leo asks, shocked. I…I can't believe this… I'm speechless… The Kraang ship floats by us. "We gotta stop that thing!" Leo tells Karai and Jared.

"Our deal's off. You want a feud?" Karai replies. Karai and Jared pull out their weapons. "You've got one," they say at the same time. After a brief duel, the ship returns and they easily hide from it. Leo and I take a RPG and jump to a rooftop. We take aim at the ship and fire a missile directly at it, hitting its mark. The hovercraft crashes into the wharf, knocking Shredder into the ocean. "Father!" Karai exclaims. She and Jared dive after Shredder. Sirens and bells wail in the distance. The others look at us before jumping down. Leo and I look at each other before jumping down as well.

* * *

We head back to the lair, but Leo stops on a rooftop and sits down. I look at the others and Donnie walks up to him. "Leo, it's not that bad. You and Amy blew up the Kraang ship," Donnie replies with a laugh. Leo sighs sady. "But I also blew our chance to get Karai and Jared on our side," Leo answers. "Look, she's Shredder's daughter, his blood. She was never gonna be on our side, and neither was Jared," Raph retorts. I glare at him. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe I was just believing what I wanted to," Leo explains. "Ah, I've been there, dude. For me, it was leprechauns," Mikey tells him. Leo looks at him. "Are you seriously comparing what am I going through to the time you found out leprechauns aren't real?" Leo asks harshly. Donnie and Raph tried to silently tell him to not say that, but they failed. They slapped their foreheads. I almost laughed. Almost. Leo was still hurting, after all. "Leprechauns aren't real?" Mikey asks with wide eyes. I groan and walk up to the others. "You guys go ahead. I'll talk with him," I whisper. They look at each other before turning to me. "Good luck," Raph answers before they leave.

I sigh and sit next to Leo. There was silence until he decided to speak. "I really messed up," he whispers to me. I put my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around my shoulder. "Are you gonna be okay?" I ask him softly. I feel him smirk. "I will be…if you sing to me," I hear. I scoff. "Like I really feel like singing right now," I answer. "Please?" he whispers in my ear before kissing my cheek. I sigh wearily. "Fine…but don't tell anyone," I reply before thinking of a good song. What song would make Leo feel better? I snap my fingers. I got it!

 _Here I go_

 _Here I go_

 _Feel better now_

 _Feel better now_

 _Here I go_

 _Here I go_

 _It's better now_

 _Feel better now_

 _Do you remember when we fell under_

 _Did you expect me to reason with thunder_

 _I still remember when time was frozen_

 _What seemed forever was just a moment_

 _Hurry up, hurry up_

 _There's no more waiting_

 _We're still worth saving_

Leo grins a little and pulls me closer to him.

 _Feel the light_

 _Shining in the dark of night_

 _Remember what we forgot_

 _I know it's a long shot_

 _But we're bringing it all back_

 _We're bringing it all back_

 _Feel the light_

 _Shining like the stars tonight_

 _Remember what we forgot_

 _I know it's a long shot_

 _But we're bringing it all back_

 _We're bringing it all back_

A shooting star passes through the sky. I smile.

 _You and I can have it all tonight_

 _So let's bring it back to life_

 _Now we have another chance to fly_

 _Another chance to make it right_

 _Feel the light_

 _Shining in the dark tonight_

 _Remember what we forgot_

 _I know it's a long shot_

 _But we're bringing it all back_

 _We're bringing it all back_

 _Here we go_

 _Here we go_

 _It's better now_

 _Feel better now_

 _Here we go_

 _Here we go_

 _It's better now_

 _Feel better now_

I look at Leo with a smile. He kisses my forehead. "Thank you," he whispers to me. I stand up and hold my hand out to him. "Come on. I'll get you some pizza gyoza. My treat," I tell him. He takes my hand and I pull him up. "You don't have to do that," Leo replies. I shook my head. "Nope. No arguing about it. I'm buying, and you're going to deal with it," I answer. He smiles. "Okay, but I'm buying next time," he explains before we run to Murakami's.


	22. Karai's Vendetta

**Angel: I'm just going to post once a day** **, since i have the rest of this story typed up already. After that, I'll be working on the sequel. *spins the wheel* Mmm…me. I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **Karai's Vendetta**

We are in the dojo, where April was training alongside Splinter. Leo was sparing with Donnie, and Raph was sparing with Mikey. I was practicing my katas. I notice Leo staring at me. That gave Donnie a perfect opportunity to strike him. Leo falls to the ground with a thud. I wince while Donnie laughs. Leo glares at him and prepares to attack Donnie, who runs around screaming. I held back a laugh. While doing another kata, I watch Raph and Mikey. Raph grabs onto Mikey. "Put me down! Enough! Uncle!" Mikey exclaims since he can't move his arms. I roll my eyes. "I don't see you tapping out," Raph answers. "I can't move my arms," Mikey says, strained. "Then tap your horrible, disgusting middle toe," Raph replies. I scoff. Mikey does as he is told and Raph lets go of him. "Don't worry, stubby. You're not as horrible as he says," Mikey comments. I sigh in disbelief. Splinter walks up to Mikey. "Michelangelo, why did you give up so easily?" Splinter asks. "There was nothing I could do," Mikey answers. I shake my head. "There's always something you can do," I tell him. Splinter nods at me.

"Observe. Raphael, kannuki jime!" Splinter orders. Raph looks around nervously before grabbing Splinter and lifting him up. I giggle with a snort. "The key is to unbalance your opponent," Splinter says. "But how?" Donnie asks. "However you can. For example," Splinter replies before licking Raph on the cheek, which grosses him out. Splinter then whips Raph with his tail, knocking Raph to the ground. "You see? There's always a way," I reply, chuckling. "Blech, and you need to take a bath," Splinter says, wiping his mouth. Okay, I promised myself I wasn't going to laugh, but that did it. I laugh loudly, falling to the floor while pointing to Raph. Splinter chuckles at this while walking to his room.

* * *

I was watching Space Heroes with Leo while eating gummy bears. I pop one into my mouth. Leo tries to grab my bag. I pull it away from him playfully. He smirks. "Come on, Ames give me some," he tells me. I shake my head. Leo slowly moves his hand towards the bag. I slap his hand slightly. "No, this is mine," I reply with a grin. He smiles evilly. "Then I guess I'm going to have to take it from you," he replies before he tickles me. I start laughing. "Leo stop!" I yell with a laugh. "Are you going to give me some?" he asks. "Never!" I answer with a laugh. He gets to my soft spot, which was my waist. "I'M GONNA PEE!" I scream. He stops but he holds up my bag of gummy bears in triumph. I pout at him. He snickers and gives me a handful of gummy bears. Raph rolls his eyes. "I swear, you two act like a married couple," he mutters. I feel my cheeks going red and turn back to watching Space Heroes.

"The landing party is under attack by the digesters! We have to save them!"

"If we keep bailing them out, they'll never learn to take care of themselves."

"But this is their first mission, and they don't even have weapons!"

"Then they'd better learn fast."

A woman is eaten by an alien as I hear a scream, bones crunching, and belching.

"Say, Dr. MindStrong, weren't you in love with that one?"

"I…was, Captain."

"Well, it looks like you both learned a lesson today."

I smile. "Hey, guys. Guess what April and I have been up to," I hear from Donnie, who came out of his lab. His brothers look at him, blinking. "That's right. Analyzing sewage," Donnie answers happily. "Who says you don't know how to show a girl a good time?" Raph asks sarcastically. I roll my eyes. Donnie, if you want to hang out with April, you go out on a date. Not do some science stuff. We walk into Donnie's lab. "April and I were going through some files on the Kraang storage device," Donnie explains. I just remembered something… "Did you find anything about me or my mother?" I ask him. Donnie shakes his head sadly. "No, those files were damaged as well. And that DNA sample I finally had time to analyze? I found out something," Donnie answers. I raise an eyebrow. "What did you find out?" Leo asks. "Turns out that Amy's temperature is not affected by climate. And she can absorb heat, turning it into ice. However, if the climate is too cold she can still freeze to death," Donnie replies. Mikey looks confused. "What?" he asks. I sigh. "I can't get hot or cold, which results in my powers getting stronger, but I can still can freeze in freezing temperatures," I answer wearily.

"Ooh," Mikey replies. April shakes her head. "We found out the Kraang are using a special process to change Earth's water into Kraang water. They've already started the process. We found a low concentration of Kraang chemicals in the sewage," April explains. So, what would happen if the water was replaced with Kraang water? "And I take it that's a bad thing," Leo replies. Donnie holds up a slice of pizza. "Watch what happens when I dip this slice of Mikey's shrimp and sardine pizza into pure Kraang water," Donnie tells us. He slowly puts the slice into the container of water. The slice dissolves. Oh no… Mikey screams. "How do you sleep at night?" Mikey asks Donnie angrily. I roll my eyes. "Presently, there's only a tiny bit in the water supply, but the concentration is increasing, which means-" Mikey screams again. "Every slice of pizza in New York will be destroyed?" Mikey asks frantically. I slap my forehead. "Along with anyone who uses water, which is practically every human being," I retort.

"I don't want to live in a world without pizza," Mikey replies before he accidentally knocks over the cup of Kraang water. It spills on my arm and April's as well. The others scream in horror. But nothing happens. "What?" I ask in disbelief. "Nothing happened to you two," Donnie replies, shocked. "Maybe it's cause they're not made of pizza," Mikey answers. I sigh in disbelief. A scanner beeps from Donnie's computer. "The scanners located the Kraang facility transforming the water supply, which is right here. We gotta stop it!" Donnie explains, pointing to something. I look at his computer and see he was pointing to the ocean. No. No way. NO! "Looks like we got a mission. You coming, girls?" Leo replies. I start to panic and hyperventilate. "Ames?" Leo asks, walking over to me. I look at him frantically. Raph gasps and points at me, laughing. "You're afraid of water? I can't believe it. The ice princess is afraid of water!" Raph says. I glare at him, and pinch his neck hard.

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay, I'm sorry. Let go!" he exclaims. Leo laughs sheepishly. "I forgot she's afraid of water," Leo replies. I sigh. "It's not funny," I hiss. April puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles at me a little. I grin. "Sounds like a blast, but unfortunately it's on the bottom of the east river. And equally unfortunately, I have an essay due. Plus I wouldn't mind a little human food. Amy, you wanna come? I could use the company," April answers. I smile. "Sure. We can have some girl time," I reply happily. "Pizza's human food," Mikey retorts. "Not the way you eat it," April answers before we start to walk away. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you two are going topside?" Leo asks. Donnie knocks over some of his things. "You got your T-Phone, right?" Donnie asks. "You have your katana?" Leo asks me. April and I look at each other and smirk. "Donnie, don't worry. I'll be fine," April says to Donnie. I held up my katana to Leo. "See? We can take care of ourselves," I reply. Leo sighs and hugs me. "I know, I just don't want anything to happen to you," he whispers. I feel my cheeks going red. "Bye, guys," I say before giving Leo a kiss on the cheek. April and I walk side by side together. She smirks at me. "Aww, you two are so cute together," she whispers. I blush. "Shut up," I mutter while she laughs.

I look at my arm. Why didn't I dissolve? That water is highly acidic and deadly to the touch. Am…am I not fully human?

* * *

April and I were just talking about…well, everything. "You feel like having pizza gyoza?" April asks me, as she points to a machine. I shake my head. "No, I'm not hungry. I'll wait for you outside," I tell her. April raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I don't want to leave you here all alone," April replies. I roll my eyes. "Now you sound like Leo," I mutter. April chuckles. "Okay, if you say so," she says before going to a new food machine. My T-Phone beeps and I pull it out to see a text from Leo.

 _Hey Ames. Guess who's feeling mega pumped right about now?_

I raise an eyebrow. The phone beeps again and I scroll down to see a picture of Leo riding a bike inside a ship. He had a silly face on. I giggle and type something back.

 _Lol. So funny! So how's the mission going?_

I see April walk into Murakami's with a strange looking girl. She had short black hair and a leather jacket. I tilt my head in confusion. She looks familiar…oh well. I hear a beep from my T-Phone. I look down to see a text.

 _Doing great so far. Well, except for the fact that I'm in a sub powered by bikes. Wish you were here_

Donnie, Donnie, Donnie. Your inventions are great, but sometimes they don't work out so well…

 _Sorry. You know how I am with water._

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I scream and turn around to see a guy with blonde bangs and brown hair. He was wearing a black jacket and sunglasses. He takes them off and stares at me. "You know, it's rude to be on your phone on a day like this," he tells me. I roll my eyes. "Let's just say it's someone really important to me," I retort before I hear another beep from my T-Phone. I look down at it.

 _I gotta go. Donnie's yelling at me. We can get some pizza later. Bye, Ames._

Then I see a picture with Donnie. He looks angry. I laugh and someone snatches my phone. Oh no… I turn to the guy. "Give me that back!" I exclaim. He smirks and kicks me in the stomach. "Oof!" I say in pain as I hit the wall. Something is thrown near me. I look to see my T-Phone, destroyed. I growl and look up, but a sword is pointed at my face. The guy smirks before taking off his jacket and sunglasses. "Hello, Amy," Jared says to me. I gasp. How was I not able to tell? Wait…that must mean that girl with April is… April runs out of the noodle shop and sees me. "Get away from my friend!" April yells to Jared. He looks at her, giving me an opportunity to kick him in the legs. I stand up and run to her. "You okay?" she asks me. I nod. "Thanks, April," I reply before I see Karai walk out of the noodle shop. "What do we do?" April whispers to me. "There's only one thing we can do…run!" I answer, grabbing her arm. We run down the street, Karai and Jared following close behind. "Call the guys! We need their help!" April exclaims. "I can't. My T-Phone got destroyed. Make the call!" I reply, turning left. April gets out her T-Phone and calls Donnie.

 **Donnie's POV**

My brothers and I are above the Kraang. "Okay, we have to be quiet," Leo orders. I roll my eyes. As we don't know how to do that… "We're ninjas. We know how to be quiet," I whisper to him. Suddenly, my T-Phone goes off. My eyes widen. Seriously? Bad timing! "Ooh, that is embarrassing," Mikey replies. Unfortunately, the Kraang heard my T-Phone and start shooting their laser guns. I grab my T-Phone and look at it. April! "April, hi! It's not a great time!" I tell her as I flip over some lasers. "Donnie, Karai and Jared are after Amy and me!" she answers in panic. What? My April's in trouble! Well, so is Amy, who's a friend of mine. Hm…friend. That's not the right title for her. More like a sister, since she would do anything for us. Anyway, MY APRIL'S IN TROUBLE! We have to save her…and Amy. "What?" I ask April. Leo tackles me. Oh, he's not going to like this… "Karai and Jared are after the girls! We have to help them!" I tell him in panic. Leo gives me a frantic look.

"And who's gonna help us?" he asks me. I smirk. I knew he was worried about Amy. They're practically the same. I really want to help April, but we're trapped. "April, I'm sorry. We can't get there. But don't you two worry. You just stay calm and run! Run for your lives!" I answer, screaming that last part.

I hope Amy can help April…

 **Amy's POV**

April hangs up the phone. "Well?" I ask in panic. "We're on our own for now," she answers while panting. I groan and see a pizza delivery boy's motorized bike up ahead. April sees it as well. "Is that pizza for O'Neil?" April asks. "Or Smith?" I finish. The delivery boy turns to us. "Nah, it's for, um-" April and I get on the bike and April puts on the helmet. Sitting in front, I start up the bike. "Hey!" The pizza guy exclaims. The tires squeal. "Sorry, we'll bring it right back! I promise!" I tell him before driving off. April turns around. "Look!" she replies, pointing at something behind us. I look at the mirror next to me to see Jared and Karai riding on a motorcycle. And Jared's face was red because Karai had her arms around him. April doesn't notice this. Her T-Phone rings again. She picks it up. "April, Amy, what's your status?" I hear from Donnie. "Could be better!" April and I answer. "Okay, we're on our way. We'll be there soon," Donnie replies before I hear a roar and screams. "Actually, it might be a slight delay," I hear before Donnie hangs up. Oh, great.

I think of something, anything, to get us out of this. I smirk, getting an idea. I turn right and make a snowball with my hand. "What are you doing? People will see you!" April replies. "Do you want them off our backs or not?" I ask in response. April sighs. "Do it," she answers. Without looking, I throw the snowball behind me and I look at the mirror to see that it hit Jared in the face. "Yes!" I exclaim before he wipes it off and starts chasing us again. "No!" I exclaim in disbelief. A moving van starts to block our path up ahead. "You need to turn!" April tells me. I look around, but there is nowhere I can turn since there's traffic. I look down at the bottom of the van. "Hang on, April," I reply before I make the bike skid under the van. "Are you crazy? We could have died!" April retorts. "Well, did you want them to catch us?" I ask in response before we are forced to stop in an alleyway. "Aw, man," I mutter before I hear two people jump down to us. We turn to see Jared and Karai. April grabs the helmet she had on her head before throwing it at them. Karai catches it. "You've got guts," Jared says to us. Karai cracks her knuckles. "Let's see if we can pound that out of you," Karai tells us. I narrow my eyes and I pull out my katana. April pulled out her tessen, which Splinter gave her not too long ago.

"A tessen? Beautiful," Karai replies. "Unassuming but powerful, in the right hands," Jared tells us. "I'll take Jared, you take Karai," I order to April, who nods. We charge at them. However, Jared kicks away my katana while Karai does the same with April's weapon. Okay, then I'll just use something else. Ice appears on my hands and I glare at him. He jumps at me, sword in hand. I make two snowballs, blocking his blow. He tries to punch me, but I dodge it and kick him. I miss. I attack a number times more, but he dodges them and outmatches me. I'm knocked into a nearby sidewalk, and so is April. I gasp. No…I couldn't protect April… "What makes you two so special?" Jared asks, kicking me in the stomach. I yelp in pain. "You're both in the center of an alien conspiracy, protected by mutants and trained by a great ninja master," Karai replies. "Why?" Jared asks, before punching me. April and I slowly get up and attack them. "I don't know! I'm flunking trig," April answers. "Our friends are mutants. Aliens got my mom and her dad," I reply. They quickly grab our arms and pin us to the ground. "And we lost a parent!" we scream. Karai and Jared gave us a wide-eyed look.

"You lost a parent?" they ask in disbelief. This is my only chance, they're distracted! April and I throw them down the subway stairs. I sigh in relief. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" I ask myself. "Not bad for a couple of nobodies," April replies before we high-five each other. We walk away from the stairs. "I think we should call Donnie. He seemed worried on the phone," I tell her. As soon as I said that, April's T-Phone rings and she answers it. "Hey, Donnie," April says. "April! You're okay! You guys hear that? My sweet princess is alive! Did I mute that?" I hear from Donnie. I held back a laugh. "Let's agree that you did," April answers. "You got it," Donnie replies. April smiles and shakes her head at me. I smirk. "Amy? She's right here. I'll put her on," April says before giving the T-Phone to me. 'Leo wants to talk to you.' She mouths to me. I nod and grab the T-Phone. "Hello?" I ask. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and I wince.

"AMES! Are you okay? It's so glad to hear from you. I was so worried. You weren't answering your T-Phone!" Leo immediately shouts happily. I held the T-Phone away from me and shake my head. "Leo, I'm okay. A little deaf, but okay. My T-Phone was destroyed," I answer with a giggle. I hear him wince. "Sorry. Sorry, I'm just really happy you're alright. Head back to the lair with April and I'll see you soon," he tells me before hanging up. I hand the shell-shaped phone to April. She smirks at me. "He sounded really happy," she says, teasing me. I roll my eyes and frown. "I'm really sorry I couldn't protect you, April. I'm a horrible friend…" I explain sadly. She puts a hand on my shoulder. "Don't be. If we had known they were going to come after us, this wouldn't have happened," she answers. I smile. "Come on. Let's go," I reply before we head back to the lair.

* * *

As soon as we walk in, Leo runs up to me. He gives me a bear hug. "Thank god!" he replies before putting me down. He checks me to see if I have any injuries. "Did they hurt you? Please tell me they didn't-" I put a finger to Leo's lips. "I know you worry about me a lot, and I appreciate it, but you have to trust me," I whisper. He smiles at me. "I do trust you. And I worry because…" he stops talking there and shakes his head. "Never mind," he says with a grin. I raise an eyebrow at him. I wonder what he was going to say…Oh, well. I sit down and listen to April, who was telling the others what happened. "And when their guard was down, we flipped them down the subway steps and bolted," April finishes. The others smile.

"That is awesome!"

"You girls rock!"

"Kick butt!"

I smile at the compliments. "Impressive, Amelia and April. You both used your training well. And you fulfilled the most important goal of the ninja: to come home alive," Splinter tells us. "Thank you, sensei," April and I reply. "Guess we can take care of ourselves after all," April explains. "Yes…and no," Splinter answers. April and I look at him, confused. "Huh?" we ask in disbelief. "Karai and Jared may have failed this time, but if Shredder wants you both, he will stop at nothing to find you. And with the Kraang after you as well, the wisest decision is for April to remain here in the sewers with us," Splinter answers. I look at April sadly. "What?" she asks in shock. "Oh, that's great!" Donnie exclaims happily. April glares at him. "I mean, oh that's horrible. That, you know, your life as you know it is-I'll shut up now," Donnie says nervously. "I can't stay here. I mean, what about school, my friends, everything?" April says with a sigh. She sits down, hugging her knees. "Well, I'm already staying here, so I guess that's it?" I ask. Leo and Splinter look at each other and Leo nods. I raise an eyebrow. "What?" I ask. Splinter turns to me. "Amelia, I have talked this over with Leonardo. We believe it is best if you are excluded from patrol and missions until our enemies are defeated," Splinter explains. My eyes widen.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Sensei…"

"What?!" I ask in disbelief. They want to keep me down here?! No! I've been in this too long to quit now! I shake my head at them. "No! Why would you want to do that?! I've been a great help to the team!" I exclaim. "You have, but every time you're faced with the Foot or the Kraang, you come back injured or worse," Leo answers. I glare at him. "I've come so far, done so much more than I would have imagined. This isn't the way I will go out," I explain. "This is what is best for you," Leo tells me. "Best for me? Leo, I can handle myself. How can you do this?" I reply. I feel so betrayed. I can't believe they would do this to me. They know how much I want to find my mother. Leo sighs. "I'm sorry…" he replies to me. I close my eyes and turn to Splinter. "Sensei, please. Don't do this. I'll be more careful, I promise," I tell him in a pleading voice. He strokes his beard. I give a puppy-eyed look. He sighs. "Very well. You may go, but be very careful," he answers. I nod repeatedly. "I will," I say. He walks away from the dojo.

Leo walks up to me. I narrow my eyes at him. I can't believe he went behind my back like that…but he did that for a reason. "Ames, I'm really sorry. I told Splinter because if anything happened to you-" I throw my arms around him, and he stops talking. "I know why, Leo. Even though I was a little mad at first, I understand. You did that for me…" I whisper softly. I feel a smile and his arms wrapped around my waist. I smile and look at him. He presses his forehead against mine. I close my eyes. Then I feel his lips on mine. Smiling, I return the kiss.


	23. The Pulverizer Returns!

**Angel: Meh, I don't have much to say. *spins the wheel* Raph.**

 **Raph: Angel doesn't own anything bur her OCS.**

 **The Pulverizer Returns!**

We were easily defeating a legion of Foot soldiers on a rooftop. "I could do this all night," Raph says to us as he hits a Foot with his sai. I hit a ninja with my katana. Soon, there's no more. "Aw, man," Raph replies with a sigh. "Raph, if you keep breaking your toys, we're not gonna buy you new ones," Leo tells him. I giggle. "Dude, it's like we just cleared a video game on easy," Mikey comments. I roll my eyes. "Mikey, if Master Splinter has taught us anything, it's that real combat is not a video game," I explain. "Hey, coins!" Donnie exclaims and a video game sound is heard. I threw up my hands in disbelief. "The Foot soldiers haven't been much of a challenge lately. Wonder why," Leo wonders. "Well, maybe we're just that awesome," Raph tells him. "That sounds right," Leo replies with a smile. "Who know who I'd hate to be? The guy who has to tell Shredder about this," Donnie says. I smile. Ooh, whoever has to tell him, I feel sorry for that guy…NOT!

We are keeping an eye on the TCRI building, bored out of our minds. "All right, guys. Let's pack it in. Nothing's happening," Leo tells us. "I was afraid this day would come. We've run out of butts to kick," Raph replies. I spot a plump Foot ninja jumping up to reach a narrow opening in the TCRI building. "Hey, wait. Look," I reply, pointing to the ninja. "Foot clan," Leo says. "I don't get it. Just one guy?" Donnie replies. Yeah…usually when I see one, there's more. "Maybe they only need one guy. Maybe this guy is the meanest, baddest, most deadly ninja we've ever seen," Mikey explains. The plump ninja then gets himself stuck in the opening. "Or not," I answer wearily. You think because of the way he looks, he would be unstoppable. "Anybody else find this dude kind of adorable?" Mikey asks. "Well, he's not much, but he's all we got," Raph comments. "Let's go," Leo orders. We jump down to the ninja.

Suddenly, we are encircled by a small contingent of Foot soldiers. "Ambush!" Leo exclaims. "All right!" Raph replies before we fight the Foot. We beat them easily. The chubby ninja unfetters himself from the opening. "Everything okay? I heard-" Well, that's new. Shredder must have recently recruited him because I've never heard a Foot ninja speak before. Donnie grabs him by the chest and I point my katana at the ninja. "Whoa! Wait, Donnie, it's me!" The ninja says. I raise an eyebrow. How does he know Donnie? "What?" Donnie asks before taking the mask off the ninja. And he revealed himself to be… "Pulverizer?!" I exclaim in disbelief. Oh no... He looks at me dreamily. He was about to scream when I covered his mouth. "Please don't scream, you almost made me deaf last time," I explain. I honestly did not think we would see him again…but what's he doing with the Foot? "We meet again, my sweet," Pulverizer says before he tries to kiss my hand. Leo slaps it away. "No touchy," he replies before taking my hand. Pulverizer pouts before he smiles again. "This is awesome! Bet you guys were wondering when you'd see me again," Pulverizer says.

"No," Raph retorts. Pulverizer chuckles. "Raphael, still the jokester I see. Good one," he replies before Raph cracks Pulverizer's knuckles. "Ow!" Pulverizer exclaims in pain. I held back a laugh. "Hey, what do you guys think of my new threads? I'm a ninja now!" Pulverizer shouts happily, pulling a stupid pose. I roll my eyes. "Bet you're impressed by my new clothes, my princess," Pulverizer says to me. The others, except Leo, start laughing. Raph nudges me. "Yeah, PRINCESS!" he exclaims before laughing again. I give the three laughing turtles a death glare. Leo scowls. "One, I'm not your princess. Two, how in-what are you doing in the Foot?" I reply. He smiles at me. "Well, last time you and Donnie told me I needed to practice. So I joined a Bradford dojo to hone my craft. I wowed em with my sweet moves. And boom! They liked me so much, they asked me if I wanted to join the Foot Clan," he explains. Shredder…accepting Pulverizer…into the Foot? That's…hilarious!

"Wow, they must be really hurting for dudes," Mikey whispers. You're telling me… "I've only been with em a few days, and I've already made the rank of ashigaru-sha. Ha! Are you impressed, my love?" Pulverizer explains. I hear laughing again and I turn to the others. I hit them with snowballs to the face. I turn back to Pulverizer. He gives me a starry-eyed look. I roll my eyes. "Do you know what ashigaru-sha means?" Donnie asks after wiping snow off his face. "No," Pulverizer answers. "It means cannon fodder," Donnie explains. "Oh ho ho. Wow," Pulverizer replies. "Do you know what _that_ means?" I ask. "No," he answers. I slap my forehead. "In traditional Japanese warfare, the ashigaru-sha were the expendable soldiers who were sent in first to waste the enemy's ammunition and set off traps before the real soldiers arrived," I reply. Pulverizer laughs dreamily. "You're so smart…" he says to me. I groan painfully. And I sense someone is getting mad already. "Leo, put it DOWN," I say sternly to said turtle who had his hand on one of his katanas.

"The Foot wouldn't do that. I-I mean, I-I do check for traps. And I-I do get shot a lot. And-And now that you mention it, they-they do keep calling me expendable," Pulverizer explains. A guy like Pulverizer can't be in the Foot. What if they do something to him? …Not that I'm worried about him. "Why are the Foot fighting the Kraang?" Leo asks. "I can totally find that out for you. I could be a spy!" Pulverizer answers. I shake my head in disbelief. No, this can't go on any longer. He needs to leave the Foot before he's hurt or worse…why do I keep doing that? Oh right, my motherly nature. "Pulverizer, do yourself a favor and quit the Foot," Donnie tells him, as if he was reading my mind. Pulverizer smirks. "Oh, sure. I'll quit the Foot," he replies with a wink. "We're serious," I reply. "Of course you're serious, my sweetheart," he answers to me with a wink. I growl. Why of all people, it had to be me he's obsessed with? "We are. Stop winking!" Donnie shouts.

"Right. I'll recon intel, and uh, send you a text. Ninja stealth mode. I don't know when I will return, so I shall leave you with this, my sweet," Pulverizer explains before kissing my hand. I pull my hand away. He backs into the street and I hear a horn honk, tires screeching, and metal crashing. Raph snickers at me. I narrow my eyes at him. "Next time any of you laugh, it'll be a brick and not a snowball!" I exclaim in annoyance. Raph's eyes widen. "You know, I think we should stop laughing and go home," he says quickly. I smile.

* * *

We were sitting side by side, our hands on our knees. Splinter was pacing back and forth. "You five have defeated much of the Foot Clan with ease," he tells us. "Why does he make that sound like a bad thing?" Raph asks us. "Because you have grown complacent!" Splinter shouts. I wince. "Each of you has become dependent on your own weapon. But there are times when you may not be able to fight with what you know. And when that happens, you must adapt to your environment," Splinter explains. "Oh yeah? What if there's only, say, a comic book?" Mikey asks, holding up a comic book. We groan. "Anything can be a weapon," Splinter answers. "Sensei, you can't seriously send us out there armed with nothing but a comic book," Raph replies. "Please don't," I reply wearily. "For a ninja, anything can be a weapon," Splinter explains. "So what do you want us to do?" Leo asks. "I want you to embrace the unfamiliar. Switch weapons," Splinter orders. Wait…switch weapons? We all look at each other and pull out our weapons.

I got Donnie's staff, Mikey got Leo's katanas, Donnie got Raph's sais, Raph got my katana, and Leo got Mikey's nunchucks. Leo and I couldn't have a katana, so that made it difficult. "Look! I'm Leo. Guys, shh. We have to be quiet. Ninjas are quiet. Quiet down," Mikey says in a bad Leo voice. Raph, Donnie and I laugh. "I sound nothing like that," Leo retorts. "Yes, that's why we're laughing because you sound nothing like that," Raph replies. I giggle with a snort. "Ames…" Leo whines. I shrug. "Sorry, can't argue with that," I answer. "Face each other. Hajime!" Splinter orders. The brothers spar two on two, but their lack of acclimation of one another's weapons causes them to misuse them. This gives me an opportunity to knock them all out with Donnie's staff. I smile. "Ya me!" Splinter orders. We turn to Splinter. "That was messed up," Mikey replies. "Amelia, I see you have learned my lesson well. You may have your weapon back," Splinter tells me. I bow at him. "Hai, sensei," I answer before I take my weapon from Raph. I give Leo the staff, and Raph takes Mikey's nunchucks. "You will continue to fight this way. It will teach you resourcefulness and versatility," Splinter replies to the others.

The others practice their new, temporary weapons. I, however, jam to my music while eating gummy bears and drawing. I hum as my hand moves freely across my sketchbook. Sticking my tongue out in anticipation, I finish the drawing. Smiling, I hold it up so I can see it clearly. It was a drawing of everyone. April and I were sitting on the floor, our arms around our knees with a smile. Leo was sitting next to me, his arm around my shoulder. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey were standing up. Raph had his arms crossed with a smirk, Donnie had on his gap-toothed smile, and Mikey had the biggest smile. "What's that?" I hear from behind me. I scream and turn to see the others looking at me curiously. I smile sheepishly and hold out my sketchbook to them. "Just a drawing…" I answer. They all look.

"Whoa…"

"She got all the details down…"

"Not bad, if I say so myself."

"That's amazing."

I smile a little. "Thanks," I reply. Mikey flips through the book. My eyes widen. "No, no, no, that's all I've don-" Everyone chuckles except Leo. "Dudes. She drew Leo the most!" Mikey exclaims. I glare and snatch my book back from him, turning red. I shut my book closed. Leo sits next to me. "Y-You drew me the most?" he asks. I nod slowly. "Why?" he asks. "Because you were on my mind a lot…and we ARE dating," I answer softly. Leo grabs my hand and I look at him. "I think about you a lot too, Ames," he whispers with a blush. I smile at him. Donnie's T-Phone rings and he looks at it. "Uh-oh. Text message from you-know-who," Donnie replies. We all groan except Mikey, who had a confused look on his face. "Text message from everybody-but-Mikey-knows-who. The Pulverizer is telling us where the Foot are gonna strike next," Donnie says. "What do you know? He's actually useful," Raph comments. "Yeah, but he can't stay in the Foot. They'll toast him," Donnie retorts. "Inside information, Donnie? It's worth the risk," Leo tells him. I shake my head. "But we're not the ones taking the risk. The Pulverizer is," I explain.

"I know. It's the perfect plan," Raph answers. "Oh, so you wanna risk someone's safety just so we can know Shredder's plans?" I retort. Leo sighs. "All right. We'll follow his lead and then bust the poor guy out of the Foot," Leo orders. "Excuse me? I'm the sword guy. I make the decisions here," Mikey tells us. We all look at him. "Uh, what Leo said," Mikey replies sheepishly.

* * *

We were at the meeting point that Pulverizer texted us. We jump down to him. "Whoa, hey, great. You got my message. And I see you haven't changed much, my lady," Pulverizer says to us. I turn to the others. "Remember what I said about laughing," I hiss at them before turning to Pulverizer. "I have some information for you," Pulverizer explains. "Great, great, but we're getting you out of here first," Donnie replies before we are set upon Dogpound, Fishface, and a bunch of Foot ninjas. "As soon as we get ourselves out of here," Leo says. I shake my head. "Just stay behind us and-" Pulverizer interrupts with "Help! It's the turtles and Amy! They've got me!" We all look at him in disbelief. "What?" Donnie asks in confusion. "Help! Sorry, guys. Can't blow my cover," he whispers. Mikey narrows his eyes at him. "Not cool, bro," he replies. Dogpound growls at us. "Spread out!" Leo orders. Pushing Pulverizer out of harm's way, we begin to attack the Foot. I wasn't easily defeated unlike the others. Dogpound grabs my hair, spinning me around like a nunchuck. I scream and he throws me to Leo. Oh…my head.

"As the one with the swords, I say retreat!" Mikey exclaims. "Having the swords doesn't make you leader," Leo retorts, who is hit by Dogpound. "Not that it's a bad idea. Retreat!" he replies. We try to jump to the rooftops, but we are stopped by Fishface. Mikey swings Leo's swords around and I duck before he can accidentally cut my hair off. Raph twirls Mikey's nunchucks around all willy-nilly. "Watch where you swing that thing," Mikey tells him as he points Leo's sword at me from behind. "You should talk," Leo and I say before Mikey turns to us. "Sorry," he says sheepishly. "Oh, this won't work," Leo replies as we are cornered by the Foot and the two evil mutants. I throw an ice dagger at Dogpound, who catches it and smashes the dagger with his giant fist. I wince. "Switch weapons!" Leo orders his brothers. They throw their weapons in the air and each turtle catches his usual weapon and or weapons. This allows the turtles to claim their victory.

A couple of ninjas manage to steal some mutagen vials from the TCRI building. They, along with Dogpound and Fishface, escape in their getaway van. "Guys, mutagen! The foot are stealing mutagen," Leo replies. "Shredder with mutagen? Well, that can't be good," Raph answers. This makes no sense. Why would the Shredder need mutagen? "Psst. Over here!" I hear from behind. We turn around and approach the Pulverizer. "You don't have to hide, Pulverizer. The Foot are gone," Mikey explains. Pulverizer clears his throat. "You shouldn't use my real name," he says in a deeper voice. I sigh in annoyance. "Your real name is Pulverizer?" Mikey asks him. "No. It's Timothy," Pulverizer says, still in the deep voice. I roll my eyes. "Your eyes shine like the stars in the sky," Timothy tells me dreamily. I slap my forehead. I hear Raph about to snicker and I turn around to look at him. "No! Do not hit me with a brick!" he exclaims. I smirk. "I'm not," I answer. "Then what are you gonna-" I pinch his ear really hard. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Raph replies in pain. I let go and he rubs his ear.

"Stop talking like that, Tim," Donnie tells Tim. "Guys, you'll never guess what Shredder's gonna do with the mutagen," Pulverizer explains. "He's gonna create a mutant army to destroy us?" Donnie asks him. My eyes widen. He's gonna do what to destroy who now?! He really has it in for us… "Yeah, but there's-there's a lot more to it than that," Timothy replies nervously. "Really?" I ask. Pulverizer sighs. "No, he guessed," he answers. "Pulverizer, you're in over your head. Go home," I tell him. "No need to worry about my safety, my princess. Your knight in shining armor can protect himself," he says to me. Ugh….Why did he have to be a spy for us again? I sigh and pinch my forehead. "Don't. LAUGH," I reply to the others behind me. "Wait. Not until he finds out more about Shredder's mutation plan," Leo answers. Timothy chuckles. "Yeah, baby. The Pulverizer stays in the game," Timothy says happily. I blow my bangs out of my face. "Up high," he exclaims to us. None of us give him a high five…or high-three in the turtles' case.

"Okay then. I'm off! I'm practically invisible," he says, starting to leave. I turn to a fire escape and jump up. I hear a click and snap my head around to Timothy. "Did you just take a picture of me?!" I ask in disbelief. Timothy quickly puts the camera behind his back. "No," he answers before dashing away. The others look at me with a smirk, except Leo. Glaring at them, I hiss "Don't. Say. A. Word." I hear crashes from the street. "Oh, ow! I'm okay. Sorry," Timothy replies. I smack my forehead. What were the guys thinking?

* * *

We walk into the lair. "So what if Shredder's building an army of mutants? They're still no match for my sais," Raph brags. "High-three!" Mikey exclaims. Leo and Raph both high-three him, but Donnie and I don't. They laugh and shout happily. "And I was, like, making the bucks with my old nunchucks," Mikey boasts. "I was dropping the Foot like flies with my sais," Raph replies. "Yeah, Raph! Leo?" Mikey exclaims. "I had my kursawa swinging and singing," Leo comments. Raph and Mikey laugh. "Guys, maybe it's not such a good idea sending the Pulverizer in harm's way," Donnie explains. I nod. "We're putting him in danger," I reply. "You two worry too much. And why do you care so much? Wait...do you actually like him?!" Raph tells us before laughing at me. Leo and I glare at him and he stops laughing. "I'll shut up now," he replies sheepishly. Yeah well, I have a reason to be worried this time. Splinter walks up to us. "So you decided not to follow my lesson," Splinter replies. "Sensei, we don't get it. How does switching weapons help us in a fight? We were doing fine on our own," Raph explains. I wince. "Then you still do not understand the point of the lesson. So you will learn how to adapt by having no weapons," Splinter remarks. "What?" all the turtles ask in disbelief. "Hand over your weapons. Now! You as well, Amelia," Splinter orders. My eyes widen. "What? But I already understand the lesson!" I exclaim. "You will understand it more with no weapon. And you cannot use your powers. Hand them over," Splinter tells me. I groan and we all give Splinter our weapons. He walks away.

I sigh and sit down on the couch. I grab my sketchbook and turn to a new page. I let my hand do the drawing as I vision the sketch I want in my mind. I hear someone sit next to me. "What are you drawing now?" Leo asks me. I concentrate on the paper. I quickly use my paints to color in something. "Hold on…almost done…there," I reply and hold it up to him. Leo slowly takes it and observes. "Whoa…" he answers in awe. It was a bouquet of my favorite kind of flowers, roses, with swirls on the corners. The bouquet had the colors blue, red, purple, orange, yellow, and pink. "You're really good," Leo tells me. I smile. "Thank you…" I reply. My T-Phone rings and I look to see Timothy's name on top. I roll my eyes. "Oh. It's our spy," I say to the others. I answer the shell-shaped phone and put it on speaker. "This is Special Agent Delta-Niner calling from behind enemy lines," I hear. I shake my head in annoyance. "Spit it out. Timothy." Donnie orders. "Okay. The mutation experiment is going down on Broom Street in the bowery. They're on their way now. And that's not all. You ready for this? You ready?" Timothy explains.

We all roll our eyes. "Yes," we all say wearily. "Shredder's gonna mutate just one foot soldier first as a test. And guess what? I volunteered," Timothy answers. My eyes widen. What? Why would he volunteer himself to be mutated? Does he have a death wish or something? "What?" Donnie and I ask in disbelief. "I know! Isn't that cool?" he exclaims. I slap my forehead. Does he have no common sense?! "No! Why would you think that's cool?" I reply angrily. "This is my chance to be like you guys. Throw some mutagen on me, and boom! I'm taking Shredder down and saving my beloved from danger," he answers. Steam comes out of my forehead. Mikey snickers and I throw a snowball at him. "The mutagen is dangerous. You have no idea what that stuff could do to you," Donnie explains. I scoff. "And I can take care of myself," I retort. "Once I mutate, I'll unleash my mighty mutant powers on Shredder. I'll be all hiyah! Whoo! Ha-kah! Yeah, take that, pointy man. Ooh, gotta go. Signing off," he replies before hanging up.

"I knew it," I reply. "We should've gotten that guy out when we had the chance," Donnie tells the others. "Well, we're gonna get him out now. Let's go," Leo orders. We all board the Shell-Raiser and drive to the warehouse where the Foot operation is going down. On the way there, we run into a big group of Foot soldiers commuting to the warehouse with their own motorcycles. "The Foot!" Raph exclaims. I see Fishface on his own motorcycle. The Foot soldiers leave Fishface so he could deal with us. Raph gets on the trash cannon. "Eat hot trash, fish boy!" I hear from outside. There's some cannons firing. Raph comes back inside. "Did you get him?" I ask. A thud is heard from the roof. "I'm guessing that's a no…" I reply. "He's on the roof!" Leo exclaims. "I got this," Raph says and hits Fishface with the trash cannon from the roof. Unfortunately, Fishface was hanging onto it. He manages to flatten oe of the Shell-Raiser's tires and we crash into a wall. "I'll deal with you soon enough, freaks," I hear before he leaves. I recall something Splinter told Donnie and I. "Splinter once told Amy and I that the Pulverizer is our responsibility. We gotta stop him," Donnie explains before he jumps into the stealth bike. He puts the armor on and I jump on top. We drive off to the warehouse.

* * *

Donnie and I bust into the warehouse with the bike. We backflip onto the ground. Dogpound snarls at us. "Get them!" he orders. I feel around for my katana, but then I remembered that I don't have a weapon. "Aw, sewer apples," Donnie mutters before he grabs a broom. Okay, then I'll just use my powers. Oh wait, Splinter said i can't. Dang it! I grab a yoyo from a crate and throw it at a solider. I watch as it hits him in the face. "Now's my chance," I hear from Pulverizer. I throw the yoyo at a ninja and it catches on his foot. I pull him to the floor and turn to Timothy. "Timothy, no!" I exclaim. "What are you doing?" Donnie asks him. "I'm gonna be a mutant like you," he answers. I shake my head in disbelief. "You don't have to be a mutant to be a hero. Just look at me!" I reply before throwing my yoyo on a balance beam, making me go up. Two Foot soldiers crash into each other. "Um, doing the mutation thing is notoriously unpredictable and really stupid!" Donnie exclaims. Dogpound hits Donnie. I growl at him, jump down, and kick him on his back. He turns around and walks over to me. I laugh sheepishly. Shouldn't have done that…

"I'll save you, Donatello and my beloved!" Timothy exclaims, running over to the tank of mutagen which was attached to a lever. "Wait! Didn't you hear what we-" Dogpound punches me, making me crash into a wall. I spin my yoyo and throw it around Dogpound's body, giving me some time. I run over to Timothy. "No! We're saving you!" I answer before pushing him out of the way before he can pull the lever. I sigh in relief. "Okay. Now, we're getting out of here," Donnie replies before more Foot surround us. "Hopefully," I mutter. Suddenly glass shatters, and I look to see the others jump down to us. They reach for their weapons, only to realize they don't have them. "Huh? Oh yeah, no weapons," Leo says. Dogpound unwraps himself from my makeshift weapon. Uh-oh… He growls at us. "Spread out. Remember anything can be a weapon," Leo orders his brothers. They locate and make use of weapons similar to their own. Leo had a piece of a pipe, Raph had wooden swords and Mikey had a chain. Unfortunately, Pulverizer uses this opportunity to try and fight Dogpound on his own. I jump over to Dogpound who grabs me by my waist. I struggle to get out of his grip.

"Okay, big-dog-man-thing. You asked for it," Timothy says, running to the tank of mutagen. He pulls the lever. "My mutation!" he exclaims. Oh no…we're too late…The mutagen releases on Timothy's face. He screams in pain. Leo hits Dogpound, making him let go of me. "Oh, It burns! I didn't think it would burn so bad," Timothy replies in a distorted voice. We all look in horror. "Ah! Oh! Oh man, it really burns," he groans and screams. "What happened?" Leo asks. "Pulverizer got his wish," Donnie answers. "And we got a problem. That dude's straight nasty!" Mikey replies. Timothy walks toward us. Leo grabs my hand and we jump onto some crates. We watch the Pulverizer as he groans and screams. "Holy mackerel," Donnie says. "Timothy is jacked up," Mikey comments. Timothy mutates into a hideous, mindless blob. I hear a device beep. Turning my head, I see explosives in various places. "Uh-oh…" I say. "The entire place is rigged with plastic explosives!" Donnie exclaims. Dogpound locks us in the warehouse. I gasp and run up to the door. I pound on it and try to open the door. And it's locked from the inside, so I can't use a bobby pin to open it. "We're trapped," Leo says. "We need to get out now!" I exclaim.

"But what about him?" Donnie asks, gesturing to Timothy. He begins to chase us around. We all scream and the turtles pull out their makeshift weapons. Timothy grabs them and eats them! I throw my yoyo at him, but he eats that too. "He just ate our weapons!" Mikey exclaims. "And it looks like we're next," Leo replies. "Pulverizer! It's us!" I shout, trying to reason with him. "The turtles and Amy!" Donnie yells. We all shout to calm him down, and Timothy looks at us before looking at a window. He feels his face. "That's right, Timothy. It's us, Amy and the turtles," Donnie says. Timothy gasps and then screams at us. I thought he was calm! "We still gotta get out of here. Let's go!" Leo orders. "Not without Timothy," I answer. "And how do you suppose we get that blob outta here?" Raph asks. Donnie and I look around and see an empty tank. We look at each other. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask him. He nods. "We got an idea. Raph, get the stealth cycle," Donnie tells his brothers. Raph nods and runs to the bike. "Mikey, get Timothy's attention," I reply to Mikey. "It better take less than ten seconds," Leo replies. Mikey runs to Timothy.

"Timothy! Hey, Timothy!" Mikey shouts, waving his arms around while whistling. Raph starts up the bike. "Mikey! Lead him over here," Donnie orders near the empty tank. Leo was on top. "Leo, get ready to jump," I tell him. Timothy crawls under the empty tank. "Now!" Donnie and I shout. Leo jumps on the tank, making it drop down on Timothy. The tank traps him inside. "Raph!" Donnie yells to him. Raph drives to the tank with Timothy inside, hitting it. The tank lands on top of the stealth bike. The rest of us jump on top of the bike. Raph drives off, and we escape just as the explosives detonate. I sigh in relief.

* * *

Back at the Lair, we all look at Timothy in his new home. "Do you think Timothy is happy with his new state of being?" Splinter asks us. I put my hand on the tank. "Seems that way. He wanted to be a mutant and he got his wish," Leo answers. "Donnie, we're letting you keep him, but you gotta stash him in your lab so I don't have to look at him," Raph replies. I roll my eyes. "I promise, Timothy. One day, I'll turn you back," Donnie says to Timothy. I smile a little. Well, at least Timothy is happy…somewhat. And he won't obsess over me anymore since he can't talk, but that's the only thing I'll miss. I shiver. That was an uncomfortable time for me... "So you sad that he won't flirt with you anymore?" Raph asks, teasing me. I narrow my eyes at him. "No, but expect a pillow full of cockroaches coming your way," I retort. His eyes widen. I laugh at his reaction until I feel someone's arms on my shoulder. "BOO!" I hear. I jump a foot in the air with a scream. I hear a laugh behind me and I turn to see Leo. "Not funny!" I tell him. He wipes a tear away from his eyes. "Are you sure? Because it was pretty funny, Ames," Leo answers. I smirk at him. "Then I guess you won't mind if I do this," I reply before tickling him. He laughs and tries to get away from my fingers. "Stop," he tells me while laughing. I tickle his feet in response and he laughs harder. "I'm gonna burst if you don't stop," Leo replies. I tickle him with a laugh before he grabs my waist and pulls me to him. Leo crashes his lips on mine for a minute before letting me go. I scoff. "Like that did anything," I answer before I walk into the kitchen, my legs wobbling a bit. Leo chuckles.


	24. Parasitica

**Angel: Hey! Lots of craziness going on and a buttload of hw, but I made time. *spins the wheel* Splinter.**

 **Splinter: Angel does not own anything but her OCs.**

 **Parasitica**

We are riding in the Shell-Raiser. Donnie was searching for the Kraang's secret lab. I hear Mikey sigh. "Another day, another Kraang hunt," Mikey replies in boredom. I roll my eyes. "Hey, Raph! Fire the weapons!" Mikey exclaims. I snort. "I don't think so," Raph answers. "See, that's your problem. If I was in charge of weapons, I'd be firing things all the time. That mailbox, blam. That newsstand, boom. That port-a-potty, splat," Mikey explains. You, in charge of weapons? Sure, let's go with that. "And that's why you're not in charge of the weapons," I reply from the driver's seat. "Now get back to your station and tell us which way to go," Leo orders, turning his head to Mikey. I hear him sit down. "Hmm. Okay. You should turn right…three blocks ago," he tells us. We all groan. Really?

Leo and I stop the Shell-Raiser. "This must be the hidden Kraang lab," Donnie replies. "Let's trash the place!" Raph exclaims, punching his knuckles together. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Hold on, Raph. This is a recon mission," I explain. "We go in there, find out what the Kraang are up to, and then trash the place," Leo orders. "Fine. Wake me when we get to the trashing part," Raph replies. We all pile out and sneak into the lab. Kraangdroids litter the floor broken and empty. "Oh, man. Someone beat us to it," Raph comments. Hm… "It looks like one of their mutagen experiments got away from them," I reply, looking around. "Seems they were doing experiments on arthropods. Weird," Donnie remarks, looking at a poster of a wasp. Mikey rolls around in a chair as we look around the lab. Donnie opens a cabinet full of science supplies. "Hey, this equipment's still good. Nice centrifuge," Donnie tells us excitedly. Raph looks at Leo and I. "If I ever get that excited about a centrifuge, just put me out of my misery," Raph mutters. I shake my head. I hear rustling. Looking around, I see nothing.

"Hmm? Amy, Donnie, how big do you think one of those arthropods might be?" Mikey asks. Donnie looks at me curiously before turning to Mikey. "Well, a bee is about 4 millimeters," Donnie answers. "A wasp would be 6," I explain. "Then what the heck is that?" Mikey shouts, pointing to something above us. I look up to see a GIANT wasp coming towards us and it tackles Raph. We manage to fend it off long enough to hide. "We need a plan, and fast," I reply. "I know. I'll catch him with my kursarigama chain," Mikey replies. We all look at him. That has got to be the most horrible plan I've ever heard. No offense, Mikey. "That wasp is too strong," Leo explains. Objects clatter around the lab. "How about this? Mikey, you get it to chase you and we'll ambush it," Leo answers. Mikey gave him an upset look. "Why don't we ever do my plans?" Mikey asks him. My eyes droop. It's not easy being the youngest of four. I can't relate to his situation since I'm an only child. "Because they're your plans. Now go!" Leo replies. Mikey stands up and waves his arms around. "Hey, wasp! Come and get it!" Mikey shouts.

The wasp sees him and begins to chase him around. We pop out our heads to watch. Mikey was running around in a circle and our eyes follow his movements. "He's really turned running away screaming into an art form," Raph replies. "Well, at least he's good at something, right?" Donnie asks. Mikey grunts as the wasp continues to chase him. "Good-ish," Leo answers. I gasp and stare at them in disbelief. "I can't believe you three! He's your brother," I retort. They look at me before looking back at Mikey and the wasp. I glare at them. "On my mark," Leo orders as we time the wasp's flying speed. "Now!" Leo shouts. Just as the four of us attack the wasp, Mikey catches it with his chain. We fall to the floor. "How you like me now?" Mikey asks us, gloating. The wasp flies back up. "A lot less than I did a few seconds ago," Raph answers. I backflip away from the wasp. Unfortunately, the wasp stings Leo in the arm, losing its stinger. "Ow!" Leo says in pain. The wasp falls to the floor, dead. "See? My plan worked. I tired it out," Mikey replies. "You didn't tire it out," Donnie says to him. "The wasp died because it lost its stinger," I explain, pointing at the goo coming out of where the stinger was. "Ew…" I say in disgust, sticking out my tongue.

"Yeah, in me," Leo retorts. I turn to him. There it was, the stinger was deep into his arm. "Thanks a lot, Mikey," Leo says. Mikey smiles sheepishly. "Heh, sorry, dude," Mikey replies. I walk up to Leo and pull out the stinger. He winces in pain. "Amy, let me see that," Donnie comments. I hand him the stinger and turn back to Leo. "Are you okay?" I ask softly. "Pretty sore, but I think I'll be fine," Leo answers. I swore I thought I saw him twitch… Donnie examines the stinger. "Mutations are generally anthropomorphic. I've never seen mutagen create giants like this before," Donnie explains. "Yeah, real fascinating, Donnie," Raph replies, rolling his eyes. Donnie sees something wrapped in newspaper and goes towards it. He unwraps it to find…a large egg? "Whoa. Look. It's some kind of egg," Donnie explains. "Stand back. I'll handle this," Raph replies, moving towards the egg. Leo stops him. "Wait! We're not hurting it. We came here to find out what the Kraang are up to, and this egg is our only clue. We should take it back to the lab and let Donnie analyze it," Leo answers, kneeling to the egg.

"Great idea. Let's take the mutant wasp egg into our home where we live. What's the worst that could happen?" Raph retorts. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Raph. This egg is giving me a bad vibe… "It's not safe leaving this around. It'll be fine, I'll just keep an eye on it," Leo answers. Mikey walks toward the egg. "I'll get it," he replies before Leo turns to him. "Hands off!" Leo screams at him. "Dude, are you alright? Cause unmotivated bursts of anger are kind of my thing," Raph comments. "It's just that the egg is fragile. Michelangelo cannot be trusted with it," Leo answers. I shook my head. "Ok, then I'll carry it," I tell him, reaching for the egg. He slaps my hand away. "No!" he yells at me. I back away a little. "Yikes! Leo, what's your problem?" I ask him in disbelief. "You can't be trusted with it either, Amelia," Leo tells me. I raise an eyebrow. Okay, Leo's acting strange…he never calls me by my full name. Ever. Leo picks up the egg. "I'll carry it myself," Leo replies. I look at the others. Something is not right here…

"I'm beginning to think he likes that egg more than me," Mikey comments. Raph puts a hand on his shoulder. "Well, the egg talks less than you, so there's that," Raph answers.

* * *

We arrive at the Lair. Leo was still acting strange. He made me stand up on the way back. I don't like this. His behavior is starting to concern me. The door opens with a ding and we step out. "I got a really bad feeling about keeping that thing in the lair," Raph tells Leo. "Raphael, think of all we could learn from it," Leo answers. "You know what's inside wasp eggs, right? Here's a hint: wasps!" Raph retorts. "That's not a hint, dude. You gave it away," Mikey replies before he and Leo walk into the lair. I follow them before shrugging at Raph. Walking into Donnie's lab, Leo places the egg down on a beanbag chair. "Fascinating," Donnie says, holding a dissecting knife. He moves toward the egg. "Stop! What are you doing?" Leo exclaims in anger. "Dissecting it," Donnie answers. "Absolutely not! This is the only egg we have. We need to learn how it develops," Leo orders. This is starting to unnerve me…and it has something to do with that egg. "Well, then I guess I'll just keep staring at it," Donnie replies. "Good idea. From over there!" Leo says, pointing to the door. Donnie takes a step back. Leo glares at him and he moves all the way back to the door. Leo turns back to the egg, watching it like a hawk.

"Well, I think I will do…something in the other room. Amy, Raph, Mikey, care to join me?" Donnie says to us. "Not unless you get more specific," Mikey answers. I turn to his shell and push him. "Come on," I say to him. We walk into the kitchen and sit down. "Okay, Leo's acting totally weird, right?" Donnie asks us. I nod. "It's like he's obsessed with that egg," Raph replies. "I'm starting to worry about him…" I tell them. "Let's ask Splinter what to do," Mikey suggests. "No dice. Looks like he took April out for a training exercise," Donnie answers. "How come you didn't go with them?" Mikey asks me. "He said the exercise was for April only," I reply. "Okay, look, we gotta destroy that egg before it hatches," Raph tells us. "Do you know what Leo will do to you for that? How are we even going to get near it?" I ask. "Well, maybe we make him come to us," Raph answers. "I'm not getting involved in this, because it's not gonna work," I explain. Raph glares at me. "Watch when it does work, you'll be sorry you said no," he replies before turning to his brothers. I roll my eyes and walk to the living room. I grab my sketchbook and let my hand do the drawing.

"Who wants pizza? Leo's favorite: jellybean, anchovy, and jalapeno!" Mikey exclaims. Ugh… I shook my head in disgust and continue drawing. They tried Space Heroes, and a comic book, but Leo wouldn't budge. Hopefully Mikey didn't use the Space Heroes comic Leo gave me, or I'll kill him. "All right. That tears it. I'm destroying the egg tonight. Myself!" Raph replies. I roll my eyes. "Well, there is one thing we haven't tried yet," I hear from Donnie. I feel three pairs of eyes on me. I look up to see the others looking at me. I narrow my eyes. "No way," I answer. They groan. "He'll listen to you. You are going out with him," Donnie explains. I shake my head. "I'm not doing it. You've already tried getting through to him, and look how THAT turned out," I reply. "He trusts you the most, dudette. Please?" Mikey replies with a sparkly-eyed look. I blow my bangs out of my face. "I'm not doing this!" I retort. They give me a puppy-eyed look. I look at them and sigh. Shutting my sketchbook closed, I stand up. "Fine, but you're wasting your time. I'll do it as soon as you guys go to bed," I answer.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" I ask them. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey were about to go to their rooms. "Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine…hopefully," Raph answers. I gulp and they shut the doors to their rooms. I turn to Donnie's lab. Ok, you can do this, Amy…It's Leo, everything will be fine… I slowly walk inside Donnie's lab. Leo was sitting in front of the egg, staring. It's now or never… "L-Leo?" I ask. He does nothing. I slowly walk to him. "We're all starting to worry about you. Can you please talk to me, to your family?" I explain softly. No response. I put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you can hear me. Is something wrong?" I reply. Silence. I was about to leave when he put his hand on mine. I turn to him. "Leo?" I whisper. He throws me into the wall as response. I yelp in pain. "Leo! What's going on with you?!" I exclaim. Leo slowly walks to me, eyes closed. I tilt my head. Something is seriously wrong with him…He opens his eyes, but they weren't his normal eye color. No, his eyes were black with a little white in them. I gasp in horror and stand up. I try to back away from him to the door. "Leo…you're starting to scare me," I tell him in fear. I don't know why I'm afraid of him, but he just gives me that feeling.

Leo opens his mouth, revealing some goop on his teeth. My eyes widen. He's…become something else. I don't even know if the real Leo is still in there anymore… I step back slowly. Leo chases after me. I scream, not knowing what else to do, and run towards the door. Leo grabs my hand. "Help! Raph, Do-" Leo covers my mouth and I mutter under his hand. He pulls me back into the lab. No…

Raph, Donnie, Mikey…anyone, please…help…

 **Raph's POV**

I stretch my arms out. Whether or not Amy got some sense into Leo, I'm destroying that egg. Speaking of Amy, I could sworn I heard her call out to me…maybe that pizza I ate is getting to my head. I walk into Donnie's lab and see the egg on the beanbag. I pull out my sai and prepare to destroy it. However, Leo stops me with his katana. "Leo, what are you doing?" I ask him. He opens his eyes, but they're not his regular blue eyes. His eyes were black. He growls at me. What? I thought Amy… I turn to see Amy unconscious on the floor, tied up. She had a couple of bruises. Leo must have knocked her out. "Dude, what did you do to Amy? I thought you liked her!" I explain. He doesn't say anything and attacks me. I grunt as I block him. "If that thing hatches, it might try to eat us!" I exclaim. He's not in the right mind…I wonder if that wasp had something to do with this. He hisses at me, revealing goop on his mouth. I gasp. What did that freaky bug do to him? "All right, this freak show ends now!" I tell him before charging at him. He lunges at me, but I move out of the way with a scream. "Come on, bro. Snap out of it!" I reply, trying to get some sense into him. He roars at me and attacks me again. "You're not yourself, Leo. Let me help you," I explain. He tackles me and I feel teeth on my arm. "Aah!" I yell in pain. I look to see a bite on my arm. "Did you bite me?" I ask in disbelief. He gives me an eerie smile. "You bit me!" I reply in anger before my head twitches. I groan and hold my head in pain.

I'm sorry I couldn't help you Amy…

 **Donnie's POV**

I walk out of my room with a yawn. I look to see only Mikey walk out of his room. Strange, Amy and Raph are missing… "Um, where's Amy and Raph?" I ask Mikey. "Amy said she was going to talk to Leo and Raph said he was going for the egg last night," he answers. This is just a theory, but maybe… We peek into my lab to see Leo and Raph standing in front of the egg, their weapons in hand. We walk inside the lab, stopping behind our brothers. "Oh boy. Uh, Raph? Heh, uh, what up to there, bro?" I ask nervously. The tension was very unnerving…especially since they don't respond. "Something's definitely wrong. He's gone all Leo-who's-not-Leo on us," Mikey whispers to me. The wasp egg titters. I see a black bruise on Raph's arm. "Look at his arm. He got bit. Leo must've bit him," I reply. "So what happened to Amy?" Mikey asks me. I look around and see Amy in the corner, unconscious and tied up. "Over there," I whisper to Mikey. She doesn't look like she got bit…but she doesn't look so good either. I can see a couple of bruises on her. "Dude…Leo must have did that when she tried to snap him out of it…" Mikey says to me. Leo and Raph growl at us. "Bros, snap out of it, dudes," Mikey yells to them.

They attack us. "Get the doors, get the doors!" I exclaim to Mikey. We run outside my lab, and Mikey ties his kursarigama chain around the door. "Whew. That outta hold them," I reply in relief. Leo and Raph pound on the door, roaring. I then remembered one door we didn't unlock. "Mikey, the garage door!" I yell to him. "On it!" he replies and runs to close the garage door. I grab my laptop and sit in the kitchen. I think we should research about this arthropod, and see what's going on.

 _Later…_

I pull up the article about parasitic wasps. "Here it is. The parasitic wasp infects animals with a virus that brainwashes them into protecting its egg," I explain. "So…Amy can't get affected?" Mikey asks me. I shake my head. "No, humans are mammals, not animals. Even if she did get bit, it wouldn't do anything to her," I answer. "You think that's the kind of wasp that stung Leo?" my little brother asks me. More roaring and pounding is heard from my lab. "A mutant version. Then Leo bit Raph and passed the virus to him," I explain. "So when the egg hatches, will the guys go back to normal?" Mikey asks. "Not quite. Look what happens to the caterpillar guarding the egg," I reply, scrolling down so that Mikey can see the pictures. At the last picture, the wasp hatches and eats the caterpillar. "It's eating him! It's eating him!" Mikey exclaims fearfully. I roll my eyes. It's just a part of nature…but then again, this is bad. "What are we gonna do?" Mikey asks. He asks a lot of questions… I got an idea! "Well, I might be able to create some kind of antibody, but first I need a sample of the virus from the egg," I say. Louder pounding comes from my lab. Mikey and I scream and hold each other. Then, nothing. I hear footsteps and turn to see Leo and Raph. How did they escape? Mikey screams. "Stay away, stay away!" he yells before we run out of the kitchen. I scream and run into the living room. Leo tackles me and chomps, trying to bite me. "We have to get to the egg. It could be the only cure!" I tell Mikey.

Leo chomps at me some more. I push him off me. I back away from him, but he gets closer to me. I whimper in fear before Mikey's nunchuck wraps around Leo, trapping him. "Raph?" Mikey asks, looking around. Don't tell me…I run to my lab to see the egg was gone. Amy was still trapped in the corner. "Holy mackerel! He took the egg!" I exclaim. Mikey looks at me. "He's out there somewhere, waiting," I explain fearfully. "You mean he could be there? Or there? Or there? Or even-" I hit him in the head to shut him up. "Calm down, man. We'll barricade ourselves in my lab," I tell him to calm him down. "So what about Leo?" Mikey asks me. We both look at him and try to pick him up. "He's a lot heavier than he looks," Mikey replies before we drag him into the lab. I look at Amy, who doesn't even move. "Mikey, go check up on Amy and see if you can wake her up," I order. He nods and goes over to her.

I lock the doors shut. "Amelia? Donatello? Michelangelo," I hear from Leo. I turn to him, and he had his head down. Mikey walks over to him and Leo picks his head up. "What happened?" Leo asks. "You went crazy, dude and attacked Amy. So did Raph. He ran off the egg," Mikey explains. "Oh. Don't worry. I'm better now. You can untie me, Mikey. Untie me so we can go find Raph together," Leo replies. I raise an eyebrow. Leo wouldn't call Amy by her full name, he only calls her by her nickname. Mikey was about to untie him, but I stop him. "No! Don't do it, Mikey. Look at his eyes," I explain, gesturing to his black eyes. Leo tries to get up and hisses. "It is useless to resist. It is only a matter of time before the egg bursts and feeds on us all!" Leo says in a distorted voice. Mikey hits him with his nunchucks. He falls to the floor. "How's Amy doing?" I ask my brother. He shakes his head. "She's not doing anything, bro," he answers. "Sorry to burst your possessed bubble, Leo. We may not have the egg, but a sample of your blood should help me create a cure," I explain before putting a needle in Leo's arm. After that, I can find something to help Amy…

Mikey gasps. "Bite! You've been bitten! You've been bitten!" Mikey exclaims, pointing to something on my neck. "Huh?" I ask in confusion. I look to see a bite on my neck. I gasp. "I must've been bitten during the fight. Now…I'm infected too," I reply in shock. No, no, no! And just when I was about to make the cure!

I shudder as I try to finish the antibody. I keep thinking about when I'm going to turn. "I'm not gonna make it. I'm not gonna make it!" I exclaim. "Don't stress, dude. You're almost done," Mikey retorts. Mikey is our only hope… "Mikey, you gotta help me. If I turn, you're gonna have to knock me out so you can finish the antibody yourself. I don't think Amy's gonna wake up in time to help you," I explain fearfully, turning to her. She still hasn't moved at all. "But Donnie-" I turn to him. "Just promise me! It's up to you," I tell him. "Okay, okay. So what do I do? I'm not exactly the most science-y time of guy, in case you didn't know," Mikey comments. He's got a point… "First, the hybridoma culture has to incubate for ten minutes. Then it has to spin for another five," I explain before I feel a sharp pain in my head. "Ah! There's not enough time. I'm not-I'm not feeling so well," I tell him before I feel another pain in my head. I can feel myself turning… I put my hands to my head and groan. Mikey…help…

 **Mikey's POV**

Ah! No! Donnie! He doesn't move. I pull out my nunchuck and try to hit him, but he catches it. I scream and he bites me on the arm. "Ah! Oh no! I'm doomed!" I exclaim, looking at the bite. "How am I gonna do this? I can't ask Amy and my bros are brainwashed!" I reply. I try to remember what Donnie said, but I fall to the ground, my eyes closing into darkness…

* * *

I walk into the living room, where my fellow brothers are in a circle. The girl is in the corner. My brothers turn to me. "Michelangelo, you have come to join us," Leo replies. "Yes, I finally understand what is so awesome about this egg," I groan. The egg shakes and squeals. "Here it comes," Donnie remarks, looking at the egg. My brothers all drop their weapons. "It is glorious," Leo says before I inject them all with the antidote. Ha! Y'all thought I was turned, didn't you? Awe yeah boi! "What have you done?" Raph asks me. "Pulled your bacon out of the frying pan, bro!" I reply with a smile. "Donatello, you said Michelangelo was safe. You said you turned him," Raph says to Donnie. "I did," Donnie answers. I smile. Explanation time! "Did you, Donnie? Did you really? You did, but after you bit me, I was totally wigging. I almost passed out, like, 19 times, bro. But I stayed with it long enough, hurting my brain to remember everything you said," I explain. By the time I was done, my brothers looked normal again. Amy still wasn't up, though.

"You finished the antibody yourself?" Donnie asks me drowsily. "And you were just pretending to be one of us?" Leo asks me sleepily. "Yup," I answer happily. And they said I can't do anything! Wait… "But that's smart," Raph replies. "Yeah it is. Just call me Dr. Einstein-enstein," I reply. Why are they tired? …Oh, right. Forgot something important. "Oh, I forgot to mention it may cause drowsiness," I tell them, since the same thing happened to me when I cured myself. My brothers groan and fall to the floor. Aw, man! I forgot! The egg hatches and I gasp. NOOO! Three wasps come out of the egg. "Three wasps?" I ask in disbelief. I can't face three dangerous wasps all by myself! "Guys! Get up! Get up!" I exclaim, trying to wake up my bros. They groan in response. This is a long shot but… I run to Amy and shake her. "Dudette! You gotta help me!" I scream. Her head droops in response. I scream again and drop her to the floor. I see the three wasps about to eat my bros! Grabbing my skateboard, I shoo them away. "No! Bad wasps! Get away from them!" I shout.

I lead the wasps outside the lair. I lock myself up in the Shell-Raiser and try to turn it on. "Come on. Seriously?!" I exclaim. The wasps pound on the door. Aah! I'm a goner!

 **Amy's POV**

"Ames. Wake up. Wake up!"

Hm? Who's talking to me? And why am I being shaken? I slowly open my eyes to see Leo, Raph, and Donnie standing above me. "What? What happened?" I ask with a groan. Donnie shakes his head at me. "No time for that now. We gotta help Mikey!" he tells me, pointing to three wasps instead of one trying to get through the Shell-Raiser. I gasp. Mikey must be in there! I grab my katana and whistle. "Hey, wasps!" I yell. They turn to us. "Come and get it!" Raph shouts before they attack us. I throw a snowball at one, but it doesn't affect him. Or is it her? After a long battle, we are eventually cornered. I thought this was the end for us, but a missile is fired from the Shell-Raiser. This causes the wasps to explode, covering us in goo. My eyes twitch in horror. The door from the Shell-Raiser opens to reveal Mikey. "Saved your lives again, dudes and dudette. I am on a roll today…wait. AMY! You're okay!" Mikey replies. I shudder. "I'm covered in wasp guts, but other than that, I'm fine…" I reply.

We clean up the goo after we washed it off ourselves. Leo and I mop while Raph uses a sponge. Donnie proceeds to fix the Shell-Raiser, due to the damage the wasps did to it. "I can't believe Mikey actually came through," Raph comments. "I can't believe he fired the Shell-Raiser cannon in the lair," Leo retorts. What happened while I was out? Wait, why was I unconscious? The only thing I remember is going to the lab…and Leo attacking me. Hold up, he attacked me?! "I can't believe you knocked me unconscious because of a stupid wasp!" I exclaim, slamming the mop on the floor. Leo gave me a wide-eyed look. "I did WHAT?!" he replies in shock. The others nod. "Yeah, you knocked her out cold," Raph answers. Leo looks at me sadly. "I am SO sorry. I had no idea what was I doing. I would never do that to you," he tells me. "Well, you did, bro," Mikey replies. I smile a little. Well, it wasn't entirely his fault…but that was scary. He's lucky I'm so forgiving. "I'll remember that next time you're under control of a mutant wasp," I reply. He smiles at me. "Pizza me," Mikey says to Donnie, who just looks at him. "No, I'm not gonna pizza you," Donnie answers. "I guess you're right. It's not like I did something incredibly brave and saved your life," Mikey retorts.

"You did save our lives. But you also used my favorite comic book I gave to Ames as toilet paper," Leo says angrily. He…did…WHAT? I glare at him. "Yeah, but I only did it so you'd chase me," Mikey replies sheepishly. I slowly walk up to him. "Well, not only did it work, but now TWO people are going to chase you!" I exclaim angrily. We chase after Mikey. "Wait, stop!" Mikey yells. "Mikey!" Leo and I scream. We tackle him and grab his legs. "I'm a hero!" Mikey screams painfully.


	25. Operation: Break Out

**Angel: Getting close to that season finale! *spins the wheel* Leo.**

 **Leo: Ange doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Mikey: *Smirks* Ange?**

 **Leo and Angel: *blush***

 **Operation: Break Out**

Raph and Donnie do some sparring while me, Leo, Mikey, and April watch. Raph and Donnie circle each other. "Don't worry, Donnie. I'm in a good mood today. I'll go easy on you," Raph tells Donnie. "Don't do me any favors, Raph," Donne retorts before looking at April, who smiles at me. "Um, in fact, maybe you'll be the one who gets on easy by me," Donnie replies before twirling his staff. I slap my forehead. Are you kidding me? "Worst smack talk ever," Mikey whispers to Leo and I. I try to hold back a laugh. I accidentally snort like a pig and cover my mouth. Mikey snickers at me. I blush in embarrassment. I so wish I had a shell right now… Leo turns to Mikey and smacks him in the head. "Don't laugh. I think it sounded adorable," Leo tells him. I blush a beet red before turning to Raph and Donnie. "Hajime!" Splinter orders the two. Donnie rapidly strikes both Raph's knees and then uses his staff to sweep his legs, knocking Raph to the floor. "Hey! I got him! April, did you see?" Donnie exclaims. April grins at him. That was actually impressive. Raph tackles him and pins Donnie's arms with his sais. He moves them as if they belong to a puppet.

"Say hi to Mikey. Hi Mikey!" Raph says, the last sentence in a high-pitched voice. April frowns while Mikey laughs. "Donnie, ha ha! Amazing! I didn't even see his lips move. He's like a puppet who can throw his voice to himself…wait," Mikey exclaims. I roll my eyes. "Ya me! Raphael, that is enough," Splinter orders. Raph throws Donnie over his shoulder and sits on his plastron. Donnie winces. "Thanks for going easy on me," Raph replies before getting up. I cringe. Another attempt to impress April goes up in smoke…

* * *

I stand next to Leo while Mikey plays a video game. I think Raph was using the punching dummy, and I believe Donnie was in his lab. April was on her laptop. I hear some scrambled electronic sounds from April's laptop. "Not bad! Needs more drums!" Mikey exclaims. I roll my eyes and we walk over to April. The sounds stop playing with a weird noise. "What was that?" Leo asks. "I don't know. Some random email I got. It just started playing by itself," April explains. "Sounds like some sort of telemetric sine wave sub carrier," Donnie replies. "Uh, dumb that down a notch?" Leo asks. "It's an interference modulation used to encrypt cover transmi-" Mikey puts a finger to Donnie's lips. "Not enough notches," Mikey tells him. Donnie slaps Mikey's finger away. I sigh. "A secret message, guys," I explain. "Who would sending me a secret message?" April asks.

 **Donnie's POV**

I try to encrypt the secret message from April's laptop. My brothers and Amy were dozing off in the living room. Electronic distortion and scrambled speech is heard from the computer. Finally, I successfully decrypt the message. "April, it's dad," I hear from the computer. I gasp in realization. "Mr. O'Neil!" I exclaim. "I pray you get this message. I've been moved to a secret Kraang facility. Amy's mother is here too. Send help, April. If you can, send help." The message ends there. "Guys! Listen to-" I remember something Raph said to me after training. " _If you wanna impress April, better leave me out of it."_ I narrow my eyes. I'm gonna prove Raph wrong. I quickly map the apparent location of the facility on my T-Phone. I sneak out of my lab. Amy and my brothers were still dozing off. Speaking of Amy…I snicker and take a photo of her and Leo. I'll keep this for safekeeping. I dash out of the lair. "We'll see who's sadorable," I mutter.

 **Amy's POV**

I slowly open my eyes to see Leo in front of me. I blush a dark red. His arms were wrapped around my waist and my head was on his plastron. I sense him about to wake up. Oh no. I try to get out of his strong grip, but it's no use. Leo opens his eyes. "Huh?" he asks before seeing me. He turns red and kisses my head. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Leo replies with a smirk. I smile. "Morning," I say to him. Leo sits up, stretches his arms, and yawns. I do the same and stand up. I look around only to see Raph and Mikey. "Anyone seen Donnie?" Leo asks. They wake up with a yawn. "Not since yesterday," Mikey answers and takes off a popcorn bag from his head. "Wait! Do dreams count? Cause last night, I dreamt Donnie and I were rodeo detectives and there w-" I shake my head at him. "Can it, Mikey. I'm serious," Leo tells him. "Okay, but you'll never find out who stole the buckaroo diamond," Mikey replies. I roll my eyes. "You through?" I ask him. "Yeah…it was the clown!" he exclaims. "Donnie?" Leo hollers. "Donnie?" I yell. We look around and walk into Donnie's lab. I don't see him anywhere. Where could he have gone?

Mikey walks to Donnie's computer. "Guys, I think I know where Donnie went," Mikey tells us. We walk over to him. "Where?" Raph asks. He looks at the computer and the message April got plays. "Oh. There," he replies. "That's the secret message," Leo says. "Obviously, he followed it," I explain. "After he figured out what it was," Raph comments. "What would Donnie do?" Mikey asks. "What would Donnie do? Gimme that thing!" Raph replies, grabbing the laptop and shaking it. I roll my eyes. "OR what would Donnie do if he was doing an impression of Raph?" Leo asks. Raph scowls while I giggle. Snatching the laptop, I decrypt the message. "April. It's dad. I pray you get this message. I've been moved to a secret Kraang facility," I hear from the computer. Mr. O'Neil! "Dad?" I hear from the door of Donnie's lab. We turn to see April, who looks concerned.

* * *

We run across the rooftops. There was a location on the laptop, which I mapped on my T-Phone. "Why would Donnie try to rescue April's dad himself?" Leo asks. I jump to the next building and continue running. "Uh, maybe because I told him he has no shot with April?" Raph asks sheepishly. THAT made me stop in my tracks. I slowly turn to him. "What? Why would you say that?!" I exclaim. "Because he has no shot with April," Raph answers. "Well, yeah but you don't tell him that," Leo explains. I glare at them. "Raph, you don't tell your brother he has no shot with a girl. That blows his self-esteem," I reply. Raph stares at me. "Well, we don't have shots with girls," he retorts. Leo and I cross our arms at him. Raph laughs sheepishly. "Forgot about you two…" he answers. I roll my eyes and start running again.

"Are we almost there, dudette? Cause I'm not sure how long Leo is gonna stare at your butt," Mikey replies. My eyes widen and I turn to Leo beet red. He glares at Mikey while turning red. "I was not! Don't listen to him, he's lying!" Leo screams while Mikey and Raph laugh at him. I pull my skirt down a little. "I REALLY need to buy some tights," I mutter under my breath. "Oh, really? How come we have proof?" Raph asks Leo, pulling up a photo on his T-Phone. Sure enough, Leo was staring at my skirt when I jumped up in the air. I drag my hand down my face. "Oh my god," I groan. Leo turns as red as a tomato while Mikey and Raph laugh harder. I glare and pinch their ears with my sharp nails. "OW! Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'll delete it. I'LL DELETE IT!" Raph replies. I smirk and let go of their ears. They groan painfully. I turn to Leo and blush. "Ames…I-I was only looking for a quick-" I stop him. "Let's just forget about it," I tell him. He nods rapidly. Raph deletes the picture and I lead the way to the facility.

We finally arrived at the secret Kraang facility. I can't believe this…my mother is in there. I…I get to see her again after all these months of tracking her down. It was an auto shop, however. Huh? I thought this was the place. "Ames, are you sure this is the right place?" Leo asks me. I look at my T-Phone. "According to my T-Phone, this is the right location…" I answer. We jump down to a door that had a lock, only it was open. "Either Donnie was here, or the garage mechanic stole his lock pick," Leo replies. "So the mechanic could break into his own place? Come on, Leo, think this stuff through, dude! Let's move!" Mikey comments. Raph and I stare at him while Leo glares. Mikey laughs sheepishly. "Uh, you knew that. All right. You say it," Mikey says. "Let's move," Leo orders. "Yeah!" Mikey exclaims. Raph hits him in the head while I pull open the door. We walk in and look around. "Pretty sure Donnie took this guy out," Raph tells us. I look over to a car which had a Kraang under it. "How can you tell?" Leo asks. "He looks bored to death," Raph answers. I roll my eyes. Wait… "Where's Mikey?" I ask before headlights turn on. I cover my eyes.

"Hey, guys. Check out my ride!" Mikey exclaims from inside a car. He then drives the car in front of us and Leo pushes me out of the way. I sigh in relief. "Thanks, Leo," I reply and he nods. I turn to Mikey, who was still in the car. The impact from the car caused a hatch to open. "Nice, Mikey!" Leo tells him. "Oh, yeah," Mikey replies before inhaling. "Do not say I meant to do that," Raph retorts. Mikey smiles sheepishly. "Let's move," Leo orders and we jump down the hatch. Landing on my feet, I look around. I see a door up ahead with a Kraangdroid at front. It wasn't moving, meaning Donnie was recently here. We run up to it. "He must've gone through this door," Leo replies. Raph tries to open the door with his bare hands. I roll my eyes. "Again, what would Donnie have done?" I ask. "Hmm. I got it!" Mikey exclaims. My eyes widen. Oh no, Mikey with a plan?

The others pick up the Kraangdroid and try to ram the door open. I slap my forehead. "Pretty sure Donnie wouldn't have done that…" I mutter. An alarm starts to blare through the facility. "Boy, Donnie's idea was terrible!" Mikey exclaims. A large horde of Kraang show up and fire a huge round of lasers at us. We pull out our weapons and defeat them. I sigh in relief, but then I hear an eerie whirring. I look around but I don't see anything. "I don't like the sound of that," Leo says. "Maybe if we ignore it, it'll go away," Mikey replies. The noise doesn't stop, however. "Somebody's not ignoring it," Mikey comments in fear. A giant newt jumps down in front of us, and he had some weird-looking weapons. It must've been trapped in the facility… It growls at us. "Move!" Leo shouts and we run as the newt fires it's weapons at us. "Where the heck is Donnie?!" I exclaim. The newt fires a missile at me and I jump out of the way. I cough as the smoke disappears. Opening my eyes, I see her and she sees me. "A-Amy?" she asks me. Tears forming in my eyes, I whisper "Mom?"

She opens out her arms to me with a smile and I run to her. "Mom!" I exclaim happily as I hug her. She chuckles as she hugs me. "Oh, I missed you, my little girl," she whispers to me. I smile and wipe my tears away. I hear another growl and we turn to see the newt with weapons. "Big, beady-eyed, lizardy thing with weapons!" Mikey exclaims. The newt growls at us again. "Donatello calls it the Newtralizer," Mr. O'Neil explains. Newtralizer? Suits him well. Mikey didn't look too pleased to hear this news. "You named something without me?" Mikey asks Donnie. The newt fires another weapon at us. "Look out!" I scream and we all run. I see a room that was open and point to it. "Over there!" I yell and we all run inside. Unfortunately, it was a control room that locks us inside. "You named something without me?" Mikey asks angrily. Leo and I bang on the door. "We gotta get out of this prison," Leo replies. "Technically, this is a detention center," My mom explains. "The difference being that-" Raph turns to Mr. O'Neil. "Not now, Donnie," Raph says. Mr. O'Neil raises his eyebrow at him. "Oh sorry, Ms. Smith and Mr. O'Neil," Raph tells them. He tilts his head to Leo and I. "Great, now there's three of them," Raph mutters. I roll my eyes.

A horde of Kraang come towards us. "Uh, a little help?" I ask. "How about some big help?" Leo asks and he turns to Donnie, who was doing something on the control panel. "Donnie, not really the time to check your email," Leo tells him. Donnie taps his fingers on the panel. "I'm guessing if they had the Newtralizer locked up, it wasn't because he was their friend," Donnie replies, pushing a button. "You want to let the giant newt who tried to destroy us inside?!" I exclaim. A door opens and the Newtralizer quickly decimates the Kraang. "Yeah!" we all scream. The Newtralizer turns his attention to us after he was done with the Kraang. "No!" We cry out in panic. We have no choice but to battle the mutated newt. My mother puts a hand on my shoulder and I look at her. "The turtles can handle it, sweetie," she tells me. I shake my head. "Mom, they might need my help," I answer. "We gotta get out of here, now!" Leo says. We all run to the hatch we came from and I slam on the button. However, when we arrive at the body shop, the Newtralizer jumps up to us. "Let's split up. Donnie, you get Ms. Smith and Mr. O'Neil out of here," Leo orders.

I pull out my katana and try to get a good hit on the Newtralizer. He's stronger than I expected… I see Donnie whisper something to my mom and she looks at me for some reason. I backflip over the Newtralizer and kick him from behind. "That's my girl!" I hear from my mother. Everyone snickers. "Mom!" I exclaim, embarrassed. We were putting up a good fight, but the Newtralizer was more durable. I hear an engine rev and a car is driven on top of the Newtralizer. "Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaims. Is he… "Mikey!" Leo, Raph and I yell as we run to the car. The window opens to reveal Mikey. "Don't worry. I wore my seatbelt," he explains. I sigh in relief while Leo and Raph laugh. We pull Mikey out of the car and head home.

* * *

April is going to love this! We walk into the lair. "April?" Mr. O'Neil asks. Hearing his voice, April turns to her father. "Dad? Dad!" she replies and runs over to her dad, hugging him. "Oh dad, I can't believe it!" April exclaims happily. My mother gives me a one-armed hug and I smile at her. "You guys saved my dad! Thank you so much!" April says to us. My mother nods. "Yes. Thank you for reuniting me with my daughter," my mom replies. I gasp and realize I never got a chance to thank them. Running up to the others, I give them a hug. "I didn't get a chance to say this. Thank you for bringing her back," I whisper to them. Leo chuckles and hugs me back. "You're welcome, Ames," Leo whispers to me. "The guy you really should be thanking is Donnie," Raph replies. I raise an eyebrow at this. "Well I-" Raph steps in front of April. "Seriously! You should have seen him. He was-" Raph makes some fighting noises. I smile. He's trying to make Donnie look like the hero… "Raph, I think that's a little-" Raph puts an arm around Donnie. "We kept saying 'Careful, Donnie. It's too dangerous.' And Donnie was like, 'Danger? Ha! Nothing'll stop me,'" Raph exaggerates. I giggle as Donnie stops him. "Thank you! Thank you, Raphael," he says before scratching his neck and laughing nervously. "Those weren't my exact words, but-" April gives him a hug. "Thank you, Donnie," April tells him before letting go.

Donnie giggles goofily and falls to the floor. The other turtles and I look at him. "Eh. I tried," Raph replies. "Dude, I'd say you succeeded," Mikey says. "No argument there," I reply. Donnie gives us a thumbs-up in response, still giggling. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around to see my mother. "So…you and Leo, huh?" she asks me. I blush. "W-Well, it was unexpected…I really like him, Mom," I answer. She laughs and pats my head. "Oh, don't worry. I know young love when I see it. I felt the same way when I met your father," she replies with a wink. I sigh in relief and hug my mother again. "It's great to have you back, mom," I whisper. She lets go of me and smiles. "It's great to be back, sweetie," she says. I smile back. Someone clears their throat from behind us. We turn to see Leo. "Umm…Ms. Smith, about me and your daughter-" she places a hand on his shoulder. "Leo, I know what you are trying to say. And just so you know, I approve of you two dating," My mom tells him. He smiles. "Thank you. I promise you, she's in good hands," he answers, taking my hand. My mother smirks. "Just don't do the birds and the bees, and we'll be fine," she replies. We both blush a scarlet red. W-What? She laughs.

"Oh, I'm just teasing you," she replies. "Mom…" I whine.

* * *

 **Angel: Next is part one of the season finale! Yay! I'm so happy I'm almost done with this! I've already started working on the next season, so expect the sequel coming your way! Bye!**


	26. Showdown (Part 1)

**Angel: YES! THIS IS IT! THE SEASON FINALE!**

 **Mikey: Dudes! What's gonna happen?**

 **Angel: Uh…Technically, you already know what happens.**

 **Mikey: Oh…**

 **Angel *spins the wheel* Me. I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **Showdown (Part 1)**

We are watching the final episode of Space Heroes. Well, everyone except Donnie and April. I think they were in Donnie's lab. My mother was around here somewhere. Probably in the kitchen. I smile. I have a parent again…I feel so grateful to the turtles for bringing me back who might be the last member of my family. I think I should do something special for them, but what? Maybe a drawing? No, that's too simple. A dance? No, that would take too much time. I'll figure it out later. I open the bag of popcorn and eat a handful.

"And now, the final episode of Space Heroes," The announcer says from the tv. This is so exciting! I can't wait to see what happens!

"Captain, the destructinators are on our tail! We're lost."

"I've got an idea. It's crazy. It defies all logic. It's illegal in 16 solar systems and my mother would most assuredly not approve. But it just might work."

Well, don't keep us waiting! What's the plan?! Captain Ryan presses a button, which does nothing but make the power fail.

"Nope! Abandon ship."

"Huh?" Leo and I ask in confusion. They're just going to leave?

"Captain, aren't you coming?"

"A true captain goes down with his ship."

I gasp. Noooo!

"Sir, it's been a privilege-"

"Just go. Well, old girl, it's just you and me."

I blink slowly. "What a hero," Leo and I reply. The tv turns off. Hey! Who did that? I turn around to see Donnie with the remote in his hand. "What are you doing?" I ask him in disbelief. "That's the final episode of Space Heroes!" Leo exclaims. "I've got something a little more important," Donnie replies. I glare. What's more important than the last episode of Space Heroes? "This better be good, Donnie," I tell him.

* * *

We're in Donnie's lab, and he was about to show what all the fuss is about. "April and I have been sifting through all this Kraang chatter, and, well, listen to what we translated," Donnie explains. He turns on a communication orb April found in the sewers not too long ago. Apparently, the Kraang were looking for it. "The final phase of the plan known as Kraang's invasion shall commence in the unit of time that is six hours. The Technodrome shall arrive from Dimension X through the portal," I hear. My eyes widen. Oh no… "Are you sure this is the translated version?" Mikey asks. I roll my eyes. "They said in six hours, something called the Technodrome is coming through that portal. This is the final phase of the Kraang invasion," Donnie explains. If the Kraang succeed, life on Earth as we know it will be over… "Wait. But I thought the girls were the key to the Kraang plot, and they don't have them," Leo replies. "If that technodrome comes through that portal, well it sounds like the end of the world," Donnie answers. "So what do we do?" Raph asks. "Guys, we gotta find a way to shut that portal down. It's up to us," Leo orders. "To save the world?" Mikey asks. "Leonardo is right. When you first went up to the surface, I feared you were not ready. But I have come to realize that you are not only ready to become heroes, it was your destiny. And if the fate of the world must rest in somebody's hands I am grateful it is yours," Splinter tells us.

I smile. "Alright! Let's do this!" I exclaim. Leo puts a hand on my shoulder. "You're gonna have to stay here, Ames," he tells me. I raise an eyebrow. "What? Why?" I ask. "It's too dangerous," he answers. I pout. "I've faced alien robots, an army of ninjas, and a bunch of mutants. I can do this," I reply. "We can call you for backup," Donnie tells me. I cross my arms. "But I wanna help!" I exclaim. "You are helping…by staying here where it's safe," Leo says to me. "The Kraang are gonna invade Earth, and you want me to stay here?" I ask in disbelief. "Amelia, we are just looking out for your safety," Splinter tells me. I close my eyes and sigh. "Fine," I reply before walking out of the lab. I grab my phone and plug myself into my music again.

The turtles prepare themselves to stop the invasion. Leo and Donnie discuss possible strategies and construct new equipment while Raph loads himself down with a multitude of weapons. Before long, they stand in front of the Shell-Raiser. "Gentlemen, let's save the world," Leo tells his brothers. One by one, they pile in. "Wait!" I exclaim to Leo, who was the last one to leave. He turns to me and I wrap my arms around him. "Be careful. And kick the Kraangs' butt for me," I whisper to him. Leo gives me a peck on the lips. "I will," he answers before we have to let go of each other. Leo walks into the Shell-Raiser and waves to me with a grin. I wave back before they drive off. I watch them depart down the subway tracks. I sigh and walk into the living room, going to the pinball machine. "Um, sensei, do you mind if I ask you a question?" I hear from April outside the lair. "Of course not," Splinter answers. "Why aren't you going with them?" April asks. "Why do you ask?" Splinter asks her. "The turtles are out there risking their lives. Don't you think they could use your help?" April explains. "I am their teacher. My role is to prepare them for the challenges they face," Splinter answers. "But sensei, you said yourself that this time the fate of the world is-" Splinter slams his stick down. I wince.

"Damare! I do not have to explain myself to a child!" Splinter angrily replies. I cringe and he walks into the dojo. "Really April?" I ask. "You would help them too if you weren't told to stay here like I was," she answers. I decide not to bother with the pinball machine anymore. I sit in the middle of the living room, my legs crossed. I put my hands on my knees and close my eyes to meditate. I breathe deeply. I let my mind wander into darkness as I breathe in and out. I hear two pairs of footsteps walk into the room. I open my eyes and turn around to see Mr. O'Neil and my mother. "Hello, girls," my mother replies. "Hey, April, Amy. Where is everyone?" Mr. O'Neil nonchalantly asks. I raise an eyebrow. "The Kraang are making their move," April tells her dad. "The turtles are on their way to TCRI," I answer. "TCRI?" my mother asks in shock. "Oh no," Mr. O'Neil says. They're acting kind of weird… "What's wrong?" April asks. "The Kraang know the turtles are coming for them," my mom answers. Ok…how could they possibly obtain that information? Something is definitely wrong.

"How do you know this?" April asks as I pull out my T-Phone to warn the turtles. My mother and Mr. O'Neil stop me. "Don't! The Kraang have cracked the T-Phones' encryption," Mr. O'Neil explains. "We've got to warn the turtles in person," Mom finishes. I raise an eyebrow. I think about this rationally. Splinter and Leo told me to stay here…and they haven't called, so do I really need to leave? I give April an uncertain look, which she returns. "We're your parents, girls. You have to trust us," I hear from Mr. O'Neil. Mom nods. "Come on," she tells us, and starts to walk out of the lair. April and I look at each other and shrug as we follow them. "Amelia, April, where are you going?" I hear. We turn to see Splinter. "The turtles are in trouble. We gotta go warn them," I answer. "But you both know it is dangerous to be on the surface," he reminds us. "Well, some of us can't just sit around and do nothing!" April comments angrily. I wince and we walk away from Splinter. As all four of us walk down the subway tracks, I realize something…this isn't even the right way to TCRI. April notices this too.

"Dad, what are you doing?" April asks. "This isn't the right way to TCRI," I reply to Mom. They don't respond. Did something happen to them before we broke them out of that Kraang facility? "Dad, what's going on?" April asks. Suddenly, four Foot Clan ninjas appear. I gasp and reach for my katana, only to realize I forgot it at the lair. Before I can freeze them with my ice abilities, they grab April and I. We struggle to get out of their grip. "Help!" April screams. "Let us go!" I yell. They fully secure us and two people appear from the shadows. April and I gasp as Karai and Jared approach us. "Hey there, princesses," Jared replies. "Miss us?" Karai asks. "Yeah, actually," April answers. I glare at them. "Last time we saw you, we forgot to give you these!" I exclaim as April knees Karai in the stomach while I high kick Jared in the face. They step back a little and turn to our parents. "Both of you have done well. Now take the message to Splinter," Karai tells them. "Dad?" April asks. My eyes droop. "Mom?" I ask in disbelief. They nod at Karai and take two Mousers with them to the lair. April and I call out to them, but they ignore us. I knew there was something wrong with them! But why are they following their orders?

They must have did something to them! I turn to Karai and Jared angrily. "You brainwashed them!" April exclaims. Jared smirks. "I know. Pretty cool, right?" he replies. Still holding onto us, the Foot drag us down the subway tracks. I try to move, but nothing works. For ninjas that are pretty weak, they've got a strong grip. Oh, I hope the turtles can help us, wherever they are…

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

My brothers and I are soaring high above TCRI with the use of Donnie's new invention, the Turtle Gliders. He even made one for Ames. Speaking of her, why do I get the feeling Ames is in trouble? Maybe I'm wrong…you know what, I'll call her just to be sure. I pull out my T-Phone and dial her number. "Dude, what are you doing?" Raph asks, soaring over to me. "I'm just calling Ames to make she's okay," I answer nervously. Oh man, they're never gonna let me live this down… Mikey and Donnie make kissy faces, teasing me. I glare at them. "Leo, Amy can take care of herself. I'm sure she's fine," Raph tells me. I look at my T-Phone. She can, but I can't help but worry something's wrong. "I'm calling, just to check up on her," I answer. Raph rolls his eyes at me. I press dial and the T-Phone rings…and rings and rings. I hear a beep. "This call is disconnected. Please try again," a voice says from the phone. What? Ames always answers me. Did something happen to her? "She's not answering," I tell the others. "Yeah, because she thinks you worry too much," Raph retorts. I glare at him. "Well this time I have a reason. Let's hurry this up so I can find out what's going on with her," I order.

We land on the roof, successfully infiltrating the building by slyly covering up a nearby camera with a pigeon, providing a distraction for the Kraang inside. My brothers and I sneak inside and approach the portal. "We gotta take out that portal," I tell my brothers before I see a familiar rock monster guarding the Kraang portal. "I forgot about him," Donnie replies. "Don't worry. We'll be gone before that rock monster even knows we're here," I assure him. And then I can get back to Ames and see what's wrong with her. I know she tells me not to worry, but I can't help but think someone is gonna take her away from me and hurt her…or worse. I'm sure this will all be over soon. I take aim with the Omni-Disintegrator. "Okay guys, this all ends in three, two, one," I reply before firing at the portal. However, the portal is unharmed from the blast, because it's protected by a force field. Well…wasn't expecting that. "There's a force field. Why didn't you tell me?" I ask Donnie angrily. "Well, because I wanted us to fail. Obviously, I didn't know!" Donnie retorts. The Kraang look up, see us, and fire their laser guns. "Anyone got a plan B?" I ask. I use the Omni-Disintegrator to blast the rock monster's limbs off him. "Donnie, how's that plan B coming?" I ask him. "I'm thinking," he answers. I don't know how long I can hold this thing off. "Think faster," I tell him. "I can probably hack into the Kraang system if you'd give me enough time!" he retorts.

"Great, do that," I reply wearily. I'm starting to get really worried…First Ames is in trouble, and now the portal won't shut down. I shake my head. I can't think about that now. We need to shut this thing down and save the world, which includes Ames. I aim the Disintegrator at the rock monster. "Come on, come on!" I exclaim. I fired the weapon at him, but I can feel it running out of power. "This thing is running out of juice," I reply before Raph notices the portal activating. "Whatever's coming through the portal is gonna be here soon. When's that force field coming down, Donnie?" I explain. "I'm working on it!" he tells me. I aim the Disintegrator at the rock monster's chest. I fire it and the monster explodes into pieces. However, the pieces reattach to him. "Uh, I forgot he could do that," I reply sheepishly. "Not good," Raph comments. "Guys, I think I got it," Donnie answers. He presses a button and the portal powers down.

"Yes! All hail me!" Donnie exclaims. The portal surges, whereby the numerous portal projectors all turn upward and emit massive beams of energy that manifest themselves in an opening rift above the building. Out of the rift hovers a giant ship. That must be the Technodrome… "Holy giant floating shippy-ship," Mikey replies. The Kraang ready their weapons. "Leo, do the zippy-zappy thing now!" Donnie exclaims. I prepare to fire the Disintegrator. "Come on, baby. Come on, baby. Come on, baby!" I mutter as it powers up. "Yes! Say good night, Kraang!" I exclaim. Unfortunately, the disintegrator dies. We all groan. "What the heck happened?" Donnie asks. "I think the batteries died," I answer. Oh, this is bad timing… "And we'll be joining them unless someone thinks of something!" Raph exclaims. As the Technodrome continues to make its way through the rift, the Kraang close in on us from every angle. "What's plan C, Leo?" Donnie asks me. Looking around, I notice the power cell nearby. I got it! "Donnie, what happen if I ruptured the power cell?" I ask him. "The whole place would go up…with us in it!" Donnie tells me. I narrow my eyes. Splinter said do whatever it takes, no matter who you have to sacrifice. "Go!" I yell to my brothers. "Whoa, Leo. You're not thinking what I think you're thinking!" Donnie exclaims.

I bravely run towards the power cell, eliminating every Kraang in my path. I have to do this, or the world will be at stake. "He's thinking it!" I hear from Donnie. I hear their footsteps, meaning they left. I leap and wedge my katana blade into the center of the cell. I jump out of a shattering window as the building slowly begins to explode. Looking down, I see the city and scream while flailing my arms around. I cover my eyes with my arms. Ames…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you… I feel someone grab me. "Gotcha!" Raph exclaims. I sigh in relief. "Whoo!" Donnie exclaims happily. "In your face, gravity!" Mikey screams. I look up at my brother. "Oh, thanks Raph," I tell him. "Anytime, buddy," he answers. I can't believe it…not only did we save the world, I also saved Ames… "I can't believe it. We saved the world," Donnie replies. "Yeah! That wasn't so hard, was it?" Mikey asks. Wait…I feel like we forgot something… I look ahead to see the Technodrome looming over us. "I gotta stop saying things like that," Mikey says.

Oh no…we forgot about the ship…


	27. Showdown (Part 2)

**Angel: THE SECOND PART OF THE SEASON FINALE! WHOO!**

 **Raph: Do you have to shout?**

 **Angel: YAS!**

 **Donnie: Well, it's annoying.**

 **Angel: TOO BAD! *spins the wheel* Mikey!**

 **Mikey: NOOO! I don't wanna!**

 **Angel: It's the last time any of you have to say it for now.**

 **Leo: Eh, she's got a point…**

 **Mikey: But-**

 **Raph: Just say it!**

 **Mikey: FINE. Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Showdown (Part 2)**

 **Leo's POV**

We all fly away from the ship, or at least try to. "I think I speak for all of us when I say, AAAH!" Mikey explains with a scream. "What the heck is that thing?" I ask Donnie. "It's the end of the world," Raph answers. "Actually, it's just the end of humanity's reign as the planet's dominant life form. You know like when the dinosaurs-" I look at Donnie in disbelief. "Now? Really? Y-You're going to do this now?" I ask him. "Well, excuse me, but it's how I deal with stress!" Donnie retorts. "Well, maybe it doesn't have weapons. Does it have weapons?" Raph replies. A laser is fired at us. "I think it has weapons," I tell him nervously. I look down at all the screaming people. I frown. I don't see Ames anywhere. If she's not here, then where is she? She would have noticed that I called already and came over. The blasts from the lasers make us crash quickly. My brothers and I regroup. "Are you guys alright?" I ask. "Been better," Raph answers. "What do we do now?" Donnie asks. Hm…we need to talk to Sensei. I gasp. I can see if Ames is at the lair now! "We need to talk to Splinter. Come on!" I order as I quickly open a manhole and jump down. "Leo! Slow down, dude!" I hear from Mikey. "He just wants to see if Amy is there," Raph replies.

Right now, I didn't care. All I could think about was her. Please…let her be okay. When I arrive, the place looks abandoned. "Hello? Sensei? Ames?" I call out. "April?" Donnie yells. "Spike," Raph screams. Raph's turtle pops his head out. "Don't scare me like that, buddy," Raph replies. I shake my head and run over to the bedrooms. I see Amy's door, which had flowers and hearts all over it. When did she have time to do that? I knock on the door. Nothing. I knock again. No response. I don't want to invade her room, but I have no choice. I open the door and look around. I don't understand, where could she have gone at this hour? I hear yelping coming from the dojo. I run over there to see Mr. O'Neil and Ms. Smith attacking Mikey. The rest of us tackle them. "Guys, check this out," Donnie replies, pointing at the back of their necks.

* * *

Donnie looks at the devices. "So, what are those?" I ask him. "I think they're mind control devices," he answers. "Really?" Raph asks, grabbing one. He pretends to try to put it on Mikey. "No, stop it stop it!" Mikey exclaims. I give them a glare. "Raph," I say sternly. He rolls his eyes and gives it back to Donnie. I hear two groans. We turn to Ms. Smith and Mr. O'Neil. "Mr. O'Neil?" Donnie asks. "Ms. Smith? Are you two okay?" I ask them. They don't seem too happy… "We've done something terrible…" Ms. Smith whispers softly. "Well, it wasn't your fault. Just tell us what happened," Donnie replies. "It appears the Kraang have formed an alliance with your enemy, Shredder," Mr. O'Neil answers. "That's not all. We fear the Shredder have handed the girls to the Kraang," Ms. Smith finishes quietly. She starts to cry. No…the Kraang took Ames? Now they've crossed the line. I kneel in front of her. "Ms. Smith?" I whisper. She sniffles. "I let them take my daughter…" she replies. I put a hand on my shoulder and she looks at me. "Don't worry, we'll rescue her," I tell her. She smiles a little. "If there's anyone I'd want saving my daughter, I'm glad it's you," she whispers. I smile. "Shredder kidnapped April?" Donnie asks. I glare at him. He laughs sheepishly. "And Amy," he says nervously. "Sensei must have gone after them," Raph concludes. "So where are the girls now?" Donnie asks. "They're taking them to the Technodrome," Mr. O'Neil explains. "The what?" Raph asks in confusion.

"Carlos Chang O'Brien Gambe. Pandemonium in the streets as a Techno-Terror-Drome hovers over downtown." An announcer says from the tv, which wasn't even turned on. "Dudes, this is getting freakier by the minute," Mikey replies. "We just escaped that freaky sphere and now we gotta break into it?" Raph asks, upset. "Hmm. In a matter of hours the world we once knew will be gone," Mr. O'Neil answers. "The Kraang want our daughters to help in their conquest of Earth," Ms. Smith answers. I look at my brothers. We have to save them.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

Hmm? What happened? Where am I? I open my eyes slowly to see a giant Kraang head looking down at me menacingly. Wait…where's April? I turn my head to see April bound to a table. I look down to see I was trapped as well. "April O'Neil and Amelia Smith. Kraang has waited a long time," the giant brain replies. "Where are we? What's going on?" April asks. "Like all Kraang, I am called Kraang. But you girls can call me Kraang. Kraang has need of this planet for Kraang to live on," the brain answers. I struggle to get out of the table. "Uh, that's real peachy and all, but we're kind of using it. So you came all this way for nothing. Bummer," I retort. "No. Kraang came all this way for April O'Neil," Kraang replies. I raise an eyebrow. So, what did they need me for? "Wait. So if you came for her, why do you need me?" I ask. Kraang smiles. "Kraang has found your abilities…useful for destroying enemies such as the Turtles," he answers. My eyes widen. "Uh-uh. No WAY am I using my ice powers to destroy my friends," I hiss at him. "As if I have anything to offer to you Kraangs," April comments. "Your mental energy is uniquely attuned to this universe. Once Kraang gains this ability, Kraang will transform your world into world for Kraang, with Amelia as our slave," Kraang explains.

"And how are you going to do that, exactly?" I ask. A swarm of electrodes then converge on April, who screams. "April!" I yell. If only I could move my arms so I can use my powers. Another swarm of electrodes appear in front of me. I move my head away from them. "No! Stay away from me!" I exclaim. I try to get out but it's no use. I feel an electrode converge on my head. No…Leo…Raph…Donnie…Mikey…anyone…help us, please.

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

We're roaming the damaged streets of New York and I spot a circled shaped pod. "Kraang must collect human species for Kraang," I hear. "We gotta get in one of those pods," I whisper to my brothers from behind a car. "But how? There are eight Kraang between us and there," Donnie replies. "We could create a diversion," I answer. "Excuse me, how many did you say there were?" Raph asks. "Eight," Donnie answers. "We could all dress up like robots. Sneak in," Mikey suggests. I shake my head. "Or I could try to override their security codes by-" Hearing fighting noises, we turn to see Raph, who easily defeated them. Okay… "Or that might work," Donnie replies. "Let's go," I order. We smuggle abroad the pod and enter the Technodrome. They were grabbing pods left and right. "Okay guys, this is it. On three. One, two, three," I tell them before we jump off the pod. We start floating. "Whoa!" we all exclaim. "What the heck's going on?" Raph asks. "I think the Kraang forgot to pay their gravity bill," Donnie comments.

"It appears the Kraang have generated anti-gravitons," Donnie explains. "Is there any way for you to generate anti-anti-gravitons?" I ask. I'd rather be on the ground, thank you very much. "You mean gravitons?" Donnie asks. "Yes," I answer. "No," he retorts. Mikey holds his stomach. "Guys, I'm gonna throw up. Or down. Or maybe sideways. But one thing's for sure. I'm gonna majorly throw," Mikey replies. "We still have a job to do, so let's go," I order. We move around the ship and hide behind a xrawl space. I hear a scream. Actually, two screams that I immediately recognize. "April!" Donnie screams. "AMES!" I yell in a worried tone. "Can you guys say that a little louder? I don't think the entire Technodrome heard you," Raph retorts. We turn to see a bunch of Kraang. "Never mind, they did," Raph comments.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

They fitted me with a terrifying helmet-like device so I wouldn't be able to move my head when they put the mind-control device on me. "April O'Neil, your mind belongs to Kraang. Soon, your world will be ours, with Amelia as Kraang's devoted servant. Let the mutation and mind control begin," Kraang Prime explains. A robotic arm moves towards me with a small device in its hand. I gasp and close my eyes. This is it…the end of the world and my humanity… "Witness the end of your kind," Kraang Prime says. "Not if we can help it," I hear. "The turtles? Kraang will not be stopped by pathetic mutants," Kraang Prime replies. My eyes rapidly open. They came… "At least we're not stupid aliens," I hear from Raph. "Raph, quick!" I hear from Leo. Leo jumps down to me and slices the robotic arm that held the mind-control device. Donnie frees me and Leo immediately hugs me. I hug him back. "Thank god you're safe…" Leo whispers to me. Raph kicks Kraang Prime in the eyeballs, and we move to escape, Leo carrying me in his arms.

We race to escape the ship as quickly as we can. "Leo, I have a question," Mikey replies. "Can it wait?" Leo asks. "Not really. Did we beat that big Kraang thingie?" Mikey asks. I raise an eyebrow. Why would he ask that? "Yes, Mikey, we did," Leo answers. "Then why is it following us?" Mikey asks, pointing at something. I turn to see Kraang Prime in a robot body and gasp. Leo sets me down. I see a pod up ahead. "Hey! There's one more escape pod!" I yell, pointing to it. We all run, and then I hear a scream. Turning around, I see Mikey about to be blasted by Kraang Prime's energy cannon. I move my hands around, freezing the cannon. "Get away from my brother!" Leo screams as he slices the cannon off, which shatters into a million pieces. Leo reaches out to Mikey. "Hurry, Mikey," Leo tells him. Mikey grabs onto his arm and Leo pulls him up. I run inside the pod with the others, except for one. I turn to Leo, who now stands alone against the monster. "Leo!" I call out to him. The others shout his name.

Leo grabs Mikey's kusarigama chain and wraps it all the way around Kraang Prime. "Leo!" Raph screams. "Get out of here, now!" Leo tells us. No… "We can't just leave you here!" I reply. "What are you talking about?" Donnie asks. "Dude, you can't do this," Mikey says. "Go!" Leo replies, trying to pull the monster away from us. "I can't hold it back any longer," Leo answers. "Leo!" I scream. "We gotta go now," Donnie tells me. I try to get out of the pod, but Donnie holds me back. The pod closes, with the rest of us in it. I put my hands on the glass as I watch Leo. My eyes widen in horror. "Leonardo!" Raph yells. Next thing I know, we rocket onto the surface on the Atlantic. The Technodrome begins to sink into the murky depths, with Leo in it. The glass opens. "I can't believe it. We made it," Donnie comments. Tears form in my eyes. "Leo…I can't believe he's gone," I choke out before I drop to the floor of the pod, tears flowing down my cheeks. I don't even care that we're surrounded by water. Leo… Alfloat the buoyant capture pod, we mourn the loss of Leo, me most of all. Just like that he was gone…and I did was watch. "Leo. I gave him nothing but a hard time. If I had to do it over again, I'd definitely be nicer," I hear from Raph. I wasn't paying attention to him, because my head was on my knees as I choke out more sobs.

"Really?" I hear. "Really," Raph answers. I gasp and put my head up. I recognize that voice… Could it be? "Leo?" I ask softly. I see him swim up to us, using a Kraang body to help him float. "Leo!" Raph exclaims. Leo chuckles. "Leo, you dork," Raph replies. I rub my eyes. "Leo, you scared the heck out of us, especially me," I retort. Leo smiles a little at me. "We won!" Mikey shouts and we all hug Leo while the escape pods surface with people in them. The others had let go, but I still held onto Leo. "I thought I lost you forever…" I whisper to him with a sniff. Leo lets go of me and puts his hands on my shoulders. "I'll always be around, Ames. Never forget that," he answers before pulling me into a sweet kiss, which I returned happily. The others all gag while April goes 'Aww.' I didn't even care that they were watching us. I was just glad to have Leo back.

* * *

We're back at the lair, celebrating our victory. "Who saved the world?" Mikey asks his brothers. "We saved the world!" They answer happily. "I said who saved the world?" Mikey asks again. "We saved the world!" They exclaim. "I said-" I roll my eyes. "Okay, we get it. Stop asking," I reply. "We saved the world," he whispers. Raph hits him the head. I smile a little. I feel someone's arms around my waist. I smirk. "How's it feel dating a hero?" Leo asks. "Meh, feels the same," I answer. I feel him pout. I laugh and turn to him. "I'm kidding. You guys did a great job," I tell him with a smile. Leo sees Sensei looks upset, which I notice as well. Leo looks at me and we nod before going to Splinter. "What's wrong, sensei?" Leo asks. Splinter closes his eyes painfully. "I learned some things from the Shredder," he answers. I raise an eyebrow. "Like what?" I ask. He puts a hand on my shoulder. "That is for another time, Amelia and Leonardo. Tonight is for celebration. After all, it is not every day you make the world safe from an alien invasion," Splinter replies. "You got that right," Leo says. "Everyone, who saved the world?" Mikey asks again.

We all look at him. "Mikey," all of us say in unison. We smile and jump up. "We saved the world!" We all exclaim. "It's not a party without some tunes!" I reply with a smile as I put some music on. We cut loose with a massive dance party. I see Donnie and April do a chicken dance and giggle. Raph does some break-dancing and Donnie, Mikey, and Metalhead do the robot. April does some moves also, with Donnie staring. I twirl around with a spin. I perform a pirouette. "Go Amy, go Amy," I hear from my friends. I smile and do a handstand while spinning around. And yes, I was wearing tights. I backflip and do a split, and everyone cheers. I pant a little and catch Leo staring at me. I shake my head with a smile. Leo smirks and does some moves of his own. I clap and shake my hips to the beat. "Go Leo, Go Leo," Mikey says. After Leo was done, he smiles and gestures me to come over to him. I shake my head. Leo walks over to me and grabs my hand. "Leo," I say sternly. "Come on, just one dance," he tells me. I roll my eyes with a grin. "Fine," I answer and he drags me over to the makeshift dance floor.

As Leo and I dance together, everyone cheers even louder. Leo grabs me by the waist and spins me around. I laugh. Just like on our first date…

* * *

After we had our dance party, we trained in the dojo for a while. I smile. Guess it's time to show them… "Hey, guys. Can you come into the living room for a second?" I ask. Leo raises an eyebrow. "Why?" he asks. I smirk. "Let's just say it's a present," I answer, walking out of the dojo. I hear their footsteps behind me. I slowly walk into the living room. I hear them gasp and turn around to them. "Well?" I ask. "Whoa…" Mikey replies in awe. The living room was covered in snow and there was a small ice rink where the small pool was. Also, there were three giant snowballs in the middle of the room. "You did all of this?" Raph asks. "For us?" I hear from Donnie. Leo and Mikey look around. I smile again. "Well, yeah. I thought you guys deserved this. You've done so much for me, so I did something for you," I explain. "Amy, you're da best!" Mikey exclaims. "You didn't have to do that, Ames," Leo tells me. I shook my head. "Think nothing of it. Just have fun," I answer. All of them smile at me, and Mikey throws a snowball at Raph, who chases him. Donnie and April make a snowman. Running to the ice rink, I flick my hand around and make ice skates appear on my feet.

I spin around with a laugh. "Whoa!" A voice says from behind me. I turn to see Leo tripping on the ice. I giggle and skate over to him. I hold my hand out to him. "You need some help?" I ask him. He takes my hand and I pull him up. He loses his balance a little, but I steady him with my hands. "Just move your legs like this," I tell Leo, moving around to demonstrate. He sighs. "You make it look so easy," he replies. I roll my eyes in amusement. "Just do it. It can't be THAT difficult," I answer. He slowly moves on the ice, and he almost tripped again before he stopped himself. He moves again, except he was doing better than his first attempt. I clap and he smiles at me. "See?" I ask him. He skates over to me and grabs my hand gently. We start to skate together, moving around in a circle. Leo lets go of my hand and grabs my waist. "What are you doing?" I ask him. "Just trust me," he replies. He turns us around and we start skating backward. "Get ready," he tells me. I raise an eyebrow. "Get ready for what?" I ask, turning to him. "This!" He exclaims, throwing me in the air. I close my eyes and quickly spin around in the air, and i feel myself dropping to the ground. However, someone's arms wrap around my legs and pulls me down. I wrap my arms around the person's neck. I open my eyes and look to see Leo, who smirks.

"Never do that again," I tell him. He was still holding onto my waist, which made me the same height as him. "I couldn't tell you because you would have known what I was doing," he answers. "Tsk," I reply. He presses his forehead to mine. "Leo?" I ask. "Hm?" he replies, his eyes closed. "Why do you always worry about me so much?" I ask. He grunts in response. "Leo," I say sternly. "…Because…I can't bear to see anything happen to you," he answers softly. I smile a bit. I put my hand on his cheek, which made him open his eyes. "Leo, I'm not saying you shouldn't care about my safety, but you've seen me fight. Could you at least tone it down a little?" I explain. He sighs. "Okay. For you," he replies. I grin and place my lips on his. He returns the kiss happily, pulling me to him as close as possible. He lightly touches my tongue with his before softly sucking on it, earning a blush and a soft moan from me. "Whoa, slow down you two," I hear from Raph, which made me break the kiss with a laugh. Leo blushes. "I forgot they were there," he mutters while putting me down on the ground. "Alright, show's over," I tell them, walking over to the snow-covered ground.

I fall to the ground with a thud and move my legs and arms back and forth. The others laugh and follow my movements. I stand up and look at our snow angels. "Not bad," I reply before I'm hit with a snowball to the back of my neck. Some snow slides down my neck. I scoff and move my arm behind my back, swatting the snow away. "Whoever did that forgot that I can't get cold," I retort. I hear a snicker behind me and turn around to see Leo. I smirk and throw a snowball at his face. "HRRMP!" he mutters. I laugh at him, holding my stomach. I'm hit with another snowball, this time hitting my face. "Pfft! HEY!" I shout to Leo. "Every human and turtle for themselves, Ames," he replies. "Hmm. Agreed," I say before throwing a snowball, which hit Raph instead of Leo. "Oh, you're in for it now!" he replies before throwing a snowball at me. I duck and the snowball hit Mikey. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" he exclaims. We all grab some ammo and throw snowballs at one another. I smile. Nothing will ever change…

But I have a feeling that thought will be claimed untrue…

 **Angel: And with that, this story comes to an end...with 3,000 VIEWS! Thank you to all who have read this to the end. You guys rule!**

 **Mikey: *pouts* Aw, the story's over?**

 **Leo: She's gonna do a sequel, Mikey...right?**

 **Angel: *chuckles* Of course!**

 **Turtles: *sigh in relief***

 **Angel: I'm almost done with the first episode of season 2, so it will be coming soon! Bye, and thank you for reading!**

 **Everyone: See ya soon!**


End file.
